Toy
by prettybabo
Summary: Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part One

Day One

Sehun menegak cairan keemasan dari gelas kaca ditangannya, ia mulai bosan. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu tapi kenapa tidak ada orang yang segera melayaninya. Ditatapnya gadis berpakaian minim didepannya yang dari tadi hanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Selamat malam Tuan, mohon maaf karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Sebuah suara yang tergesa-gesa muncul dari balik pintu besar, seorang laki-laki tegap muncul dengan setelan rapi serba hitam.

"Ya, ya. Cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu semalaman." Sehun berdecak tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja Tuan, silahkan." Laki-laki itu segera mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam pintu dimana ia tadi keluar. Lorong itu gelap, pencahayaannya yang jarang-jarang memberi kesan seram namun berkelas.

"Kenapa pesananku datangnya lama sekali?" Sehun bertanya pada laki-laki yang berjalan tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ah, maaf Tuan. Kami hanya tidak ingin Anda kecewa jadi kami meminta waktu lebih panjang. Mohon maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu lama."

"Ya, lama sekali." Sehun berkata dingin. Tidak lama kemudian laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah pintu coklat dengan banyak ukiran indah yang berkesan mahal. Sehun menyeringai lebar didepan pintu tersebut sebelum menggerakkan gagangnya.

"Dia bernama Kim Jongin. Kami menemukannya di kota kecil dipinggir pantai. Jongin benci udara yang dingin dan ruangan yang tertutup. Kesukaannya adalah pantai, berenang dan menjahit." Laki-laki itu menjelaskan dengan singkat sekilas tentang seorang—seseorang tidak tepat, mungkin seekor—lelaki muda berumur sekitar sembilan belas tahun yang bergelung diatas kasur besar memakai gaun tidur wanita. Sebagian besar tubuhnya menyerupai manusia, hanya saja ia memiliki ekor anjing dibagian belakang tubuhnya, lalu telinganya tidaklah seperti manusia melainkan seperti anjing.

"Jongin, bangun." Laki-laki disamping Sehun menyentuh kaki manusia setengah anjing itu pelan.

"Uhm.." Jongin membuka matanya. Matanya berwarna cokelat muda, seperti karamel. Jongin menatap dua orang didepannya dalam keadaan setengah tersadar.

"Kau akan pulang kerumah baru." Laki-laki itu berkata lagi.

"Ru-rumah baru?" Jongin bertanya tidak nyaman. Pandangan tajam Sehun padanya membuat Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Iya, bersama Tuan ini."

"Bersama dia?" Jongin bergerak cemas, kenapa ia harus pulang dengan laki-laki tampan namun seram ini?

"Yang sopan Jongin. Panggil—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang meminta hybrid yang belum terlatih jadi tidak apa-apa." Sehun membuka suara.

"Baik Tuan. Saya akan meninggalkan Anda bersama Jongin." Laki-laki itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan remang-remang tersebut. Sehun tersenyum lebar dihadapan Jongin, pesanannya lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

Jongin terlihat sangat bersih, tampan dan juga polos, memberi menggairahkan apalagi dalam balutan gaun tidur wanita yang tipis. Wajahnya yang gelisah dan tidak nyaman membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh hybrid didepannya. Bayangkan betapa nikmatnya lubang ketat Jongin dan segala reaksi Jongin atas perlakuan yang pertama kali terima.

"Panggil aku Daddy Sehun."

"Da-daddy?"

"Iya. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku, dirumahku, dikamarku lebih tepatnya." Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa? Jongin suka disini. Disini banyak permen cokelat." Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan lugu Jongin. Bukankah Jongin sudah sembilan belas tahun? Tapi kenapa ia masih berbicara seperti anak kecil?

"Daddy akan memberikanmu permen cokelat sebanyak yang kau mau." Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap dalam tubuh sembilan belas tahun, bukankah Jongin akan menjadi mainan yang sempurna untuknya?

"Sepuluh?"

"Seratus."

"Seratus? Sungguh? Daddy baik sekali!" Jongin tersenyum cerah, hilang sudah ketakutannya terhadap Sehun. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang riang.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Yeay! Ayo pulang!" Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan penuh suka cita. Sehun bersiul ketika melihat pantat Jongin yang sedikit tereskpos ketika akan berdiri. Seksi, sempurna.

"Jongin, bisa kau bantu Daddy sebentar?" Sehun berubah pikiran untuk segera membawa Jongin pulang. Ada sesuatu mendesak yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kulum penis Daddy." Sehun melonggarkan sedikit dasinya sebelum duduk diatas kasur.

"Hah?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak paham.

"Seperti ini.." Sehun menarik Jongin mendekat dan menyingkap gaun tidur sepaha itu kemudian memasukkan penis mungil yang tertidur itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Anghhh…Daddyyyyhhhh…geliii…ahhhh…" Jongin langsung menjerit begitu merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan begitu nikmat. Lidah Sehun yang membelai-belai batang penisnya membuat Jongin pening, betapa aneh sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Kau bisakan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Daddy?" Sehun melepas kulumannya namun tangannya menggantikan mulutnya pada penis Jongin.

"Bi-bisa Daddy." Jongin berusaha menjawab Sehun disela-sela desahannya menahan kenikmatan.

"Bagus." Sehun melepas jari-jarinya dari penis Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya lebih santai diatas kasur. Menunggu Jongin mengulum penisnya. Jongin terlihat sedikit gugup ketika berusaha membuka celana Sehun, matanya terpaku pada gundukan didepannya yang terlihat luar biasa besar.

"Woah.." Jongin membelalakkan matanya begitu penis Sehun keluar dari celana dalam mahal Sehun. Penis itu belum benar-benar tegang, namun sudah membuat Jongin terkejut dengan ukurannya. "Kenapa punya Daddy besar sekali?"

"Dia bisa lebih besar lagi sayang.." Sehun bangga dengan kekaguman Jongin atas penisnya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak bangga?

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Masukkan kedalam mulutmu, jilat seperti kau sedang makan es krim, gunakan lidahmu." Sehun menarik kepala Jongin dengan tidak sabar. Bibir Jongin yang mungil itu sungguh membuat libidonya naik dengan cepat, ia membayangkan wajah manis itu tersedak penisnya. Pasti sangat cantik.

Jongin dengan ragu-ragu memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit aneh rasanya namun desahan Sehun yang menyebutkan namanya membuat hati Jongin tergelitik. Jongin memasukkan penis itu lebih dalam lagi, ia suka mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Sehun dengan nada yang sensual.

"Anjing pintar..anghhh.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin agar semakin dalam mengulum penisnya. Jongin bergumam senang dengan pujian Sehun, gumaman itu menghantarkan getaran yang memberi kenikmatan lebih bagi Sehun.

"Lidahmu Jongin..nghh.." Sehun menyuruh Jongin yang masih amatir untuk ikut serta menggunakan lidah dalam memuaskan penisnya. Jongin yang belum terlatih saja sudah senikmat ini kulumannya, bayangkan jika Sehun melatih hybrid itu dengan benar. Sehun akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa setiap harinya.

"Shit! Ahhh!" Sehun mengerang ketika cairan cinta keluar dari penisnya memenuhi mulut seksi Jongin. "Telan." Sehun memberikan perintah lagi begitu melihat Jongin kebingungan dengan cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Engh, rasanya sedikit aneh." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi Jongin suka! Itu tadi apa Daddy?" Jongin bertanya lugu pada Sehun yang masih membenahi celananya.

"Itu namanya sperma. Mulai sekarang kau akan minum sperma Daddy setiap hari. Kau mau?" Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih.

"Mau!" Jawaban Jongin tentu saja membuat seringai muncul pada wajah tampan Sehun. Sungguh tidak sabar Sehun membawa hybrid lugu ini pulang ke rumahnya, ia ingin mencoba segala permainan yang otaknya bisa pikirkan. Ah, penis Sehun jadi tegang lagi.

—

"Jongin! Duduk yang benar!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Perusahaan jual beli hybrid dimana ia membeli Jongin memang sudah memperingatkan jika hybrid yang belum dilatih akan sedikit sulit diatur.

"Baik Daddy!" Jongin menjawab patuh dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah mewah Sehun. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum hybrid itu bertingkah lagi.

"Jongin, kau mau Daddy hukum?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kekesalan. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi Jongin yang baru saja beberapa jam dirumahnya namun sudah membuat banyak kekacauan.

"Tidak mau Daddy.." Jongin langsung terdiam dan berhenti menggigiti bantal yang menghiasi sofa dimana ia duduk.

"Kau harus Daddy hukum. Kau harus mulai belajar jika dirumah ini Daddy adalah yang berkuasa. Kau sepenuhnya milik Daddy dan akan selalu menaati semua perintah yang Daddy berikan padamu. Kau paham?" Sehun menggulung lengan kemejanya, ia harus memberi pelajaran pada Jongin agar tidak banyak melakukan ulah pada waktu-waktu mendatang.

"Paham Daddy." Jongin menunduk takut, ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang baru saja memberinya satu kantung besar cokelat lezat.

"Sekarang ikut Daddy ke atas." Sehun melangkah naik menuju kamarnya diikuti Jongin yang masih berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidur disana." Sehun menunjuk kasur besarnya ketika mereka sudah berada didalam kamar Sehun. Jongin sedikit bingung dengan perintah Sehun, katanya dia akan dihukum? Kenapa malah disuruh tidur? Harusnya kan dia mendapat pukulan dipantatnya? Well, tunggu saja Jong kau pasti akan mendapat pukulan dipantatmu nanti.

Jongin menidurkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dengan canggung. Gaun tidurnya yang masih ia kenakan naik hingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti dari pangkal pahanya. Kaki jenjang itu terekspos begitu indahnya membuat pemilik baru si hybrid menggeram kesenangan.

"Buka kakimu." Jongin membuka kakinya.

"Lebih lebar." Jongin membuka kakinya selebar yang ia mampu.

"Good boy. Sekarang sentuh penismu." Jongin mengarahkan tangannya pada penis mungil yang sedang tertidur itu. Jongin hanya menyentuh penisnya sendiri tanpa memainkannya. Jongin masih tidak paham kenapa ia disuruh menyentuh sendiri penisnya.

"Gerakan tanganmu naik turun." Sehun menyeringai sambil memberi perintah.

"Anghhhhh…Daddyyyhhhhh…" Jongin terkejut dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan, nyaris saja ia melepaskan kocokannya pada penisnya namun tatapan tajam Sehun membuat Jongin tetap memainkan penisnya seperti perintah Sehun.

"Nikmat Jongin?" Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut.

"Ahhh..mhhh..Daddy…aneh…nghhh..geli..shhh.." Jongin menambah kecepatan kocokan pada penisnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri menunjukkan betapa banyak kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ahn! Jongin masih mau.." Sehun tiba-tiba menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari penis mungil yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan diujungnya.

"Akan Daddy ajarkan yang lebih nikmat lagi." Sehun menuntun tangan Jongin menuju lubang anusnya sendiri. "Sekarang masukkan jari-jarimu kedalam sini, lalu keluar masukkan."

"Da-daddyhhhh…nghhh..ahhhh..yahhhh…" Jongin dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah Sehun. Ia masukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang hangatnya sendiri. Geli, nikmat. Seperti perintah Sehun, ia mengeluar masukkan jarinya tersebut membuat bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan seksi.

"Tambah satu jari lagi."

"Nyahhhh! Daddy! Anghhhh..mhhh..yahhh…" Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang ketika satu jari ia tambahkan ke dalam lubangnya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang melihat Jongin yang beronani didepannya, ia harus menahan dirinya. Terlalu dini untuk langsung masuk ke permainan inti.

Jongin mulai menggunakan instingnya, tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas seprai kasur kini ia gunakan untuk memainkan penisnya. Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat Jongin yang cepat belajar, ia biarkan Jongin merasakan kenikmatan itu sejenak sebelum hukuman yang sesungguhnya ia berikan.

"Daddyhhh…nikmathhh..agggghhh..tolong Jonginhhh…" Jongin semakin liar memainkan lubang dan penisnya sendiri. Gelombang kenikmatan seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan, membuat Jongin kelabakan.

"Ahhh…mhhhmmm…Daddyyhhh..Jongin kenapa…ahhh.." Jongin merasakan aneh disekujur tubuhnya.

"Daddyhh..Jongin boleh b-berhenti..nhhh? Jongin mau..ahhh..anghhh…" Jongin merasa kepalanya pening. Sesuatu yang hebat seolah akan menyerang dirinya tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Teruskan. Jangan berhenti sampai Daddy perintahkan."

"Daddy..ahhh…Jongin mau…anghhh pipishhh..mhhh.."

"Shhh…Jongin harushh..shhh..ke toilet..ahhh…" Jongin menahan gelombang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sesuatu akan keluar dari penisnya dan bagi Jongin rasanya seperti ingin buang air kecil. Jongin tentu saja tidak ingin pipis diatas kasur Sehun, ia tidak mau Sehun semakin marah padanya.

"Myahhhh! Daddy! Sakithhh!" Tubuh Jongin melengkung ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menghisap penis mungilnya dan juga menggenggam penisnya sangat erat dibagian pangkal. Membuat seluruh aliran darah pada penisnya berhenti.

"Daddy..hiks..sakithh.." Sehun masih menjilat-jilat kepala penis Jongin, memberikan kenikmatan dan juga rasa sakit disaat yang bersamaan. "Daddy..akhhh…sakithhh..tolonghhh…ahnhhnn..Jongin…ahh.." Jongin mulai menitikkan air mata, rasa sakit diantara kedua kakinya sungguh membuatnya nyaris gila. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Ini hukumanmu Jongin. Kau harus belajar untuk mendengarkan Daddy." Sehun masih menggenggam penis mungil Jongin sekaligus berusaha menggapai laci disamping tempat tidur untuk mengambil pita merah.

"Hiks..lepaskan Daddy..ahhh..Jongin akan mendengarkan…anghhh..Daddy mulai sekarang..hhhh..hiks.." Jongin tidak bisa memberontak atas perlakuan Sehun padanya, seluruh tenaganya ia gunakan untuk menahan rasa sakit dipenisnya.

"Benarkah? Jongin berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan Daddy?" Sehun mengikat pangkal penis Jongin dengan pita merah kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sangat cantik." Sehun berkomentar sambil meremas penis itu sekali lagi.

"I-iya..hhh..Jonginhhhh..janji..nghhh.." Jongin berusaha menggapai penisnya lagi untuk mencari kenikmatan namun dengan cepat Sehun menepisnya. Sehun dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya langsung menciumi kulit paha Jongin yang pasti sangat sensitif, tangannya meremas-remas pantat berisi Jongin.

"Kalau kau bisa menahan pipismu lebih dari sepuluh menit, Daddy akan memaafkanmu." Sehun ingin menyiksa mainan barunya lagi meskipun Sehun yakin jika Jongin tidak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit jika ia memainkan lubang anus dan juga penisnya secara bersamaan.

"Kau bisa?" Sehun mengelus bibir lubang Jongin sensual.

"Nghhh…Daddyyhhhh..aahhhhhh…" Jongin tidak menjawab, ia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyiksa Jongin lagi. Diciuminya ujung penis Jongin yang dari tadi terus-terusan mengeluarkan cairan precum, kedua tangannya aktif menjelajahi kulit paha Jongin dan berakhir pada lubang ketat yang berkedut dan juga dua bola kembar yang terlihat sangat penuh.

"Nghhh…Jonginhhh…akan jadi anak baik…ahhhh…mhhmmm.." Jongin mencengkram seprai dibawahnya sambil memohon pada Sehun agar menyudahi hukumannya.

"Yahhhh…Daddyyyhhh…janganhhhh…gelihhh..ahhhh…" Tubuh Jongin menegang ketika lubangnya perlahan dilebarkan dengan telunjuk Sehun. "Jonginhhh..mau pipis Daddyhhh…anghhh…mhhhmmm…"

"Tahan." Sehun menambahkan satu jari.

"Nyaaahhhh….jangan penis Jongin juga…hhhh…mhhhmmm…hhhh…" Sehun yang tadi hanya sesekali menjilati kepala penis Jongin kini memasukkan seluruh batang penis Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"DADDY! AKHHHHH!" Dada Jongin melengkung lagi saat Sehun memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga. Jongin kalah, seperti dugaan Sehun.

"Ckck, kau sudah pipis lagi?" Sehun berdecak, berpura-pura marah pada Jongin.

"Ma-maaf Daddyhhh…" Jongin memandangi penisnya yang berkedut menyakitkan tanpa perhatian Sehun. Jongin ingin penisnya dimanja lagi, ingin lubangnya diisi lagi.

"Daddy benar-benar kecewa padamu Jongin. Daddy harus menghukummu lebih lama lagi." Sehun bangkit dari kasur menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Jangan Daddyhh..Jongin tidak bisa menahan pipis lebih lama lagi…hiks..sakithhh…hhh…" Jongin terisak kecil. "Jongin ingin ke kamar mandi..hiks..hhh.."

"Menungging." Sehun mengabaikan rengekan Jongin.

"Daddy—" Jongin baru akan memohon lagi namun wajah tegas Sehun menyurutkan niatnya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak bisa dibantah.

"Good boy." Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin begitu hybridnya menunggingkan pantatnya ke udara. Ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang menunjukkan betapa tegang dan gugupnya Jongin sekarang.

"Daddy rasa lubangmu tidak butuh foreplay.." Sehun menyeringai senang melihat lubang Jongin yang sudah berkedut dan basah. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin, lelaki tampan itu langsung memasukkan sebuah benda tumpul ke dalam anus ketat Jongin.

"DADDYYYYHHHHH! Hhhh..a-apa itu?" Jongin mengeluarkan suara antara menggeram, berteriak dan merintih secara bersamaan. Salah satu bagian tubuhnya tiba-tiba diisi sesuatu yang asing dan sesuatu itu seolah mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

"Ini mainan barumu Jongin. Daddy sudah membelikan Jongin mainan banyak sekali agar Jongin tidak bosan ketika Daddy sedang bekerja." Sehun berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya pada Jongin. Sempurna.

"Anghhhh…Daddyhhhhh…Jonginmhhh…ahhhh…" Tubuh itu bergetar. Tangannya mencengkram bantal erat-erat. Desahannya semakin keras. Pemandangan yang indah untuk mengawali akhir pekan yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

"Nikmat bukan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin lagi.

"Sa-sakithhh..ahhh..Daddy…tolonghhh…lepashh..hiks…mhhmm…yahhh…" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakit? Mana yang sakit Jongin?"

"Pe-penishhh…ahhhh..ngghhhh…Jonginhhhmmmhh…" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan mata yang basah, memohon agar Sehun menyudahi rasa sakit yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

"Penismu?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya didepan pantat Jongin dan bergumam kagum. "Lubangmu benar-benar menelan habis vibrator ini Jong.." Sehun menekan-nekan sedikit bagian vibrator yang terlihat dari balik belahan pantat Jongin.

"AHNGGG! Daddyyyhhhhh…ahhhmmm…nyahhhh…" Teriakan putus asa Jongin membuat Sehun tahu jika titik spesial Jongin baru saja disentuh oleh sex toy tersebut.

"Daddyyyhhh..Jongin akan jadi anak baik…ahhhnnn…mhhggghhh…" Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa nyeri pada penisnya. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata dan kakinya lemas. Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Daddy bisa pegang janjimu?"

"I-iyahhh…Jongin janjihh..mhhhmm.." Jongin merasa perutnya menegang. Keinginannya untuk orgasme sudah datang lagi hanya saja Jongin masih menganggap jika itu adalah sensasi ingin buang air kecil.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Jongin, ia jilat cairan precum Jongin yang mengalir deras yang membuat teriakan Jongin semakin keras. Dengan baik hati Sehun melepaskan pita yang tadi ia ikatkan dengan erat pada penis mungil itu kemudian dikocoknya brutal.

"AAANNGGHHHH! DADDDYYYYYYHHHHH!" Jongin menjerit sangat keras. Tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang dengan indahnya dan matanya terpejam erat. Orgasme hebat baru saja Jongin rasakan, seluruh rasa sakit yang sejak tadi berkumpul diantara kakinya menjadi sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara.

Jongin menyukai sensasi menyenangkan itu, membuatnya merasa melayang dan yang jelas kenikmatan yang sangat intens hingga ia melihat bintang-bintang. Sehun menangkap tubuh Jongin yang sudah akan jatuh ke atas kasur, digendongnya tubuh itu menuju sofa.

"Daddyhhh..ahhh…Jongin minta maaf…ahhh…" Jongin berkata lemah pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Vibrator dalam lubangnya masih bergetar membuat Jongin kesulitan mengucapkan kata-kata. Sehun melihat hal itu dan mengecilkan getaran pada anus Jongin namun tidak mematikannya.

"Jonginhhh..membuat kasur Daddy kotor..ahhh.."

"Tidak apa. Kau merasa nikmat tadi?"

"I-iya Daddyhhh..itu tadi apa? Anghh..kenapa pipis Jongin warnanya putih? Hmm.." Jongin bertanya polos pada Sehun, sesekali Jongin mendesah karena lubangnya masih saja diberi rangsangan walaupun tidak banyak.

"Itu bukan pipis Jongin, itu namanya orgasme." Sehun membelai lembut leher Jongin. Leher jenjang itu dipenuhi keringat, membuatnya mengkilat. Sangat seksi dimata Sehun. Jari-jarinya mulai turun ke dada Jongin. "Karena Daddy sudah memaafkan Jongin, Daddy memberikan Jongin sebuah orgasme. Daddy akan memberikan Jongin orgasme jika Jongin jadi anak baik."

"Ahh..Jongin akan jadi anak baik Daddy. Jongin suka orgasme." Sehun menyeringai lebar. Jongin suka orgasme? Dia juga. Jari-jari Sehun menarik kedua kaki Jongin agar naik keatas dengan posisi mengangkang. Sehun suka sekali memandangi lubang yang sebentar lagi akan nikmati.

"Jongin mau lagi?" mengelus pada Jongin sensual.

"Mau Daddy..hhhh.." Jongin yang masih sensitif langsung mengerang dengan sentuhan Sehun.

"Lepaskan celana Daddy." Sehun memberi perintah pada Jongin yang langsung dilaksanakan. Jongin sudah paham jika Sehun adalah penguasa tubuhnya, pikirannya dan hidupnya.

Celana Sehun tidak sempat Jongin lepaskan seluruhnya karena Sehun sudah menarik kepala Jongin agar mengemut penisnya. Jongin melakukannya dengan senang hati, Jongin ingin merasakan lagi cairan yang baru saja beberapa waktu yang lalu ia cicipi.

"Kau benar-benar suka penis Daddy?" Sehun menyeringai senang melihat Jongin yang mengulum penisnya penuh semangat. Jongin hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk, ia sungguh ingin merasakan cairan sperma Sehun lagi.

"Hmmm..anjing kecilku sungguh hebat.." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin, ia puas dengan Jongin yang mampu membuatnya sangat terbakar. Sejak dulu Sehun ingin sekali memiliki peliharaan hybrid yang mampu memuaskan seluruh hasratnya, dan tahun ini Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah hybrid liar agar ia bisa mendidik peliharaannya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Daddy..uhhh…" Jongin merengut kesal karena mainan kesukaannya dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Jongin kan ingin minum cairan cinta Sehun lagi.

"Daddy akan membawamu ke surga.." Sehun rupanya tidak tahan lagi. Jilatan-jilatan kecil lidah Jongin pada penisnya membuat Sehun nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya. Didorongnya tubuh Jongin ke atas karpet tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan lantai kamar Sehun, kedua paha Jongin segara dilebarkan.

"Anghhhh…sakit Daddyyhhh..ahhh..yahhh…nyaaahhh…" Sehun memasukkan ujung penisnya ke dalam lubang Jongin yang vibratornya sudah dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu. Nikmat. Ketat. Basah. Sehun menarik nafas panjang agar ia tidak mencapai puncak saat itu juga karena lubang ketat Jongin baru pertama kali dilebarkan oleh benda sebesar penis Sehun. Bahkan vibrator tadi tidak cukup untuk melonggarkan lubang perawan Jongin.

"Ahhh…Daddyyyhhhh! Pantat Jongin sakithhh..ahhhh!" Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir saat Sehun menghentakkan seluruh penis besar itu kedalam lubangnya. Pedih sekali, namun Jongin juga merasa ada sensasi geli yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika penis Sehun memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Sialan! Kau sangat ketat! Ahhh.." Sehun memaki begitu seluruh penisnya sudah tertanam dalam tubuh Jongin. Sehun belum pernah mencicipi lubang senikmat milik Jongin, tidak salah keputusannya membayar mahal untuk memiliki hybrid seperti Jongin.

"Daddyyhhhh…ahhhhh!" Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan Jongin yang menangis, memohon dan merintih dibawahnya. Pinggang Sehun langsung bergerak liar mengikuti nafsunya.

"Pe-pelan Daddyhhh..anghhh..yahhhh…mahhhhh.."

"Ahhh…Daddyhhh…ahhhh…mhhhmmm…shhhh…"

"Kau sangat nikmat…hhh…" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Jongin dan membuat tanda dengan bibir serta giginya

"Anghhhh…Daddy tolong Jonginhhh…disana…ahhh…" Dada Jongin membusung tiba-tiba, rupanya Sehun sudah menemukan titik spesial milik Jongin. Jeritan Jongin semakin kencang dan sensual. Jongin terus-terusan menyebut 'Daddy' dari bibirnya, membuat Sehun semakin beringas menusuk penisnya kedalam lubang Jongin.

"Ahhhhh…Daddyhhh…nikmat sekalihhhh…anghhhh…lagi Daddyyhhhh…" Jongin tidak ingin kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan usai. Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun menusuk tubuhnya sangat dalam dibawah sana, dan Jongin suka itu. Setiap gerakan Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin penuh kenikmatan.

"Daddyyy….lebih dalamhhh..ahhhh…"

"Jongin suka?" Sehun menatap wajah sensual Jongin yang memerah.

"Suka sekali Daddyhhhh…ahhhh…mhhhmmm…" Jongin menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jongin mau merasakan ini setiap hari?"

"Mau Daddyhhh…Jongin mau sekalihh..ahhh…nyahhh…" Jongin melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun agar daddy-nya menyentuh dirinya semakin erat, semakin dalam.

"Good boy..hhh.." Sehun menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya dan juga mulai menyentuh penis Jongin yang sedari tadi menggesek perutnya tidak teratur.

"Uhhh…nggaaahhhh…Jongin bolehh..ahhh..pipis Daddy? Ahhh.." Jongin bertanya diantara desahannya. Prostatnya yang sedari tadi ditusuk sudah menghantarkan terlalu banayk kenikmatan, dan kini Sehun ikut memainkan penisnya. Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya mulai terisi dengan sensasi aneh yang mulai terasa familiar.

"Tahan sebentar lagi Jongin, kau bisa?" Sehun menggeram begitu penisnya semakin dipijat oleh dinding anus Jongin.

"B-bisa..ahhh..Daddyhh..hhh..nghhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram lengan Sehun, ia berusaha sangat keras menahan orgasmenya seperti yang Sehun inginkan.

"Tatap Daddy, Jongin..ahhh…" Sehun menyuruh Jongin membuka matanya karena ia menikmati sorot mata tersiksa yang ada pada mata Jongin.

"Daddyyyhhh…Jongin..ahhh..Jongin…mhhhmmm…" Jongin sedikit malu melihat Sehun yang bergerak seperti hewan liar diatasnya. Keringat mengalir pada leher Sehun dan membuat kemeja putih yang masih Sehun pakai basah. Sehun terlihat sangat seksi sekarang, dan yang paling penting bagi Jongin adalah tatapan Sehun padanya. Tatapan Sehun sangat menghipnotis, sangat mendominasi membuat Jongin merasa malu dan bergairah disaat yang sama.

"Ahhh..Jongin tidak tahan Daddyyhhh…ahhh..please…hhh…"

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…AHHHHHHHH!" Jongin mengeratkan kaitannya kakinya pada pinggang Sehun saat puncaknya datang. Lubang anusnya berkedut dan menjepit keras penis didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh!" Sehun menekan penisnya dalam-dalam. Penisnya baru saja meledakkan jutaan sperma kedalam lubang hybrid yang baru saja dibelinya. Memuaskan, sangat memuaskan.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang yang baru saja memberinya kenikmatan dengan perlahan. Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Sehun harus segera istirahat agar staminanya terjaga untuk bekerja besok. Sehun punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati tubuh Jongin, ia tidak ingin terburu-buru karena baginya Jongin adalah mainan yang sempurna. Sehun akan menggunakan waktu sebanyak yang ia punya untuk menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin yang sempurna.

"Jongin ngantuk Daddy.." Jongin berkata pelan begitu nafasnya sudah teratur sejak orgasme terakhirnya.

"Tidurlah." Sehun bangkit dari kasur untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Daddy mau kemana?" Jongin membuka matanya dengan penuh paksaan ketika merasa Sehun meninggalkan dirinya.

"Daddy mau ke kamar mandi."

"Temani Jongin tidur dulu, Jongin mau dielus-elus kepalanya." Jongin merajuk dengan wajah mengantuk. Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan naik lagi ke atas tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya disamping Jongin lalu memeluk Jongin canggung.

"Jongin mau peluk." Jongin tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak. Tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh kepala Jongin dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Sehun mengeluh dalam hati, belum pernah ia memperlakukan partner seksnya seperti ini. Selama ini Sehun akan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan jika ia sudah mencapai orgasme, dan kini ia harus mengurusi peliharaan barunya yang ternyata sangat manja.

Lelaki tampan itu mengira jika Jongin akan takut dengan dirinya dengan hukuman yang baru saja ia berikan pada Jongin. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, apa hukuman yang ia berikan pada Jongin tadi kurang kejam? Kenapa Jongin masih mau bermanja-manja dengan dirinya? Sehun kan inginnya jadi majikan yang ditakuti oleh peliharaannya, bukan yang malah mengeloni peliharannya seusai mereka bercinta.

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, ia sendiri heran kenapa tadi ia begitu saja kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya seperti ini. Lama kelamaan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Sehun. Ia biarkan Jongin menghabiskan malam itu dalam pelukannya, malam pertama ia jatuh tertidur dengan orang lain didalam selimutnya. Sehun tidak tahu berbagi kehangatan ketika tidur akan senyaman ini.

To Be Continue

Daddykink lagi :

Supaya adil, Author selang-seling aja ya antara KaiHun sama HunKai hehe, bingung soalnya mau pilih yang mana hahaha. Kamis depan Author update yang KaiHun yaaa.

Seri HunKai yang ini semi BDSM ya, kalau engga kuat jangan dipaksakan hahaha. Author juga lagi men-challenge kemampuan menulis BDSM Author wkwk.

Semoga banyak yang suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran^^

Gomawo dan Selamat Malam Jum'at!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Two

Day Nine

PLAK!

"Empathh…belashh..hhh.."

PLAK!

"Li-lima belashh.."

PLAK!

"Enam..ahh…enam belashh..hiks.."

"Berhenti menangis!"

"Ma-maafkan Jonginhh…mhhmm…Daddyhhh…"

"Memaafkan Jongin? Apa menurut Jongin, Daddy bisa memaafkan Jongin?"

"Ti-tidak…AHHHH!" Jongin menjerit keras ketika sebuah titik dibawah sana tiba-tiba disentuh oleh sesuatu yang bergetar kencang. Sehun, lelaki yang sedang memberi hukuman pada hybrid anjing tersebut menyeringai puas.

"Daddyhh..maaf…ahhh…Jongin tidak akan…ahhh…"

"Jongin sudah melanggar aturan yang sama dua kali. Apa Jongin menyukai Chanyeol Hyung? Apa Jongin ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol Hyung dibanding dengan Daddy?" Sehun bertanya murka sambil menekan mainan yang berada di lubang merah Jongin lebih dalam.

"Nyahhhhh! Ti-tidak mau…hhhh…Jongin cuma mau Daddyh…ahhh…"

"Jangan bohong pada Daddy! Jongin sudah dua kali memakai pakaian menggoda didepan Chanyeol Hyung! Apa Jongin ingin disentuh seperti ini oleh Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun meraih penis kecil yang tegang, memerah, berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan bening diujungnya. Dikocoknya dengan cepat penis mungil itu tanpa perasaan.

"DADDYYHHHH! Ja-jangan penishhhh…ahhh..Jonginhhh…yahhh…" Tubuh yang sedang menungging itu berketar keras, kenikmatan mengaliri seluruh tubuh itu. Juga rasa sakit yang sangat intens, Jongin baru saja orgasme kering. Penis mungilnya terlihat sangat cantik dimata Sehun dengan pita merah muda dan berkedut keras.

PLAK!

Pukulan kembali dilayangkan Sehun untuk peliharaannya. Tubuh Jongin yang masih lemah akibat orgasme kering nyaris terjatuh ke atas kasur. Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin dengan kasar agar tubuh itu tidak jatuh.

PLAK!

"Jongin tidak mau menghitungnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ringan yang berbahaya.

"Tu-tujuh—"

"Jongin yakin? Daddy rasa Jongin salah menghitung, jadi kita ulang dari awal saja. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengelus bagian memerah yang berada dipantat Jongin. _Pantat seksi itu sudah menjadi milikku_ , Sehun membatin senang.

"Jangan Daddy…hiks…pantat Jongin sudah sakit sekali…" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Mengulang dari awal berarti dia akan mendapat hampir lima puluh pukulan malam ini. Kaki dan tangannya sudah lelah bertumpu seperti ini, dan Jongin tidak yakin ia bisa menahan rasa sakit dipenisnya lebih lama lagi.

PLAK!

"Hitung!"

"Sa-satu…hiks.."

PLAK!

"Dua..hhh..mhh.."

PLAK!

"Tiga.." Suara Jongin semakin kecil.

"Hitung yang benar!"

PLAK!

Pukulan yang diterima Jongin barusan sangat keras membuat vibrator yang sedari tadi masih bersarang pada anusnya tenggelam sangat dalam. Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, ia bisa merasakan asin dilidahnya. Bibirnya berdarah. Jongin benar-benar menyesal dengan kecerobohannya tadi siang.

Beberapa jam sebelum Jongin menungging dan disiksa seperti ini, Sehun sedang menerima tamu. Lelaki tinggi yang Jongin kenal dengan nama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Rekan kerja Sehun di kantor. Jongin sudah pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, ketika lelaki itu mengunjungi Sehun pada hari kedua ia tinggal dirumah mewah milik Sehun.

Hari itu Jongin tidak sengaja berjalan-jalan didalam rumah hanya dengan kemeja kerja Sehun, membuat kaki jenjang Jongin dapat dinikmati oleh Chanyeol. Sehun memaafkan Jongin akan hal itu karena Sehun menganggap kesalahan Jongin hanyalah karena peliharaannya itu belum terbiasa dengan peratura-peraturan yang ia terapkan.

Namun hari ini, Jongin lagi-lagi tidak sengaja menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya pada Chanyeol ketika Jongin baru saja selesai berenang dengan dildo memenuhi lubangnya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak akan memaafkan kecerobohannya yang kedua, apalagi Chanyeol tadi sempat melihatnya bermain dengan dildo yang berada dilubangnya ketika ia sedang berjemur.

Jongin berakhir diseret oleh Sehun ke dalam kamar, dipaksa menungging dan dildo yang seharian mengisi lubangnya diganti dengan vibrator berukuran besar yang disetel dengan getaran paling kencang.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Akhhhh…yahhh…Daddyyhhhhh…" Jongin sudah tidak menghitung lagi.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Maafkan Jonginhhh…hiks…" Bibir Jongin terus menggumamkan kata maaf sambil mendesah dan menangis.

"Jongin suka jika Daddy disentuh orang lain? Jongin suka melihat penis Daddy dikulum orang lain?" Sehun masih marah mengetahui tubuh peliharaannya sudah dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Jo-jongin tidak mau Daddy disentuh orang lain selain Jongin.." Jongin menjawab lirih. Membayangkan penis raksasa kesukaannya disentuh tangan lain selain tangannya membuat hati Jongin terbakar.

"Begitu pula dengan Daddy." PLAK! "Daddy tidak suka kau memerkan lubang ketatmu itu pada semua orang." PLAK!

"Hmmhhh…ahhhh..maafhhh..hhh…" Air mata tidak henti mengalir dari mata Jongin. "Jonginhhhh…cuma punya Daddyhhh..ahhh..sakithhh.."

"Benarkah? Jongin hanya punya Daddy? Buktikan." Sehun berdiri dari atas kasur menuju sofa besar didalam kamarnya. Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana Jongin memohon maaf padanya.

Jongin bergerak perlahan untuk mencari Sehun, begitu matanya menemukan Sehun sedang duduk memperhatikan dirinya dari sofa, Jongin bergerak pelan dari posisi menunggingnya dari tadi. Hybrid itu terlihat kesulitan bergerak dengan vibrator besar yang masih bergetar, telinga anjingnya berdiri tegak dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang pelan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak kasihan melihat Jongin yang sudah berada diambang batas untuk menahan orgasme, ia justru senang. Jongin harus belajar tentang peraturan dasar bahwa tubuh Jongin hanyalah untuknya. Selamanya untuknya. Baru hari kesembilan mereka hidup bersama, Jongin sudah menunjukkan tubuhnya pada tamunya. Sehun sangat marah tentu saja, apalagi yang melihat Jongin beronani dengan dildo adalah teman mesumnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kemari anjing nakal. Tunjukkan pada Daddy bagaimana seharusnya kau bersikap. Tunjukkan siapa pemilikmu." Sehun menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya, menunggu Jongin yang berusaha berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Daddyhhh..maafkan Jongin..hiks..Jongin hanya…ahh..milik Daddyhh.." Jongin berkata sambil merintih. Kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman dalam setiap langkah kecilnya, bibirnya sesekali ia gigit untuk menahan gejolak yang ditimbulkan mainan laknat itu didalam tubuhnya. "Jongin tidak sengaja Daddyhh..Jongin hanya ingin Daddyhhh..ahhh..shhh.."

Sehun mendengar semua kalimat Jongin bagaikan nyanyian untuknya. Suara tidak berdaya Jongin, desahan Jongin, jeritan tertahan Jongin, Sehun sangat menyukai semua itu. Membuatnya merasa sangat berkuasa, dan ia menyukai berkuasa atas Jongin. Hybrid yang sudah lebih dari seminggu membuat ia tidak betah dikantor dan ingin segera pulang.

"Daddyhh..uhhh..mmhh…" Jongin akhirnya sampai juga didepan Sehun, tubuhnya langsung ia jatuhkan diatas karpet tebal dan meletakkan kepalanya pada lutut Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu hanya memandangi Jongin, ia biarkan Jongin membasahi celana panjangnya dengan air mata dan saliva.

Jongin mulai menciumi lutut dan paha Sehun dari luar celana, kepala Jongin sudah berada dipangkal selangkangan Sehun dalam sekejap. Menciumi gundukan besar favoritnya. Sehun nyaris mendesah ketika Jongin berusaha memasukkan gundukan penisnya kedalam mulut mungil Jongin.

"Hmm..good boy.." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin yang sudah basah karena keringat. Mendengar pujian dari Sehun, tangan hybrid itu bergerak menuju kancing celana Sehun dan berusaha melepaskan kain yang menghalanginya dengan mainan kesukaannya.

"Daddy bantu Jongin..ahhh..hmmm.." Jongin kesulitan membuka celana Sehun karena vibrator dilubangnya memecah konsentrasinya. Sehun dengan senang hati melepaskan celana panjang dan boxernya hingga tersisa celana dalam hitam.

"Uh…kenapa ini tidak sekalian sih? Ahh..nghh.." Jongin mendengus kesal, ia harus kerepotan lagi melepas satu kain yang tersisa. Sehun sengaja meninggalkan celana dalamnya masih terpasang ditubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah kesulitan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Yeay!" Jongin akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari lapisan kain terakhir. Penis itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat tercetak jelas, Jongin memandang penis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu memasukkan sebagian besar kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

Salah satu hal yang sangat Sehun sukai dari Jongin adalah blow job-nya. Dari awal, Jongin memang sudah terlihat sangat lihai memberi blow job. Apalagi setelah sembilan hari memberi blow job pada Sehun, mulut mungil itu semakin lihai. Jongin tahu bagaimana membuat Sehun mendesahkan namanya.

"Shithh..Jonginhhh…" Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar desahan Sehun hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah penis itu bersarang dimulutnya. Sehun menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam meskipun ia tahu tidak mungkin seluruh bagian penisnya bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jongin.

"Ughh..nghh.." Jongin mendesah pelan karena vibrator yang masih bersarang ditubuhnya bergetar semakin keras. Walaupun keinginan orgasmenya semakin besar, Jongin tetap dengan lihai mengulum penis keras dimulutnya.

"Kau semakin pintar Jonghhh.." Sehun tidak bisa tidak kagum dengan kecantikan Jongin yang menurutnya semakin cantik dengan mata berbinar senang karena mendapatkan mainan favoritnya.

"Mhmm…mhhmm…" Jongin menjilat lubang pada kepala penis Sehun, tangannya memijat pelan dua bola kembar Sehun. Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati penis Sehun, bahkan sampai ia sedikit lupa dengan rasa nyeri yang ada pada penisnya.

"Hmm..Jongin suka penis Daddy?" Sehun membelai rambut Jongin lembut.

"Hmm..mhhmm.." Hanya erangan tertahan yang menjadi jawaban dari bibir Jongin.

"Daddy akan memberikan Jongin penis Daddy kalau Jongin jadi anak baik.."

"Jongin anak baik.." Jongin menjawab seraya melepaskan kuluman pada penis Sehun dan memainkannya dengan tangannya.

"Anak baik?" Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin dan mendorong kepala itu agar kembali mengulum penisnya. "Anak baik tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya dinikmati orang lain Jongin.."

"Akhh…hmm.." Jongin merintih kecil karena rasa perih pada kulit kepalanya. Bibirnya kembali ia buka dan ia biarkan Sehun memperkosa mulutnya. Dengan kasar Sehun menggerakkan kepala Jongin agar terus memanjakan penisnya, sesekali Sehun akan menekan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan membuat Jongin nyaris muntah karena penis Sehun menekan kerongkongannya terlalu dalam.

"Ahh.." Sehun mendesah kecil saat penisnya berkedut dan segera menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari penisnya. "Bukankah tadi Jongin ingin membuktikan kalau Jongin hanya milik Daddy?"

"I-iya Daddy.." Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, lubangnya masih dipenuhi vibrator dan penisnya masih terikat erat dengan pita merah muda. Jongin bangkit perlahan-lahan dengan wajah kesakitan, membuat penis Sehun berkedut lagi. Kenapa peliharannya bisa begitu menggairahkan?

Jongin berdiri lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang bergetar nikmat dan sakit pada pangkuan Sehun, dikalungkannya lengan langsingnya pada leher Sehun. Pantat sintalnya menggesek perlahan penis keras Sehun. Hybrid seksi itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju lubangnya sendiri, dengan perlahan ia meraih vibrator yang memenuhi anusnya. Jongin berusaha melepas mainan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan Jongin melepas vibrator dari lubang Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Ta-tapi Jongin mau memasukkan penis Daddy kedalam lubang Jongin.." Jongin menjawab jujur dengan polosnya.

"Jongin masukkan penis Daddy tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator." Sehun memberi perintah.

"Lubang Jongin akan sakit nanti Daddy.." Jongin merengek manja mendengar perintah Sehun. Belum pernah Sehun melakukan double penetration pada lubang ketat itu, tentu saja Jongin kaget dengan perintah Sehun.

"Itu hukuman untuk Jongin karena hari ini sangat nakal.."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jongin." Sehun menyebut nama Jongin dengan tegas pertanda jika Jongin sudah menguji kesabarannya terlalu jauh. Jongin yang sudah mendengar perintah mutlak Sehun langsung menjauhkan tangannya pada vibrator yang masih bersarang pada tubuhnya. Ekornya mengelus gugup kaki Sehun.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menaikkan pinggulnya dan mengarahkan penis Sehun didepan lubangnya. Perlahan-lahan, pinggang itu turun dan penis Sehun mulai menghilang ke dalam anus yang sudah penuh itu.

"Da-daddyhhh…sakithhh…" Baru kepala penis Sehun yang masuk kedalam lubang Jongin dan hybrid itu sudah berhenti bergerak sambil mendesah kesakitan.

"Teruskan.." Sehun berusaha keras menahan desahannya karena kepala penisnya terasa dipijat begitu erat.

"Akhhhh…Daddyyyhhh…" Jongin mengerang lagi karena lubangnya semakin dilebarkan dengan penis Sehun. Rasanya pedih, nyeri dan sakit, namun Jongin tetap menekan tubuhnya semakin kebawah.

"Good boy.." Sehun menciumi wajah Jongin ketika setengah dari penisnya berhasil masuk dan diremas begitu kencang. "Hentakan dalam satu gerakan baby.."

"ANGHHH! DADDY!" Dada Jongin melengkung indah didepan mata Sehun ketika seluruh batang penis miliknya masuk. Sehun menggeram seperti binatang liar, lubang peliharaannya nyaris membuatnya gila. Vibrator yang bergetar menyentuh batang penisnya membuat kenikmatan yang diterima Sehun berkali-kali lipat.

"Ohhh…Daddy besarhhh…" Jongin menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan agar rasa perih pada lubangnya segera tergantikan dengan kenikmatan.

"Lubangmu terlalu ketat.." Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin yang bergerak sensual diatasnya sedangkan kepalanya menuju dada telanjang Jongin yang dipenuhi keringat. Ditariknya kuat-kuat puting Jongin secara bergantian.

"Akhhh…nghhh…ahhhh…." Jongin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Rasa nikmat mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, vibrator dan penis Sehun bekerja luar biasa. Selalu menyentuh prostatnya tanpa henti dan menggantikan perih pada dinding anusnya.

"Daddyhhh…bantu Jonginhhh…" Jongin mencengkram kemeja Sehun karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan membuat tubuhnya lemas. Sehun tidak segera membantu Jongin bergerak dan hanya memandangi wajah tersiksa dan kelelahan Jongin.

"Daddyhhhh…akhhhh…Jongin lelahhh…" Gerakan Jongin semakin melemah dan Sehun masih belum membantu menggerakkan pinggang Jongin. "Akhh…Jongin mau keluar Daddyyhhhhh…nghhh…"

"Hmm..kau semakin ketat.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya karena lubang Jongin semakin mengetat akibat kontraksi menuju orgasme. Penis mungil Jongin bergerak kaku menabrak perut berotot Sehun berulang kali, kepalanya sangat merah dan mengeluarkan precum yang lengket.

"Daddyyyhhhh…Jonginhhh…ahhhh…Jonginhhh…mau keluarhhh…" Kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun lepas akibat remasan jari-jari Jongin yang semakin kuat, dan gerakan hybrid anjing itu jadi pendek-pendek.

Jongin menjerit kencang dan mencakar dada Sehun ketika orgasme keringnya datang. Jeritan itu diiringi dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi merah Jongin, nafasnya putus-putus dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Apakah Daddy menyuruhmu berhenti?" Sehun yang belum mencapai orgasmenya menatap Jongin dengan tajam, nafas Jongin belum stabil dan rasa nyeri disekitar pinggulnya membuat Jongin tidak bertenaga.

"Jongin..mau istirahat Daddy.." Jongin memandang wajah tegas Sehun.

"Tidak ada istirahat untuk anak nakal sepertimu." Suara Sehun begitu dingin, membuat Jongin ketakutan. Dengan mengerahkan segala sisa tenaganya Jongin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dan vibrator dalam lubangnya kembali menekan prostatnya.

Sehun menyeringai merasakan pantat sintal Jongin menghentak-hentak diatas pahanya lagi dan juga gerakan tertatih Jongin yang tersiksa. Diciuminya leher dan dada Jongin hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan. Tubuh Jongin sudah sangat lelah membuat gerakan Jongin semakin pelan dan semakin pelan, namun Sehun tidak memarahinya lagi dan membiarkan hybrid cantiknya beristirahat ketika tubuh Jongin berhenti bergerak diatasnya.

Bibir Sehun masih terus memanjakan dada Jongin yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Puting Jongin ditarik kuat-kuat hingga sedikit lecet, dan Sehun masih belum puas. Terus-terusan digigit dan disedot puting Jongin bergantian hingga pemiliknya melenguh dan mendesah kesakitan.

"Daddyhh.." Jongin mencoba menahan desahannya saat putingnya disedot sangat kuat, kadang ia takut jika puting mungilnya itu akan lepas.

"Hm?" Sehun bertanya sambil lalu.

"Daddyhh..tu-tungguhh.."

"Kenapa baby?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan dahi mengernyit kesal.

"Lu-lubang Jongin gatal.." Jongin menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan tidak nyaman. Sex toy yang masih bersarang dilubangnya ikut bergerak menyebabkan Sehun ikut menggeram pelan. Tubuh Jongin memang lelah tapi nafsu memenuhinya, ia masih belum mengeluarkan cairannya sama sekali.

"Hmm..Jongin menggoda Daddy?"

"Ughhh…Jongin belum orgasme…penis Jongin sakit.." Jongin berkata lugu. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, dengan perlahan penis besarnya yang sebenarnya juga masih sangat tegang ia keluarkan dari lubang panas Jongin.

"Kenapa dikeluarkan?" Jongin menatap tidak rela penis Sehun keluar dari tubuhnya. Sehun tidak menjawab dan memasukkan jarinya pada anus Jongin untuk mengeluarkan vibrator yang tadi membantunya menghukum peliharaannya ini.

"Turun dan menungging." Jongin yang akan protes karena kenikmatannya tiba-tiba diambil langsung turun dan menungging diatas karpet. Jongin senang mendengar perintah yang barusan Sehun berikan, karena setiap Jongin diminta untuk menungging berarti ia akan diberi hadiah orgasme yang menyenangkan.

"Lubang Jongin kenapa masih ketat?" Jari Sehun mengelus permukaan anus Jongin yang sama sekali tidak terlihat melebar.

"Hmm…" Jongin mendesah malu mendengar ucapan Sehun, mana ia tahu kenapa lubangnya tidak melebar sama sekali? Hybrid itu sedikit tidak sabar dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya agar anusnya segera diisi.

"Jongin tidak sabar?"

"Hhh…lubang Jongin gatal Daddy.." Jongin merengek lagi.

"Karena Jongin sudah patuh sepanjang malam, Daddy akan memberi hadiah." Sehun mulai menggesek lubang anus Jongin dengan kepala penisnya. Jongin mendesah senang, sebentar lagi Sehun akan memberikan orgasme yang nikmat, bukan lagi orgasme menyakitkan yang ia rasakan berulang kali malam ini.

"Daddy punya satu peraturan, Jongin tidak boleh orgasme sebelum Daddy. Bagaimana? Apa Jongin bisa menahan orgasme Jongin untuk Daddy?"

"Bisa Daddy!" Jongin menjawab penuh percaya diri. Sehun membelai penis Jongin yang begitu keras dan melepas pita yang menahan aliran darah dan sperma Jongin.

"Daddy! Ja-jangan dilepas…Jongin akan langsung orgasme kalau tidak ditahan.." Tubuh Jongin otomatis menegang begitu penisnya terbebas, nyaris saja sperma yang sedari tadi tertahan didalam batang penisnya mengalir keluar.

"Jongin sudah berjanji tidak akan orgasme sebelum Daddy dan janji harus ditepati." Sehun mengecup bongkahan pantat Jongin sejenak sebelum kembali menempelkan penisnya pada lubang surga milik Jongin.

"Angghhhhh…Daddyyyyhhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mendesah begitu penis Sehun kembali mengisi lubangnya. Nikmat sekali, membuat Jongin nyaris saja langsung orgasme. Diketatkannya lubang bawahnya agar otot-otot dipinggangnya mengencang dan mencegah sperma mengucur dari penisnya.

"Ohh..ketat babyhhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati penisnya yang dijepit anus Jongin begitu erat karena peliharaannya itu berusaha menahan orgasme. Pinggul Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan, dan Jongin semakin mengeratkan anusnya.

"Nghhh…Daddyhhhh…ohhh..mhhmmm…shhhh.." Jongin mencengkram karpet dibawahnya erat-erat, ia harus bisa menahan puncaknya untuk Sehun. Ia tidak boleh membuat Sehun marah lagi. Hanya saja hal itu semakin sulit karena kepala penis Sehun menusuk prostatnya sempurna hanya dengan tusukan pelan.

Sehun sendiri menikmati semua friksi yang ia dapatkan, pemandangan indah punggung cokelat yang dipenuhi keringat dan sesekali bergetar menahan nikmat. Lalu bongkahan pantat seksi yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak ia pukul itu bergoyang-goyang sensual sesuai irama tusukannya. Yang paling penting adalah desah putus asa Jongin ketika prostatnya ia tusuk kuat-kuat, begitu tidak berdaya dan tersiksa.

"Hhhh…nyahhh…mhhhmm…unghh…" Desahan Jongin semakin keras seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Sehun yang semakin cepat. Jongin berkonsentrasi penuh agar penisnya tidak mengeluarkan cairan setetespun, dan akhirnya Jongin mengarahkan tangannya menuju penisnya.

"Akhhh…Daddyyyhhh…disanaahhhh…" Jongin mencengkram penisnya sendiri erat-erat dan mengerang seksi ketika Sehun menusuk telak prostatnya lagi dengan sangat kencang. Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin menggunakan tangan lentiknya sendiri untuk menahan laju sperma yang semakin cepat karena tusukan darinya.

Begitu kejamnya Sehun malah semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan berulang kali memainkan kepala penis dan bola kembar Jongin. Semakin dekat Jongin dengan orgasme maka semakin ketat pula lubang anusnya, dan Sehun yang juga sudah merasakan perutnya menegang semakin memainkan tubuh Jongin agar semakin sensitif.

"Ohhhh…Daddy semakin besarhhh..anghhh..akhhh…deeper Daddyhh…" Jongin mencengkram penisnya lebih erat karena Sehun tiba-tiba meremas bola kembarnya membuat sperma berebut tempat dalam batang penisnya.

"Akhhh..Daddyhhh! Daddyhhh!" Jongin menggemakan panggilannya untuk Sehun dikamar mewah Sehun, membuat pemiliknya semakin beringas menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"Shithh..kau nikmat sekali..ahhh.." Sehun mencengkram pinggang Jongin erat-erat agar tubuh langsing itu tidak terjerembab diatas karpet. "Daddy dekathh.."

"Akkhhhh…Daddyhhh..ohhh…apakah Jo-jonginhhh..ahhh..boleh keluar?" Penis mungil Jongin sudah berkedut kencang dalam genggamannya. Remasan tangannya yang lain pada bulu-bulu karpet jua semakin kencang menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Hmm..ahhh..shitthh..keluarkan baby.." Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya dan melesakkan kembali dalam-dalam dalam satu hentakan. Satu hentakan yang sangat akurat pada prostat Jongin.

"ANGHHH!" Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada penis mungilnya dan cairan putih yang sedari tadi tertahan langsung mengotori karpet hingga dada dan lehernya. Jongin melenguh nikmat ketika anusnya terasa begitu hangat, cairan cinta Sehun memenuhi tubuhnya dan mengalir hingga pahanya.

"Woah…Daddy keluar banyak sekali.." Jongin mengamati aliran sperma Sehun pada pahanya yang ikut mengotori karpet dan bercampur dengan spermanya apalagi ketika penis Sehun dikeluarkan dari lubangnya, aliran sperma dipahanya semakin deras.

Sehun memandang ragu tubuh yang masih menungging dihadapannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun sering dilanda kebingungan setelah bercinta dengan peliharaannya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali langsung meninggalkan Jongin terkapar dikasur, dikamar mandi, di meja makan atau diatas karpet begitu saja setelah mereka usai bercinta. Sehun ingin menjadi selayaknya master yang hanya menyentuh peliharaannya seperlunya saja.

Hanya saja, hati Sehun selalu lemah melihat tubuh tidak berdaya Jongin seusai percintaan mereka yang bisa dibilang lumayan kasar. Pernah Sehun meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja diruang tengah begitu saja setelah ia mendapatkan orgasmenya dan rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati Sehun saat melihat Jongin tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

Hati Sehun menjadi lemah ketika melihat Jongin, melihat wajah manisnya, mendengar suara manjanya dan permintaan-permintaan sederhana Jongin yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah jika tidak mengabulkannya. Permintaan Jongin selalu mudah untuk dipenuhi, misalkan pelukan, kecupan, juga belaian lembut dikepala.

"Daddy.." Jongin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas karpet dan memandangi Sehun yang duduk melamun diatas sofa.

"Hm?"

"Apakah Daddy masih marah pada Jongin?" Jongin bertanya takut-takut.

"Uhm, tidak." Sehun menjawab tanpa mau menatap mata cantik Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Daddy masih mendiamkan Jongin?" Sehun diam saja, mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada Jongin isi kepalanya. "Daddy, bisakah Daddy menggendong Jongin kembali ke atas kasur? Pantat Jongin sakit sekali.."

Benarkan, permintaan Jongin tidak pernah rumit. Jongin tidak pernah meminta kamar sendiri atau ponsel terbaru, apalagi mobil dan rumah. Jongin hanya meminta cokelat serta perhatian Sehun. Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sehun bangkit dan menggendong Jongin dalam pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin keatas kasur.

"Daddy, jangan benci Jongin." Jongin berkata lirih pada Sehun yang sedang menyelimutinya. "Jongin hanya ingin Daddy, Jongin hanya sayang Daddy.."

Gerakan Sehun berhenti sesaat mendengar penuturan Jongin. Sayang? Darah Sehun serasa berhenti mengalir. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi hangat ini, sensasi ketika seseorang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Sudah berapa lama Sehun tidak mendengar ucapan sayang yang tulus dan apa adanya.

"Daddy tidak akan pernah benci Jongin." Sehun menjawab lembut. Hal itu memang jujur, ia tidak akan pernah membenci Jongin. Tapi sayang? Entahlah, Sehun sangat tidak familiar dengan kata 'sayang'.

"Bisakah Daddy menemani Jongin sampai tertidur?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun menyerah, ia memilih untuk mengikuti gelombang aneh yang berpusar dalam hatinya. Lengan Sehun memeluk erat tubuh langsing Jongin yang membelakanginya dalam selimut. Bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin membuat hybrid itu menggeram pelan kesenangan.

"Selamat malam Daddy." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Bibir Sehun mengecup kepala Jongin sekali lagi.

—

Sehun bergerak lemah mencari kehangatan yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia temukan ketika terbangun. Tidak ada. Tidak ada gundukan langsing disampingnya. Tidak ada dengkuran lembut yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak ada rengekan manja kedinginan yang sering membangunkannya.

"Jongin?" Kesadaran Sehun langsung penuh begitu tidak merasakan Jongin berada disebelahnya. Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dengan terburu-buru, ia mengecek kamar mandi. Jongin tidak ada.

"Jongin?!" Sehun setengah berteriak. Lelaki itu sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin karena hybrid-nya itu terlalu lugu dan naif.

"Jongin?!" Sehun memanggil nama peliharaannya lagi. Biasanya Jongin akan selalu menjawab panggilannya, apakah Jongin tidak ada dirumah? Kemana anjing hybrid menggemaskannya itu?

"Aduh, kenapa membuat omelet sesusah ini sih…" Sehun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jongin. Ketegangan yang menyelimuti hati Sehun perlahan menguar, jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar ketakutan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin.

Sehun berdiri didepan dapur, ia pandangi Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kaus miliknya dan boxer. Wajah manisnya mengerut kesal karena omelet yang ia buat bentuknya jelek sekali, tidak seperti yang ada dibuku yang tergeletak diatas meja dapur.

"Aduh, sebentar lagi Daddy pasti akan bangun.." Dengan panik Jongin membawa wajan itu menuju tempat sampah, berniat akan membuangnya dan membuatkan yang baru.

"Jangan dibuang." Sehun mendekati Jongin. Si hybrid terkejut sekali melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didapur. "Bawa sini, biar Daddy makan.." Sehun duduk dikursi makan dan memerintahkan Jongin agar omelet tidak berbentuk itu diberikan untuknya.

"Maaf Daddy kalau tidak enak.." Jongin menyodorkan omelet yang sudah dipindahkan ke atas piring dengan takut-takut, malu sekali ia jika Sehun tahu jika ia nyaris tidak bisa memasak.

"Hmm, enak kok. Hanya bentuknya saja yang jelek." Sehun memberikan senyuman semangat pada Jongin yang berdiri didepannya dengan tegang.

"Sungguh?" Jongin terlihat sangat senang dengan pujian sederhana Sehun.

"Sungguh."

"Terima kasih Daddy." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan mengecup sayang pipi lelaki tampan itu.

"Hmm.." Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman kecil itu menunduk memandangi omelet dihadapannya, ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat malu-malu hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

"Daddy.." Jongin tiba-tiba menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak.

"Ya?" Sehun menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil.

"Apakah hari ini Daddy akan pergi bekerja?"

"Uh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Jongin tidak ingin dirumah sendirian hari ini, temani Jongin dirumah." Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan penuh harap dari lengannya, meskipun Sehun tidak melihat langsung wajah menggemaskan Jongin, tapi sudut matanya bisa melihat hybrid itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sorot matanya yang seperti anak anjing.

"Baiklah." Sehun langsung mengiyakan saja, tidak mempertimbangkan berapa kontrak yang mungkin akan gagal karena sebenarnya hari ini Sehun memiliki sejumlah rapat dengan orang-orang baru untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya.

"Daddy bersungguh-sungguh? Daddy tidak akan bekerja untuk menemani Jongin?" Jongin benar-benar kaget Sehun mengabulkan keinginannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa Daddy tidak pergi bekerja?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Kau mau ditemani tidak sih?" Sehun sedikit kesal dengan Jongin yang terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Daddy!" Jongin memeluk lengan Sehun erat-erat dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang sarapan. Jongin tidak menyangka jika Sehun mau meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk dirinya.

"Hadiah untuk Daddy!" Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur. Dada Sehun terasa nyeri sekali, karena jantungnya tiba-tiba seolah mencoba lompat keluar dari tubuhnya dan juga karena tersedak omelet yang ada dimulutnya. Sehun minum air putih yang tadi juga disediakan oleh Jongin dengan wajah menahan sakit meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum cerah, sepertinya membolos bekerja sesekali bukan ide buruk.

To Be Continue

Kurang hot ya?

Feel Author lagi banyak fluff-nya nih wkwk, nanti deh habis gini Author bikin lebih kasar, lebih banyak scene bdsm-nya hehe.

Mohon maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan teknis tentang kasur dan karpet itu, kurang teliti banget yaampun.

Terus tentang asal-usul Jongin masih rahasia ya wkwk, nanti bakal dijelasin kok masa lalu Sehun sama Jongin^^

Mohon review-nya yaaa^^

Selamat Malam Jum'at!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Three

Day Twenty Four

Jongin bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah berapa posisi yang ia coba agar ia bisa tidur, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Jongin harus tidur siang ini karena semalam ia terjaga hingga saat ini dan kantung matanya sangat mengerikan mengalahkan kantung mata panda.

"Sepuluh domba…sebelas domba…dua belas domba…" Jongin menghitung domba-domba yang melayang-layang didalam kepalanya. Jongin berharap cara ini bisa membuatnya cepat tertidur karena Jongin tidak ingin Sehun melihat keadaan wajahnya yang kelelahan akibat terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Ayo..tidur. Daddy akan pulang enam jam lagi. Jongin tidak mau terlihat jelek didepan Daddy nanti." Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi, tapi sesuatu dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak pelan. Membuat tubuh ramping itu menggeliat.

"Hmm..Daddyhh.." Jongin otomatis mengingat Sehun ketika sensasi pada bagian tubuhnya didera kenikmatan yang sekarang menjadi candunya. Hybrid manis itu memang memasang sebuah vibrator berbentuk telur didalam anusnya, karena Jongin merasa kosong.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun meninggalkannya begitu lama. Lima hari! Bayangkan saja Jongin yang hampir setiap pagi dan malam lubangnya selalu diisi dengan penis Sehun tiba-tiba harus kosong. Sehun memang tidak memberinya perintah untuk selalu mengisi anusnya dengan sex toys, tapi sepanjang pagi ini Jongin merasa dirinya begitu merindukan Sehun dan juga segala sentuhan sensualnya jadi Jongin memasang mainan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Sehun sudah mengajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakan vibrator telur itu—juga beberapa mainan lainnya, bagaimana menaik turunkan kecepatan dan menyetel berbagai macam mode getaran. Siang ini Jongin menggunakan mode yang akan bergetar setiap setengah jam selama lima menit. Memang tidak senikmat penis Sehun, tapi setidaknya lubangnya tidak terasa terlalu kosong lagi.

Malam nanti Sehun akan pulang, begitu yang dikatakan Sehun pada Jongin tadi pagi. Dan Jongin langsung segera menghentikan kegiatan menjahitnya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidur. Jongin ingin tampil bugar untuk Sehun nanti malam.

"Angh..hmmm..apakah Jongin perlu melepaskan telur ini supaya bisa tidur?" Jongin bergumam pelan sambil melebarkan kakinya, penisnya yang mungil setengah tegang. Jari-jari lentik Jongin menuju lubang anusnya, perlahan-lahan berusaha mengeluarkan telur yang sedari pagi mengisi tubuhnya.

"Mhhmm..shh.." Jongin mendesah pelan, geli sekali rasanya ketika telur itu bergerak menggesek dinding lubangnya membuat ekor anjingnya bergerak-gerak. Akhirnya telur itu keluar juga, diletakkannya vibrator telur itu di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Uh, tidak enak. Lubang Jongin kosong." Jongin mengerang lagi padahal belum ada lima menit ia bergelung dibawah selimut. Kaki jenjang Jongin menghentak-hentak kesal seraya turun dari tempat tidur menuju lemari Sehun yang sekarang juga menjadi lemarinya.

"Yang mana yaa.." Jongin membuka laci berukuran lumayan besar berisi koleksi sex toys yang kata Sehun adalah miliknya, ada berbagai macam dildo dan vibrator berbagai ukuran dan warna. Cambuk, tali, nipple massager, nipple clamp, cock ring dan masih banyak sekali mainan yang sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak paham bagaimana cara memakainya.

"Yang merah saja! Kesukaan Daddy!" Pilihan Jongin jatuh pada dildo berukuran sedang, dengan riang Jongin menunggingkan tubuhnya didepan meja rias disamping lemari dan mengarahkan dildo itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Hmm..uhh…nghhh…Daddyhh.." Kepala dildo itu mulai menyeruak masuk. Jongin memejamkan matanya, pikirannya langsung membayangkan lubangnya sedang dilebarkan dengan penis raksasa Sehun.

"Ohh…ahhh…shh…" Kaki Jongin bergetar. Dildo ini jelas jauh lebih besar dari vibrator telur yang tadi dipakainya. Tangan Jongin mendorong dildo ditangannya dalam sekali hentak.

"Mhmm..penuhh…" Jongin tersenyum puas dengan sensasi yang ia dapatkan, sekarang saatnya memberi laporan pada Sehun. Laporan? Betul sekali, laporan. Sehun memberikan Jongin perintah agar Jongin selalu melaporkan apa yang sedang hybrid itu lakukan dirumah. Terutama jika Jongin 'bermain' dengan sex toys. Jongin pikir, Sehun hanyalah cemas padanya dan ingin mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan atau sekedar memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya itu, mengirim foto bergambar lubangnya yang dipenuhi sex toys pasti bukan untuk memastikan jika Jongin baik-baik saja kan?

Jongin mengambil ponsel mahal yang diberikan Sehun padanya sebelum lelaki itu pergi, dibukanya aplikasi kamera dan ia arahkan lensa ponsel itu pada penisnya yang setengah tegang lalu pada lubangnya yang dipenuhi dildo. Jongin mengirim Sehun dua foto tersebut dan segera memejamkan matanya, ia harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin terlihat seperti zombie nanti sore.

Hampir lima jam Jongin tidur. Bukan tidur yang nyenyak, tapi tidur yang malah membuat tubuhnya sakit semua. Jongin menyerah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia harus wangi ketika Sehun pulang nanti.

Jongin mandi benar-benar lama. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya ia bersihkan dengan sabun banyak-banyak. Penis mungilya ia gosok perlahan agar wangi meskipun ia harus mati-matian agar tidak keterusan bermain dengan benda privatnya itu. Lubang anusnya juga tidak lupa untuk dibersihkan dari lube yang sedari pagi membasahi.

"Daddy…daddy…" Jongin bersenandung kecil sambil menata apartemen yang sudah rapi itu. Setengah jam lagi Sehun akan sampai rumah. Jongin sudah bersih dan memakai kemeja Sehun yang paling ia sukai, Sehun sering mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia suka ketika Jongin memakai pakaiannya dan akhirnya Jongin tidak pernah memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

Satu jam. Jongin masih duduk manis diruang tengah menunggu Sehun. Jongin mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin jalanan dari bandara macet. Dua jam, Sehun masih belum datang juga. Jongin mulai gelisah. Apakah Sehun benar-benar akan pulang? Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengan daddy-nya?

"Daddy…hiks.." Jongin mulai merengek. Hari sudah gelap dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda jika Sehun pulang. Jongin menghubungi ponsel Sehun tapi tidak aktif. Jongin menunggu lagi, kali ini dengan hati yang gelisah.

"Daddy kemana sih?" Jongin mondar-mandir diruang tengah. Ekornya tegang menandakan pemiliknya sedang resah. "Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Kenapa Daddy tidak mengabari Jongin?"

Satu jam kemudian, setelah berkali-kali mempertimbangkan banyak hal, Jongin memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor Sehun. Berbekal kartu nama Sehun yang ada dimeja kerja pria itu, Jongin nekat keluar apartemen yang sudah hampir sebulan ini ia tinggali. Jongin gugup sekali meninggalkan apartemen Sehun karena selama ini ia nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya kecuali bersama Sehun.

—

"Pe-permisi. Saya…saya…"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ngg..saya mencari Dad—eh Se-sehun.."

"Sehun? Song Sehun? Yang Sehun? Disini banyak yang bernama Sehun." Wanita cantik yang berdiri dibelakang meja resepsionis memandang Jongin bingung.

"Uhm, Se-sehun yang tinggi dan tampan." Ucapan Jongin membuat si resepsionis mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berpikir jika lelaki sembilan belas tahun ini sedikit tidak waras.

"Ti-tinggi dan tampan?" Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, dikantornya memang ada beberapa orang yang bernama Sehun, tapi yang tinggi dan tampan hanyalah CEO-nya. Sehun yang lain sudah berkeluarga semua dan berperawakan biasa saja. Tidak mungkin kan pemuda sinting ini mencari bosnya?

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Gadis resepsionis itu mengambil gagang telepon diatas mejanya, ia akan menghubungi petugas keamanan. Dimatanya, Jongin kurang waras untuk mencari Oh Sehun.

"Selamat siang, mohon ikut dengan kami." Kedatangan petugas keamanan begitu cepat setelah mendengar laporan dari resepsionis. Jongin kebingungan melihat dua orang lelaki berbadan sangat besar dan bertampang garang menyentuh lengannya.

"Apa paman akan membawaku pada Se-sehun?" Jongin masih belum terbiasa memanggil Sehun hanya dengan namanya.

"Mohon maaf, tapi orang yang Anda cari sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk?" Mata Jongin mengerjap bingung dan membiarkan dua laki-laki itu membawanya keluar gedung. "Tapi Daddy berjanji akan pulang sore ini, Jongin sudah menunggunya sepanjang siang. Daddy sibuk apa Paman? Apa Daddy masih harus membaca kertas-kertas? Apa Daddy tidak merindukan Jongin?" Jongin sibuk mengoceh dan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat dua petugas itu yakin jika pemuda ini memang sedikit tidak waras.

Jongin juga sudah lupa jika ia harus memanggil nama asli daddy-nya jika sedang diluar apartemen. Jongin sibuk sekali mengoceh hingga ia tiba-tiba sudah berada dipinggir jalan dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang. Kedua petugas segera meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terus mengoceh sendiri membicarakan seseorang yang ia panggil daddy.

"Jongin?"

"Cha-chanyeol Hyung?" Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat lelaki jangkung yang tersenyum lebar. Jongin langsung memandang takut ke arah lelaki itu, dikepalanya sudah tertera jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang harus ia hindari karena Sehun tidak suka jika ia berdekatan sedikit saja dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Uhm, Jongin mencari Dad-dad—uh Sehun."

"Ah, lalu kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Tadi ada dua paman yang memakai baju hitam-hitam bilang jika Daddy sedang sibuk dan Jongin disuruh menunggu disini." Jongin menjawab begitu lugunya, ia tidak sadar jika dirinya baru saja diusir.

"Disuruh menunggu disini?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, setelah berpikir beberapa detik barulah Chanyeol mengerti jika dua paman yang dimaksud Jongin mungkin adalah petugas keamanan. "Kau mau Hyung antarkan bertemu dengan Daddy Sehun?"

"Mau!" Jongin langsung menjerit penuh semangat. "Tapi…ta-tapi…" Jongin langsung ingat jika ia harus menjaga jarak dengan lelaki didepannya ini.

"Tapi kenapa? Ayo Hyung antar." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar melihat keraguan dan ketakutan dimata Jongin. Chanyeol tahu betul isi kepala Jongin, hybrid anjing itu takut Sehun akan marah padanya lagi. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa karena Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sehun berterima kasih padanya karena sudah memberi alasan bagus untuk menghukum Jongin.

Chanyeol memang seorang penggoda, baik pada wanita maupun pria, dan akan selalu mengambil kesempatan yang datang padanya. Tidak terkecuali pada Jongin yang sudah diklaim Sehun sebagai miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Chanyeol tentu tahu batas, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencicipi Jongin. Ia hanya suka menggoda hybrid polos yang sangat ketakutan jika melihatnya. Chanyeol sudah punya peliharaan yang sifatnya begitu berbalik dengan Jongin. Nakal, binal, panas dan yang penting selalu dapat memuaskannya.

"Ayo." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Jongin yang berkeringat dingin. Tawa Chanyeol nyaris meledak, sebegitu takutnya kah Jongin pada Sehun? Chanyeol jadi penasaran hukuman apa yang Sehun berikan pada Jongin.

"Uh, Jo-jongin berjalan sendiri bisa kok." Jongin melepas gandengan Chanyeol dengan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari Hyung ya, disini banyak monster." Chanyeol menggoda Jongin lagi, ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin akan percaya dengan tipuan anak kecil seperti itu. Kata Sehun, hybrid anjing ini sudah sembilan belas tahun, tapi kenapa isi kepalanya seperti balita?

"Mo-monster?" Jongin berjalan lebih rapat pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, sini dekat-dekat dengan Hyung." Chanyeol sangat suka menggoda Jongin, jika biasanya dirumah ia akan bertemu dengan hybrid cantik yang sok polos kini ia dihadapkan dengan hybrid yang benar-benar polos.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merangkul pinggan ramping Jongin. Kali ini Jongin diam saja, tidak berusaha menolak. Jongin sesaat lupa jika Sehun mungkin akan menghukumnya lagi jika ketahuan berdekatan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Keberuntungan lagi-lagi berpihak pada Chanyeol, lorong menuju elevator sangat sepi. Maklum saja ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang kantor, dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan betul kesempatannya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengelus-elus pinggang Jongin dan sesekali bongkahan pantat Jongin.

"H-hyungh.." Jongin sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tapi ia takut pada monster yang siapa tahu tiba-tiba akan menculiknya. Chanyeol bukannya menjauhkan tangannya malah merangkul tubuh Jongin agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Akhh..ja-jangan Hyunghh…" Jongin merasa sangat terancam sekarang. Hanya berdua didalam elevator bersama Chanyeol dan tangan lelaki itu bermain dengan nakalnya dipaha dalamnya.

"Eh, apa kau memakai mainan dalam anusmu?" Chanyeol terbelalak penuh semangat. Tangannya merasakan getaran pada pantat Jongin, dan ia sangat yakin jika getaran itu ditimbulkan dari sex toy yang ada dalam tubuh Jongin. "Berikan Hyung remote-nya."

Jongin menggeleng dan memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celananya. Ah, betapa polosnya Jongin. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaan remote yang mengatur getaran vibratornya.

"Berikan pada Hyung." Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya dengan paksa kedalam kantung celana Jongin, berusaha merebut remote yang pasti berada disana.

"Anghhhh..ahhhh…" Ketika keduanya berebut remote, tidak sengaja salah satu tombol terpencet. Sialnya bagi Jongin, tombol itu adalah tombol yang menaikkan level getaran vibratornya.

"Ckck, ternyata kau nakal juga ya.." Chanyeol memandang puas remote kecil yang ada ditangannya. Jongin berdiri dipojok kotak elevator yang bergerak naik dengan kaki gemetar karena menahan getaran vibrator juga karena rasa takut.

"Akhhh..Hy-hyunghhh..mmmhh…he-hentikanhhh.." Jongin mendesah lagi. Chanyeol menaikkan level vibratornya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, ia terkejut dengan keberanian Jongin untuk memakai vibrator ditempat umum, terlebih tanpa ada Sehun.

"Kau sangat, sangat nakal Jongin. Pantas Daddy Sehun menghukummu." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Jongin yang memerah menahan nikmat. "Apa Daddy Sehun-mu tahu kalau kau kesini?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ckckck, berarti dia juga tidak tahu kalau kau memakai mainan dilubangmu dan berkeliaran dijalanan?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Hyunghhh..tolong matikan.." Jongin memohon. "Dan jangan bilang Daddy tentang mainan yaa…" Jongin memohon lagi.

"Bukannya kau suka dengan mainanmu? Kenapa harus dimatikan?" Chanyeol berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin dan tangannya kembali bermain dipaha Jongin.

"Jonginhhh nanti bisa orgasmehh.." Jongin semakin menempel pada dinding baja elevator. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya semakin terasa panas, bagaimana ketika hybrid polos seperti Jongin sedang orgasme? Apakah sama seksinya dengan hybrid binal peliharaannya?

"Hyung janji tidak akan melapor pada Daddy Sehun asalkan kau mau melakukan satu hal untuk Hyung." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan mematikan getaran vibrator Jongin. Jika kalian berpikir Chanyeol akan meminta Jongin untuk menungging dan membiarkan lubangnya dimasuki oleh penis besarnya maka kalian salah. Chanyeol tidak berani melakukan hal itu, Sehun bisa sungguhan menghajarnya sampai mati.

"Orgasme didepan Hyung dengan mainanmu."

"Eh? Ta-tapi Jongin tidak boleh orgasme kalau tidak dengan Daddy.."

"Jongin mau Hyung melapor pada Daddy Sehun kalau Jongin berkeliaran dengan mainan dipantat Jongin?" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya dengan nada lembut.

"Ti-tidak mau.."

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Chanyeol memberikan remote kecil yang tadi ia rebut dari Jongin. Hybrid anjing itu tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol, setelah beberapa saat Jongin mengangguk.

Tepat setelah Jongin menyetujui rencana Chanyeol, elevator berdenting dan pintu baja itu terbuka. Tujuan Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah tiba, lantai untuk para pejabat-pejabat perusahaan dimana ruangan Sehun dan Chanyeol bekerja berada.

"Ayo ikut Hyung." Chanyeol baru saja akan menggandeng Jongin, tapi hybrid itu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. Dengan mulut terperangah Chanyeol melihat kepergian Jongin yang begitu cepat, tidak percaya jika ia baru saja dibohongi seekor hybrid.

"Daddy!" Ternyata Jongin bukannya ingin melarikan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi mata tajamnya menangkap siluet Sehun yang sangat dikenalnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri karena pikirannya, dan juga sedikit iri pada Sehun yang memiliki peliharaan sepatuh Jongin. Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan peliharaannya sendiri, ia rasa ia perlu memberikan pendidikan pada hybridnya itu agar sedikit lebih mendengarkannya.

"Jongin?" Sehun mengernyit kaget. Untung saja ia sedang berjalan sendirian, tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika pegawai lainnya melihat Jongin berlari kearahnya sambil menyerukan 'daddy' berulang kali dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Jongin dengan siapa kesini?" Sehun berusaha melepas pelukan Jongin yang begitu erat dilehernya.

"Sendirian. Lalu dibawah tadi Jongin bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung dan dia mengantarkan Jongin kesini." Jongin berkata penuh semangat.

"Wah, kesempatanku hilang. Padahal aku baru saja akan mengerjainya." Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa ketika ia sudah berada didekat Sehun dan Jongin.

"Satu jari saja kau menyentuh Jongin, ku pastikan kepalamu lepas dari tubuhmu." Sehun mengancam sadis. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman Sehun, ia hanya berniat menggoda Sehun.

"Sampai nanti Kim Jongin, semoga kau menikmati malam ini…" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Jongin yang dari tadi menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali. Jongin takut sekali jika Chanyeol membocorkan rahasianya, dan juga Jongin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia berani memakai mainan diluar apartemen seperti ini. Sangat berbahaya kan jika tiba-tiba Jongin kehilangan kendali dan tidak ada Sehun.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat Jongin datang menemui Daddy?" Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongin agar menatap matanya.

"Jongin..uhmm, Jongin khawatir. Katanya Daddy akan pulang pukul empat tadi tapi kenapa sudah gelap begini Daddy belum pulang juga?" Jongin berkata dengan bibir cemberut.

"Ah, maafkan Daddy. Pekerjaan Daddy tiba-tiba mendapat masalah, jadi Daddy tidak bisa langsung pulang." Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar Jongin khawatir padanya.

"Daddy kan bisa menelepon Jongin. Jongin takut kalau…kalau…hiks…" Pikiran-pikiran buruk yang tadi sempat melintas dikepala Jongin menghantuinya lagi. Untung saja semua pikiran-pikiran itu tidak sungguhan terjadi.

"Maafkan Daddy ya, tadi Daddy benar-benar sibuk." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Jongin yang masih mengerucut kesal. Pipi Jongin langsung berubah merah muda merasakan bibir lembut Sehun yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia cium.

"Daddy, Jongin mau minta maaf." Jongin tiba-tiba memohon maaf, ia berdiri tidak nyaman dengan vibrator masih memenuhi lubang anusnya meskipun tidak bergerak.

"Maaf?"

"Iya, Jongin mau minta maaf, karena…karena…" Jongin malu sekali harus mengakui kesalahannya. "Karena uhm…"

"Katakan pada Daddy. Daddy janji tidak akan marah."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Tapi Jongin malu mengatakannya…" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil celingukan melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, ayo ke ruangan Daddy." Sehun menggiring Jongin agar masuk ke balik pintu besar dibelakangnya yang rupanya adalah ruang kerja Sehun. "Nah, sekarang katakan pada Daddy apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan."

"Uhm, tunggu sebentar.." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan tiba-tiba membuka celananya. Sehun tentu saja terkejut, kenapa peliharaannya membuka celana?

"Ini Daddy, tadi Jongin memakai ini dalam perjalanan kemari. Maafkan Jongin." Jongin menunggingkan tubuhnya sedikit dan bertumpu pada sofa. Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat sebuah benda plastik kemerahan yang menyembul diantara bongkahan pantat Jongin.

"Kau nakal sekali Jongin." Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang akan memakai celananya lagi dan menahan setiap gerakan Jongin. "Jangan bergerak Jongin, Daddy suka sekali pemandangan ini."

"Ta-tapi Daddy bilang Daddy tidak akan marah.." Jongin berkata dengan nada ketakutan, badannya menggigil menunggu tamparan pada bongkahan pantatnya. Ekornya berusaha agar tidak bergerak dan menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Siapa bilang Daddy akan menghukum Jongin?" Sehun mengelus-elus pantat Jongin dengan sensual, jarinya bergerak malas pada kulit paha Jongin. "Daddy hanya ingin membantu Jongin, pasti Jongin sangat kesepian selama Daddy tidak ada."

"Uhmmhh..Daddyhh…" Tubuh Jongin langsung terasa melayang, inilah yang ia idamkan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Kehangatan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar desahan Jongin, desahan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Biar Daddy membantu Jongin, oke?" Sehun memang tidak akan menghukum Jongin, ia sedang tidak bisa bercinta saat ini, bukan tidak ingin. Ada rapat mendadak sebentar lagi dan ia tahu jika dirinya tidak mungkin puas dengan beberapa menit dengan peliharaan seksinya ini. Nanti, nanti pasti Sehun akan menghabisi Jongin hingga hybrid itu menjerit putus asa.

"Uhh..re-remotehh.." Jongin merogoh kantung celananya dengan susah payah dan memberikan remote kecil vibrator pada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sehun menciumi pantat Jongin yang polos dan halus, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan yang terlihat sangat seksi.

"Lepas semua baju Jongin dan menungging diatas meja." Sehun memberi perintah dan Jongin segera melaksanakannya. Sehun menggeram pelan melihat betapa tubuh seksi itu sangat patuh pada perintahnya.

"Jongin tidak boleh banyak berteriak ya, nanti teman-teman Daddy dengar semua." Sehun mulai menekan-nekan bagian vibrator yang sedikit menyembul dari belahan pantat Jongin.

Jongin mengerang pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menutup mulutnya jika Sehun memberi kenikmatan yang sangat ia rindukan? Tapi, sebagai peliharaan yang baik tentu saja Jongin berusaha menahan semua suara yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau pernah orgasme tanpa sepengetahuan Daddy?" Sehun bertanya sambil tangannya sibuk mengeluar masukkan vibrator merah itu dengan kecepatan pelan yang sangat menyiksa.

"Ti-tidak pernah Daddyhhh..hhmm…" Jongin menjawab sambil menggeleng kencang. Mana berani ia melanggar perintah Daddy-nya yang lain? Sehun memang tidak pernah melarang Jongin menggunakan sex toys diluar ruangan tanpa dirinya, tapi Sehun memperingatkan Jongin agar berhati-hati dengan sikapnya ditempat umum. Sehun juga melarang keras Jongin untuk bermastrubasi hingga orgasme tanpa kehadiran dirinya.

"Bagus. Jongin sudah bersikap sangat baik selama Daddy pergi. Daddy akan memberikan Jongin hadiah." Sehun berkata sambil terus mengecupi pantat dan paha sintal Jongin. Hybrid itu mengerang kesenangan. Jongin tahu betul hadiah apa yang akan didapatnya, sebuah orgasme.

Sehun mulai menyalakan getaran pada lubang Jongin, membuat pemiliknya mendesah pelan. Sangat pelan karena Jongin patuh pada Sehun dan tidak ingin menyuarakan kenikmatannya terlalu kencang. Sehun berjalan untuk duduk diatas sofa dihadapan Jongin, ia ingin menikmati segala ekspresi sensual Jongin yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju puncak kenikmatan dunia.

"Nikmat bukan?" Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Jongin mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dihadapannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk karena bibirnya sedang ia katupkan erat-erat.

"Ohh..Daddyyhh.." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Jongin ketika Sehun menaikkan getaran vibrator. Tubuh Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan vibrator berkecepatan medium dalam anusnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan keringat membasahi dahi hingga lehernya. Sungguh pemandangan favorit Sehun melihat Jongin dilanda nafsu seperti ini.

"Jongin, duduk disini bersama Daddy." Sehun berkata seraya menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Jongin bersusah payah bangkit dari atas meja menuju samping Sehun, tapi ia bingung ketika akan duduk. Pasti tidak akan nyaman bukan duduk dengan vibrator yang menyembul dan bergetar dalam lubang anusmu?

"Daddyhh…" Jongin memandang Sehun untuk meminta pertolongan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sehun menuntun Jongin agar duduk berlutut dan duduk diatas betis Jongin sendiri sehingga pantat seksinya tidak terkena permukaan sofa.

"Jongin sudah ingin orgasme?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengelus puting Jongin yang menegang akibat terangsang. Jongin mengangguk cepat, ia tidak bisa berbicara karena jika mulutnya sedikit saja mengeluarkan suara, suara yang dihasilkan hanyalah desahan.

"Jongin gesekkan penis Jongin pada telapak tangan Daddy." Sehun memberi perintah dengan seringai lebar. Hybrid menggemaskan itu wajahnya langsung memerah, bayangan tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dan menggesekkan penisnya pada telapak tangan Sehun membuatnya malu.

"Kenapa Jongin? Jongin tidak mau?" Sehun bertanya pelan karena Jongin tidak kunjung bergerak, jari-jarinya mulai membelai lembut penis mungil Jongin.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Jongin malu Daddy." Jongin menjawab jujur. Memang sudah berminggu-minggu ia menghabiskan malam yang panas dengan Sehun tapi setiap Sehun memintanya berbuat sesuatu yang baru dirinya masih merasa canggung dan malu.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Sehun tersenyum melihat mainannya yang masih banyak sisi polos yang bisa ia kotori. "Daddy jamin Jongin tetap akan mendesah keenakan." Sehun menambahkan dengan bisikan sensual.

"Daddy.." Pipi Jongin semakin bersemu. Melihat Jongin yang tidak memberikan penolakan apapun, Sehun meletakkan tangannya didekat selangkahan Jongin yang duduk menghadap dirinya. Dengan pipi semerah tomat Jongin menempelkan penis mungilnya pada telapak tangan Sehun. Dadanya menjadi membusung dan pantatnya menungging dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Ohh…ahhh..mhhmm…" Dalam hitungan detik rasa malu yang tadi Jongin rasakan mulai sirna. Kini hanya nafsu yang ada dalam diri Jongin, hanya tangan Sehun yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin. Bagaimana pinggulnya bergerak sensual untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dari telapak tangan lebar Sehun.

"Daddyhhh…nyahhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika kenikmatan lain melanda tubuhnya. Bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi dadanya dan tangan Sehun satu lagi meremas pantatnya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Nikmat bukan?" Sehun melepas kulumannya pada puting Jongin untuk memperhatikan kecantikan Jongin yang luar biasa saat ini. Jongin terus mengigiti bibirnya untuk menahan desahan.

"Kyaahh..Daddyhhh!" Jongin melolong ketika getaran dalam tubuhnya meningkat, prostatnya baru saja terkena getaran ujung tumpul vibrator. Sehun menaikkan alisnya memperingatkan Jongin agar tidak berisik.

"Mhhmm..Daaaadddhhh…" Jongin mencengkram bahu Sehun kuat-kuat. Pusaran kenikmatan diperutnya semakin intens, membuat pinggulnya bergerak semakin tidak beraturan. Sehun yang melihat Jongin begitu seksi ikut menggeram, hatinya mengumpati rapat bodoh yang harus ia hadiri. Andaikan bukan karena rapat itu, pasti penisnya yang memberikan kenikmatan pada Jongin, bukan vibrator sialan itu.

"Daddy cium Jonginhh.." Jongin mendesah sambil memohon, bibirnya gatal ingin melumat bibir Sehun. Selain itu ciuman juga bisa membantunya menahan desahan yang sedari tadi sudah berada diujung lidahnya.

Sehun dengan cepat membungkam bibir penuh Jongin dengan bibirnya. Pengusaha muda itu melumat bibir Jongin dengan kasar, ia gigit, sedot, tarik. Jongin menggerakkan pinggangnya semakin kencang, tangannya menarik tengkuk Sehun agar menciumnya semakin dalam.

"Mphhmm..Dadhh.." Mata Jongin mulai melihat bintang-bintang. Kenikmatan pada tubuhnya semakin intens dan semakin intens. Sehun yang melihat puncak Jongin sudah dekat memainkan vibrator pada lubang Jongin, membantu peliharaannya mendapatkan orgasme.

Sehun merasakan perih dibibirnya ketika Jongin mencapai puncak. Jongin mengigit bibir Sehun begitu kencang hingga Sehun yakin jika bibirnya pasti sedikit sobek. Tubuh didepannya bergetar seiring dengan rasa hangat yang mengenai perutnya. Sperma Jongin pasti membasahi kemejanya sangat banyak.

"Hoshh..hoshh.." Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan menjatuhnya tubuhnya kebelakang. Membuat tubuhnya terbaring diatas sofa dengan kaki terbuka lebar karena vibrator masih mengganjal tubuh belakangnya.

Penis Sehun yang sudah tegang dari tadi jadi semakin tegang melihat tubuh molek didepannya yang mengangkang menujukkan lubang merah muda berisi vibrator. Tangan Sehun secara otomatis menyentuh paha sintal itu dan membelainya sensual.

"Ahh..Daddy.." Jongin merintih pelan.

"Kenapa kau semakin hari semakin seksi? Hmm?" Sehun menciumi paha dalam Jongin, menjilatnya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma Jongin.

"Daddyhh.." Jongin mendesah kecil. Pipinya merah akibat orgasme dan juga pujian Sehun. Senang sekali hatinya dipuji oleh daddy yang sangat ia puja.

TOK! TOK!

Sehun mengerang kesal. Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap menyudahi kegiatannya dengan Jongin, melepas vibrator dari lubang Jongin dan menyuruh Jongin untuk ke kamar mandi agar hybrid itu bisa memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Masuk." Sehun berkata setelah ia memakai jasnya agar kemejanya yang basah oleh sperma Jongin tidak terlihat. "Ada apa? Apa rapat sudah akan dimulai?"

"Iya Pak, hanya saja semua ruang rapat sedang dipakai."

"Dipakai? Empat ruang rapat dipakai semua?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya Pak, karena rapat kita rapat dadakan jadi sulit mendapatkan ruangan."

"Ah begitu, rapat disini saja. Siapkan dua kursi tambahan."

"Baik." Sekretaris Sehun dengan cepat memanggil dua office boy untuk membawakan kursi ke ruangan Sehun. Untung saja meja kerja Sehun sangat luas sehingga muat untuk mengadakan rapat kecil yang hanya beranggotakan empat orang, lima dengan Sehun.

"Dua puluh menit lagi mereka akan tiba." Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk keluar ruangannya.

"Daddy keren sekali!" Suara merdu Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, nyaris ia lupa jika ada Jongin dikamar mandinya. Jongin sudah memakai pakaiannya lagi dan keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kemari Jongin. Duduk disini." Sehun memerintahkan Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tentu saja Jongin melaksanakannya dengan senang hati, ia kan masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sehun.

"Daddy…" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dengan manja, ah betapa rindunya ia dengan aroma daddy-nya yang sangat memabukkan ini.

"Hmm?" Sehun mengelus pinggang ramping Jongin mesra, ia sama rindunya seperti Jongin. Tiap malam melakukan video call tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada mainan cantiknya ini.

"Daddy jangan pergi lama-lama lagi ya." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Hmm, Daddy tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu."

"Huft, kalau begitu ajak Jongin kalau Daddy perginya lama. Jongin benci dirumah sendirian." Jongin mengendusi leher Sehun, membuat lelaki itu merinding. Entah kenapa bagi Sehun segala yang Jongin lakukan terlihat dan terasa sensual bagi dirinya, mungkin efek lima hari tidak menyentuh Jongin.

"Baiklah, besok-besok Daddy akan mengajak Jongin pergi." Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin agar menjauh dari lehernya, ia tidak boleh tegang sekarang, bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai direktur akan hancur.

"Daddy tidak merindukan Jongin ya?" Jongin berujar sedih dan bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun. Lelaki itu segera menahannya dan mendorong Jongin untuk naik ke atas meja kerjanya, jadi dirinya harus mendongak agar bisa menatap mata Jongin.

"Jongin kenapa jadi gampang ngambek begini sih.." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Jongin yang menunduk dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

"Habis Daddy…" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bahkan bagi Jongin isi kepalanya sangatlah memalukan. Sehun tahu betul jika Jongin menginginkan penisnya, hybrid ini pasti sangat merindukan mainannya. Sehun juga merindukan Jongin, kuluman bibirnya, pijatan lubang anusnya, desahannya hingga senyum dan tawanya.

"Daddy kenapa?" Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Huh, Daddy tidak peka!" Jongin merengut kesal, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Katakan yang jelas Jongin. Apakah Jongin merindukan penis Daddy?" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin agar menyentuh penisnya yang sedikit menggembung. "Atau Jongin rindu lubang Jongin ditusuk?" Sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Jongin dan meremas gemas bongkahan pantat Jongin.

"Hmm…itu Daddy tahu.." Jongin merona, tangannya meremas lengan Sehun yang bermain ditubuhnya.

"Sabar baby, Daddy masih ada rapat. Setelah itu Jongin bisa bermain dengan penis Daddy sampai Jongin puas." Sehun menciumi selangkangan Jongin yang berada didepannya dan masih dilindungi oleh celana. Jongin sedikit merebahkan dirinya diatas meja Sehun dan sikunya menopang tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Sehun menciumi paha dan penisnya meskipun tidak secara langsung.

"Hmm..Jongin ingin Daddyhh.." Jongin melenguh penuh nikmat, gigi Sehun baru saja mengigit pelan penisnya yang sudah sangat menegang didalam sana.

TOK! TOK!

Sehun menghentikan gerakan bibirnya pada paha Jongin, sedangkan hybrid itu terlalu kaget hingga langsung bangkit dari meja Sehun. Jongin memandang Sehun sendu karena harus bersembunyi dikamar mandi lagi.

"Hey, Jongin tidak harus menunggu dikamar mandi. Jongin bisa duduk disofa sana." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin, menahan langkah hybrid itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak ah, Jongin mau dikamar mandi saja. Jongin malu karena penis Jongin sangat tegang begini." Jongin masih berkata dengan wajah sedih, sebenarnya ia sedih karena quality time-nya dengan Sehun terganggu, bukan karena ia harus bersembunyi di kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan coba-coba Jongin bermain dengan penis Jongin sendiri. Oke?" Sehun meremas pelan selangkangan Jongin sebelum mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Masuk." Sehun berkata tegas begitu melihat pintu kamar mandin ruang kerjanya tertutup. Sehun ingin sekali melarang Jongin menunggu dirinya selesai rapat dikamar mandi, tapi bagaimana lagi, alasan Jongin memang masuk akal. Dimana harga dirinya akan ditaruh jika bawahan-bahawannya melihat hybrid anjing dikantornya yang mendesah sensual ketika mereka sedang rapat?

—

"Woah, Daddy keren sekali." Jongin mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan melihat kearah luar. Sehun sedang duduk mendengarkan penjelasan salah satu bawahannya sambil memperhatikan dinding yang terkena layar proyektor dan menampilkan bagan-bagan yang Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Daddynya Jongin sangat keren!" Jongin memuji Sehun lagi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi ruang kerja Sehun karena semua sedang sibuk memandangi kertas-kertas dan gambar grafik yang membosankan itu.

Jongin sendiri sudah dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang memimpin rapat. Pipi Jongin bersemu melihat Sehun yang dimatanya terlihat sangat berwibawa. Wajah Sehun memang terlihat lelah, namun bicaranya masih penuh semangat dan sorot matanya masih tajam. Dimata Jongin, Sehun yang seperti ini membuat tubuhnya panas dingin.

"Hmm..Daddy tidak hanya keren saat bermain dengan Jongin. Daddy keren sekali ketika bicara seperti ini." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Ingin sekali ia kesana dan memperhatikan ketampanan Sehun dari dekat.

"Nghh.." Jongin tidak sadar jika salah satu tangannya sudah meremas penisnya sendiri. "Uh kenapa kau tegang terus kalau melihat Daddy.." Jongin mengernyit sebal melihat penisnya yang berdiri. "Gara-gara Daddy tidak menyelesaikannya tadi sih, penis Jongin jadi sakit kan.." Jongin berbalik menyalahkan Sehun.

Sebuah pikiran nakal lewat dibenak Jongin. Pikiran yang sangat nakal yang bisa menyebabkannya dihukum sangat keras oleh Sehun, tapi…jauh dilubuk hati Jongin, ia sangat menyukai hukuman-hukuman yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Ugh, Jongin benar-benar ingin menyentuh Daddyyhh.." Jongin menggesekkan pahanya dengan tidak nyaman. Malaikat dan iblis sedang bertarung dalam benaknya. "Akh, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa deh pantat Jongin nanti dipukul Daddy sampai seratus kali." Jongin memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana nakalnya.

Sehun yang duduk dan membaca berkas-berkas perusahaannya dengan serius tidak menyadari jika peliharaannya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Keempat orang yang duduk didepannya juga sama seriunya, mereka tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Ruang kerja Sehun yang lampunya dimatikan dan hanya cahaya dari proyektor yang memproyeksikan gambar, grafik dan bagan.

"Daddy.." Sehun terlonjak. Ditolehnya kanan kiri mencari sumber suara, tapi tidak ada. Tidak mungkin kan Jongin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi dan memanggilnya seperti itu ditengah-tengah rapat?

"Daddy.." Sehun menunduk kebawah dan menemukan Jongin berjongkok disamping kursinya dengan wajah sepolos anak anjing. Well, Jongin kan memang setengah anjing. Sehun melotot ke arah Jongin, ditatapnya keempat bawahannya yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Jongin mendorong sedikit kursi Sehun agar mundur, lalu ia masuk kebawah meja Sehun dan duduk disana dengan senyum lebar. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, kenapa Jongin jadi sangat nakal begini sepulangnya ia dari luar kota?

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan bawahannya mengenai kenaikkan dollar Amerika yang berakibat besar pada perusahaannya. Kali ini penjelasan-penjelasan itu seperti hanya lewat ditelinganya saja, tidak seperti tadi ketika kepalanya langsung mengeluarkan ide-ide untuk mengatasi permasalahan perusahaan.

Dibawah sana Jongin meletakkan kepalanya dilutut Sehun, hanya seperti itu sebenarnya tapi pikiran Sehun sudah melayang kemana-mana. Jongin yang melihat wajah tegang Sehun jadi semakin nakal, digesekkan pipi tembamnya pada lutut Sehun. Perlahan, bibirnya mulai menciumi lutut Sehun. Naik, naik, naik, hingga paha Sehun.

Jongin bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuh Sehun menegang ketika bibirnya semakin dekat dengan gundukan dibalik celana Sehun. Bibir Jongin terkatup rapat menahan kekeh melihat Sehun begitu tidak berdaya. Jongin lupa jika setelah ini ia pasti mendapat hukuman dari Sehun, saat itu tidak akan ada lagi senyuman diwajah manisnya.

Mata besar Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan polos yang dimata Sehun terkesan menggoda. Jongin sudah berada tepat didepan penis Sehun, senyumnya semakin mengembang. Ditatapnya mata tajam Sehun dahulu sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara paha Sehun.

"Uh, sepertinya malam ini cukup sampai sini dulu. Kita semua terlalu lelah. Lanjutkan besok pagi. Pulanglah." Rahang Sehun mengeras sambil menahan desahan. Keempat orang yang memang sudah lelah itu mengangguk penuh suka cita dan segera membereskan berkas-berkas sebelum keluar ruangan Sehun.

Setelah bawahan-bawahannya meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun memandang tajam dengan seringai lebar ke arah Jongin yang belum berhenti menciumi penisnya. "Nah, jadi Jongin mau dihukum seperti apa malam ini?"

"Dihukum yang enak Daddy.." Jongin berkata dengan senyum nakal diwajahnya. Sehun terkejut mendengarnya, sepertinya Jongin tidak lagi polos dan lugu seperti Jongin dua puluh empat hari yang lalu.

To Be Continue

Hello I am baaaack! Setelah ujian berlalu akhirnya bisa bikin ff lagi, betapa bahagianyaaaa.

Cukup hot ngga nih? Walaupun engga ada encehnya wkwkwk.

Maafin kalo kurang bagus ya huhuhu.

Terima kasih buat semua review-reviewnya, bikin semangat ngelanjutin deh :")

Makasih juga udah pada mau nungguin meskipun kadang Author lama banget update karena bingung mau ngelanjutin yang mana dulu.

Makasih udah selalu meninggalkan review, kritik dan saran :")

I love you all muah muah

Bagi yang belum tahu, setiap malam Jum'at, author update cerita rated M yaaa. Karena minggu ini HunKai berarti minggu depan KaiHun!


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Four

Day Twenty Five

Sehun tidak bisa tidak terpukau melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Hybrid itu terikat dikursi penumpang dibelakangnya. Bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak salah ia memasang bondage belt di dada, perut dan pinggang hingga pahanya, tubuh ramping Jongin terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan berbagai sabuk menahan gerakan hybrid itu. Kaki langsing Jongin ditekuk dan masing-masing diikat dengan keadaan menekuk dengan belt membuat bongkahan pantat Jongin terlihat jelas. Tubuh ramping Jongin terlihat sangat menggiurkan dibelakang sana. Sehun sangat tidak konsentrasi menyetir mobilnya dengan pemandangan indah yang memantul di spion.

"Uhmm..Daddyhh.." Jongin mengerang pelan merasakan lengannya mulai pegal akibat diikat kebelakang dan dadanya jadi melengkung ke depan.

"Kenapa Jongin? Apa Jongin ingin sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lembut.

"Jongin lelah Daddy.." Jongin memandangi tubuhnya yang dipasangi begitu banyak sabuk hitam. Sedikit terlalu kencang memang, tapi membuat Jongin merasa…seksi. Penis mungilnya setengah menegang dengan keadaannya dirinya yang tidak berdaya.

"Lelah? Bukankah Jongin senang? Lihat itu penis Jongin mulai berdiri." Sehun tahu kalau peliharaannya itu menikmati permainan mereka. Well, Jongin selalu menikmati permainannya. "Kalau Jongin tidak mengganggu Daddy rapat, pasti Jongin akan duduk disamping Daddy dan lubang Jongin diisi mainan kesukaan Jongin, bukan butt plug yang tidak bisa menyentuh prostat Jongin.."

"Hmm..ngghh.." Jongin semakin kepanasan dengan kata-kata Sehun yang ditelinga terlalu vulgar.

"Jongin bisa bermain dengan penis Daddy selama Daddy menyetir, mungkin Jongin juga bisa mendapat sperma Daddy kalau Jongin memainkan penis Daddy dengan benar." Sehun yang berbicara dan dia juga yang menahan erangan membayangkan Jongin bermain dengan penisnya sementara dirinya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus jalanan sepi Seoul pukul satu dini hari.

"Jongin mau penis Daddy. Jongin kangen penis Daddy." Kata-kata Sehun berpengaruh besar pada Jongin. Tubuhnya semakin menginginkan Sehun, ia ingin mengulum penis Sehun yang sedang menyetir, lalu ia ingin sperma Sehun menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Daddy tidak yakin mau memberikan penis Daddy untuk anak nakal sepertimu."

"Anghh..Daddyhhh..pleaaaseeeee..lubang Jongin sudah gatal sekali.." Butt plug yang mengisi rektum Jongin sama sekali tidak membantunya mendapatkan kepuasan. Jongin berusaha bergerak naik turun agar prostatnya disentuh sebentar saja tapi apa daya, butt plug itu hanya sepanjang lima sentimeter dengan diameter lima sentimeter pula, kurang panjang untuk menyentuh bagian terdalam anusnya.

"Shit..kau semakin hari semakin binal saja Jong.." Sehun meremas kemudinya dengan keras. Melihat tubuh Jongin naik turun seperti itu dari spion membuat penis Sehun memberontak dibawah sana.

Tidak sabar lagi untuk bermain dengan peliharaannya, Sehun menepikan mobil mahalnya dipinggir jalan yang sepi. Hanya ada deretan toko-toko yang masih gelap dan tidak ada orang berlalu-lalang sama sekali. Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya dengan asal dan segera bergabung dengan Jongin di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Daddyhhh..tadi Jongin hanya..hanya.." Jongin mencari-cari alasan agar Sehun mau memaafkan kenakalannya dan segera memperkosa lubangnya yang sudah terasa sangat gatal.

"Hanya apa?"

Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan yang tepat. Tingkah nakalnya tadi sepenuhnya karena dorongan nafsu seksual yang sudah berhari-hari ia pendam. Melihat Sehun begitu menggoda dengan jas dan rambut berantakan, belum lagi kewibawaannya yang sangat mendominasi ruang kantor tadi. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh daddy-nya.

"Jongin begitu merindukan penis Daddy?" Sehun membelai wajah merah Jongin.

"Iya Daddy. Jongin sangat merindukan penis Daddy. Jongin ini dipeluk Daddy, dicium Daddy, dan ditumbuk anusnya oleh penis Daddy." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dirinya berkata jujur, ia memang sangat merindukan sentuhan Sehun.

"Tapi kan Daddy pernah memberi tahu Jongin kalau Jongin tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu ketika ada orang lain. Belum lagi tadi kita sedang tidak di kamar. Kalau orang lain tahu bagaimana? Jongin mau diculik lalu diperkosa dan berpisah dengan Daddy?" Sehun menakut-nakuti Jongin dengan ancaman kosong. Tidak mungkin ada yang memisahkan mereka saat ini, kecuali kematian.

"Ma-maaf Daddy. Jongin pikir Daddy akan senang kalau Jongin membuat Daddy nyaman." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Berpisah dengan Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang Jongin harapkan.

"Maka dari itu patuhi seluruh aturan Daddy. Semua itu untuk kebaikan Jongin." Sehun menjilat lidahnya yang terasa begitu kering melihat tubuh terikat Jongin. Begitu puas Sehun dengan peliharaannya ini, semakin hari semakin binal, semakin manja padanya, semakin membuatnya tidak betah dikantor…

"Baik Daddy." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat agar sesi bicara mereka segera selesai dan berpindah ke sesi bercinta yang panas. Jongin memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sehun, memohon untuk dicium.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, bagaimana bisa kau bisa menggemaskan dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan?" Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ditangkupnya pipi tembam Jongin dan dengan segera ia lumat bibir penuh yang sedari tadi berusaha menggapai bibirnya.

Jongin menutup matanya dan menikmati bibir tipis Sehun yang melumat bibirnya kasar dan tidak sabaran. Bibirnya digigit dan dihisap bergantian tanpa henti, hal ini membuat Jongin semakin kepanasan, ia ingin meremas rambut hitam Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin mendalam.

Merasa penisnya sudah semakin tegang, Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin sejenak untuk membuat tempat agar ia bisa menurunkan celananya. Ruangan sempit dalam mobil itu membuat Sehun semakin terasa panas, ditindihnya tubuh Jongin yang tangannya masih terikat ke belakang dan kakinya yang ditekuk dan terikat. Kedua kaki Jongin dibuka lebar-lebar agar Sehun bisa melihat lubang yang akan memberinya kenikmatan.

"Jongin sudah tegang sekali. Haruskah Daddy langsung memulai permainan tanpa persiapan?" Sehun menggesek penis tegang Jongin dengan penisnya yang juga sudah sangat tegang.

"Anghh, masukkan saja Daddyhhh..Jongin sudah tidak tahanhhh.." Pinggul Jongin ikut bergerak agar friksi pada penisnya semakin kuat. Sehun menyeringai dan segera menarik pinggul Jongin agar semakin naik. Tanpa memperdulikan lubang anus Jongin yang masih dipenuhi butt plug, Sehun menghujam lubang itu dengan penis besarnya. Hanya ada sisa pelumas yang beberapa jam lalu Jongin gunakan sebelum berangkat ke kantor Sehun dan pelumas itu sudah nyaris kering didalam anusnya.

"Akhhh! Daddyyhhhhh!" Jongin mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika sensasi menyakitkan dibawah sana memenuhi seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Sehun tidak peduli dengan sakit yang dirasakan Jongin, penisnya sudah sangat merindukan pijatan dinding anus Jongin.

"Kau masih seketat yang aku ingat." Sehun memegang sandaran kursi agar gerakannya tidak goyah dan bisa semakin cepat. Sedangkan Jongin dibawah sana hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan kasar Sehun yang menghujam lubangnya tanpa perasaan. Jongin merindukan hal ini, bercinta hingga ia merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang tidak terperi.

Mobil Sehun bergerak tanpa irama dan pasti akan menimbulkan tanya bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Untung saja saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kemungkinan mereka tertangkap karena bercinta didalam mobil sangat kecil.

"Ahhhnn…Daddyhhhh…mmhhh…" Jongin merintih setiap prostatnya ditumbuk oleh ujung penis Sehun. Tubuh terikat Jongin tertekuk menyakitkan diantara jok mobil dan tubuh kekar Sehun, tangan Jongin terasa pegal dan punggungnya nyeri tapi rasa tidak nyamannya itu tidak sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dibawah sana.

"Ohhh…Daddy besarhhhh…" Jongin menatap dada bidang Sehun yang bergerak diatasnya. Otot dada dan perut Sehun tercetak jelas dari balik kemeja putih yang dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Anghhh..cepat Daddyhh.." Lubang Jongin rasanya sudah sangat perih tapi ia masih ingin terus dimanja prostatnya. Penis mungilnya sudah sangat tegang dan precum banyak membasahi perutnya dan kemeja Sehun.

"AHHHH! Sa-sakithh..oohhh..nhhnnn…" Puting Jongin baru saja ditarik dan digigit oleh Sehun hingga sedikit berdarah. Mata Jongin mulai berkunang-kunang, lubangnya yang dihajar tanpa perasaan dan sensasi ngilu yang baru saja menerpa dadanya.

"Tatap Daddy dan katakan betapa Jongin menyukai penis Daddy mengisi lubang Jongin dengan kasar." Sehun menatap tajam peliharaannya yang memejamkan mata.

"Nghh..ahhh..pe-penis Daddyh—AHH!" Jongin menjerit kembali ketika putingnya digigit hingga berdarah lagi. Rasa sakit itu datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit diantara kakinya. Jongin baru saja akan orgasme sayangnya tangan Sehun meremas pangkal penisnya hingga cairan cintanya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.

"Katakan dengan jelas Jongin atau Daddy tidak akan memberikanmu orgasme semalaman." Sehun menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya, butt plug yang ada didalam anus Jongin membuat penisnya terasa sangat nikmat. Butt plug itu memiliki permukaan yang bergerigi sehingga penisnya terasa sangat geli setiap ia mengeluar masukkan penisnya dalam lubang Jongin.

"Ahhh..pe-penis Daddy sangat besarhhh..mmhhmm…lubang Jongin penuh d-dan terasa sesakhhh.." Bibir Jongin bergetar dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat ini sama besarnya, ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi dan itu membuat Jongin kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Hanya itu?" Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin yang sedikit melorot. Dicengkramnya rambut Jongin dan diciuminya rahang Jongin hingga menimbulkan bekas. "Jongin tidak ingin sperma Daddy?"

"Mau! Mau! Jongin mauhh..ahhh..Dadddyyyyhhhhh!" Jongin menjerit lagi. Penis Sehun yang ia pikir sudah masuk maksimal ke dalam tubuhnya ternyata masih bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Perut Jongin rasanya dikocok oleh penis Sehun, pantatnya diremas Sehun hingga tidak ada jarak antara pinggul mereka. Penisnya sudah ingin sekali meledakkan sperma tapi ia takut karena Sehun pasti akan murka jika Jongin orgasme tanpa perizinannya meskipun tangan Sehun sudah tidak lagi melingkupi penis Jongin.

"Buka mulutmu sayang." Sehun sebentar lagi sudah mencapai puncak. Lima hari tidak menerima pijatan dinding anus Jongin, membuat spermanya cepat keluar malam ini. Jongin juga merasakan hal itu, penis Sehun berkedut keras didalam anusnya. Ah, betapa rindunya Jongin dengan kehangatan sperma Sehun.

"Ohh..nikmatnya…" Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengarahkan senjatanya itu didepan wajah Jongin. Cairan putih yang hangat dan kental berebut keluar dari lubang kecil pada penis Sehun.

"Hmm..good boy.." Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Jongin yang bermandikan spermanya. Jongin yang masih terengah-engah terus membuka mulutnya hingga tidak ada lagi sperma yang keluar dari penis majikannya, meskipun sebenarnya Jongin lebih ingin cairan hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya.

"Such a good boy for Daddy.." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin yang berkeringat.

"Daddy…" Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang sudah tidak setajam tadi, mata Sehun sudah lebih hangat. "Pe-penis Jonginhh.." Jongin menatap penisnya yang masih tegang dan basah.

"Uh-uh, penis Jongin masih keras ya.." Sehun berkata ringan dengan nada riang. Jongin menegang mendengar suara ramah Sehun, biasanya selalu ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya—lubangnya lebih tepat—jika Sehun berbicara dengan nada ramah palsu seperti itu.

"Da-daddy jangan hukum Jongin.." Jongin menggigil ketakutan.

"Daddy sebenarnya tidak ingin menghukum Jongin, tapi Jongin terlalu nakal hari ini. Daddy tidak bisa menoleransi kenakalan Jongin lagi." Sehun memakai lagi celana panjangnya yang tadi ia lepas hanya sampai mata kakinya.

"Please Daddyhh…hiks.." Jongin mulai merengek, penyesalan baru ia rasakan karena mengganggu Sehun ketika rapat tadi.

"Shh, jangan menangis. Jongin akan menyukai hukuman Daddy malam ini." Sehun membuka tas kerja yang ia bawa dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh sesuatu didalam sana sedangkan tangan satunya membelai-belai rambut Jongin dengan lembut.

"Nah, ini oleh-oleh Daddy untuk Jongin." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih berbahan metal yang panjang dan Jongin tidak begitu mengetahui alat apa itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Daddy tidak ingin penis Jongin terluka nanti." Sehun mengelus-elus penis Jongin sejenak sebelum mendekatkan benda yang disebutnya hadiah pada bagian tervital Jongin.

"Shh..Dad-daddyhh.." Tubuh Jongin menegang merasakan dinginnya benda panjang yang menyentuh lubang penisnya. Matanya membelalak ngeri melihat kemana Sehun mengarahkan benda pipih tersebut.

"No..no…Daddyhhh…janganhhh…AKHHH!" Sounding rod masuk dengan sempurna kedalam lubang penis Jongin. Tubuh ramping itu mengejang merasakan sensasi baru dari mainan yang dikenakan Sehun untuknya. Dingin dan tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya yang diikat berkeringat banyak sekali, tangan dan kakinya sudah sangat pegal dengan posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman itu.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" Sehun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jongin. Hybrid itu sudah seksi tanpa harus memasang wajah sensual seolah minta digagahi.

"Ohhh…Daddyhhhh…rasanya..rasanya…" Jongin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa yang tercipta dengan sounding rod didalam tubuhnya. Sakit? Lumayan. Geli? Iya. Nyeri? Iya juga. Nikmat? Sangat.

"Daddy akan pasang cincin ini, oke? Jongin harus menahan orgasme sampai rumah. Jangan sampai Daddy menemukan sedikit saja cairan yang keluar dari lubang penismu." Sehun berkata lembut seraya memasangkan sebuah cock ring baru yang belum pernah Jongin lihat.

"Hiks..ja-jangan Daddyhh..penis Jongin sudah sakit sekali..hiks.." Jongin menitikkan air matanya dan memasang wajah memohon pada Sehun. Benda metal didalam lubang urine-nya ini sangat menyiksa.

"Uwaaahhhh! Daddyyyhhhh!" Jongin menjerit lagi begitu Sehun mengeluar masukkan sounding rod dengan kecepatan pelan. Rasanya sangat nikmat titik sensitifnya dimanjakan dari lubang depannya, juga sangat menyakitkan karena sperma yang terkumpul dalam bola kembarnya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

Sehun melumat bibir Jongin lagi seraya memasang vibrator kecil diantar bola kembar Jongin. Hybrid itu sudah tidak bisa menjerit lagi, suaranya sudah habis. Bibirnya terbuka lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Hanya bisa ia nikmati getaran vibrator pada bolanya serta tangan Sehun yang masih nakal memainkan sounding rod didalam penisnya.

"Be a good boy and hold it just for 30 minutes." Sehun mengecup pelan kepala Jongin. Tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Jongin menahan sakit sampai bibirnya bergetar seperti itu, tapi melihat Jongin yang serba diikat dan menderita seperti ini menjadi sensasi tersendiri untuk Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu belakang dan keluar dari mobil. Digendongnya tubuh Jongin dengan hati-hati dan memindahkannya ke tempat duduk disamping kursi pengemudi. Sehun lagi-lagi berdecak puas melihat Jongin yang duduk didepan dengan kaki tertekuk dan terbuka lebar, tangannya diikat kebelakang serta penis mungil itu begitu merah dan tegang.

Begitu terburu-buru Sehun duduk dibalik setir dan mengemudikan kembali mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Rengekan dan tangisan Jongin sepanjang jalan membuat penis Sehun tegang kembali. Berkali-kali ia membelai lembut kepala Jongin agar hybrid itu merasa lebih baik meskipun kadang ia dengan kejamnya menggoyangkan dan memutar sounding rod dalam penis Jongin. Membuat Jongin menjerit dengan sisa-sisa suara yang ia miliki, penis mungil itu sudah sangat merah menahan cairan didalamnya.

—

Jongin rasanya sudah akan pingsan. Hampir tiga jam ia menahan orgasmenya dan selama tiga jam itu pula Jongin harus pasrah dengan segala rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Sehun terus menggoda seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya mencapai puncak. Lelaki pemiliknya itu bahkan sudah orgasme dua kali dan Jongin masih belum dibiarkan mendapatkan orgasme satu kali pun.

Jongin sudah mengulum penis Sehun dan membiarkan sperma Sehun membasahi seluruh wajahnya, lalu lubang sempitnya kembali diperkosa dengan kasar hingga pahanya dialiri sperma Sehun yang begitu banyak. Jongin sudah memohon dan menangis pada Sehun agar setidaknya membiarkan ia orgasme satu kali saja.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin juga pegal bukan main. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Sehun melepaskan bondage belt pada seluruh tubuhnya dan mengganti sabuk-sabuk itu dengan borgol dipergelangan tangannya yang dikaitkan pada bed post. Jongin sedikit bersyukur dengan hal ini, setidaknya ia bisa berbaring diatas kasur dan tubuhnya tidak lagi tertekuk dengan paksa. Bermacam-macam vibrator dan dildo sudah bergantian mengisi lubangnya, mulai dari yang berukuran luar biasa besar, bergerigi hingga anal beads menyiksa prostatnya. Bagi Jongin, malam ini adalah malam terpanjang untuknya.

Dipandanginya Sehun yang duduk di sofa kamar tidur mereka dengan mata nyaris terpejam, tubuhnya lelah, matanya berat dan rasa sakit yang begitu intens diantara kakinya. Sehun sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan Jongin sangat benci itu, ia paling kesal ketika Sehun lebih memperhatikan kertas-kertas dibandingkan dirinya.

"Daddyh..ahh.." Jongin memanggil Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Pinggulnya bergerak lemah dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki dan vibrator hitam besar menggesek cepat prostatnya.

"Hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam pelan.

"Hiks..Daddyh.." Jongin tidak tahu harus memohon dengan cara apalagi agar Sehun mengasihani dirinya. "Jo-jonginhh..ahhh.." Penisnya kembali berkedut menyakitkan.

"Jongin, lihat Daddy." Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas kasur bersama Jongin. Mata Jongin mencoba menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Daddy akan memberikan sebuah orgasme pada Jongin tapi Jongin harus memuaskan Daddy terlebih dahulu."

"Be-benarkah? Uhh..nghh.." Jari-jari Sehun yang membelai perut dan dadanya membuat Jongin melenguh lagi. Jongin bersyukur akhirnya hukumannya akan segera selesai, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar jangan pernah sekalipun mengganggu Sehun ditempat umum seperti itu lagi.

"Hm.." Sehun menciumi mata Jongin penuh kasih sayang. Memang Sehun sedikit kejam pada Jongin dalam urusan ranjang, tapi lama-lama melihat Jongin merintih dan memohon seperti ini hati Sehun dikalahkan oleh nafsunya. Bagaimanapun juga tiga jam bukan waktu yang sebentar menyiksa Jongin hingga nyaris pingsan seperti ini.

Sehun melepas borgol ditangan Jongin masih sambil memainkan sounding rod dan vibrator secara bergantian, membuat Jongin tidak henti-hentinya merengek, mendesah hingga memohon agar Sehun merobek hole-nya saja tanpa mempermainkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Akhhh..please Daddyhhh..tusuk Jongin sekaranghhh.." Jongin begitu pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun yang duduk bersender di head bed menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun dan membelakangi lelaki tampan itu.

"Good boy..hmm.." Sehun ikut mendesah merasakan penisnya lagi-lagi bergesekan dengan kulit halus Jongin yang lembab oleh keringat. "Masukkan sendiri penis Daddy dan bergeraklah sampai sperma Daddy memenuhi lubangmu.." Sehun membelai-belai permukaan lubang Jongin yang masih terisi vibrator, dikeluarkannya perlahan sex toy raksasa itu dan segera ia gesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang yang merekah milik Jongin.

"Daddy sangat baik bukan? Mengeluarkan mainan ini terlebih dahulu?" Sehun menunjukkan vibrator bergerigi ditangannya pada Jongin. Hybrid itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan berusaha memasukkan penis Sehun dalam lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Ekor anjingnya bergerak mengelus perut Sehun lembut.

"Ohhh…Jonginhhh…kau luar biasa.." Sehun mencengkram pinggang ramping Jongin erat-erat. Penisnya baru saja dipijat oleh dinding anus Jongin yang sangat ketat. Benar-benar ajaib memang tubuh Jongin, setiap kali mereka bercinta selalu seperti kali pertama.

"Kyaahh…oohh…mhhm..Daddyhhh…anghhh..penuhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sensual. Penis Sehun dan vibrator tadi memang ukurannya hampir sama tapi penis Sehun beratus-ratus kali lebih nikmat.

"Ahhh…unghh..uhh..Daddyhhh…" Jongin langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, tangannya mencengkram paha Sehun agar gerakannya stabil dan membantunya agar tidak mudah lelah. Menahan orgasme selama tiga jam itu benar-benar menguras tenaga lho!

"Ohh..Jongin sengaja mengetatkan lubang Jongin? Hm?" Sehun memijat pantat Jongin dengan gemas. Bagi Sehun, lubang Jongin malam ini terasa lebih ketat dari biasanya entah apa penyebabnya.

"Ti-tidakhhh..anghh..Daddy yang besarhhh..ohhh..enak sekali Daddyhh.." Jongin mencengkram paha Sehun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya naik turun. Sehun menatap bahagia pantat Jongin yang bergerak seksi didepannya.

PLAK!

"Oh! Daddyhhh lagiiihh!" Jongin semakin bergairah dengan pukulan dipantatnya.

PLAK!

"Anjing nakal!" Sehun menggeram mendengar permintaan Jongin.

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Nghh..Daddyhhhh..ohhh..penis Daddy semakin besarhhh…" Jongin memutar pinggulnya sambil terus bergerak naik turun dan itu membuat Sehun mencengkram pinggang Jongin erat-erat. Semakin hari pelayan yang diberikan Jongin semakin nikmat.

"ANGGHH! J-jangan Daddyyhh!" Jongin mengerang kencang ketika merasa penisnya yang sudah sangat nyeri dimainkan lagi oleh Sehun. Sounding rod didalam penisnya digerakkan keluar masuk dan sesekali diputar.

"Mhhhmmm..unghh…nyahhh..Daddyhhh…" Gerakan pinggul Jongin sedikit memelan karena kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang diberikan Sehun pada penisnya.

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Jangan malas!" Sehun menampar pantat Jongin lagi agar hybrid-nya itu bergerak lebih cepat. Jongin menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya lagi dan tangannya mencengkram paha Sehun semakin kuat.

"Akhhh…le-lepas Daddyhhh…nghhh..uhhh…sa-sakithhh…" Jongin menatap peninya yang masih menjadi bahan mainan oleh Sehun. Cincin metal yang menahan orgasmenya dimainkan Sehun sebelum dilepas, namun tetap saja Jongin tidak bisa orgasme, lubangnya masih ditutupi oleh sounding rod.

"Hiks…ahhh…ngghhh…enak sekalihhh..ohh…" Tubuh Jongin sudah lelah tapi rasa takutnya pada hukuman Sehun membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk terus bergerak. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun yang meremasi dadanya dan juga penis abuse-nya. Dinding penisnya terasa geli, nikmat, pedih dan penuh. Belum lagi jika Sehun menggerakkan sounding rod dengan gerakan memutar, Jongin rasanya ingin gila.

"Nghh..lelahh..ohhh…unhh..mhhmm…" Jongin merengek pada Sehun agar berganti posisi karena sungguh tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sudah berapa jam tubuhnya dipermainkan seperti ini oleh Sehun?

PLAK!

"Sedikit lagi baby.." Sehun mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membantu Jongin yang sepertinya sudah akan pingsan tapi tangannya masih saja memainkan sounding rod dipenis Jongin. Sehun tahu jika Jongin merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu intens diantara rasa sakit itu.

"Mhhmm…penis Daddy semakin besarhhh..ohhh…"

"Ayo keluarkan bersamahhh..nghhh..ahhh.."

"Ohhh…Daddyhhh…aghhh..mhmm..penuhi Jongin pleasehhh…" Jongin yang merasakan penis Sehun semakin membesar didalamnya menjadi semakin bersemangat. Semakin cepat Sehun orgasme kali ini maka semakin cepat pula hukumannya malam ini selesai.

"Shithh…Jongin mengetatkan lubang Jongin? Hm?" Sehun yang sudah hampir mencapai orgasmenya mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menungging tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Ohhh…spank Jongin harderhh..anghhh…" Jongin juga bisa merasakan perutnya mulai dipenuhi ombak kenikmatan dan pukulan-pukulan itu membuat Jongin semakin jauh merasakan ombak yang akan membawanya kedalam pulau surga dunia.

"ANGHHH! Dadddyyyhhh! Ge-gelihhh..ahhh.." Jongin mencengkram erat seprai dibawahnya karena lagi-lagi Sehun memainkan sounding rod dipenisnya. Dikeluar masukkan benda metal itu dengan cepat, prostatnya dimanja dari belakang dan depan membuat Jongin menjerit penuh nikmat. Bola kembarnya sudah sangat merah dan cairan precum semakin berebut keluar dari sela-sela lubang penis Jongin.

"Le-lepas Daddyhhh..ahh..Jongin a-akanhhh..unghh..yahh.." Mata Jongin sudah mulai tidak fokus, sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme dan jika kali ini ia tidak juga mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi ia tahan pasti Jongin akan pingsan.

"Mhhmmm…nyahhh…Daddyhhh…" Sehun menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya yang menghajar lubang Jongin begitu beringas. Digigitinya tengkuk Jongin hingga timbul bercak-bercak merah, tidak lupa ia memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Jongin dengan terus memainkan sounding rod. Sehun bisa merasakan penis mungil itu berkedut-kedut kencang, tangannya mulai dibasahi oleh cairan precum yang berhasil lolos.

"Ohhh..Daddyhh…Jo-jongin sudah dekathhh…ahhhh…nyahhh.." Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Tangan Sehun mengocok penisnya cepat setelah mengeluarkan sounding rod menyakitkan tersebut. Dinding anusnya mencengkram penis Sehun semakin kuat dan Sehun pun ikut terlempar dalam dunia putih bersama Jongin.

"Daddy loves Jongin.." Sehun berbisik lirih ketika orgasme menghantam tubuhnya.

"AANGHHHH! DADDYYYHHHHHH!" Tubuh Jongin bergetar kencang, orgasmenya malam ini sungguh luar biasa. Setelah berjam-jam ia menahan segala cairan dalam penisnya, akhirnya berkali-kali sperma meledak dan membasahi seprai. Begitu kuat sperma yang mengucur dari penisnya hingga dada dan lehernya ikut terkena cairan itu.

Sehun masih terus mengecupi leher dan bahu Jongin sambil terus menggerakkan pinggangnya perlahan untuk memastikan semua cairannya keluar didalam anus Jongin. Jantung Sehun berdebar cepat memikirkan kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan pada Jongin barusan.

 _Daddy loves Jongin._

Memang benar jika Sehun mulai tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin, setiap pagi Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ia cari. Setelah memastikan Jongin ada disampingnya dan baik-baik saja, baru Sehun merasa tenang dan bisa memulai harinya. Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan masakan-masakan aneh buatan Jongin bahkan Sehun memberikan ruang khusus bagi Jongin untuk menyalurkan hobi menjahitnya. Kini sebagian besar baju yang ia pakai merupakan buatan Jongin. Tapi mencintai Jongin? Sehun tidak pernah mencintai apapun seingatnya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya tadi untuk mengatakan cinta pada Jongin tadi.

"Hmm..sudah Daddy, jangan digerakkan nanti penis Daddy bangun lagi. Jongin sudah sangat lelah.." Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman karena penis Sehun masih bergerak pelan didalam tubuhnya. Sehun melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan merebahkan tubuh Jongin diatas kasur yang tidak terkena sperma mereka dan berbaring miring agar bisa memandangi wajah mengantuk Jongin.

"Jongin keluar banyak sekali." Sehun terkekeh melihat genangan basah diatas kasurnya.

"Gara-gara Daddy sih.." Jongin bergumam menahan malu dan melihat kekacauan yang ia buat barusan.

"Habisnya Jongin nakal, makanya harus Daddy hukum.." Sehun mengecup hidung Jongin gemas.

"Iya, iya. Jongin minta maaf, Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi kalau Daddy sedang dengan teman-teman Daddy." Jongin memainkan jarinya pada dada bidang Sehun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Jongin loves Daddy too." Jongin menaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Jongin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika bermesraan dengan Jongin setelah bercinta adalah hal yang paling ia sukai saat ini, keduanya masih berkeringat dan berceceran sperma, masih belum memakai apapun ditubuh mereka dan berada diatas kasur yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

Jantung Sehun akan bekerja lebih cepat setiap Jongin memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat mata hybridnya itu membentuk sebuah garis juga kecupan manis pada pipi atau bibirnya. Sehun tahu jika ia jatuh hati pada Jongin hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya, bagi Sehun, cinta adalah hal yang paling rumit di dunia dan Sehun harus menghindarinya.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Kata Chanyeol Hyung, dikantor Daddy banyak monster ya?"

"Monster?"

"Iya, monster. Benar kah Daddy?" Sehun tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa tapi yang jelas Sehun akan menjitak kepala Chanyeol besok karena sudah membodohi Jongin. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan memberi sedikit pendidikan pada Jongin agar hybrid itu tidak mudah termakan oleh omongan orang lain. "Memang ada beberapa monster dikantor Daddy tapi mereka monster yang baik."

"Oh, monster yang baik." Jongin terdengar menghela nafas lega dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupi wajah Jongin dengan lembut. Siapa yang tidak gemas dengan hybrid anjing yang telinganya terus bergerak-gerak menggemaskan dan wajah imut dengan tingkah yang lugu?

"Jongin mau mandi, lengket sekali." Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dengan rintihan, seluruh bagian tubunya terasa sangat nyeri tapi setelah permainan gilanya dengan Sehun barusan, ia merasa sangat lengket.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya melihat pantat Jongin yang berjalan menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Ah, pantat itu masih saja membangunkan hewan buas dalam dirinya meskipun sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah lelah karena perjalanan panjangnya dari luar kota dan juga permainan panasnya dengan Jongin yang memakan waktu berjam-jam. Garis-garis kemerahan bekas bondage belt ditubuh Jongin juga membuat Sehun semakin terangsang, dan kaki jenjang Jongin? Sehun ingin kaki itu melingkar dipinggangnya sementara ia menenggelamkan penisnya diantara bongkahan daging kenyal milik Jongin.

"Daddy ikut mandi, ya?"

"Tidak boleh!" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih.

"Kenapa?!" Sehun melotot mendengar penolakan Jongin. Dia disini adalah pemilik rumah dan pemilik Jongin, mana ada peliharaan yang menolak perintah tuannya?

"Nanti Daddy menyerang Jongin lagi, pantat Jongin sudah sangat sakit Dad!" Jongin mengomel dengan wajah menggemaskan, tangannya memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri dan satu lagi mengelus-elus pantatnya yang perih akibat tamparan Sehun yang sangat kasar.

"Ayolah Jongin, Daddy janji akan bermain sangaaaat lembut." Sehun memohon sambil memasang wajah memelas. Heran juga Sehun pada dirinya, bisa saja kan ia tinggal menyeret Jongin menuju kamar mandi dan memperkosa hybrid itu disana tapi ia malah memohon seperti ini.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jongin tega melihat penis Daddy seperti ini?" Sehun menunjuk selangkangannya dimana penisnya sudah setengah menegang. "Gara-gara pantat Jongin, penis Daddy langsung tegang lagi."

"Uh.." Pipi Jongin merona melihat mainan kesukaannya sudah membesar lagi terlebih itu semua hanya karena pemandangan pantatnya saja. "Ba-baiklah, tapi tidak boleh pakai mainan ya?"

Sehun langsung bersorak kegirangan dan berlari untuk menggendong Jongin menuju kamar mandi. Biarpun saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan keduanya belum tidur sama sekali, Sehun tetap dipenuhi semangat karena ada Jongin bersamanya. Well, sepertinya besok Sehun akan membolos bekerja.

"Daddy!" Jongin menjerit terkejut karena Sehun menggendong dirinya dan nyaris berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Senyuman muncul pada wajah Jongin, sungguh bahagianya ia dengan kepulangan Sehun. Tidak apa ia tidak bisa berjalan selama berhari-hari asalkan ia bisa terus bermesraan dengan Sehun-nya.

To Be Continue

Makasih review-reviewnya chingudeul!

Seri yang ini lebih terfokus sama explicit scenes ya, jadi fluff-nya cuma bonus aja

Semoga banyak yang suka ya sama seri ini hihi

Kurang hot ngga sih BDSM-nya?

Baru pertama kali nyobain bikin yang kayak gini takut kurang memuaskan wkwk

Mohon review-nya ya, tolong kritik dan saran atau sekedar pendapat tentang chapter ini, cukup hot apa engga?

Selamat Malam Jum'at ya chingudeul!

Happy holidaaaaay!


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Five

Day Fifty Part One

"Hihi, Daddy! Geli tahu!"

"Daddy hanya membersihkan remah kue saja.."

"Biar Jongin bersihkan sendiri."

"Tangan Jongin sibuk menyuapi Daddy, biar bibir Daddy saja."

"Akhh..geli Daddy! Hentikan! Sudah bersih kok!" Seekor hybrid manis yang hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran dan celana pendek menggeliat kegelian diatas pangkuan seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak henti-hentinya menciumi dagu hybrid itu. Keduanya tampak sangat mesra dan bahagia.

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan setelah lima hari yang sibuk, keduanya akhirnya bisa berduaan dan bermesraan sepanjang hari. Jongin, hybrid yang diduduk dipangkuan pemiliknya, tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari pria yang memangkunya itu barang sebentar.

"Kenapa dada Jongin semakin besar?" Mata sang pria yang sejajar dengan dada Jongin bertanya dengan nada gemas.

"Daddy setiap hari menyusu terus sih, jadi besar sekali kan dada Jongin." Jongin memandangi dadanya dari celah kaus kebesarannya, memang ukuran dadanya jadi lebih besar dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan juga banyak bekas merah dan biru yang tidak pernah benar-benar hilang karena setiap malam daddy-nya selalu menambah bekas-bekas itu jadi semakin kentara.

"Pantat Jongin juga."

"Kalau itu karena Daddy sering meremas pantat Jongin kadang Daddy pukul juga sampai merah." Jongin menyuapkan cake ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, membuat bibirnya berlumuran dengan whip cream.

"Ugh, bahkan makan cake saja Jongin terlihat seksi.." Sang pria menjilat bibir Jongin pelan.

"Ih, Daddy nakal." Jongin tersenyum kecil dengan pipi merah karena jilatan pada bibirnya. "Daddy buka mulutnya!" Jongin memberi perintah pada daddy-nya dan menyuapkan kue dengan serampangan.

"Bibir Daddy kotor kan. Ayo bersihkan!"

"Sebentar Jongin ambilkan tisu."

"Jangan pakai tisu! Pakai cara yang tadi Daddy pakai saja!"

"Bilang saja kalau Daddy mau minta cium!"

"Nah, itu paham. Ayo cepat cium Daddy!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring kue yang berada disampingnya. Ditangkupnya wajah tampan sang daddy dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu perlahan-lahan.

Cup.

Jongin ingin lagi.

Cup.

Jongin semakin tergoda untuk melumat bibir tipis berlapiskan cokelat itu.

Cup.

"Jongin cantik sekali.." Suara rendah sang pria bergumam pelan diantara kecupan-kecupan ringan Jongin pada bibirnya.

"Daddy tampan sekali." Jongin berkata pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia akan mencium, melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis itu sampai ia puas.

"Cium Daddy sampai Jongin puas." Suara sang pria terdengar mulai serak

"Tentu saja, Jongin akan mencium Daddy sampai bibir Daddy bengkak. Jongin akan balas dendam karena Daddy sering membuat bibir Jongin bengkak." Setelah berkata begitu Jongin menabrakkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir tipis favoritnya. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Nghhhh.." Jongin mendesah pelan merasakan pantatnya sudah diremas oleh sepasang tangan besar tapi itu tidak membuat Jongin menghentikan ciumannya. Sema kin lama Jongin semakin berani menggunakan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut milik tuannya. Lidah mereka bertautan menimbulkan bunyi decak basah yang menggoda.

"Daddyhh..jangan ganggu Jongin.." Jongin merengek pelan karena tangan besar itu mulai bermain-main dipahanya. Jongin merengut menatap wajah tanpa rasa bersalah pria yang memangkunya itu.

"Betul Hun, jangan ganggu Jongin." Sebuah suara lain mengejutkan Jongin dan daddy-nya yang sedang bercumbu.

"Park Chanyeol. Selalu datang diwaktu yang paling tepat." Sehun, sang daddy, mendengus kesal melihat siapa yang datang mengganggunya sexy time-nya dengan Jongin.

"Dan Park Chanyeol membawakan Oh Sehun sebuah kejutan!" Disebelah Chanyeol berdirilah seekor hybrid—anjing juga—yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Sehun langsung menyeringai melihat siapa yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Jongin?" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jongin mesra. "Bukankah katanya Jongin ingin membuatkan Daddy kemeja baru?"

"Iya, kenapa?" Jongin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Daddy ada urusan sebentar dengan Chanyeol Hyung, bagaimana jika Jongin membuatkan Daddy sebuah kemeja dan tunjukkan pada Daddy nanti?" Sehun mengusap-usap pinggang Jongin lembut.

"Tentu saja." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Sini, Daddy beri ciuman dulu." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin yang sudah akan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju ruangan khusus yang disediakan Sehun untuknya.

Cup!

Jongin merona mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari Sehun, ah kenapa sih pipinya masih saja merah setiap kali Sehun menciumnya?

Plak!

Sehun tidak lupa memberikan pukulan gemas pada pantat seksi Jongin yang tercetak jelas dari celana pendek yang sedang ia kenakan. Dan pipi Jongin semakin memerah.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Hun." Chanyeol tertawa melihat interaksi Sehun dan Jongin didepannya. Jongin tidak tahu urusan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan bersamanya, kalau Jongin tahu mungkin Jongin akan menjahit penis raksasa Sehun agar penis itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan sperma lagi. Chanyeol bisa melihat jika hubungan Sehun dan Jongin bukanlah master dan peliharaan tapi lebih seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sudahlah, toh aku tetap menjaga penisku hanya untuk Jongin." Chanyeol hanya tertawa, dugaannya jika Sehun sudah jatuh hati pada Jongin semakin kuat. Kejadian seorang majikan yang jatuh cinta pada hybrid peliharaan memang pernah terjadi namun tidak sering karena pada umumnya seorang yang memiliki hybrid adalah orang kaya sombong yang tidak punya hati. Kalau mereka tidak punya hati berarti mereka tidak mungkin jatuh cinta?

Sehun menggiring Chanyeol dan hybrid yang datang bersama Chanyeol itu ke ruang kerjanya. Sehun bersiul-siul senang melihat pantat hybrid didepannya yang bergoyang menggoda dibalik celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah dari paha langsing itu.

"Sabar jagoan, kau harus liat aslinya dia." Chanyeol berkata sambil menahan tawa melihat Sehun yang sudah begitu gemas melihat peliharaan yang ia bawa. Sehun yang ketahuan mengamati pantat hybrid anjing peliharaan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, ia semakin bersemangat membayangkan bagaimana tingkah binal hybrid milik Chanyeol.

"Baekki, duduklah di sofa sana dan jangan nakal." Chanyeol menunjuk sofa nyaman yang berada ditengah ruangan ketika mereka bertiga sudah sampai didalam ruang kerja pribadi Sehun. Baekhyun, si hybrid anjing, mematuhi Chanyeol dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Dia paling sensitif dibagian tengkuknya." Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diseberang Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengembang sebelum permainan dimulai, ia tidak sabar bagaimana melihat ketidak nyamanan Baekhyun disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Hmm, namamu Baekhyun?" Sehun berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya berada tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"I-iya.."

"Panggil Daddy, seperti kau memanggil Daddy Chanyeol." Sehun menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menegak bir dengan sorot mata terhibur. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya pernah disentuh olehnya, tapi Chanyeol ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Chanyeol ingin melihat bagaimana Baekhyun jika disentuh orang lain selain dirinya dan ditonton olehnya.

"Daddy, si-siapa—ahhh…" Baru saja Baekhyun akan bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang keberadaan lelaki dibelakangnya tapi sebuah sentuhan hangat mengenai tengkuk belakangnya.

"Baekhyun benar-benar sensitif disini rupanya." Sehun berkata sambil terus menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sensual. Baekhyun langsung mengerang dan mendesah, lidah Sehun sama hangatnya dengan lidah Chanyeol, sama nikmatnya, dan tentu saja sama-sama bisa membuatnya terangsang. Tangan Sehun memijat pundak Baekhyun lembut, perlahan merambat menuju bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari Sehun, dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan ia tarik tengkuk Sehun untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung terkekeh, sedangkan Sehun merasa begitu terkejut namun tetap menikmati bibir Baekhyun—yang sangat berbeda dengan bibir Jongin—mencium kasar bibirnya. Sehun menaiki sofa tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun begitu agresif mencium Sehun, tangannya meraba dada bidang Sehun dan berusaha membuka kaus yang dikenakan Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Baekhyun sudah menindih tubuhnya dan menggesek-gesekkan pensinya pada penis Sehun yang menegang. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menikmati kebinalan Baekhyun. Benar kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat liar dalam urusan bercinta. Tidak seperti Jongin yang kadang masih malu-malu.

"Ckck, apa bibir Daddy Sehun lebih nikmat dari pada bibir Daddy, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendah pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencium Sehun. "Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyukai Daddy Sehun, apakah Baekhyun mau tinggal bersama Daddy Sehun saja?"

"Ti-tidak Daddy! Baekhyun, Baekhyun…" Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya pada Sehun dan menatap Chanyeol. Sehun menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang rupanya masih memiliki sifat alami seorang hybrid, yaitu patuh pada tuannya. Baekhyun hanya memiliki nafsu yang begitu tinggi dan sangat mudah terangsang.

"Angghhhh…ooohhh…" Sehun menekan pinggang Baekhyun yang masih ada diatasnya agar penis mereka bergesekan lagi.

"Da-daddy…?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sehun membuatnya berhenti meremasi pantat Baekhyun yang masih mendesah diatasnya.

"Jongin?" Sehun nyaris saja mendorong Baekhyun dari atas pangkuannya tapi ia tahu kalau sampai ia melukai Baekhyun, bisa-bisa nyawanya dicabut oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa Jongin disini?"

"Jongin mau…mau…mengukur lingkar perut Daddy. Catatan ukuran kemeja Daddy hilang dan Jongin lupa angka tepatnya." Jongin menjawab polos. Kepalanya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun barusan. Tapi hatinya mengatakan jika sesuatu itu salah, dan Jongin sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang menurutnya mengambil sentuhan Sehun yang seharusnya hanya untuknya.

"Siapa dia Daddy?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dia..dia…"

"Dia sepertimu Jongin. Dia namanya Baekhyun dan dia selalu menemani Hyung setiap hari, membantu Hyung memakai kemeja dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Hyung." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa—" Jongin masih tidak suka melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk berdekatan dengan Sehun, meskipun tidak dipangkuan Sehun lagi.

"Baekhyun kemarin melakukan sebuah kenakalan, jadi Hyung kesini minta tolong Daddy Sehun untuk membantu Hyung menghukum Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih menjelaskan dengan nada yang sabar.

"Kalau begitu apakah Daddy akan—"

"Tidak. Daddy Sehun tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun." Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Jongin. "Baekhyun akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan." Chanyeol menambahkan dengan seringai lebar yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun.

"Daddy, benar kan Daddy tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh penis Daddy selain Jongin?" Jongin bertanya was-was pada Sehun yang masih duduk memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Penis Daddy hanyan untuk Jongin." Sehun masih terus menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata yang makin lama membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. Seolah ia sedang ditelanjangi oleh Sehun.

"Aku suka idemu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Tentu saja kau suka." Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah melonggarkan kerah kemeja santai yang ia kenakan.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

"Jangan keluarkan spermamu didalam."

"Deal." Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dan berdiri melepaskan celana panjangnya, menyisakan boxer hitam yang terlihat menggembung dibagian depannya. Sehun hanya mendesah panjang dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk datang kepadanya.

Chanyeol tadi dalam sekejap bisa membaca isi pikiran Sehun ketika ia melihat Sehun terus menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang begitu intens. Chanyeol tahu, dipikiran Sehun terlintas ide untuk melakukan threesome. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang pasti akan sangat tersiksa dengan menonton live porn sementara ia tidak bisa bergabung. Dengan nafsu Baekhyun yang begitu tinggi, menyiksanya seperti itu pasti sebuah cobaan yang sangat berat.

Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengajak Sehun yang penasaran dengan kebinalan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya ingin mencoba Baekhyun sedikit saja dan Chanyeol jadi akan punya alasan untuk menghukum Baekhyun nantin, tapi sepertinya permainan akan lebih panas dari rencana mereka. Dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan dari rencana awal.

"Nah Baekkie, ayo sini ikut Daddy." Chanyeol menarik kursi kerja Sehun yang berlengan dan mendudukkan Baekhyun disana. Diambilnya sebuah tas yang sudah disiapkan Sehun. Kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak isinya.

"Jangan itu Daddy.." Baekhyun merengek melihat cock belt yang akan menutupi seluruh bagian penisnya dan akan membuat penis Baekhyun tidak bisa tegang dengan leluasa. Belum juga dipasang, tapi Baekhyun sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sssttt, Baekkie ingat? Ini hukuman untuk Baekkie."

"Hiks.." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan mulai mengikat lengan Baekhyun ke belakang dan membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun kemudian dinaikkan ke lengan kursi Sehun. Kedua kaki itu diikat erat pada lengan kursi sehingga lubang merah serta penis Baekhyun terlihat dengan jelas. Chanyeol segera memasangkan cock belt pada penis Baekhyun yang sudah setengah tegang.

Jongin yang melihatnya merasa iba. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun memasangkan cock belt padanya dan rasanya luar biasa sakit. Bahkan menurut Jongin, cock ring lebih baik dari pada cock belt.

"Angghhh…oohhh…mmhhmmm…" Baekhyun mulai mendesah ketika lubangnya dimainkan oleh Chanyeol, tanpa ia sadari sebuah anal beads masuk kedalamnya.

"Ahhhhh…yahhh..unghhh…" Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Nah, sekarang yang terakhir." Chanyeol mengeluarkan vibrator besar yang nyaris tidak pernah Jongin pakai karena ukurannya terlalu besar dan membuat Jongin benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"No..no..please Daddy.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat tapi itu semua percuma karena Chanyeol dengan santainya memasukkan seluruh vibrator itu kedalam lubang Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan.

"Aww.." Jongin yang melihatnya berjengit. Pasti sakit.

"Jongin mau?" Sehun berbisik lirih ditelinga Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau!" Jongin menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jadi anak baik." Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya dari belakang. Dibiarkan Jongin terus mengamati Baekhyun yang sudah mulai disiksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin berjanji akan jadi anak baik."

"Hm, buka seluruh pakaianmu."

"Hah?" Jongin terkejut dengan perintah Sehun yang begitu mendadak tapi ia tetap melakukannya dengan mata yang masih memandang penasaran ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jongin sepertinya tertarik. Kenapa dari tadi melihat ke arah Baekhyun terus?"

"Ti-tidak Daddy." Jongin segera menundukkan wajahnya dan melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh langsingnya. Jongin takut jika tiba-tiba Sehun akan menghukumnya seperti Chanyeol menghukum Baekhyun, membayangkan saja Jongin sudah merinding.

"Good boy. Sebagai hadiah, Jongin mau sperma Daddy?" Sehun menatap puas tubuh telanjang Jongin yang dimatanya semakin hari semakin indah.

"Ma-mau Daddy." Jongin mengangguk malu.

"Lepas celana Daddy dan hisap sampai Jongin mendapatkan apa yang Jongin mau." Sehun mengelus penisnya dari luar celana training. Jongin dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Sehun dan menarik celana Sehun sampai mata kaki.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat penis Sehun yang menurutnya makin lama makin besar. Tangan Jongin mulai membelai batang yang sudah tegang didepannya, digenggamnya dengan lembut dan ia kocok perlahan.

"Kulum Jongin, kulum." Sehun terdengar tidak sabar. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah pada penis Sehun dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sehun puas sekali melihat Jongin diantara kakinya. Sungguh cantik Jongin ketika sedang mengulum penis, dengan pipi merah dan mata berair serta bibir seksi yang sangat hangat.

"Kalian memulai tanpaku." Jongin tersentak merasakan seseorang berada dibelakangnya. Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pinggangnya dan mengelusnya sensual.

"H-hyung.." Jongin melepaskan kulumannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang membolehkan Jongin melepaskan kuluman? Hm?" Sehun meraih kepala Jongin kasar dan memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Jangan membuat Daddy Sehun marah Jongin.." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Jongin nakal. Bibirnya mulai bermain dibahu Jongin dan juga Jongin bisa merasakan pahanya dipijat-pijat perlahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Nghh.." Jongin mengerang dengan mulut dipenuhi penis.

"Nikmat?" Chanyeol terus meraba paha dan pantat Jongin.

"Mhhmmm…Hyuuhhh..nghhh…" Jongin berusaha mendesah tapi Sehun terus-terusan menekan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mata Jongin semakin berkaca-kaca karena kulit kepalanya yang dicengkram Sehun mulai pedih dan penis Sehun yang terlalu dalam membuatnya ingin muntah. Chanyeol semakin menjadi memainkan tubuhnya, bongkahan pantat Jongin sudah dilebarkan dan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol membelai-belai lembut bibir lubang Jongin dengan seutas tali menjuntai.

"Hiraukan saja Chanyeol Hyung. Kulum penis Daddy dengan benar dan dapatkan sperma kesukaan Jongin." Sehun masih menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam agar penis besarnya masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Khhhkkk…ngghhhkkk…" Jongin benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang. Dirinya tidak bisa mengimbangi rasa nikmat dibawah tubuhnya dan juga penis Sehun yang semakin besar dan membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"Jongin pakai mainan apa hari ini?" Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan jarinya pada anus Jongin yang sudah penuh oleh anal beads. Jongin meronta-ronta merasakan mainan didalam tubuhnya bergerak perlahan karena tekanan dari jari Chanyeol.

"Ngghh…Jongin mulutmu sangat nikmathh.." Desahan tertahan Jongin memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Sehun. Pinggang Sehun mulai ikut bergerak maju mundur pertanda puncaknya sudah dekat. Merasakan hal itu, Jongin berusaha memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada penis berkedut didalam mulutnya.

Lidah Jongin menjilati kepala penis Sehun memancing sperma Sehun agar segera keluar, tidak lupa ia menyedot kuat-kuat seluruh batang yang bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya juga ikut serta mengurut batang penis Sehun yang tersisa dan juga meremas dua bola kembar Sehun.

"Ahhhh.." Sehun menangkup kepala Jongin agar tidak melepaskan penisnya sama sekali ketika ia menyemprotkan jutaan sperma kedalam mulut Jongin. "Good boy." Sehun mengelus lembut kepala Jongin dan mengisyaratkan agar Jongin menelan semua cairan kental itu.

"Nghh…mmhhmm.." Jongin menikmati seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya dan menjilat sisa-sisa sperma yang berada disekitar bibirnya. Begitu Jongin menyukai sperma Sehun sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi memainkan lubang anusnya.

"Jongin tidak mau mencoba sperma Hyung?" Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Jongin begitu menikmati sperma Sehun juga ingin merasakan kuluman Jongin. Sehun tadi sepertinya benar-benar dilanda kenikmatan menerima blow job Jongin dan itu membuat Chanyeol tergoda.

"Daddy.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Chanyeol duduk diatas meja kopi yang berhadapan dengan sofa dimana Sehun duduk, jika Jongin menoleh kebelakangnya maka penis besar Chanyeol menyambutnya dan itu membuat Jongin malu. Jongin tidak pernah melihat penis orang lain selain miliknya dan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jongin tidak ingin mencobanya? Lihat ini, ukurannya juga besar. Jongin suka bukan dengan penis besar seperti ini?" Sehun meraih tangan lentik Jongin dan meletakkannya diatas penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Jongin hanya terus menunduk meskipun tangannya sudah mulai meremas penis Chanyeol perlahan.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Jongin yang mengocok penisnya gugup. Rasanya seperti bercinta dengan lelaki perawan yang belum pernah melihat penis. Ditariknya dagu Jongin agar sepasang mata sayu hybrid itu memandang matanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung Hun.."

"Memang aku sangat beruntung." Sehun mengiyakan dan mendudukkan dirinya dikarpet bersama Jongin. Tangan besar Sehun meraba-raba pinggang ramping dan pantat sintal Jongin.

"Kulum Jongin."

"ANNGGGHHH!" Sebuah suara desahan tertahan terdengar, desahan itu begitu tersiksa dan menyedihkan. Baekhyun. Hybrid anjing yang sedang diikat dan disiksa oleh sejumlah sex toys itu menggeram dan melotot melihat bibir penuh Jongin mendekati penis tuannya.

"Ada apa Baekkie sayang?" Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Penis kesukaannya selama ini diberikan pada orang lain, dihadapannya pula.

"Mhhmm! Nghh!" Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeram lagi namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang terhalang gag ball.

"Ayo cepat!" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Jongin agar segera memanjakan penisnya. Jongin yang tidak mendengar Sehun melarangnya segera mengecup pelan ujung penis Chanyeol, ia masih tidak nyaman dengan penis baru yang akan dikulumnya.

Jongin menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu tajam. Mata itu berkata agar dirinya lebih cepat mengulum penisnya dan Jongin segera melakukan hal itu. Penis Chanyeol segera ia telan dan ia sesap pelan. Chanyeol merinding akan bibir Jongin yang memanjakannya dan meremas rambut Jongin.

"Nikmat bukan kulumannya?" Sehun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendesis penuh kenikmatan.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau terus menolak setiap aku ajak keluar sepulang kerja." Chanyeol meremas rambut Jongin kencang dan menggerakkan kepala Jongin agar penisnya lebih banyak masuk kedalam.

"Hey, jangan kasar padanya." Sehun berkata ringan sambil terus menciumi punggung Jongin. "Hanya penisku yang boleh membuatnya tersedak."

"Shit. Mulutnya benar-benar nikmat." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil terus menekan-nekan kepala Jongin, ia tidak peduli dengan peringatan Sehun. Kuluman Jongin terlalu nikmat, membuat Chanyeol tuli atau tidak peduli lebih tepatnya.

"Jongin, bisa angkat pantat Jongin untuk Daddy?" Sehun meremas pantat Jongin lagi sebelum berbisik menggoda ditelinga Jongin kemudian meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah disekitar telinga Jongin.

"Hmm..hmm.." Jongin mengangguk dan merubah posisinya yang tadi duduk menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan penis yang ada dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Jongin langsung berjengit merasakan mainan yang ada didalam tubunnya bergerak perlahan. Bola-bola anal beads didalam anusnya saling menggesek dan bergerak tanpa pola yang teratur menggaruk dindingnya yang gatal ketika Sehun memainkan tali yang menjuntai keluar dari anusnya itu.

"Nghhhh..Daddyhhh jangannnhhh.." Jongin melepaskan kulumannya saat Sehun terus menarik-narik tali anal beads itu tanpa berniat mengeluarkannya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan menjambak rambut Jongin agar kembali mengulum penisnya.

Jongin mengerang sambil terus mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan bersusah payah. Chanyeol benar-benar jauh lebih kasar dari Sehun, tangannya terus mencengkram rambut Jongin dan tidak membiarkan Jongin untuk mengambil nafas dengan lega. Sehun pun membuat keadaan Jongin tidak lebih baik, anal beads yang sejak pagi tertanam dalam lubang Jongin terus ditarik-tarik. Mempermainkan dinding anus Jongin yang sudah sangat sensitif.

"Lebih cepat Jongin, Hyung akan keluar." Chanyeol mencengkram kepala Jongin erat-erat dan menggerakkannya maju mundur sesuai keinginannya.

"Easy, easy. Jongin tahu cara terbaik untuk memberikan blow job." Sehun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang tidak sabaran dan Jongin yang sudah terlihat akan muntah menerima penis Chanyeol dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sehun membelai punggung Jongin untuk menenangkan hybrid cantiknya.

Jongin yang merasakan cengkraman dirambutnya melonggar jadi lebih rileks, mulutnya bisa bekerja lebih leluasa memancing sperma Chanyeol agar segera keluar. Lidah Jongin membelai-belai kepala penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar dan berkedut cepat. Rongga mulutnya menghisap batang penis Chanyeol begitu kuat membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menggeram.

Dibawah sana Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tali anal beads itu begitu kencang hingga keluar dari lubang sempit Jongin. Dinding anus Jongin rasanya digaruk oleh bola-bola kecil bergerigi dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba. Jongin mendesah tertahan dengan penis Chanyeol didalam mulutnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengeluarkan spermanya.

"AAAGGGHHHH! NGGGHHHH!" Jeritan Baekhyun mengiringi geraman Chanyeol ketika orgasme. Ketiga penghuni ruangan itu otomatis memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu seksi diatas kursi dengan wajah merah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tahu air mata itu bukan air mata menahan sakit karena seluruh sex toys yang ia pasangkan tapi karena Baekhyun tidak terima spermanya barusan diminum habis oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa Baekkie? Ingin sperma Daddy juga?" Chanyeol menyeringai senang.

Sehun yang sudah sabar menunggu Jongin selesai memberikan blow job pada Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya lagi dan segera menarik Jongin untuk menungging diatas sofa.

"Da-daddyhhh.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya.

"Hm? Jongin mau apa?" Sehun meremas pantat sintal Jongin sambil memainkan penis mungil Jongin yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. "Jongin sudah basah sekali."

"Uhhh..Jo-jongin mau…" Jongin mencengkram sofa dengan pipi merah.

"Mau apa?"

"Pe-penis Daddy.."

Sehun menyeringai lebar. Dipeluknya tubuh Jongin dari belakang dengan mesra, diciumi pundak Jongin lagi hingga meninggalkan jejak. Penis besarnya ia gesekkan pada pipi pantat Jongin yang sintal, menyebabkan Jongin mengerang semakin keras.

"A-ayo Daddy.." Jongin meremas sofa semakin kencang. Pipinya yang sudah merah semakin merah, bisa ia rasakan lubangnya meraung minta diisi penis Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan lubang ketatnya.

Sehun meraih penis mungil Jongin dan memainkannya sebentar sebelum memasukkan sesuatu kedalam lubang kecil dikepala penis Jongin. Sounding rod. Mainan baru kesukaan Jongin selain vibrator merah yang sering mengisi lubang Jongin ketika Sehun sedang dikantor.

"Uhhh..ngghhhh…" Jongin menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun. Lubang penisnya dibuka paksa dengan sebuah benda metal, terasa sangat nyeri dan nikmat secara bersamaan. "Ke-kenapa itu lagi Daddyhhh…ahhh…"

"Bukannya Jongin suka mainan yang ini?" Sehun berbisik pelan pada telinga Jongin seraya mengeluar masukkan sounding rod perlahan. Jongin menggeleng cepat dan merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. Memang sounding rod bisa sangat menyiksa tapi Jongin tidak bisa berbohong jika prostatnya ditusuk dari dua sisi, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya nyaris gila dan tidak ingin berhenti.

"Jangan bohong. Jongin mau berakhir seperti Baekhyun?"

"Tidak mau Daddy!" Jongin merinding melihat Baekhyun yang sedang disiksa Chanyeol dengan memainkan vibrator dalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Penis mungil Baekhyun tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan memenuhi cock belt sempit itu.

"Tanpa persiapan, oke?" Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jongin. Jika Sehun tidak menahan diri untuk menggoda Jongin maka permainan inti tidak akan pernah dimulai karena Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan mengerjai tubuh Jongin. Bagi Sehun melihat Jongin dilanda kenikmatan memberinya kenikmatan seksual pula. Melihat bagaimana tubuh ramping Jongin yang begitu sensitif hanya dengan sedikit saja sentuhannya dan ekor anjing Jongin yang selalu bergoyang-goyang jika hybrid itu nervous.

"Ba-baik Daddy." Jongin semakin menunggingkan pantatnya dan mencengkram pinggiran sofa kencang, ia menunggu rasa nyeri menyapa lubang anusnya. Dimasuki penis raksasa Sehun tanpa pelumas sangat menyakitkan bahkan setelah berminggu-minggu mereka menghabiskan malam-malam hanya dengan bercinta.

PLAK!

"Jongin benar-benar menginginkan penis Daddy? Hm?"

PLAK!

"Sampai menyodorkan pantat Jongin seperti itu hanya untuk penis Daddy?" Sehun mengusap bongkahan pantat Jongin yang barusan ia tampar. Dibukanya pipi bawah Jongin agar lubang berkedut yang bersembunyi dibaliknya tampak jelas.

"Uhh..mmhmmm…p-please Daddyhhh..Jongin tidak tahan lagi.."

To Be Continue

Seri maljum kembali~~~~

Yang dulu pernah req threesome sama Chanyeol hehe^^

Sebenarnya yang hari ke-50 ini sampe hampir 9k+ kata jadi Author bagi jadi dua chapter hehehe, panjang banget sih….

Masih kurang kasar ngga sih ini? Huhuhu

Mohon review, kritik dan saran ya^^

Selamat malam Jum'at!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Six

Day Fifty Part Two

"Uhh..mmhmmm…p-please Daddyhhh..Jongin tidak tahan lagi.." Jongin menggeliat geli merasakan lubang anusnya terkena udara dingin ketika Sehun memandangi lubang ketatnya. Jongin merasa malu dan juga bergairah karena lubang merah mudanya terus diperhatikan Sehun.

"Woah, sangat ketat." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar lagi tepat dari belakang Jongin. Hybrid itu menggigil ngeri, ia merasa tidak nyaman menunjukkan bagian privatnya pada orang lain selain Sehun.

"Pijatan dindingnya juga nikmat." Sehun menambahkan sambil mengelus-elus bibir anus Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hhhh..ahhh…Da-daddyhh.." Jongin mengerang pelan.

"Boleh aku duluan?" Tangan lain meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin sensual.

"Silahkan." Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jongin yang menungging. Ia biarkan Chanyeol memandangi lubang peliharaannya.

"Nah, Jongin. Tahan sedikit, oke?" Chanyeol segera memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Jongin, digesek-gesekkannya sedikit permukaan lubang Jongin dengan kepala penisnya. Membuat Jongin mengerang. Jantung Jongin berdegup sangat cepat, ia takut sekali dengan Chanyeol dan kini Chanyeol malah akan menyetubuhinya.

"Ja-jangan! Daddy! Daddy!" Jongin panik karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol-lah yang akan menghujam lubangnya, bukan Sehun.

"Sssttt, tidak apa. Penis Chanyeol Hyung sama nikmatnya dengan penis Daddy kok." Sehun berkata lembut, berusaha menenangkan. Meskipun seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Anggghhhh…Hyuuuungghhhh…sakiiiiittthhhh…" Jongin menjerit pilu begitu Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan. Lubang sempitnya terasa dilebarkan dengan tiba-tiba oleh benda yang besar.

"Biarkan Jongin diatas." Sehun bersuara. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Jongin untuk mengubah posisi yang awalnya menungging menjadi duduk. Jongin duduk membelakangi Chanyeol dengan penis Chanyeol masih tertancap dibawahnya. Diseberang sofa yang digunakan Chanyeol dan Jongin, duduklah Sehun yang mengocok penisnya pelan seraya memperhatikan keseksian Jongin yang sedang disetubuhi temannya sendiri.

"Bergerak Jongin." Chanyeol memerintah Jongin dengan suara serak. Jongin pun mulai bergerak, pinggulnya naik turun dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat menahan sakit dan juga nikmat.

Ruangan itu tidak hanya dipenuhi dengan desahan Chanyeol dan Jongin, ada Baekhyun juga yang mendesah, merengek dan juga memohon tertahan melihat penis Chanyeol mengisi lubang lain selain lubang miliknya. Sehun menonton lubang Jongin yang melahap habis penis Chanyeol sampai pangkalnya, dada Jongin yang dipenuhi peluh dan juga puting bengkak akibat permainannya setiap hari. Ekspresi Jongin yang dipenuhi kenikmatan itu membuat Sehun mengocok penisnya semakin cepat, sungguh cantik keadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh..uuhhmmm…ohhh.."

"Kau ketat sekali Jong…ahhh.."

"Nyaahhhh…janganhhhh..ahhhh…Hyuuunghhh…jangan dimainkannhhh.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tangan Chanyeol meraih penisnya dan menggerakkan sounding rod memutar. Dinding penis Jongin rasanya langsung dipenuhi kenikmatan. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol pada sounding rod yang tidak teratur membuat Jongin mau gila.

"Uh, Jongin benar-benar membuat Daddy tegang." Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Jongin dengan mata yang begitu gelap oleh nafsu. Tangan besar Sehun meraih wajah Jongin agar melihat penisnya yang sangat keras dan butuh perhatian.

Jongin tidak bisa fokus dengan penis yang ada didepan wajahnya, penis dan lubangnya yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol membuatnya sulit menggunakan otaknya. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin yang begitu kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar mendesah karena kenikmatan yang sedang hybrid itu rasakan begitu intens. Gerakan Jongin semakin lama semakin cepat dan pendek-pendek, pertanda jika puncak hybrid itu sudah mendekat.

"Chanyeol, ayo berbagi." Sehun membelai-belai rambut Jongin lembut.

"Ughhh…ahhh…" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan pinggang Jongin yang sedari tadi masih mencari kenikmatan dengan penisnya. "Ayo turun ke bawah saja, Jongin." Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari lubang Jongin dan mendorong Jongin agar turun ke atas karpet.

"Ngghh..Jo-jonginhh.." Jongin merengut merasakan kekosongan pada lubang bawahnya.

"Sabar Jongin, akan ada yang lebih nikmat." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jongin dan menyuruh Jongin naik ke pangkuannya. Jongin melakukannya dengan cepat bahkan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Tidak sabar?" Sehun menyeringai lebar.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera melesakkan penis tegang Sehun yang menggesek pantat pipinya kedalam lubang anusnya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan penis Sehun tepat mengenai prostat bengkaknya. Dengan tidak sabar Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Sehun dan bibirnya mendesahkan nama Sehun begitu erotis.

"Berhenti sebentar Jongin.." Sehun berusaha menenangkan gerakan Jongin yang tidak sabaran. Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan pipi merah, merasa malu karena sikapnya yang tidak sabar untuk menikmati penis menumbuk prostatnya.

"Hyung boleh bergabung kan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik ditelinga Jongin dan Jongin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek pipi pantatnya.

"Nghhh..Hyung mau apa?" Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Menikmati lubang Jongin, tentu saja."

"Huhh? Tapi lubang Jongin sudah—AAAHHHHHH!" Jongin menjerit sangat keras. Lubang anusnya yang sudah penuh tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk melebar lagi, sebuah penis lain yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan penis Sehun merangsek masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Hyunghhhh…sakithhhh…aaaahhhhh…" Jongin menangis, rasa nyeri dan pedih yang melanda bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat tidak tertahankan. Bahkan double penetration yang dulu dengan vibrator pernah Sehun lakukan padanya tidak sesakit ini.

"Tahan Jongin…" Sehun mengecupi wajah Jongin perlahan dan memainkan sounding rod pada penis Jongin agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin sedikit berkurang.

"Hiks..hiks..Daddyhhh..sakit hiks.." Jongin merengek kesakitan pada Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi Jongin akan suka." Sehun mengelus pinggang Jongin lembut. "Coba mulai bergerak pelan." Sehun memberi perintah dengan suara sabar namun Jongin menggeleng, pantatnya masih sangat sakit.

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dan memberikan kode pada Chanyeol agar mulai bergerak pelan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang didera Jongin. Kedua lelaki itu perlahan-lahan mengeluar masukkan penisnya bergantian pada lubang Jongin yang bagi mereka terasa luar biasa ketat.

"Ahhh…nghhhh…mmhhhmmm…" Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun dan mulai mendesah keenakan karena dua penis itu menusuk prostatnya dengan pelan.

"Enak bukan?" Sehun bertanya lembut dan Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hun, aku butuh lebih cepat." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendah yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi. Lubang Jongin yang ketat membuat Chanyeol tidak sabaran untuk memperkosa hybrid itu. Setiap gerakan yang ia berikan pada lubang Jongin, penisnya langsung terasa dipijat dan disedot keras.

Sehun sendiri juga sebenarnya sama tidak sabarnya untuk menikmati lubang ketat Jongin tapi melihat Jongin menangis seperti tadi membuat ia mengerem nafsunya agar membiarkan Jongin terbiasa dulu dengan dua penis dalam lubangnya.

"Uhhh…enak Daddyhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya begitu Chanyeol dan Sehun perlahan-lahan menaikkan kecepatan pinggul mereka. Masih sedikit nyeri memang, tapi kenikmatan dari dua penis yang menusuk prostatnya tanpa memberikan jeda sedikitpun membuat Jongin melupakan rasa nyeri itu.

"Oooohhhh…nyahhhh…disanahhh..disanahhh…" Jongin meremas bahu Sehun yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin yang tadi menangis kesakitan kini sudah ikut menghentakkan tubuhnya naik turun agar dua penis besar itu semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sudah sangat penuh. Ekspresi penuh nikmat Jongin membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk memperkosa Jongin.

"Ahhhh…dada Jongin gatal Daddyhhh..mmhhmmm.." Jongin yang merasa tidak cukup hanya diperkosa prostatnya, memohon agar putingnya yang membengkak diberi perhatian juga. Sehun segera meraup puting merah mudah Jongin dengan kasar.

"Awhhh…uuuhhhh…gigit Daddyhhh…" Jongin menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam mengulum dadanya. Sepertinya kini Jongin sudah ketagihan permainan-permainan kasar yang Sehun ajarkan padanya.

Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dan menarik lengan Jongin agar merangkul lehernya. Dimajukan sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa ikut memanjakan puting Jongin yang lain. Jongin menjerit semakin keras merasakan dua putingnya digigit dan dihisap, belum lagi dua penis besar itu masih memperkosa lubangnya.

Sehun meraih penis Jongin dan memainkan sounding rod didalamnya perlahan. Sehun bisa merasakan gerakan Jongin semakin kasar ketika ia menusuk prostat Jongin dari depan dan belakang.

"Ahhh..Hyungghhhh…Daddyhhhh…Jongin mau ke-ke—ANGHHH!" Jongin mendesah keras penuh nikmat. Orgasme melanda tubuhnya begitu tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa menahannya bahkan ia tidak sempat meminta ijin pada Sehun agar diijinkan orgasme. Tiba-tiba saja penisnya sudah melontarkan cairan putih yang mengotori karpet dan tubuhnya. Sounding rod yang tadi ada dalam lubang penisnya sampai terdorong keluar karena spermanya begitu banyak.

"Ohhh..maafhhh…anghhh..akkhhhh…nyahhh…" Jongin segera meminta maaf karena ia mendahului kedua pendominasi yang memperkosanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan permohonan maaf Jongin karena mereka sibuk menikmati pijatan dinding anus Jongin ketika hybrid itu orgasme.

"Ahhh…su-sudahhh…anngghhhh…Daddyhhh..ughhh…"

"Yahhh…jangan lagi…ahhhh…ohhh…"

"Pleasehhhh…berhentihhh…uhhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun dan Chanyeol kencang ketika tubuhnya masih dipaksa melonjak-lonjak diatas dua penis yang sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda akan orgasme.

Prostatnya begitu sensitif dan bengkak namun kedua lelaki yang menyetubuhinya tidak memperdulikan apapun selain kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan. Pinggang Jongin mereka remas erat dan menaik turunkan tubuh ramping itu agar penis mereka terus dipijat oleh dinding anus Jongin.

"Ohhh…jangannhhh…Jongin lelahhh…" Jongin mencengkram lengan Sehun yang bergerilya dipenisnya. Penis mungil Jongin sudah mengeras lagi dan ujungnya sudah basah, precum mulai melelehi batang penis Jongin yang bergerak-gerak naik turun kaku.

"Ini hukuman untuk Jongin." Sehun melepas kulumannya pada dada Jongin dan berkata rendah.

"Hu-hukumanhhhh? Kenapa Jongin dihuk—ahhhhhh!" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun kencang ketika tangan Sehun yang tadi hanya mengelus-elus penisnya berubah jadi mengocok batang itu cepat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?" Sehun menciumi dada Jongin yang berkeringat. "Jongin orgasme tanpa persetujuan Daddy."

"Ma-maaf Daddyhhhh…oohhh..jangan dimainkan terus Daddyhhh…nyahhh.." Jongin yang tadi sudah lelah seolah mendapat tenaga baru dari adrenalin yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Prostat Jongin sudah semakin bengkak dan penis Jongin berkedut kencang, pertanda hybrid itu sudah akan mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua.

"Daddyhhh…hentikanhhhh…ahhhh…Jongin akanhhh..akanhhh…"

"Shit, dia benar-benar menggairahkan." Chanyeol menggeram penuh nikmat melihat Jongin yang sudah orgasme lagi. Wajah Jongin begitu sensual dan lagi-lagi penisnya dipijat oleh kontraksi anus Jongin.

"Nooo…noo..ahhhh…DADDYYHHHH!" Jongin orgasme lagi. Spermanya mengotori karpet, tubuh Sehun dan tubuh Chanyeol. Jongin sudah benar-benar lelah, dua orgasme dalam waktu yang begitu dekat dan seluruh tubuhnya masih terus dimanja oleh dua lelaki ini.

Mata Jongin sekilas menangkap Baekhyun yang memandangnya nanar, ia bisa melihat penis Baekhyun yang warnanya merah dibalik sela-sela cock belt dan juga anus merah muda yang terus bergetar. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun terlihat sama tersiksanya dengan dirinya. Sama-sama lelah, sama-sama ingin menyudahi siksaan seksual ini, sama-sama butuh istirahat dari sensasi memabukkan sekaligus menyakitkan permainan dua majikan mereka.

"Bagaimana rasa orgasme Jongin? Apa nikmat?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara ramah palsu, suara yang membuat Jongin merinding. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin perlahan, keduanya terlihat sangat puas dengan pelayanan Jongin dan akan menambah durasi permainan.

"Jongin begitu suka orgasme sepertinya, apa Jongin mau lagi?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditelinga Jongin.

"Ti-tidak Hyunghhh..Jongin lelah.."

"Yakin? Hyung dan Daddy Sehun sedang sangat baik hati, kami akan memberikan Jongin orgasme sampai Jongin puas." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tenaga Jongin sudah habis untuk menerima gelombang orgasme dan juga bola kembar Jongin sudah terasa kosong tanpa sperma.

Biasanya Jongin selalu menahan orgasmenya selama berjam-jam, tapi kali ini ia diminta untuk orgasme tanpa henti, tentu saja fisik Jongin sangat kelelahan. Selain itu prostat Jongin sudah sangat sensitif, penisnya sudah merah karena dua orgasme hebat yang hampir tanpa jeda.

"Ahhh..s-stophhhh…uhhh…sudah lelah sekali Daddyhhhhh…" Jongin berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun dari dadanya. Sehun tidak peduli dan mulai menggigiti puting Jongin yang sudah bengkak dan lecet, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menyiksa puting Jongin yang lain dan penis Jongin.

—

Sudah dua jam lubang Jongin dihajar oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun tanpa henti. Selama dua jam itu sudah tiga kali Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya mengotori karpet ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama sudah satu kali mencapai puncaknya dan mereka masih ingin memperkosa lubang Jongin.

"Daddyhhh…pleasehhh…Jongin lelahhhh…penis Jongin sakithh.." Jongin yang berada diatas daddy-nya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Kini Sehun berbaring diatas karpet dengan Jongin diatasnya, dibelakang Jongin ada Chanyeol yang masih dengan semangat menghujam penisnya kedalam lubang lecet Jongin.

"Ohhh..sebentar Jonghhh.." Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin kasar, begitu takjub ia dengan tubuh Jongin. Hybrid itu sudah lima kali mencapai orgasme dalam permainan mereka ini dan lubang itu masih saja mengetat setiap kali ia menusukkan penisnya.

"Hiks…sudahhh..ahhhh…pantat Jongin sakithhh…ugghhh…"

"Hyunghhh…pelanhhh..ahhh…sakithhh…"

"Daddyhhhh…Jongin capek sekalihhh…uuhhh…mhhmm.." Jongin berusaha menjaga kesadarannya dan menggerakkan pinggangnya agar kedua lelaki ini segera mencapai puncaknya dan dia bisa istirahat.

Penisnya sudah nyeri sekali karena dipaksa orgasme terus menerus meskipun sudah sangat lelah. Prostatnya yang sensitif jadi semakin sensitif dan itu membuat Jongin lebih mudah orgasme, sungguh sial nasib Jongin hari ini.

Tangan Sehun yang dari tadi merabai tubuh seksi Jongin, mencari-cari sesuatu diatas karpet. Begitu ia menemukannya, Sehun langsung menujukkan benda itu pada Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang ketakutan. Sounding rod yang tadi sempat mempermainkan lubang penisnya kini kembali ditangan Sehun dan sepertinya akan digunakan Sehun lagi pada penis nyerinya.

"No..ahhh..sakit sekali Daddyyhhhh…" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memohon agar Sehun jangan menggunakan sounding rod.

"Jongin terlalu cepat orgasme, jadi harus ditahan sebentar ya.." Sehun berkata lembut dan menyentuh penis Jongin yang menempel pada perutnya. Dikocoknya sebentar penis Jongin dan dielusnya pelan kepalanya.

"Unghhh…ohhh….geli Daddyhh..janganhhh…"

"Ssstt…akan sangat nikmat nanti Jongin. Percaya pada Daddy." Sehun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan gerakannya sebentar dan mulai melesakkan ujung sounding rod kedalam penis Jongin pelan-pelan. Tubuh seksi Jongin bergetar tidak nyaman, mata cantik Jongin tertutup rapat merasakan dinding penisnya dilebarkan oleh benda metal yang ia sukai dan juga ia benci.

"Nah, enak bukan?" Sehun menggerakkan sounding rod dalam penis Jongin pelan.

"Uhhh..geli Daddyhhh..ahhh…"

"Kalau begini? Jongin suka?" Sehun memutar sounding rod itu sambil tetap mengeluar masukkannya pelan.

"Ohhhh…janganhhhh…ahhhh…Jongin bisa keluar lagihhh.." Jongin menahan gerakan tangan Sehun yang semakin dalam menusukkan sounding rod kedalam penisnya.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang juga menusuk dalam-dalam lubang Jongin. Gerakan dua lelaki itu awalnya perlahan namun lubang ketat Jongin membuat mereka tidak sabar dan menusuk penis mereka lebih cepat dan lebih kasar.

"Hyung sudah dekat..ahhh…gerakkan pinggangmu lebih cepat.." Chanyeol menciumi bahu Jongin sambil berkata rendah. Tangannya menggoyangkan sounding rod pada penis Jongin, membuat Jongin melenguh kencang.

"Jangan Hyunghhh…Jongin akan keluarhhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol menyambut leher jenjang Jongin dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar. Memang itu tujuan Chanyeol memainkan sounding rod pada penis Jongin, agar Jongin dekat dengan orgasme yang berakibat dinding anus Jongin mencengkram penisnya kencang.

"Uhh..ahhhh…Daddyhhhh..nngghhhh…" Jongin menunduk dan melihat wajah Sehun yang benar-benar diliputi kenikmatan karena pijatan dindingnya. Melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang seksi dan juga mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, pinggangnya yang sudah pegal langsung ia gerakkan lagi.

"Shit..seperti itu Jonghhh…" Sehun mendesah penuh nikmat, membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat.

"Oh no..ahhh..Jongin dekat lagihhh…ahhh…" Jongin mengerang antara nikmat dan kesal karena lagi-lagi gelombang orgasme yang sangat menyedot tenaganya kembali datang meskipun tidak ada cairan yang keluar sama sekali dari penisnya kali ini.

"Ketatkan Jonghh…ahhh…" Chanyeol membantu Jongin menggerakkan pinggangnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kedua lelaki ini sepertinya sudah akan mencapai puncak mereka yang kedua.

"Uhhh…aggghhhh…prostat Jongin jangan ditusuk lagihhh..ohhh…" Jongin meremas lengan Sehun yang ada dibawahnya. Kepalanya pening dengan orgasme keenam yang akan ia dapatkan sore itu. "Sperma Jongin sudah habishh..uuhhh..sudah tidak ada lagi sperma Daddy..ahhh…janganhhh…"

Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak peduli, mereka sudah akan mencapai puncak dan terus menghujam dalam-dalam penis mereka kedalam anus Jongin. Dinding ketat itu akan semakin memijat penis mereka jika daging sensitif Jongin terus mereka manjakan. Tangan Sehun memainkan sounding rod dan tangan Chanyeol meremas batang penis Jongin. Hybrid itu rasanya sudah mau gila akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan begitu besar.

"Uhhh…Daddyhhhh…akkhhhh….di-disanahhh…ahhh…"

"Jongin sedikit lagihhhh…ahhhh…cepat Daddyhhhh…ohhh…nyahhh…"

"Uhmmm…penuh sekalihhh..oohh…mmnhhmm…" Jongin ikut menggila dengan orgasmenya. Rasa lelahnya seolah menguap ketika penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut kencang, digerakkan pinggangnya begitu cepat dan ia remas kencang dua penis didalam tubuhnya. Prostatnya yang juga ditumbuk dari depan membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"ANGGHHHH! OOHHH! Keluar lagihhh..ohhh noo..ahh…" Sehun menarik sounding rod dan membiarkan Jongin mendapatkan puncaknya lagi. Tubuh Jongin bergetar kencang. Orgasmenya begitu intens dan ternyata masih ada sperma yang tersisa dalam dua bola kembar mungil itu. Cairan putih nan hangat kembali membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

"Uhh…penuhhh..ahh.." Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sehun dan merasakan prostat bengkaknya disemprot sperma dari dua penis raksasa yang sedari tadi menyiksanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu Jongin, masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus Jongin lakukan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dengan perlahan dan menggerakkan lengan Jongin pelan agar hybrid itu tidak tertidur.

"Jongin capek, Jongin tidak mau lagi, pantat Jongin sakit, penis Jongin juga sakit." Jongin memeluk Sehun erat, menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Jongin lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata pada Jongin agar menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan cemberut. Jongin sedikit mengerang merasakan penis Sehun yang masih berada dalam lubangnya.

"Jongin tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih disiksa oleh sex toys. Jongin mengangguk pelan dan menatap Baekhyun penuh simpati.

"Bantu Baekhyun untuk orgasme, oke?" Chanyeol mengusak kepala Jongin dan menarik Jongin untuk bangkit menuju kursi dimana Baekhyun disiksa.

"B-bagaimana caranya Hyung?" Jongin menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dilelehi air mata dan keringat. Lubang sempit Baekhyun sudah berwarna sangat merah dan masih bergetar keras, belum lagi penis Baekhyun yang dipaksa agar tidak menegang.

"Kulum penisnya dan mainkan vibrator dilubangnya." Chanyeol memberi arahan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Dilepasnya gag ball yang sedari tadi mengahalangi seluruh desahan Baekhyun.

"Nghhh…Daddyhhhh…Daddyyhhh…maaffhh..ma-AHH!" Baekhyun langsung mendesah begitu gag ball-nya dibuka, Jongin dibawah sana juga langsung bekerja. Lidah panas Jongin menjilat bagian kulit penis Baekhyun yang terlihat dari cock belt, membuat Baekhyun yang sensitif langsung menjerit.

"Bagus Jongin, pasangkan ini." Chanyeol memberikan Jongin sebuah sounding rod yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa Sehun pakaikan padanya. Ada cincin diujung sounding rod yang Jongin yakin pasti digunakan untuk melingkari kepala penis.

Tangan Jongin bergetar ketika melepas cock belt yang dipakai Baekhyun, ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Penis Baekhyun langsung berdiri tegak dengan precum yang meleleh begitu banyak.

"Hmm..penis Baekkie basah sekali." Chanyeol ikut menyentuh penis tegang Baekhyun dan mengocoknya kasar. "Tapi sayangnya Baekkie masih belum boleh orgasme." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Please Daddyhhh…ahhh…penis Baekkie sakithhh…" Baekhyun memohon.

"Pasang sekarang Jongin." Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan Jongin memanjakan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Seksi bukan mereka?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sambil menerima kaleng bir yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Sangat." Sehun meneguk bir dingin ditangannya sambil mengelus-elus penisnya yang sudah ditutupi boxer. "Baekhyun benar-benar binal, kau beruntung."

"Tapi dia terlalu nakal Hun, sulit sekali mengatur dia."

"Sering-sering hukum dia. Jongin sudah ku hukum dihari pertamanya pulang."

"Dasar, kau sadis." Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali memperhatikan pertunjukkan didepannya. Tangan lentik Jongin menggenggam penis tegang Baekhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan, mengusap kepalanya agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nikmat.

"Jangan berani keluar Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberi peringatan.

"Mmmhhnn…Dad-daddyhhhh…s-sakit Daddyhhhh…" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang merasakan kepala penisnya ditekan-tekan lembut, Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin orgasme namun ia takut pada daddy-nya.

"T-tahan sedikit.." Jongin mengecupi paha Baekhyun menenangkan. Tangan Jongin begitu gemetar ketika mengarahkan sounding rod pada penis Baekhyun.

"AHHHH! DADDDYYYHHHH! SAKITHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit begitu keras merasakan benda metal yang panjang memasuki penisnya, mendorong sperma yang sudah nyaris keluar kembali pada bola kembarnya. Setelah cincin yang tersambung dengan sounding rod terpasang dengan sempurna pada kepala penis Baekhyun, Jongin mulai mengecupi penis Baekhyun.

"Hiks…Daddyhhh…biarkan Baekkie keluar sekali sajahhh..ahhh…"

"Nghhh…Daddyhhh…sakit sekali Daddyhhh…" Baekhyun memohon seiring penisnya masuk lebih dalam pada mulut Jongin.

"Mainkan vibrator-nya Jong." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun dan malah memberi perintah pada Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang tadi memegangi paha Baekhyun beralih pada benda plastik yang berada pada lubang Baekhyun, menekan-nekan benda itu pelan.

"Jongin kasihan pada Baekhyun?" Suara Sehun tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Jongin. Hybrid itu otomatis melepas kulumannya pada penis Baekhyun dan menatap Sehun.

"Jangan berhenti Jongin." Chanyeol terdengar tidak setuju melihat Jongin yang melepaskan kulumannya. Sehun yang masih berada dibelakang Jongin mendorong kepala Jongin kembali pada selangkangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangan Jongin pada vibrator yang bergetar kencang pada lubang anus Baekhyun.

"Jongin lihat kan akibatnya kalau Jongin nakal?" Sehun mengecupi bahu Jongin, membuat Jongin merinding. Tangan Sehun terus menekan kepalanya agar tidak berhenti mengulum penis Baekhyun dan tangan satunya menuntun tangan Jongin untuk terus menekan-nekan vibrator dengan kencang dan kasar. "Kalau Jongin nakal, nanti Jongin juga akan diikat seperti Baekkie, Jongin mau?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begitu teruslah menjadi anjing baik." Sehun terus menuntun Jongin untuk menyiksa Baekhyun, berkali-kali Sehun mengarahkan agar Jongin menggunakan lidahnya lebih sering pada penis Baekhyun, juga memainkan vibrator dilubang Baekhyun dengan lebih kasar.

"Hhhh..ahhh..Daddyhhh…ahhh..Baekkiehhh…Baekkiehhh…"

"Baekkie mau orgasme?" Chanyeol bangkit dan mendatangi Baekhyun, diusapnya keringat dan air mata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmmm…ohhh…Baekkie mau orgasme Daddyhhh…ahhh…sa-sakithhhh.."

"Uhhh…pleasehhh…anghhh…pleasehhh…pleaseehhh.." Baekhyun terus mengerang dan memohon. Jongin yang merasa semakin kasihan pada Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kulumannya dan juga sounding rod agar Baekhyun bisa orgasme.

"Jangan lepaskan Jongin, atau Jongin nanti juga Daddy hukum." Sehun menekan kepala Jongin lagi sambil berbisik pada telinga Jongin.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Baekkie—Baekkiehhh…AAAAHHH!" Tubuh terikat Baekhyun bergetar keras. Jongin bisa merasakan penis dalam mulutnya berkedut namun tidak ada cairan yang keluar sama sekali.

"Hiks..Daddyhhh…sakithh…" Baekhyun menangis lebih kencang.

"Sudah berapa kali Baekkie orgasme kering hari ini?" Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun lembut.

"Li-lima Daddy.."

"Sakit?"

"Sa-sakit sekali Daddy..hiks.."

"Kalau Baekkie menjadi anjing baik seperti Jongin, pasti Baekkie sudah orgasme dari tadi. Merasakan penis Daddy didalam sini, bukan mainan." Chanyeol berbisik nakal ditelinga Baekhyun. "Tadi Jongin orgasme banyak sekali, bukan?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Jongin yang masih terus menjilati penis Baekhyun.

"Berapa kali tadi Jongin orgasme?" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar duduk dipangkuannya tanpa membuat kuluman Jongin pada penis Baekhyun lepas. Jongin tidak menjawab karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat, yang ia ingat tadi dia mencapai orgasme berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya sangat lemas, bahkan tenaganya masih belum pulih sampai sekarang.

"Ahhhh…angghh…Baekkie tidak akan nakal lagi Daddyhhh…hiks..hiks.."

"Please Daddyhhh..ahhh..Baekkie mau pulanghhh…ahhhh…"

"Baekkie mau orgasmehhh…oohhh..mmhhmm…"

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar dan desahan memilukan Baekhyun teredam. Bibir Chanyeol benar-benar kasar melumat bibir Baekhyun, belum puting Baekhyun dimainkan hingga warna merah sekali.

"Jongin boleh membuat Baekkie orgasme sekarang." Chanyeol berkata pada Jongin tanpa melepas pandangannya pada wajah sensual Baekhyun. Jongin dengan segera melepas sounding rod pada penis Baekhyun dan mengulumnya cepat, berusaha membantu Baekhyun menyudahi penderitaannya.

"Kotori wajah Jongin dengan sperma." Sehun menatap penuh nafsu Jongin yang mengulum penis Baekhyun dengan semangat, pemandangan itu membuat penisnya yang berada dibalik boxer mengeras, ingin dikulum juga oleh mulut mungil Jongin.

"Ahhh..ahhh..ce-cepathhh…anghhh…"

"Uhhh…de-dekathhh…ahhhh…nghhh…se-sedikit lagihh…uhhh.."

"AHHHHHH! BAEKKIE—AHHHH!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat seraya menikmati gelombang orgasme yang sudah berkumpul ditubuhnya dari tadi. Tubuh ramping Baekhyun bergetar keras ketika spermanya keluar membasahi wajah Jongin. Begitu banyak sperma yang Baekhyun keluarkan hingga wajah Jongin benar-benar diselimuti sperma sampai leher dan dadanya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang ikut terengah-engah. Melihat Baekhyun yang orgasme, membuat Jongin ikut merasa lelah. Mungkin Jongin memang dari awal sudah lelah, jadi begitu ia bisa berhenti memanjakan Baekhyun, tubuhnya langsung jatuh pada pelukan Sehun yang masih memangkunya.

"Daddy, Jongin lelah sekali." Jongin mengelap wajahnya yang berlumur sperma dengan punggung tangannya, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Mau Daddy mandikan?" Sehun mengelus perut telanjang Jongin dengan lembut.

"Iya Daddy." Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya pergi dari ruang kerja Sehun, ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selanjutnya. Matanya terpejam dan tidur dalam pelukan Sehun yang menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

—

"Jadi, Jongin lebih suka yang mana?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen Sehun dengan rambut setengah basah. Jongin masih mengenakan bath robe dan wajahnya masih mengantuk.

"Suka apanya?" Jongin bersandar pada dada Sehun, ia masih setengah sadar.

"Penis."

"H-huh?" Jongin yang mengantuk langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa tiba-tiba penis?

"Jongin lebih suka penis Daddy apa penis Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada serius dan Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya, malu dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jawab yang jujur."

"Pe-penis Daddy." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Iya, kenapa Jongin lebih suka penis Daddy?"

"Bukankah penis Chanyeol Hyung juga besar?" Sehun masih terdengar serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ka-karena…karena pe-penis Daddy lebih te-tebal, dan juga ketika masuk pantat Jongin, badan Jongin rasanya langsung terasa enak. Daddy juga lebih sering menusuk pantat Jongin dibagian yang enak." Jongin menjawab jujur, juga polos.

"Ah begitu.." Sehun menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban Jongin, ia puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Keduanya diam, memperhatikan televisi yang menyiarkan acara memasak yang belakangan ini sering Jongin tonton.

"Apa Jongin ingin melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi?"

"Tidak mau! Jongin benci penis Chanyeol Hyung masuk ke pantat Jongin! Daddy kan hanya memberikan penis Daddy untuk Jongin, Jongin juga mau memberikan pantat Jongin untuk Daddy saja!"

"Anjing pintar." Sehun tersenyum senang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Jongin, memang itu jawaban yang ia harapkan dan sedikit banyak, Sehun menyesal sudah berbagi Jongin dengan Chanyeol, apalagi tadi Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya didalam anus Jongin. Tapi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri juga, permainan mereka barusan adalah salah satu seks terpanas yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Kruuukkk…

"Hihi, Jongin lapar?" Sehun tertawa mendengar bunyi suara perut Jongin.

"Biar Jongin sendiri yang masak." Jongin menggesekkan pipinya pada bahu Sehun dengan manja.

"Tidak usah, Jongin hari ini sudah terlalu lelah. Biar Daddy saja." Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin yang terasa masih lemas dan mengecup hybrid itu sebentar sebelum pergi ke dapur.

Jongin kembali memperhatikan layar televisi. Acara tersebut sedang menampilkan bagaimana membuat menu sarapan yang sehat dan mudah. Jongin bertekad untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun hari ini dengan akan membuatkan Sehun sarapan yang benar-benar enak, bukan hanya masakan tidak jelas yang sering ia berikan pada Sehun.

TING! TONG!

"Huh?" Jongin terkejut karena suara bel yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Jongin tolong bukakan pintu." Suara Sehun dari dapur terdengar. "Tadi Daddy memanggil petugas kebersihan."

"Baik Daddy." Jongin mengeratkan ikatan bath robe yang ia pakai dan memastikan tidak ada bagian pribadi ditubuhnya yang terkespos.

"Selam—" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terkejut dengan siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Seorang lelaki dan wanita yang sudah berumur dengan pemuda yang berpakaian rapi dibelakang mereka.

"Apakah Sehun ad—siapa kau?" Wanita dihadapan Jongin bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-aku Jongin." Entah karena alasan apa, Jongin merasa dirinya diperhatikan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki oleh tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Dan kau adalah…." Jawaban Jongin rupanya tidak cukup memuaskan si wanita.

"H-huh?"

"Jongin, kenapa tidak disuruh langsung membersih—" Sehun muncul dari dalam apartemen dan lelaki itu sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin. Tiga orang dihadapannya adalah orang-orang terakhir yang ia harapkan untuk hadir didepan apartemennya.

"Daddy." Jongin yang dari awal merasa tidak nyaman, langsung berlari ke belakang Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Kris, Suho dan Minho." Sehun menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kami masih orang tua-mu Shixun." Wanita yang sudah berumur itu berkata datar, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan anaknya, sedangkan wajah tampan Sehun terlihat mengeras mendengar nama aslinya disebut. "Tidak bolehkan ibu masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk." Sehun menjawab tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Shixun—"

"Aku bukan Shixun, Kris." Sehun menatap lelaki yang merupakan ayahnya tanpa rasa hormat sama sekali.

"Tidak apa. Kami tahu kau sedang sibuk, ibu hanya ingin mengantarkanmu ini." Suho mengisyaratkan pada lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk memberikan dua buah kotak besar.

"Woah, makanan…" Jongin menjerit pelan, hidung anjingnya bisa mencium aroma makanan yang menguar dari dua kotak yang dibawa oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku selalu membuang makananmu." Sehun hanya menatap kedua kotak itu dingin. "Kenapa tidak kau berikan pada orang lain? Orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi, misalnya."

"Kenapa dibuang?" Jongin berkata pelan dengan nada kecewa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Karena makanan itu banyak racunnya." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Letakkan disana." Suho berkata pada Minho sambil menunjuk tempat didepan kaki Sehun. "Kami akan pulang kalau begitu. Selamat malam Shixun." Suho menundukkan wajahnya sambil berpamitan. Kris sendiri juga tidak berkata banyak, dia hanya merangkul istrinya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun sejenak.

"Selamat malam Shixun." Kris berkata pelan.

"Selamat malan Tuan Shixun." Minho membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dan menutup pintu apartemen Sehun.

"Siapa mereka Daddy?" Jongin langsung bertanya begitu pintu tertutup.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa."

To Be Continue

Wuwuwuwuwuwuwu threesome!

Kurang hot ngga? Pertama kali nih bikin model begini hehehe

Kasian sih sebenernya sama Jongin, tapi salahnya dia sendiri kelewat seksi dan gemesin. Mana ada yang tahan coba :(

Udah mulai ada konflik-konflik nih, tapi karena ini seri maljum jadi konfliknya ngga akan terlalu rumit dan panjang. Bakalan lebih banyak mesum-mesumnya wkwkwk.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran ya!

Selamat malam Jum'at!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Seven

Day Fifty Five

"Mhhmm.."

"Lebih dalam Jongin…shhh…"

"Uhuk..nghh..nghh.."

"Good. Ssshhh…nikmat sekali…"

"Nghh..uhukkhh..hhh…"

"Daddy sudah dekathh..ahhh.."

"Mhhmm…nhhmm…"

"Great, great. Lebih dalam Jongin, shithh.."

"Mnhhmm..nghhkkk…"

"Jilat seperti itu anjing baik…ahhh.."

"Uhuk..mhhmm…uhuk.."

"AH!"

Laki-laki berparas sangat tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan tanpa kaus yang menunjukkan lengan kekarnya, tangannya mencengkram rambut seekor hybrid anjing yang mengulum penisnya begitu dalam hingga terlihat menahan rasa mual dan sesak.

"Jongin semakin hari semakin hebat." Laki-laki itu mengelap bibir Jongin, hybrid anjingnya yang berlumuran spermanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar setelah seluruh sperma yang tadi pemiliknya tumpahkan pada mulutnya ia telan habis.

Laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu memandang wajah peliharaannya dengan sedikit sedih juga rasa bersalah, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia tahu kalau ia bersikap terlalu kasar pada Jongin. Setiap malam Jongin hampir tidak pernah tidur karena Sehun selalu menggagahi tubuh langsing itu hingga nyaris pagi. Kegiatan bercinta semakin lama semakin liar, semakin panas dan semakin menyiksa Jongin.

Setiap pagi pula Sehun akan meminta Jongin untuk memberinya blow job atau satu ronde seks sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Stamina Jongin benar-benar dikuras oleh Sehun selama lima hari terakhir, namun Jongin tetap tersenyum dan bersikap manja pada Sehun, membuat Sehun diliputi rasa bersalah karena memperlakukan Jongin begitu kasar setiap kali mereka bercinta dan Jongin tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah padanya sedikitpun.

Ini adalah hari kelima sejak kedatangan orang tua Sehun ke apartemen Sehun dan sudah lima hari pula Sehun merasakan mimpi buruknya kembali. Dari cara Sehun memanggil kedua orang tuanya sudah jelas jika hubungan antara orang tua dan anak itu tidak begitu harmonis. Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya dari sepasang suami istri yang cukup berada di kota kecil di Korea Selatan, Kris dan Suho.

Sehun terlahir dengan nama Wu Shixun namun ia mengganti namanya dengan Oh Sehun ketika ia berumur dua puluh tahun, ketika ia sudah memiliki cukup kuasa untuk dirinya sendiri. Nama itu sudah ia pakai sejak kecil, sejak dia berumur sembilan tahun lebih tepatnya. Sehun memilih nama Oh Sehun karena itu adalah nama anak bibi pengasuhnya yang meninggal bahkan sebelum anak itu lahir, dan Sehun merasa sangat terhormat bisa memakai nama calon anak dari wanita yang sudah merawatnya.

Sejak kecil Sehun nyaris tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya karena alasan yang klise: sibuk bekerja. Selalu itu alasan mereka ketika Sehun memohon perhatian mereka hingga akhirnya Sehun terbiasa tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya. Sesungguhnya keretakan hubungan Sehun dengan orang tuanya bukan karena kesibukan Kris dan Suho semata, ada orang yang lain yang membuat hubungan mereka yang sudah renggang menjadi sangat jauh.

Sehun ingat bagaimana keberadaan dirinya seolah seperti sampah setiap orang itu ada, dia selalu dibandingkan bahkan hingga dipukul oleh Kris atau Suho karena mereka menganggap Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Bertahun-tahun Sehun hidup menelan pahitnya seluruh perkataan orang tuanya padanya yang lebih tajam dari pisau, bertahun-tahun pula Sehun hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang bibi pengasuh yang kini sudah meninggal.

Diumur enam belas tahun Sehun meninggalkan rumah dan orang tuanya tidak pernah mencarinya. Diumur delapan belas Sehun terlibat belasan tindakan kriminal tingkat rendah hingga menengah untuk membiayai hidupnya yang terlantar. Diumur dua puluh Sehun mencuci tangannya dari dunia kriminal dan mulai masuk bangku kuliah karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir bibi asuhnya sebelum meninggal.

"Daddy? Daddy? D-daddy?"

"H-huh?"

"Daddy melamun lagi." Jongin merengut melihat Sehun yang ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya berbicara dari tadi.

"Hehe, maaf." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jongin lagi.

"Sudah jam segini Daddy tidak berangkat?" Jongin berdiri dari atas lantai dan membenahi kemeja Sehun yang masih belum terkancing dan berusaha ia pakaikan pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Jongin yang tangannya bergerak lincah membantunya berpakaian. Pikiran Sehun rasanya masih tertinggal di masa lalu, mengingat-ingat kembali masa kecilnya yang pahit.

"Daddy hari ini tidak mau ke kantor." Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin agar Jongin berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Sehun terlihat sangat sibuk dikantor dan akan pulang nyaris tengah malam lalu kini tiba-tiba Sehun tidak mau ke kantor.

"Daddy kangen Jongin." Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk dipangkuannya, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin dan menghirup aroma Jongin yang menurutnya sangat enak.

Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dengan senang, betapa lama ia tidak bermesraan dengan Sehun. Diciuminya rambut Sehun yang menggelitik dagunya, aroma Sehun yang sangat maskulin membuat Jongin berdebar-debar.

"Jongin juga kangen Daddy."

"Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan hari ini?"

"Uhm, Jongin ingin membuat celana untuk Daddy."

"Hm, baiklah. Daddy sudah lama tidak beli celana baru." Sehun melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan melemparnya sembarangan, membuat ia telanjang bulat.

"Eh, Dad-daddy, celananya dipakai dulu." Jongin menyodorkan boxer pada Sehun agar pria itu menutupi alat vitalnya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Jongin tidak bisa fokus jika penis besar Sehun—yang masih saja besar meskipun tidak ereksi—terekspos seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Na-nanti Daddy kedinginan!" Jongin meletakkan boxer diatas paha Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Jongin yang sikapnya sungguh tidak bisa diduga, kadang bisa malu-malu kadang bisa seperti pelacur.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan boxer, dada bidangnya ia biarkan terekspos. Menggoda Jongin adalah kesukaannya, ia suka sekali melihat wajah merah muda Jongin yang sangat cantik ketika ia bertelanjang dada dan berkeliaran didalam apartemennya. Sehun yang tahu jika Jongin ada diruang jahitnya dan Sehun segera menuju kesana.

"Kenapa meninggalkan Daddy sendirian?" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Uhm, apa Daddy sudah pakai celana?" Jongin menoleh untuk melihat Sehun. "Kemana kaus Daddy?" Jongin memekik melihat dada bidang Sehun tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Jongin tidak memberi Daddy kaus jadi Daddy tidak pakai." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah merah Jongin dan mengecup bibir mungil yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Bi-biar Jongin ambilkan kaus."

"Tidak usah, disini saja. Lanjutkan pekerjaan Jongin." Sehun menahan Jongin agar tetap duduk dikursinya dan Sehun sendiri menarik kursi lain yang ia letakkan dibelakang Jongin.

"Daddy akan menunggu Jongin disini?" Jongin tersenyum senang dengan kehadiran Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Hm, Daddy ingin memeluk Jongin." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang sudah mulai kembali bekerja. Wajah tampannya ia tenggelamkan pada bahu Jongin. "Apa Daddy mengganggu Jongin bekerja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jongin baru menggambar pola saja jadi tidak perlu banyak bergerak." Jongin menyukai rasa hangat dari Sehun. Jujur saja kini Jongin tidak lagi ingin membuatkan Sehun celana, ia lebih memilih untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama diam, Jongin sibuk menggambar pola dan Sehun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa lagi yang dipikirkan Sehun jika bukan tentang orang tua-nya? Ingin sekali Sehun tidak peduli pada dua orang itu namun ia tidak bisa, bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah orang tua kandungnya.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Dulu…Jongin tinggal dimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Teringat akan keluarganya membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang masa lalu Jongin.

"Dulu? Uhm, Jongin tidak ingat banyak." Jongin berhenti bekerja dan meletakkan pensilnya, dahinya ia kerutkan mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. "Dulu…Jongin tinggal dirumah besar dengan banyak orang." Jongin berhenti.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…banyak anak yang harus pergi. Jongin juga harus pergi setelah itu Jongin bersama teman-teman tinggal dirumah kecil didekat pantai!" Jongin tampak kesulitan mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya. Mungkin masa kecil Jongin sama tidak indahnya dengan masa kecil Sehun, jadi ia tidak mau mengingat-ingatnya.

"Jongin tidak sekolah?"

"Ada ahjussi baik yang mengajari Jongin membaca dan menulis tapi cuma sebentar." Jongin meletakkan pensilnya dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun. "Kenapa dari tadi Daddy tanya hal seperti itu terus?"

"Tidak apa, Daddy ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Jongin."

"Uhm, akan Jongin beri tahu. Jongin suka es krim cokelat."

"Daddy tahu."

"Kalau begitu Jongin suka tidur menghadap kanan."

"Itu Daddy juga tahu."

"Uhm, Jongin lebih suka warna hitam dari semua warna."

"Hm, Daddy juga tahu yang itu."

"Jongin bisa menahan nafas hampir lima menit!"

"Daddy tahu."

"Kenapa Daddy tahu banyak sekali?!"

"Karena semua es krim dilemari es yang habis hanya rasa cokelat dan Jongin selalu mengambil tempat tidur disisi sebelah kiri sehingga Jongin bisa memeluk Daddy ketika tidur, lalu Jongin hanya memakai pakaian-pakaian warna hitam dari semua pakaian yang Daddy belikan untuk Jongin dan yang terakhir Jongin bisa mencium Daddy lamaaaaa sekali tanpa mati kehabisan nafas." Sehun menjelaskan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jongin.

Jongin memeluk leher Sehun sambil tertawa malu, ternyata Sehun sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya. Sehun membelai kepala Jongin yang menghembuskan nafas dilehernya.

"Kalau Daddy bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Daddy…dulu punya ibu yang sangat baik. Tapi sekarang sudah meninggal." Sehun berkata pelan, memorinya memutar bayangan ibu asuhnya, bukan ibu yang melahirkannya.

"Meninggal?" Jongin terkesiap mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Iya." Sehun tersenyum kecil, sedih sekali teringat satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh sudah tiada.

"Pasti Daddy sedih sekali.." Jongin terdengar berduka. "Jongin tidak pernah punya ayah dan ibu jadi Jongin tidak tahu apakah sedih atau tidak. Tapi Jongin punya teman-teman banyak dan Jongin sedih harus berpisah dengan mereka."

Sehun langsung dilanda rasa bersalah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dirinya lah yang membuat Jongin berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tempat Sehun membeli Jongin pasti menarik paksa Jongin dari habitat Jongin sebelumnya.

"Jongin ingin bertemu teman-teman Jongin?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka semua sudah ada di surga, Jongin belum mau ke surga, Jongin masih mau sama Daddy." Jongin tersenyum manis pada Sehun, membuat hati pria tampan itu terasa begitu damai.

Keduanya diam.

Saling menatap.

Saling mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain.

Cup!

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mencium Jongin. Bibir penuh yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sepertinya gravitasi bibir Sehun terletak pada bibir Jongin.

"Apa Jongin lelah?" Sehun bertanya lembut dan Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun pun menarik tubuh Jongin agar sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya karena sejak tadi Jongin duduk menyamping.

"Daddy ingin bercinta?" Jongin bertanya lugu.

"Tidak, Daddy hanya ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah." Sehun berkata lembut seraya merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukan yang lebih intim. Tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna dipinggang Jongin dan bibirnya ia dekatkan pada bibir Jongin namun tidak menciumnya.

"Daddy…" Jantung Jongin rasanya berdebar begitu cepat merasakan Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Hm?" Sehun tidak kunjung mencium Jongin, hanya menikmati indahnya mata Jongin yang tepat ada didepan matanya. Nafas mereka beradu. Jongin dahulu yang mulai bergerak memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata Jongin menutup perlahan seiring bibirnya ia tempelkan pada bibir Sehun.

Pria tampan itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan juga ikut menutup matanya, menikmati manisnya bibir Jongin yang ia pangku. Ciuman mereka perlahan, lembut, manis dan begitu mesra. Keduanya tidak terburu-buru untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intim.

Bibir Jongin membuat Sehun melupakan segalanya.

Masa lalu pahitnya.

Ibu dan ayahnya.

Ketakutan-ketakutannya.

Pertama kali dalam belasan tahun, hati Sehun dipenuhi oleh rasa aman dan nyaman. Semua karena Jongin. Merasa Jongin mulai membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Sehun menggendong Jongin dengan mudah keluar dari ruang menjahit Jongin.

Jongin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan mencium Sehun lebih intim lagi. Lidah Jongin membelai bibir tipis Sehun, berusaha masuk kedalam rongga mulut tuannya. Hati Jongin senang ketika Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam kamar, memang ini yang ia butuhkan, Sehun dan seluruh sentuhan panasnya.

"Daddy kenapa—"

"Jongin harus mandi." Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang bingung begitu langkah Sehun melewati kasur dimana malam-malam panas sering mereka lewatkan bersama.

"Jongin bau?!" Jongin langsung terkesiap dengan wajah merah padam. "Aaaaa! Turunkan Jongin! Jongin bau!" Jongin berusaha melepas tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Daddy tidak bilang Jongin bau." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang kalang kabut mengira dirinya bau. "Jongin kan belum mandi pagi ini, jadi harus mandi dulu sebelum melakukan aktifitas yang lain."

"Aktifitas yang lain?" Jongin bertanya pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jongin mau aktifitas apa?" Sehun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, sepertinya peliharaannya ini sedang ingin bercinta. Dari tadi sikapnya lebih agresif dari biasanya.

"Mau menjahit lagi? Atau Jongin ingin belajar memasak saja? Ah iya, kemarin kita tidak jadi nonton film kan? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film setelah ini?"

"Uhh.." Jongin hanya mencibirkan bibirnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun sendiri pura-pura tidak paham dan menggendong Jongin lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi mewahnya. Sesampainya dikamar mandi Sehun membantu Jongin melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Jongin dan ia dudukkan Jongin didalam bath up yang masih kosong dan segera menyalakan air hangat.

"Lavender atau cotton?"

"Cotton." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Kenapa Jongin cemberut?" Sehun bertanya sambil menuangkan aroma terapi kedalam bath up.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jongin menjawab sambil lalu dengan tangan memainkan busa-busa yang perlahan muncul.

"Hm, Jongin berbohong?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Uhm.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tidak mau menatap Sehun. Tubuh Jongin tersentak merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tengkuknya cepat dan tiba-tiba bibir Sehun sudah ada dibibirnya lagi. Sehun tidak mencium Jongin dengan lembut kali ini. Bibir Sehun dengan kasar melumat, menggigit, menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Jongin.

"Nghhh…mmhhmm…umpphh…" Jongin ikut menarik tengkuk Sehun agar menciumnya semakin dalam. Lidah mereka bertautan dan saling membelit. Nafas mereka sudah berat dalam waktu singkat.

"Jongin ingin ini?" Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Jongin yang terengah-engah. Wajah manis Jongin merah padam, matanya sayu dan bibir menjadi lebih seksi dari sebelumnya.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Daddy masuk sini.." Jongin berkata manja, menunjuk tempat didepannya didalam bath up.

"Daddy kan sudah mandi." Sehun sedang ingin menggoda Jongin. Memang Sehun juga menginginkan Jongin tapi ia lebih ingin mencurahi Jongin dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian-perhatian, juga menggoda Jongin. Sehun masih bersalah dengan sikap kasarnya pada Jongin belakangan ini setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Mandi lagi bersama Jongin.."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo Daddyyyyyyy…" Jongin merengek.

"Uhm, bagaimana ya?" Sehun pura-pura berpikir.

"Jongin akan main dengan Daddy tiga ronde!"

"Tiga?"

"Empat!"

"Lima?" Sehun memberikan penawarannya. Jongin terlihat sedikit ragu, ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya mampu bertahan bercinta hingga lima ronde mengingat semalam Sehun baru saja menghabisi dirinya sampai nyaris pagi.

"Ba-baiklah. Dicicil boleh kan Daddy?" Pertanyaan Jongin benar-benar membuat tawa Sehun meledak. Mana ada jatah bercinta dicicil, sungguh Jongin membawa Sehun jenis kebahagian yang tidak pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya melepas boxer-nya kemudian masuk kedalam bath up bersama Jongin. Sehun memberikan isyarat agar Jongin duduk ke pangkuannya, entah mengapa Sehun suka sekali memangku Jongin.

"Cium Daddy." Sehun berkata dan Jongin dengan sigap menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun lagi. Jongin memimpin ciuman mereka kali ini dan Jongin sedang tidak sabar. Tubuhnya semakin ia tempelkan pada tubuh Sehun.

"Ngghh…uhhh…" Jongin mendesah pelan merasakan bulatan kenyalnya disentuh oleh tangan besar Sehun. Ini dia, akhirnya Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Jongin semakin bersemangat mencium Sehun, penisnya ia tempelkan pada perut berotot Sehun, tubuhnya sedikit ia gerakan untuk mendapatkan friksi menyenangkan pada penisnya.

"Mhhmm…uhhmm…shhh…" Jongin melepaskan ciumannya agar ia bisa mendesah. Pinggang Jongin mulai bergerak lebih cepat, kepala penisnya bergesekkan dengan kulit Sehun sementara pantatnya masih diremas-remas oleh Sehun.

"Pe-penis Jonginhhh…ahhh…tolong Daddy…ahh…" Jongin menarik salah satu tangan Sehun agar menyentuh penis kecilnya yang tegang.

"Jongin." Sehun menyebut nama Jongin dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Ahhh…maaf Daddyh..uhhh…Jongin hanya…akhhh…" Jongin memohon maaf atas sikapnya yang terburu-buru, tapi untung saja Sehun langsung menyentuh penis mungilnya. Hanya kepalanya yang disentuh oleh telapak tangan Sehun tapi Jongin langsung mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Begitu enaknya?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya menatap Jongin yang begitu erotis diatasnya.

"Ahhh…enak Daddyhhh…anghhh…mhhmm..lagi Daddyhh..ohh.." Jongin memohon dengan mata terpejam. Sehun mengabulkannya, diraihnya seluruh batang penis mungil itu dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahhhh…uuhhh…Daddyhhh…ngghh…nyahhh…" Jongin mencengkram pinggiran bath up dengan erat.

"Semalam Jongin baru saja orgasme berkali-kali dan masih saja ingin orgasme." Sehun terus mengocok penis Jongin dengan kecepatan pelan. Tangan Sehun satunya meremas pantat Jongin lagi.

"Ngghhh…uhh..mmhhmmm…lebih cepat Daddyhh…ahh…" Jongin ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Mhhmmm…ohhh…enak Daddyhhh..ahhh…nyahhh…" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh nafsu, didekatkan lagi bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Tangan Sehun sudah tidak lagi mengocok penis Jongin, ia biarkan Jongin mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

Air yang baru beberapa centi membuat Sehun bisa dengan bebas melihat Jongin menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Penis Jongin yang masih dalam genggamannya begitu tegang dan basah. Penisnya sendiri juga sudah tegang, tapi ia ingat, hari ini adalah harinya Jongin. Sehun akan memuaskan Jongin dahulu sebelum dirinya.

"Ohhh…Daddyhhh…ahhhh…nyahhh…Daddyhhh…"

"Se-sentuh kepalanyahhh..ahhh…Daddyhhh…mhhh…uhh…shhh…"

"Daddyhh! Daddyhhh! Jongin akan—nyahhh!"

Tubuh ramping Jongin bergetar ketika cairan hangat keluar dengan derasnya dari penis mungil yang digenggam Sehun. Pemandangan yang begitu indah. Mata cokelat Jongin tertutup rapat, bibir merah yang terbuka lebar dan desahan erotis memenuhi kamar mandi.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang lemas dengan lembut. Dikecupnya dahi Jongin dan dibelainya punggung Jongin perlahan. Nafas Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai stabil dan Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar bisa menatap wajah manis kesukaannya itu.

"Jongin sudah puas?" Sehun bertanya lembut, membelai rambut Jongin. Hybrid anjing itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun, apakah permainan sudah selesai? Kenapa Sehun tidak segera melakukan apa-apa? Tadi katanya lima ronde?

"Daddy tidak, uhm, uhm…"

"Hari ini Daddy sedang tidak ingin memasukkan penis Daddy kesini." Sehun berkata lembut sambil mengelus bibir lubang Jongin dengan nakal. "Daddy ingin melihat Jongin orgasme dengan tangan dan mulut Daddy, mungkin dengan vibrator dan anal beads juga."

"Ja-jangan pakai mainan Daaad.." Jongin merengek kesal. Penis Sehun jelas berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat dari pada vibrator manapun.

"Daddy tidak akan pakai cock ring." Sehun mengecupi bahu polos Jongin.

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Jongin tidak mau menuruti keinginan Daddy? Hm?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Jongin mendesah pelan, ciuman Sehun semakin naik dan naik menuju leher dan telinganya. _Tadi katanya lima ronde tapi kenapa sekarang malah tidak bisa bermain dengan penis Daddy? Uh, Daddy jahat! Padahal Jongin sudah terlanjur ingin penis Daddy.._

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada kulit Jongin dan mendorong Jongin agar turun dari pangkuannya. Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian didalam bath up dengan wajah masih cemberut.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan sebuah anal beads baru yang belum pernah Jongin lihat dan dua buah vibrator yang sangat besar satu dan berukuran sedang satu serta sebuah benda metal panjang yang membuat Jongin terkesiap, sounding rod. Benda itu benar-benar selalu membuat Jongin tergeletak lemah antara rasa nikmat dan sakit.

"Daddy bilang tidak ada cock ring!" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Daddy tidak bawa cock ring kok." Sehun membela dirinya.

"Tapi kalau pakai itu kan sakit Dad!" Telunjuk Jongin menunjuk sounding rod yang memiliki permukaan tidak rata. Membayangkan lubang penisnya diisi dengan sounding rod yang bergerigi seperti itu sudah membuat Jongin lemas.

Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan segera masuk kedalam bath up lagi. Tangan Sehun menarik Jongin agar menungging dan menunjukkan pantatnya pada Sehun. Dengan setengah hati Jongin menjalankannya.

"Jongin tidak mau lagi bermain dengan Daddy? Kenapa dari tadi marah-marah terus?" Sehun meremas pelan bongkahan pantat Jongin. Dinyalakannya lagi air keran agar terisi lebih banyak.

"Jongin mau Daddyhh..mhhmm…" Jongin melenguh kecil merasakan bongkahan pantatnya diremasi dan sesekali dipukul.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Jongin merengut terus? Jongin tidak suka dengan permainan Daddy lagi?" Sehun membuka bongkahan pantat itu dan lubang merah muda Jongin terlihat jelas. Berkedut dan terlihat sangat ketat.

"Jongin hanya…hhhh…ahhh…mhhmm…Jongin hanyahhh…ngghh…" Jongin tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik ketika ibu jari Sehun menekan-nekan permukaan lubangnya seperti itu.

Sehun yang semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan tubuh Jongin mengambil anal beads dan mulai memasukkan bola pertamanya. Jongin berjengit merasakan lubangnya dimasuki bola yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

"Tahan.." Sehun mendorong satu bola lagi untuk masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Mhhmmm…Daddyyhhh….ahhhh…." Jongin mengerang, merasa dirinya mulai penuh dan ada rasa perih yang berpusar dibawah sana. Sehun terus mendorong kelima bola anal beads tersebut hingga paha Jongin bergetar karena sudah mulai lemas.

"Jongin selalu memuaskan, seperti biasa." Sehun memijat bongkahan pantat Jongin dengan lembut sebagai tanda betapa puasnya ia melihat lubang Jongin bisa menampung lima buah bola yang besarnya nyaris sebesar bola golf. Jari telunjung Sehun ikut masuk kedalam anus Jongin dan menekan-nekan anal beads agar bergerak mengitari seluruh bagian anus Jongin.

"Uhhh…ahhh…Daddyhhh…jangan dimainkanhhh…oohhh…" Bola-bola yang memiliki permukaan tidak rata itu bergerak pelan mengitari daging-daging kenyal Jongin yang sensitif.

"Nyahhh…Daddyhhh…ahhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin mendesah semakin kencang merasakan Sehun tidak hanya menekan-nekan anusnya tapi tiga jari Sehun mulai masuk kedalam lubangnya, mengocok dengan kecepatan sedang.

"AHHHH…Daddyhhh…lebih cepathh…ahhh…dorong lebih dalam Daddyhh…uhh…" Pinggul Jongin bergerak penuh semangat membalas kocokan jari-jari Sehun yang membuat anal beads dalam anusnya bergerak-gerak dan menggiling prostatnya yang mulai bengkak.

"Jongin suka? Nikmat?" Sehun mengecupi pantat Jongin dengan gemas, hybrid-nya ini memang sangat menggairahkan dalam hal apapun. Mudah terangsang dan yang jelas selalu mengikuti semua permainannya.

"Mhhmmm…Jongin sudahh…nyahhh…uhhh…"

"Ahhh…lebih cepat Daddyyhhh…gatal sekalihh…nghh…."

"Daddyhhhh…Jonginhhh akanhh..mmhhmm…nyahhh…"

Pelepasan Jongin sudah didepan mata namun Sehun menarik ketiga jarinya begitu saja. Jongin langsung mendesah penuh kekecewaan merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu dekat tadi tiba-tiba menjauh lagi namun Jongin tidak menunjukkan protes apapun.

"Sshh…nghh…" Jongin mendesah kecil saat tangan Sehun menyentuh penis kecilnya dari belakang. Kepalanya Sehun gosok dengan telapak tangan besarnya hingga desahan keluar lagi dari bibir Jongin.

"Jongin sudah basah sekali." Sehun berkomentar pelan sambil terus memainkan kepala penis Jongin dengan telapak tangannya, sesekali jari-jarinya menggaruk lubang penis Jongin.

"Mhhmmm…dikocok Daddyhhh…uhh…pleasehhh…"

"Ngghhh…tangan Daddy sangat nikmathhh….ahhh…"

"Uhhh….Daddyhhhh…pelanhhh…sakit Daddyhh…mmhmmm…" Sehun mengambil sounding rod dengan tangan satunya dan mulai memasuk benda metal itu kasar kedalam lubang penis ditangannya dengan kasar dan memaksa. Agak kesulitan Sehun memasukkan sounding rod kali ini karena ukurannya lebih besar.

"Daddyhhhh….penis Jonginhhh…anghhhh…geli sekalihh…uhhh…" Jongin membelalak merasakan dinding penisnya dilebarkan benda dingin yang kasar dan besar. Permukaannya yang bergerigi membuat seluruh bagian dalam penisnya digesek dengan sangat nikmat.

"Nikmat bukan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Jongin, sudah ia duga kalau Jongin akan menyukai sounding rod barunya.

"Ahhh…enak Daddyhhhh…nghhhh….mhhmmm…" Jongin melenguh lagi saat tangan Sehun memainkan ujung sounding rod, menekan-nekan sehingga dinding penisnya terus digesek dan prostatnya ditusuk pelan dari arah depan.

"Jongin mau lebih?" Jongin langsung mengangguk cepat, nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun dan ia butuh lebih dan lebih. Sehun mengambil sebuah remote kecil dan memencet tombol on.

"DADDYYYHHHHHHH! Ahhhh….oohhhh…nyahhhh…d-dia berget—ahhhhhh…." Tubuh Jongin melengkung merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba dialiri getaran yang membuatnya seketika melemah. Sounding rod dalam penisnya bergetar pelan dan berputar-putar, menggaruk dinding penisnya yang sensitif.

"Daddyhhh…Daddyhhh…enak sekalihhh…ahhhh…ngahhh….uuhh…" Tubuh Jongin mengejang sensual, pantatnya yang menungging bergoyang-goyang seksi. Sehun yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menampar bongkahan kenyal itu.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Jongin sangat seksi.." Sehun meremas pantat Jongin gemas dan membuka dua gundukan itu untuk melihat lubang kesukaannya. Dimasukkan dua jarinya untuk menekan-nekan anal beads yang berada didalam sana.

"Ahhh…tekan Daddyhhh…enak Daddyhhhh…pantat Jongin enak sekalihh…ahhh.." Jongin mengerang penuh nikmat. Penisnya yang bergetar dan juga lubang analnya yang ditekan oleh permukaan kasar sebuah anal beads.

"Hmmhhh…bo-boleh dilepas Daddyhhh..ahhh…Jongin mauhh…nghhh…."

"Tahan ya.." Sehun berkata lembut sambil terus mengecupi pantat kenyal Jongin.

"Uhmm..ahhh…nyahhh…tidak bisa Daddyyhh…ahhh..Jongin sudah dekathhh.." Jongin meremas pinggiran bath up dengan kuat. Rasa nikmat karena prostatnya ditusuk dari depan dan belakang juga nyaris tanpa jeda membuat Jongin begitu cepat mencapai surganya.

"Hmm..baiklah.." Sehun dengan baik hati melepas sounding rod dan memberi kenikmatan pada penis Jongin menggunakan tangannya. Penis mungil itu ia kocok dengan cepat, jari-jarinya meremas kepala penis Jongin dengan kasar.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…Daddyyhhhh…Jongin kelua—aaahhhh!" Sperma dengan cepat menyemprot keluar dari penis Jongin, bercampur menjadi satu dengan air dalam bath up yang sudah keruh karena dua kali menerima luapan sperma Jongin.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin kelelahan menarik Jongin agar merubah posisinya menjadi duduk membelakanginya. Jongin masih terengah-engah ketika tubuhnya sudah bersandar nyaman didada Sehun, ia duduk dengan sedikit nyaman karena anal beads masih memenuhi lubangnya.

"Daddy..lepas.." Jongin tidak bisa menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman tanpa prostatnya ditekan oleh anal beads.

"Buka kaki Jongin kalau begitu." Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke depan lubang Jongin, perlahan-lahan menarik tali sisa anal beads yang keluar menjuntai.

"Mhhmmm…" Jongin mendesah. Permukaan anal beads yang kasar itu menggesek dinding anusnya lagi. Sehun yang memang menyukai suara sensual itu membawa tangannya yang bebas menuju penis Jongin yang tergantung lemah.

"Ahhh…jangan penis Jonginhh…" Jongin mendesah lagi, pasalnya Sehun memijat-mijat batang penisnya.

"Tapi Daddy suka bermain dengan ini.." Sehun berbisik sensual ditelinga Jongin, tangannya masih memainkan penis Jongin dan satunya berusaha mengeluarkan anal beads dengan gerakan perlahan agar Jongin tidak merasa sakit.

"Ngghh..nanti Jongin tegang lagihhh..uhhh…" Sehun tidak peduli, tangannya masih terus mengocok penis Jongin dengan kecepatan pelan. Dua bola anal beads sudah keluar dari anus Jongin, dan setiap bola-bola itu keluar, dinding anus Jongin rasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ahhh…Daddyhhh…berhentihhh…ngghhh…" Tubuh Jongin mengejang merasakan gerakan tangan Sehun pada penisnya semakin cepat. Punggung Jongin menempel ketat pada dada Jongin dan ia bisa merasakan penis Sehun yang keras menempel pada kulitnya.

Sehun yang semakin gemas pada hybrid seksi dalam pelukannya mulai mengecupi leher Jongin, ia gigit-gigit kulit kecoklatan yang basah oleh keringat dan air bath up. Desahan Jongin memenuhi kamar mandi, membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat dan terus memberi Jongin kenikmatan agar telinganya selalu dimanjakan oleh suara seksi Jongin.

"Uhh….Daddyhhh…tegang lagi uhhhh…hhhmmm…ahhh…" Jongin mendesah kesal merasakan penisnya sudah tegang lagi.

"Berarti kocokan Daddy nikmat kan?"

"Nggghhh…Daddyhhh..mmhhmmm…shhhh…" Jongin hanya bisa mendesah penuh nikmat, jari Sehun memainkan bibir lubangnya dengan sensual. Bola anal beads yang tinggal tersisa satu didalam tubuhnya bukannya segera dikeluarkan tapi malah digunakan untuk menggesek lubang Jongin.

"Ke-keluarkan Daddyhhh…uhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya hingga Sehun semakin bebas mengecupi leher jenjangnya.

"Ahhhhh!" Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan bola terakhir dalam lubang Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit berjengit.

"Su-sudah Daddyhhh.." Sehun masih saja terus memainkan penis Jongin. "Nanti Jongin orgasme lagihh..uhh.."

"Tidak apa, Daddy suka melihat Jongin orgasme." Sehun mengambil sex toy lainnya dan itu membuat Jongin langsung meronta-ronta.

"Jangan mainan lagi Daddyyyyyy…Jongin tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Penis Jongin sudah tegang begini." Sehun berdecak, dia kan hanya ingin memberi Jongin kenikmatan. Susah sekali sih peliharaannya ini.

"Uhm, pakai penis Daddy saja." Jongin menghadap wajah Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Penis Daddy kan juga sudah tegang, main dengan penis Daddy saja.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Jongin lebih suka penis Daddy dari pada mainan ini?" Sehun mengacungkan vibrator besar yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Jongin.

"Tentu sajaaa." Bibir Jongin mengerucut manja. "Penis Daddy jauuuuuh lebih enak dari pada mainan manapun."

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau dengan penis Daddy berarti langsung lima ronde, bagaimana?" Sehun menyeringai lebar. Dia tidak mau membobol Jongin hari ini karena ia tahu sulit baginya untuk berhenti jika sudah memulai tapi kalau Jongin sendiri yang meminta, masa mau ia tolak? Membuang kesempatan emas namanya.

"Uh, baiklah." Jongin mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah merah, sangat menggemaskan. "Jongin mau pakai itu juga." Jongin menambahkan sambil menunjuk sounding rod yang bisa bergetar tadi.

"Hahaha, Jongin suka mainan yang itu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sekarang menungging lagi!" Sehun memberi perintah dengan suara tegas. Tidak lama kemudian hanya terdengar desah penuh nikmat dari dalam kamar mandi mewah di apartemen milik Sehun.

—

"Huwaaaaaa! Daddy tidak boleh pergiiiii!"

"Jongin…"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Daddy janji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dirumah lagi!" Jongin merampas tas besar yang Sehun bawa dan berlari menuju kamar dimana ia biasa tidur dengan Sehun.

"Jongin!" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menyusul Jongin kekamar mereka. Disana Jongin membongkar isi tas Sehun dan memasukkan semuanya kembali pada tempat asalnya. Mata cantik Jongin terlihat sembab dan hidungnya yang mungil berwarna merah.

"Jongin, Daddy hanya pergi selama seminggu.."

"Seminggu itu lama sekali! Lebih lama dari yang terakhir!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata basah. "Kenapa Jongin tidak boleh ikut?! Daddy kan janji mau mengajak Jongin kalau pergi yang lama!"

"Daddy mau pergi bekerja, nanti Jongin bosan kalau ikut Daddy.." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar berhenti melakukan tindakan kekanakannya. Digenggamnya tangan Jongin agar hybrid itu lebih tenang.

"Jongin tidak akan bosan! Jongin tidak akan mengganggu Daddy bekerja! Biarkan Jongin ikut ya! Please! Please!" Jongin memohon dengan wajah sedih, matanya benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya seekor anjing kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak bisa—"

"Kalau begitu Daddy tidak boleh bekerja! Biarkan saja Daddy dipecat! Pokoknya Daddy tidak boleh pergi!" Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan kesal. Sehun menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Mana mungkin ia akan dipecat, dia kan pemilik perusahaan.

"Ah, baiklah. Jongin boleh ikut." Sehun menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak punya pilihan selain membawa Jongin ikut bersamanya.

"Sungguh?" Mata Jongin membelalak penuh kebahagian.

"Iya, cepat rapikan baju Daddy lagi juga baju Jongin." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Baik Daddy!" Jongin langsung meloncat-loncat riang dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Sehun tertawa seraya keluar kamarnya, diambilnya ponsel didalam sakunya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Hey, belikan satu tiket lagi atas nama Kim Jongin." Sehun berkata pada teman baiknya sekaligus bawahannya itu.

"Jongin ikut?"

"Iya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa. Dia sudah besar dan sudah bisa menjaga sikapnya—"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hun. Disana kita akan sangat mungkin bertemu dengan—"

"Sudah aku pikirkan, pokoknya belikan tiket saja. Kenapa kau sekarang makin cerewet seperti perempuan sih?" Sehun menutup panggilannya pada Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya tidak usah Chanyeol katakan, Sehun sudah cukup tegang dan gugup membawa Jongin pada perjalanan bisnisnya kali ini. Kenapa pula Jongin rewel disaat tujuan bisnis Sehun menuju kota kelahirannya? Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin menjalin bisnis ini tapi apa daya, lokasi bisnisnya harus ditinjau secara langsung. Dan sialnya, kenapa lokasi itu harus bertempatan begitu dekat dengan kota tempat tinggalnya.

"Daddy! Jongin sudah siap!" Teriakan Jongin begitu lantang seiring ia berlari keluar kamar dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"Ya! Jangan pakai celana pendek seperti itu!" Sehun langsung berteriak tidak setuju melihat pakaian yang dipakai Jongin. Celana sangat pendek dan kemeja kebesaran. Mana ia rela kaki jenjang dan seksi Jongin diperhatian orang-orang nanti?

"Sudah Daddy bilang jangan pakai baju yang aneh-aneh kalau tidak dengan Daddy—"

"Kan hari ini pergi dengan Daddy!"

"Jongin berani menjawab sekarang?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi kan Jongin memang pergi dengan Dad—"

"Buka celana Jongin sekarang. Menungging." Tatapan mata Sehun mengeras, kenapa Jongin sekarang jadi suka membangkang begini?

"Ma-mau apa Daddy? Kita kan akan pergi.." Jongin langsung memasang wajah memelas, menyesal rasanya berdebat dengan Sehun hanya karena celana.

"Jongin harus pakai ini sepanjang perjalanan." Sehun meraih vibrator yang ukurannya cukup besar yang tergeletak begitu saja disofa ruang tengah.

"Daddy jahat!"

"Cepat lepas celana Jongin dan menungging!"

"Huwaaaaa!"

To Be Continue

Halooooo, Toy akhirnya update hihi.

Cukup hot ngga?

Chapter ini enaenanya gini aja ya wkwkwk

Sudah mulai ada konflik dan masalah tapi Author janji ngga bakal rumit dan panjang^^

Selamat maljuuum!

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya yaaa^^


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Eight

Day Fifty Seven

"Bosan…"

"Jongin bosan…"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Sekedar berjalan-jalan di lobi…Jongin rasa tidak apa-apa kan? Daddy tidak mungkin marah kan?"

"Tidak apa kan ya?"

Suara manis yang dimiliki hybrid manis itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar hotel mewah berfasilitas lengkap. Tubuh langsingnya berbaring menghadap langit-langit dengan mata menerawang. Sudah sepanjang pagi ia melakukan hal ini, berdiam diri tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

"Jongin hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentaaaarrrr saja!" Jongin, si hybrid manis bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celana panjangnya, memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Tidak lupa jaket dengan hoodie yang akan ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Langkah kaki hybrid manis itu begitu perlahan-lahan, matanya memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang ia lewati. Berharap ia tidak akan berpapasan dengan orang yang familiar dimatanya yang berarti rekan kerja Sehun yang ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis ini.

Jongin sedikit kebingungan melihat lorong hotel yang dimatanya terlihat sama saja. Akhirnya setelah beberapa belas menit berputar-putar, Jongin menemukan elevator untuk turun. Untung saja elevator itu dilengkapi keterangan agar penggunanya tidak kebingungan untuk mencari tempat tujuan.

Jantung Jongin berdebar-debar penuh semangat. Belum pernah ia melanggar peraturan Sehun, tidak untuk peraturan keras seperti ini. Sehun memang sudah berkali-kali dan selalu mengingatkan Jongin agar sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar hotel kecuali dengan Sehun atau orang yang Sehun suruh. Tapi sudah dua hari Jongin berada didalam kamar berfasilitas lengkap itu dan Jongin sudah mulai bosan hanya menonton televisi.

Pintu elevator tidak lama terbuka lebar dan sebuah lobi besar berisi banyak orang menyapa mata Jongin. Ia bisa melihat kesibukan dilobi itu, banyak orang yang membawa koper dan juga pria-pria mengenakan setelan mahal. Belum lagi para wanitanya, terlihat sangat glamour dan cantik. Langkah Jongin menuju bagian ujung lobi yang sepi dan memiliki sebuah kolam ikan bebatuan dengan bunga-bunga tropis.

"Woah, cantik sekali." Jongin memandangi kolam ikan itu dengan kagum. Ikan-ikan yang dipajang disana begitu cantik-cantik dan bunga yang merekah dengan sangat indah. Jongin yang memang menyukai alam langsung terpana dengan pemandangan itu.

"Jongin?"

"Huh?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan seorang pria bersetelan mahal berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ka-kau siapa?"

"Aku Minho, kau ingat?"

"Min-minho?" Jongin mengamati pria itu dengan seksama. "Oh, Hyung membawakan Daddy Sehun makanan?"

"Da-daddy?" Minho terkejut mendengar panggilan Jongin untuk Sehun namun dalam sekejap ia sudah menguasai dirinya lagi. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Minho bertanya dengan senyum cerah.

"Uhm, Jongin…Jongin…tidak—uh, Jongin harus pergi." Jongin dengan gugup mencoba menjauh dari Minho, padahal ia sudah sangat berhati-hati agar tidak seorangpun mengenalinya. Jongin kan takut kalau orang ini akan mengadu pada Sehun nanti.

"Mau pergi kemana? Biar Hyung antar."

"Tidak kemana-mana kok, Jongin mau kembali ke—LEPASHMPP!" Jongin yang tadi berusaha berjalan menjauh dari lobi itu untuk kabur langsung ditarik sebuah tangan besar dan membekap mulutnya.

"HMMMPPPHHH! TOLO—MMPPPHHH!" Jongin berusaha berteriak dan menarik perhatian seseorang dibagian lobi yang ramai tapi setiap ia berusaha membuka suara sebuah tangan besar akan membekap mulutnya. Tubuh ringan Jongin dengan mudah diangkat dengan orang yang bahkan belum ia lihat wajahnya.

"Bawa ke kamar." Minho berkata pada orang yang menggangkat Jongin dan juga beberapa orang lain yang Jongin pastikan adalah teman-teman Minho. Pria tampan itu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan datar dan berjalan bersama orang-orang besar itu menggunakan tangga darurat.

—

"Jongin, Hyung hanya akan bertanya-tanya pada Jongin." Minho duduk didepan Jongin dengan wajah lembut dan senyum lebar. Memandang wajah penuh ketakutan pada hybid didepannya yang kedua tangannya terikat dan wajah berlelehkan air mata.

"Hiks…Jongin mau Daddy…huhuhuhu…"

"Jongin akan bertemu Daddy nanti, sekarang jawab dulu pertanyaan Hyung. Apa Jongin pacar Daddy?" Suara Minho mulai terdengar tidak sabar, sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk didepan Jongin dan menginterogasinya. Tapi jawaban yang ia dengar dari Jongin hanya isakan dan kata 'Jongin mau Daddy' atau 'Jongin mau pulang'.

"Huhuhuhu…" Air mata Jongin semakin deras. Minho menghela nafas panjang, mau berapa lama mereka disini? Bahkan ia masih tidak bisa mendapatkan satu pun informasi tentang Sehun. Minho bertugas untuk mengetahui siapa Jongin, dari mana asalnya dan bagaimana masa lalunya, yang paling penting apa hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun.

"Jongin, dengarkan Hyung—"

"Huwaaaa Daddy!"

PLAK!

Minho kehilangan kesabarannya, tangannya tanpa sadar melayang kearah hybrid manis itu. Tangis Jongin semakin keras, dan Minho mengerang marah. Kenapa bisa sesulit ini mengorek informasi sesedarhana itu?

Diantara keputus asaannya, telinga Minho menangkap suara ribut dari bagian suite yang ia sewa untuk mengintrogasi Jongin. Mata Minho melebar, jangan bilang Sehun sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan Jongin!

"JONGIN! JONGIN!"

Sial, itu benar-benar suara Sehun.

"DADDY! DADDY! JONGIN DISINI DADDY!" Jongin menjerit nyaring. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Sehun dengan wajah diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa muncul. Pipinya sedikit berdarah dan bajunya berantakan.

BUGH!

Sehun melayangkan tinjunya pada Minho, membuat pria itu tersungkur diatas lantai. Tidak ada bodyguard yang mencoba mencegah Sehun memukul Minho dan juga ketika Sehun melepaskan ikatan Jongin, mereka juga tidak menghentikannya.

Kurang dari satu menit, Sehun sudah keluar dari suite itu dengan menggendong Jongin. Minho bangkit dari atas lantai dengan bibir berdarah, wajahnya terlihat kalut. Misinya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Jongin akan lebih sulit setelah ini.

Dilorong hotel, Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terus menangis. Kakinya berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Antara kemarahan, ketakutan, kelegaan. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Daddy…huhuhu…Daddy…" Jongin yang sudah berbaring diatas kasur tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Daddy disini Jongin, berhenti menangis. Oke?" Sehun mengecupi wajah Jongin penuh kasih sayang, berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Jongin takut Daddy. Jongin tidak mau dipukul pakai kayu lagi, sakit Daddy.." Jongin berkata dengan suara bergetar. Kata-kata Jongin membuat Sehun menegang, tadi Minho memukul Jongin pakai kayu? Pria itu benar-benar cari mati.

"Tunjukkan mana yang dipukul, biar Daddy sembuhkan." Sehun berusaha melepas tangan Jongin yang masih tidak mau melepaskan tubuhnya. Dibalikkan tubuh Jongin dan ia singkap jaket serta kaus yang Jongin pakai, tidak ada bekas pukulan.

"Jongin takut api Daddy..Jongin tidak mau dekat-dekat api.."

Api? Tadi sama sekali tidak ada api..

"Tidak ada api Jongin, berhenti menangis ya.." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat. Sepertinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bicara pada Jongin. Tangan kekar Sehun memeluk Jongin semakin erat, berangsur-angsur isakan Jongin mulai berhenti dan akhirnya nafas Jongin mulai teratur. Pertanda hybrid itu sudah tertidur. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Takut jika ia tertidur seseorang akan mengambil Jongin darinya.

Nyaris tengah malam Jongin terbangun, keadaan Jongin sudah jauh lebih baik walaupun ia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun setiap tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun tahu jika Jongin merasa bersalah padanya karena sudah melanggar aturannya tentang jangan keluar kamar satu langkahpun tanpa dirinya.

Keadaan Sehun berbeda terbalik dari Jongin. Kantung matanya tebal dan wajahnya lelah. Tidak tidur dan dihantui masa lalunya membuat Sehun terlihat begitu pucat. Sehun berusaha tidak segera memarahi Jongin begitu melihat Jongin yang sangat gugup.

"Jongin, ayo makan malam dulu. Makanan sudah datang." Sehun memanggil Jongin yang sedang duduk menghadap televisi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ba-baik Daddy." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sehun menuju meja makan yang tersedia pada kamar mewah yang ia tempati. Jongin segera memulai makannya dengan wajah menunduk, sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Sehun.

"Jongin, lihat Daddy." Sehun bicara dengan suara lembut dan Jongin mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. "Daddy tidak marah pada Jongin, jadi Jongin jangan seperti ini."

"Hiks..maafkan Jongin.." Jongin langsung menangis ketika Sehun bicara seperti itu. "Jongin malu karena sudah nakal."

"Sshh…jangan menangis.." Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berlutut dilantai. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Jongin dan ia usap air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipi Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin nakal Daddy…dan Jongin juga takut.." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan mata menggemaskan juga berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah. "Hyung yang kemarin ternyata jahat, Jongin takut.."

"Tidak akan ada yang menjahati Jongin lagi, jangan menangis. Oke?" Sehun berdiri dan memeluk hybrid kesayangannya itu. "Memangnya Jongin dijahati apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan sabar.

"Jongin dipukul pipinya." Jongin menyentuh pipinya yang ditampar Minho tadi sore. Sehun dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Jongin meskipun ia sebenarnya bingung, kenapa semalam Jongin bilang tentang api?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa semalam Jongin bilang takut api? Memangnya Jongin melihat api?"

Jongin terdiam lagi. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Jo-jongin takut api Dad.." Jongin berkata pelan dengan suara ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pertanda ia akan menangis lagi.

"Sshh..sshh…jangan menangis. Jongin tidak perlu bercerita dulu.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin lebih erat lagi. Disejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Jongin dan mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut.

Bibir Sehun perlahan mendekati bibir Jongin dan menciumnya perlahan. Tubuh Jongin yang tadi tegang terasa jauh lebih santai karena ciuman Sehun. Jongin buka sedikit mulutnya agar Sehun bisa menyelipkan lidah kedalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, ciuman-ciuman lembut mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan menuntut. Sehun begitu beringas melumat bibir Jongin hingga tubuh Jongin terhimpit antara sandaran sofa dan tubuh kekar Sehun.

"Nghh..Dad-daddyhh.." Jongin melenguh kecil. Nafsunya yang memang mudah terpancing sudah naik, tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Sehun agar majikannya itu menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, ia pandang wajah manis Jongin dengan mata penuh nafsu. Kenapa ya Jongin ini mudah sekali membuatnya terangsang? Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun, Jongin bisa membuat penis Sehun menegang.

"Apa Daddy akan menghukum Jongin?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata polos dan pasrah.

"Apa Jongin merasa perlu dihukum?" Sehun berkata rendah seraya mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Jongin dan menghisap kulit eksotis itu.

"Iya Daddy, Jongin sudah nakal dan tidak mendengar perkataan Daddy." Jongin menjawab dengan patuh. Sehun tidak bisa menahan seringainya, awalnya ia tidak ingin menghukum Jongin. Tapi seks adalah hal yang bisa meredakan stress-nya dengan cepat dan kali ini Sehun sangat stress dan tertekan.

"Kalau begitu siapkan diri Jongin dikamar, Daddy akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Sehun melepaskan bibirnya sekali lagi dari tubuh Jongin. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Jongin dan ia belai mesra rambut hybris itu.

"Daddy ingin Jongin bersiap yang bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya lagi, masih dengan wajah polos dan pasrahnya.

"Yang paling Daddy sukai."

"Baik Daddy." Jongin mengangguk tanpa paham dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruang tidur yang terpisah dari ruang makan pada kamar hotel mewah tersebut.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama tangan kanannya, Park Chanyeol. Sehun tahu pasti Chanyeol akan marah-marah dan memakinya nanti jika ia menghubungi pria itu. Namun keadaan sedang sangat genting, ia hanya bisa meminta tolong pada Chanyeol kali ini.

"Park?"

"Aku sudah tahu, informasi tentang Barbie brengsek bukan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lelah, namun karena Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan Sehun, berarti pria itu belum tidur.

"Hm, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak usah dibahas." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku belum mendapatkannya, mungkin besok pagi sudah aku terima."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan pulang besok."

"Besok? Kau tidak melanjutkan kegiatan disana? Bagaimana dengan rapat dan—"

"Shut up Park. Belikan saja aku tiket pulang."

"Fine."

Sehun menutup panggilannya pada Chanyeol. Hatinya masih resah, tentu saja. Ia harus mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik penyekapan Jongin. Apa mungkin kedua orang tuanya? Sehun tidak yakin karena ia ingat betul bagaimana kedua orangtuanya menangis dan memohon maaf pada Sehun atas sikap masa lalu mereka. Hanya ada satu orang lagi, yaitu pria cantik yang hatinya sungguh busuk dan tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang angel like.

—

"Good job Jongin."

"Hnngghhh…ahhhh…mmhhmmm…."

"Tahan Jongin, be a good boy."

"Akhhh…ahhhhh…Daddyhhhh…uuhhhh…Jongin tidak kuat lagi..ahhh…"

"You can Jongin."

"AKHHHH! DADDYHHHH!"

Hybrid anjing yang berbaring diatas kasur dengan peluh dan air mata bercucuran membasahi seprai yang sudah basah kuyup oleh cairan kental yang dikeluarkan oleh penis mungil hybrid itu.

"Lihat, penis Jongin masih bisa mengeluarkan sperma." Sehun mendekati tubuh Jongin yang tergolek lemas setelah forced orgasme-nya yang keempat kali dalam dua jam ini. Ditariknya keluar vibrator yang sedari tadi mengisi lubang anus Jongin, begitu juga dengan sebuah anal beads yang berpermukaan kasar.

"Ja-jangan sentuh penis Jongin.." Jongin langsung tersentak merasakan penisnya yang sedari tadi disiksa disentuh, hanya sentuhan kecil sebenarnya. Namun berhubung benda mungil itu sedari tadi bekerja keras menyemburkan sperma, sedikit saja gesekan bisa berakibat besar bagi Jongin.

"Sudah dihukumnya Daddy…hiks..Jongin lelah.." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan mata memohon. Tangannya yang terikat keatas sudah pegal, lubangnya sudah perih dan penisnya sudah lemas.

"Apa menurut Jongin, Daddy sudah bisa memaafkan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Belum bisa Daddy." Jongin menjawab rendah, menyadari kesalahannya kali ini adalah kesalahan fatal.

"Kalau begitu menungging." Sehun dengan tegas memerintahkan Jongin untuk menungging. Jongin bersusah payah menungging dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa pada dirinya, beruntung Sehun masih menyisakan sedikit ruang pada ikatan ditangannya jadi Jongin bisa menungging dengan mudah.

Sehun menyeringai senang melihat bokong sintal milik Jongin yang kini sudah terkespos didepan matanya. Lubang merah muda Jongin juga terlihat jelas, basah dan berlelehan cairan kental. Ekor Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah menunggu hukuman yang akan ia terima dari Sehun.

"Jongin ingin mendapat spank berapa kali malam ini?" Sehun mengusap-usap bongkahan itu, mengagumi bentuknya yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya terangsang.

"Se-sepuluh.."

"Hanya sepuluh?"

"Dua puluh."

"Hm.."

"Tiga puluh, Daddy."

"Good boy." Sehun tersenyum senang. Jongin kini benar-benar tahu bagaimana memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang sering kali sadistic, terutama ketika ia sedang tertekan dan banyak masalah seperti ini.

"Hitung yang benar."

PLAK!

"Satu." Jongin mulai menghitung dengan suara lantang meskipun jari-jarinya mencengkram apapun yang bisa ia cengkram untuk mengalihkan rasa pedih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

PLAK!

"Dua." Jongin menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun terus menampar pantat Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesekali ia meremas bongkahan daging kenyal yang sudah memerah itu untuk menunjukkan jika ia menyayangi hybrid itu.

PLAK!

"Se-sebelashh.." Suara Jongin mulai goyah dalam hitungan kesebelas. Kakinya yang kekuatannya belum pulih mulai gemetar. Kulit pantatnya sudah terasa sangat panas dan hukuman yang akan ia terima masih panjang.

"Daddy mulai bosan.." Sehun bergumam pelan. Matanya memandang kearah tumpukan mainan-mainan yang ia siapkan untuk menghukum Jongin. Senyum Sehun mengembang melihat sebuah butt plug yang dulu pernah ia gunakan pada Jongin hingga hybrid itu menangis dan memohon untuk membobol lubangnya langsung saja dari pada digoda prostatnya tanpa benar-benar dimanjakan.

"Nggghh…a-apa yang Daddy masukkanhhh…ugghh…" Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat butt plug berukuran sedang yang dulu pernah membuatnya nyaris gila. Memang ukurannya tidak besar seperti mainan-mainannya yang lain, tapi itu justru membuat Jongin lebih tersiksa. Prostatnya digaruk sesekali membuatnya frustasi, ia benci sekali digoda seperti itu.

"Nah, sekarang lebih menyenangkan." Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat ujung butt plug yang terhimpit antara daging kenyal Jongin. "Hitung Jongin."

PLAK!

"Du-ua—ahhh…belashhh.." Prostat sensitif Jongin tergesek ujung butt plug sejenak, menyalurkan rasa nikmat pada sekujur tubuh hybid itu.

PLAK!

"Ti-tigahh..akhhh.." Jongin tidak sanggup berbicara. Ujung butt plug itu nyaris saja menyentuh prostat Jongin, hanya nyaris. Jongin sudah menunggu-nunggu prostatnya digaruk lagi namun hanya rasa nyeri yang datang pada permukaan kulit pantatnya.

"Hitung yang benar Jongin—" PLAK! "Jongin tahu bagaimana Daddy begitu takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin?!"

"Empat belashh.."

"Salah Jongin."

PLAK!

"Ti-tiga belashh.."

"Kenapa sulit sekali bagi Jongin untuk mendengarkan Daddy? Hm? Kenapa Jongin kelayapan keluar ketika Daddy sudah dengan tegas memperingatkan Jongin untuk tidak kemana-mana?" Sehun mengelus lembut bongkahan pantat Jongin. Marah memang dia pada Jongin, meskipun lebih banyak sisi khawatirnya.

"Maaf Daddyhh..Jo-jongin hanya—"

PLAK!

"Empat be-belashh.." Jongin mencengkram kain yang mengikat tangannya lebih kuat. Butt plug didalam tubuhnya bergerak menggesek lubang anusnya yang sensitif tanpa menyentuh prostatnya, jadi yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit.

PLAK!

"L-limahhh…hhahhh…belashhh…"

"Jongin tahu betapa khawatirnya Daddy pada Jongin?! Jongin tahu setiap malam Daddy akan terbangun hanya untuk memastikan Jongin masih berada disamping Daddy?!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Hiks..maaf Daddyhhh…Jongin salah.." Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Bukan hanya pantat dan anusnya saja yang nyeri. Mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin merasa sangat bersalah sudah membuat Sehun begitu khawatir siang tadi.

"Jongin janji akan selalu mendengarkan Daddy…hiks..Jongin sayang Daddyhh..ahhh…ahhhhh!" Jongin menjerit kencang kala butt plug yang sedari tadi hanya menggoda prostatnya ditekan kencang oleh Sehun.

"Ngghhh…Daddyhhhh…nyahhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya penuh nikmat. Penis mungilnya yang menggantung indah sudah mengeluarkan precum lagi dan tusukan-tusukan yang pada tubuh belakangnya membuat penisnya bergoyang-goyang memukul paha dan perutnya.

"Hmm, penis Jongin sudah basah lagi.." Mata Sehun menangkap cairan bening yang mengalir membasahi kulit eksotis Jongin juga seprai kasur hotel. Jarinya dengan nakal meraih penis Jongin dari belakang dan memainkannya.

"Nggghhhh…akkkhhhhh…ahhhh..Daddyhhh…kocok penis Jonginhhh…" Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal didepannya. Nikmat sekali sentuhan sederhana Sehun pada penisnya, ia pikir ia sudah tidak bisa tegang lagi karena forced orgasme tanpa jeda yang tadi Sehun lakukan padanya. Ternyata baru saja dirangsang sedikit penis dan prostatnya, cairan precumnya sudah keluar lagi.

"Kalau Daddy kocok nanti Jongin keluar.." Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jongin tanpa peduli jika Jongin sudah sangat ingin orgasme. "Jongin tidak boleh keluar karena hukuman Jongin belum selesai."

PLAK!

"Anggghhhhh…Daddyhhhhh!" Jongin menjerit kencang. Bukan hanya kulit pantatnya saja yang ditampar, tapi bola kembar penuh Jongin juga terkena telapak tangan besar Sehun. Membuat penis Jongin berdenyut kencang ingin mengeluarkan sarinya. Jongin tahu jika dia belum boleh keluar, jadi dia harus menahan spermanya karena tidak ada cock ring yang biasanya dipasang Sehun untuknya.

"Berhitung Jongin."

PLAK!

"Lima belas.." Jongin mencicit kecil. Sehun tahu Jongin menyebutkan angka yang salah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh berarti dia memberikan lebih banyak pukulan dari seharusnya.

PLAK!

"Daddyhhhh! Janganhhhh…akkkhhhhhh!" Jongin menjerit lagi. Butt plug didalam anusnya ditekan lagi oleh Sehun, membuatnya semakin sulit menahan orgasme yang sudah diujung.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jongin sudah berpindah posisi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak diikat lagi diatas kasur, sex toys sudah berganti lagi dan kini ia duduk diatas karpet dengan penis Sehun didalam mulutnya.

"Mpphmmhh.." Jongin mendesah lagi. Prostatnya baru saja disentuh lagi oleh vibrator didalam anusnya. Jongin sungguh sudah lelah, prostatnya sudah sangat bengkak dan sensitif tapi Sehun tampaknya belum puas menghukumnya.

"Shit, nikmat sekali.." Sehun menekan kepala Jongin lebih dalam pada penisnya, membuat hybrid itu tersedak. "Lebih dalam Jongin.."

Jongin menurutinya. Jongin sangat suka mengulum penis dan bahkan dalam keadaan lemas dan terangsang berat seperti ini, ia masih bisa memberikan blow job hebat pada Sehun.

"Ngghh…Daddy penisnya berkedut, Jongin suka.." Jongin melepas kulumannya sejenak dan mengocok penis besar itu dengan tangannya.

"Jongin mau sperma Daddy?" Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Mau.."

"Mau dimana?"

"Didalam sini Dad, Jongin mau sperma Daddy memenuhi pantat Jongin." Jongin dengan wajah polosnya menjawab sambil menunjuk pantatnya.

"Kemarilah, Daddy juga sudah ingin mengisi pantatmu." Sehun memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk bangkit dari atas karpet dan duduk dipangkuannya.

Mata Sehun bisa menangkap penis merah Jongin yang sangat tegang dan terikat oleh pita cantik berwarna merah muda. Tubuh ramping Jongin yang dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas kemerahan juga keunguan. Puting Jongin terlihat lecet dan bengkak, pasti besok akan terasa sakit sekali.

"Apa Jongin sudah lelah?" Sehun bertanya lembut sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sudah duduk diatas pangkuannya menghadap dirinya. Dielusnya pantat Jongin yang Sehun yakini berwarna merah dan ada bekas telapak tangannya membekas disana.

"Se-sedikithh..uhhh.." Jongin meloloskan desahannya lagi. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan memang berefek besar pada vibtaror dalam anusnya.

"Jongin masih bisa bermain dengan Daddy?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Bisa Daddy.." Jongin menjawab lirih. Antara malu, nikmat dan sakit.

"Good, tapi ingat Jongin belum boleh keluar sampai Daddy perintah." Sehun mengecupi pundak Jongin dan lama-lama berakhir pada puting bengkak Jongin. Hybrid anjing itu mengangguk-angguk paham, bibirnya sudah ia gigit untuk menahan desahan yang sudah diujung.

"Daddyhhh..ahhh…masukkan penis Daddyhh..nnghhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut Sehun pada kulitnya. Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit eksotis Jongin, Sehun mengangkat sedikit pinggul Jongin dan membuka bongkahan pantat itu.

"No..ja-jangan Daddyhhh…akkhhhh…DADDYHHH!" Jongin menjerit pilu. Lubang anusnya yang sudah berisikan vibrator dipaksa menerima penis besar Sehun tanpa persiapan sama sejali.

"Akkkhhh…sakit sekali Daddy..hiks.." Jongin menangis lagi.

"Berhenti menangis dan mulai bergerak. Jongin sendiri kan tadi yang ingin merasakan penis Daddy?" Sehun dengan galaknya menggerakkan tubuh Jongin agar segera memanjakan penisnya yang terjepit antara vibrator berkekuatan rendah dan dinding hangat anus Jongin.

"Hiks..ahhh…anggghhhh…mmhhhmmm…" Jongin dengan patuh menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sakit sekali, dia sebenarnya tidak begitu suka double penetration apalagi tanpa persiapan sama sekali seperti ini.

"Ssshhh..so tight.." Sehun meremas pinggang ramping Jongin. Ditatapnya wajah Jongin yang begitu sensual dimatanya. Bibir Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dengan perlahan, namun ciumannya semakin menuntut seiring dengan gerakan Jongin yang semakin cepat.

"Hngghh…mmpphhhmmm…" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun erat dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Rasa sakit di anusnya kini sudah tergantikan oleh nikmat yang luar biasa. Penis Sehun menusuk prostatnya dengan akurat, mengalirkan rasa nikmat tiada tara ke sekujur tubuhnya. Vibrator besar itu juga ikut menambah kenikmatan bagi Jongin.

Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun penuh semangat hingga lama-lama Sehun membiarkan Jongin mengendalikan penuh permainan kasar mereka kali ini. Penisnya dibawah sana terasa dipijat dengan erat dan kuat, ditambah getaran vibrator yang ia nyalakan dengan kekuatan rendah menambah nikmat pada penisnya.

"Ngghhh…mmhhppphhh…nnhhh..ahhh.." Jongin terus mencium brutal Sehun, tangannya tidak lagi memeluk leher Sehun tapi menangkup wajah tampan Sehun dan mencium pria itu kelewat semangat hingga beberapa kali ia nyaris jatuh.

Sehun dengan sigap memegangi pinggang Jongin agar gerakan Jongin terus stabil dan hyrid itu bisa menciumnya sepuasnya. Tangan Sehun meremas pantat Jongin sesekali dan membuka bongkahan itu.

"Akhhhh! Nyahhh…Daddyhhhh…yahhh…uhhhh…" Jongin melepas ciumannya tiba-tiba saat Sehun dengan sengaja ikut menggerakkan vibrator dalam anusnya. Sehun semakin bergairah melihat Jongin yang kewalahan seperti ini.

"Ahhhh…Daddyhhhh…penuhhh…uhhh…angghhhh…" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun kuat.

"Mhhhmmmm…yahhhh…ohhhh…terus Daddyyhhhh…ahhh…tusuk pantat Jongin disana…ammmmhhhh…"

"Nggahhh…yahhh…oohhh…uhhh.." Jongin melonjak-lonjak semakin cepat, berusaha menelan vibtator dan penis Sehun sedalam-dalamnya.

"Jongin suka? Hm? Jongin suka dihukum seperti ini?" Sehun ikut menggerakkan vibrator semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan Jongin.

"Ohh…ohhh…ahhhh…Daddyhhh…ahhh…Jongin sudah akanhhh…nghhh…" Jongin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. Orgasmenya sudah didepan mata, beberapa tusukan lagi ia akan menggapainya. Hanya saja…

"A-apakah Jongin bolehh…ahhh..mmhhmm…o-orgasme Daddyhhh?" Jongin bertanya terbata-bata, menatap mata daddy-nya dengan memohon.

"Daddy masih lama, tunggu sebentar." Sehun menjawab tanpa memedulikan jika Jongin akan kesakitan karena orgasme kering. Toh beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin baru saja mendapatkan begitu banyak orgasme.

Jongin mengangguk patuh dan terus saja menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Hmmhhh…oohhhh…Daddyhhhh…Daddyhhhh…agggghhhhh..yahhh…." Jongin menunduk memandang penisnya yang berhiaskan pita merah muda memukul-mukul perut berotot Sehun dan mengotorinya dengan cairan precum yang lolos.

"Ohhh…Daddyyhhhh…Jongin dekathhh…ahhhh…nnnggghhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, bibirnya terbuka lebar dan matanya menutup. "Daddyhhhh…ngahhh…uuhhhh…shhh..mmmhhmm…"

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan vibrator dipantat Jongin.

"Daddyhhhh…"

"Ahhhh…"

"Ngggahhhh…."

"Jongin ke-kelu—DADYYHHH!" Sehun menggeram pelan saat Jongin mencapai orgasme. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bersamaan dengan itu, lubang ketat yang sedari meremas penisnya berkedut semakin kencang. Memijat seluruh bagian penisnya dengan sangat ketat dan nikmat.

"Hahhh…hahhh…" Jongin terengah-engah dan menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Sehun. Rasanya sakit dan juga nikmat. Dipandanginya penis mungilnya yang semakin membesar akibat tidak ada sperma yang keluar.

"Lelah?" Sehun mengelap keringat dileher Jongin lembut. Jongin mengangguk pelan, memang lelah. Tentu saja lelah. Orgasme itu sangat melelahkan, apalagi orgasme kering.

"Daddy belum orgasme, bergerak lagi. Oke?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. Pinggulnya yang sempat berhenti sejenak kini mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini Sehun harus benar-benar memegangi Jongin agar hybrid itu tidak jatuh karena tubuh langsing itu terasa sangat lemas.

"Ahh..lebih cepat Jongin.." Sehun tetap tidak meminta Jongin untuk berhenti. Ia biarkan Jongin terlonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuannya karena ia yakin hanya dengan sentuhan diprostatnya nanti Jongin akan kembali bergairah.

"Hmmmhhh…akkhhhh…uuuhhhh…nyahhh…" Jongin mulai mendesah lagi begitu kepala penis Sehun menyentuh prostatnya. Adrenalin memicunya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, melupakan fakta jika tubuhnya itu sudah kelelahan.

"Shit..remas penis Daddy…" Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pantat Jongin dan menyentuh vibrator disana kemudian menariknya keluar.

"Ngghhhh…uhhhhh…yahhhhh…" Jongin menggelinjang merasakan vibrator itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan dihati Jongin, setidaknya setelah ini nyeri dipantatnya tidak akan terlalu parah.

"Uhhh…ahhh…penis Daddy yang terbaikhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin mulai meracau.

"Akkhhh…oohhh…besarnya Daddyhhh…"

"Keras dan besarhh..ahhh…hanya milik Jonginhhh.." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun lagi.

"ANNGGHHHH!" Jongin nyaris terjatuh dari pangkuan Sehun ketika sesuatu yang bergetar menyentuh kepala penisnya. "Ahhh…Daddyhhh..ja-janganhhh…Jongin bisa langsung orgasmehh…"

"Jangan berhenti bergerak.." Sehun tidak peduli dan tetap menempelkan vibrator pada kepala penis Jongin, menggoda hybrid kesayangannya untuk terus merasakan kenikmatan.

"Hmmhhh…ahhh…Daddyhhhh…uhhhh…ahhhh…." Jongin nyaris menangis, penisnya sudah sangat sakit dan masih saja terus digoda. Gerakan Jongin makin lama makin brutal, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar Sehun cepat orgasme dan dia juga bisa mencapai orgasme juga.

"Hmm..remas Jongin..ahh..remas seperti itu.." Sehun menggeram penuh nikmat. Penisnya semakin dipijat oleh dinding anus Jongin, mengundang spermanya untuk segera keluar.

"Uhh…Daddyhhh….ahhhh…punya Daddy semakin besarhhh…"

"Angghhhh….ohhhh…Jongin dekat lagihhh…ahhhhh…."

"Daddyhhh…Daddyhhhh…pleasehhh…ohhhh…"

Jongin nyaris gila. Vibrator yang ditempelkan pada penisnya bergetar semakin cepat dan Sehun mengitari seluruh kepala penis mungilnya dengan benda tersebut. Lubang penisnya yang seperti keran bocor terus mengucurkan precum.

"Nyaahhhh…Daddyhhhh…ahhhh…ja-jangan Daddyhhh…uhhhh…"

"Remas penis Daddy lebih kencang baby.."

"Ngghhh….ngahhh…ahhhh…uhhh…"

"Damn, Daddy dekat sayang.."

"Ahhhh…ohhhh…bo-bolehkan Jongin…ahhhh…ahhh…"

Sehun terus menempelkan vibrator pada lubang penis Jongin hingga hybrid itu menghentakkan tubuhnya seperti orang kesurupan. Penis Sehun kembali dipijat dengan kuat oleh dinding anus Jongin yang kontraksi menuju orgasme.

"Daddyhhh…pleasehhh…Jongin tidak tahan lagihhh…ahhhh…."

"Hmmhh…always let your Daddy comes first…"

Jongin mencengkram bahu Sehun erat, gerakan tubuhnya sudah sangat berantakan dan tidak berirama. Pinggulnya terus menghentak cepat, menelan habis penis besar Sehun yang ukurannya semakin besar menjelang orgasme. Prostat Jongin didalam sana sudah sangat bengkak, sedikit sentuhan saja langsung menghantarkan nikmat pada tubuh lelah Jongin.

"Ohhhh…ahhhh…isi pantat Jongin uuhhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin berusaha keras membuat Sehun orgasme. Ia ketatkan anusnya sekuat yang ia bisa dan itu membuat Sehun mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Shit! AHH!" Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika orgasme melanda tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik pita yang mengikat penis Jongin dengan sekali sentak, bersamaan dengan itu cairan kental berwarna putih menyembur dengan kerasnya membasahi dada Sehun.

"DADDDYHHHH!" Telinga Sehun dimanjakan oleh jeritan Jongin yang sangat seksi. Dijauhkannya vibrator dari penis Jongin dan ia peluk erat tubuh langsing itu. Nafas keduanya putus-putus dan keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka.

"Hari ini Jongin cepat sekali lelah." Sehun berbisik pelan sambil mengelus punggung Jongin lembut.

"Hm.." Jongin tidak menjawab, tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Ayo tidur, besok kita pulang."

"Pulang?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. "Bukankah kita akan disini seminggu?"

"Urusan Daddy sudah selesai jadi kita bisa pulang lebih cepat." Sehun tersenyum memandang Jongin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tentu saja bukan karena itu, urusan bisnisnya sama sekali belum selesai. Semua ini demi keselamatan Jongin, Sehun takut jika Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang lagi seperti tadi.

"Woah banyaknya.." Jongin yang berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun bergumam pelan. Pahanya langsung dialiri cairan kental milik Sehun begitu penis Sehun keluar dari lubangnya.

"Jongin mau mandi?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Tidak mau, Jongin suka sperma Daddy." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan berusaha untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Melihat Jongin kesulitan bergerak dengan leluasa karena tubuhnya yang nyeri, Sehun membantu Jongin dengan sigap.

"Daddy, Jongin sayang Daddy. Jongin cinta Daddy." Jongin tiba-tiba berkata ketika ia dan Sehun sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur.

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Daddy juga sayang Jongin."

"Apa Daddy akan meninggalkan Jongin suatu hari nanti?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan mata polos dan ada ketakutan disana.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Jongin cuma takut berpisah dengan Daddy."

"Tidak akan, Daddy akan selalu bersama Jongin. Selamanya. Karena Daddy sudah terlanjur mencintai Jongin." Sehun berkata sambil menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Jika dulu ia tidak mau mengakui isi hatinya pada Jongin. Kini ia dengan jujur mengungkapkan hal itu pada Jongin karena dengan hilangnya Jongin selama beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya panik.

Sehun sadar jika perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Jongin bukan sekedar nyaman karena diperhatikan atau rasa nyaman akan kehadiran Jongin pada kehidupannya yang sepi dan dingin. Sehun sudah ketergantungan pada Jongin, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin sekarang. Bukan hanya karena seks panas yang selalu ditawarkan Jongin, tapi karena…semua yang ada pada diri hybrid itu.

Setelah sekian lama Sehun hidup sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mencintainya, begitu ada Jongin yang sangat tulus padanya. Hati Sehun langsung hangat dan menjadi kecanduan akan cinta dan ketulusan Jongin.

"Hihi, Jongin senang punya kekasih tampan seperti Daddy." Pipi Jongin memerah mendengar ungkapan cinta Sehun. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat.

"Ke-kekasih?"

"Bukankah dua orang yang saling menyukai itu sepasang kekasih?"

"Hm, benar. Kita sepasang kekasih." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jongin lebih erat pada tubuhnya. Sungguh aneh dan menyenangkan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Dia punya kekasih! Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan mencintai seseorang karena ia telah banyak belajar jika tidak ada cinta didunia ini bahkan cinta orang tua yang katanya merupakan cinta yang kekal.

"Daddy..kiss." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya, meminta kecupan selamat malam yang belakangan ini sering sekali Jongin lakukan.

Sehun mengecup bibir penuh Jongin penuh perasaan.

Perut Sehun rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu, dadanya bergemuruh dan pipinya terasa panas. Ini bukanlah ciuman mereka yang pertama tapi bagi Sehun, dari semua ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Jongin, hanya ciuman kali ini yang membuatnya gugup dan malu.

"Daddy sakit?"

"H-huh?"

"Kenapa wajahnya merah sekali?"

"Ehm, Daddy hanya…sedikit kedinginan." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat. Kenapa Sehun jadi grogi seperti ini?

"Biar Jongin peluk!" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaikkan selimut mereka.

"Hm, lebih baik." Sehun tersenyum kecil, senang merasakan hangatnya kulit lembut Jongin. "Kemari, biar Daddy cium lagi."

Cup..

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi.

"Selamat tidur Daddy."

"Selamat tidur baby.."

To Be Continue

Hallooooooooo

Toy is baaaack!

Akhirnya yes, Daddy Sehun mengakui perasaanya dan jadian juga sama Jongin..

NC-nya chapter ini engga terlalu hard ya—tapi masih hot kan heuheu—,mau fokus sama plot-nya dulu^^

Chapter depan Author usahakan lebih hard dan panas deh :)

Terima kasih atas review-nya dan juga pada sabar nungguin maljum.

Review-review kalian sangat bikin Author semangat walaupun engga bisa dibales satu-satu :") Gomawoooo!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa!

Selamat maljum!


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Nine

"Ngghhh…"

"Shh baby, jangan berisik."

"Ka-kalau begitu matikanhhh…nnghhh…"

"Tapi Daddy suka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Mmhhmmm…Daddyhhhh…"

Pria tampan dengan postur tinggi dan kulit putih meletakkan tangannya pada mulut seekor hybrid anjing disebelahnya yang menggeliat dan mendesah tertahan. Hybrid itu otomatis menggigit tangan kekar itu untuk menahan desahannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Apa Anda merasa mual?" Seorang pramugari datang dengan wajah ramah, mendekati hybrid yang membungkuk sambil menggigit tangan pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa. Dia memang sering nervous ketika naik pesawat." Pria itu tersenyum pada pramugari. Si pramugari pun membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan si pria dan hybrid yang masih menunduk.

"Kalau Jongin tidak diam, nanti ketahuan." Pria itu berbisik pelan pada telinga Jongin, si hybrid anjing.

"Dadhh…gatal sekali.." Dinaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Pria itu menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu tersiksa.

"Tahan." Pria itu menarik Jongin agar duduk tegak. Untung saja saat ini hari sudah gelap dan seluruh penumpang pesawat bisa dipastikan sedang tertidur nyenyak dibawah selimut yang disediakan oleh pihak penerbangan.

"Mhhmmm…Daddyhhh…" Jongin mendesis pelan. Jika ia duduk tegak seperti ini ujung benda yang berada didalam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu menyentuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menjerit.

"Tahan Jongin. Jongin mau membangunkan seluruh penumpang disini?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu diam dan nikmati permainan Daddy."

Tangan pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu mulai menyusup kebawah selimut yang Jongin pakai. Dirabanya paha Jongin yang masih dilapisi celana jeans longgar, ia remas dan goda paha itu hingga akhirnya tangan besar Sehun sampai pada sebuah gundukan yang begitu keras dan terasa lembab.

"Jongin sudah basah."

Jongin diam saja, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selain itu dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan desahannya. Tangan Sehun memijat gundukan itu perlahan, ia menikmati seluruh ekspresi tersiksa Jongin. Sangat menggairahkan.

"Dadhh…" Jongin mendesah tertahan merasakan tangan besar Sehun masuk kedalam celananya begitu mudah dan langsung menurunkan celananya hingga penisnya keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya cuek dan memainkan penis Jongin yang sudah sangat keras dan basah. "Apa Jongin dekat?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Bibirnya ia gigit sekeras mungkin untuk menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mencengkram sandaran lengan bangku pesawat untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin memang selalu bisa menggodanya.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa begitu seksi? Hm? Hanya dimainkan sedikit pantatnya sudah sebasah ini. Bagaimana jika penis Daddy yang mengisi pantat Jongin? Daddy yakin Jongin akan langsung orgasme.." Sehun berbisik lirih pada telinga Jongin sambil terus memainkan penis Jongin yang siap meledakkan sperma ditangannya.

"Hahh..Daddyhh..jangan dimainkan lagihh…" Jongin mencoba memohon pada Sehun agar berhenti.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini nikmat? Bukankah Jongin suka orgasme?" Sehun semakin cepat memainkan penis Jongin. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk lubang penis Jongin yang basah kuyup oleh cairan precum.

"Na-nanti celana Jongin basah Dadhhh…ngghh..mmhhmmm…"

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jongin dengan seringai lebar. Jelas dia tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan hybrid-nya begitu saja. Jongin sempat merasa lega—dan juga sedikit kekecewaan—karena orgasmenya tidak jadi datang. Kan malu kalau nanti dia celananya basah. Mata Jongin yang sempat menutup sejenak langsung terbelalak melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Sehun dari kantung jaketnya.

Sounding rod.

Ah, Jongin sangat membenci sekaligus menyukai benda itu.

"Pakai ini ya supaya tidak basah celananya." Sehun dengan cepat menyelipkan tangannya kembali ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Jongin.

"No…no….Daddyhhh…jangan itu…please…" Jongin berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah siap memasukkan mainan itu kedalam ujung penisnya. Melihat tatapan Sehun yang tidak bisa dibantah, Jongin pun melepaskan tangan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun memakaikannya sounding rod.

"Mhhmmhhh…ahhhh…" Dada Jongin membusung merasakan dinding penisnya digesek sesuatu yang dingin dan berpermukaan tidak rata. Nikmat, nyeri, geli, penuh dan pedih.

"Lebih baik ini bukan dari pada cock ring?" Sehun berkata pelan sambil terus membenamkan sounding rod kedalam penis Jongin. Betapa indahnya pemandangan didepan matanya kini, hybrid cantik yang berusaha menahan desahan akan kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

Jongin dalam hati memang mengakui jika sounding rod jauh lebih baik dari cock ring karena paling tidak sounding rod memberikan kenikmatan bukan hanya kesakitan seperti cock ring. Namun dalam keadaannya yang sedang berada ditempat umum, Jongin akan lebih memilih cock ring. Sounding rod selalu membuat Jongin keluar lebih cepat dan lebih banyak, belum lagi terkadang jika spermanya sudah terlalu penuh, sounding rod bisa lepas dari lubang penisnya.

"Jongin suka?" Sehun bertanya lembut seraya mengocok perlahan penis Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

Bagi Jongin, biarpun permainan Sehun sering kali menyakitkan dan membuatnya lemas, ia tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Semuanya terlalu menggoda, terlalu menggairahkan hingga ia tidak bisa menolak rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan.

"Jongin terlihat cantik sekali.." Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir Jongin yang menganga menahan nikmat dan sakit.

"Daddyhh..hhh…jangan dimainkan.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan ciuman Sehun. Matanya terlihat gugup, takut jika penumpang lain atau pramugari menangkap basah berbuatan mesum mereka. Sehun tidak menggubris Jongin, ia tetap merabai paha dan penis Jongin membuat Jongin mendesis dan mendesah tertahan dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ugh..Dadhh…no..ahhh…" Ujung sounding rod pada penis Jongin dimainkan oleh Sehun, menyebabkan prostatnya tergesek dari depan. Belum lagi vibrator yang masih ada didalam anusnya, meskipun getarannya tidak terlalu kencang tapi karena ukurannya yang lumayan panjang dan besar membuat Jongin tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Jongin basah sekali. Apa Jongin mau keluar? Hm?" Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin, menggoda Jongin dengan dirty talk-nya yang ia tahu memiliki dampak besar bagi Jongin.

"Hmmhh..nnghh.." Nafas Jongin tidak teratur merasakan tangan Sehun mencubiti kepala penisnya dengan pelan.

"Nikmat bukan Jongin? Jongin suka kan? Bayangkan jika penis Daddy dipantat Jongin dan menumbuk prostat Jongin tanpa henti.." Sehun terus berbisik lirih hingga bisa ia rasakan otot tubuh Jongin yang semakin menegang.

"Kaki Jongin akan Daddy buka yang lebar hingga Daddy bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang cantik Jongin yang masih selalu ketat."

"Hmm..Dadhh..nnhhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan semua perkataan kotor Sehun dan juga menikmati jari-jari Sehun yang belum meninggalkan penisnya.

"Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana penis besar Daddy keluar masuk pantat Jongin dan Jongin akan selalu memohon agar Dadddy jangan pernah berhenti. Jongin memohon agar Daddy terus mengisi dan menumbuk lubang ketat Jongin sampai Jongin orgasme berkali-kali dan tidak bisa berjalan."

"Ohh..Dadhhh…ngghh..ja-jangan berhenti.." Jongin membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika tangan Sehun tiba-tiba menjauh dari penisnya. Matanya terlihat kecewa karena kehilangan kenikmatannya.

"Nanti Jongin keluar bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya menggoda pada Jongin yang masih merengek pelan meminta penisnya untuk dimanjakan lagi.

"Ugh..pokoknya mainkan lagi Daddy.." Jongin terus merengek.

"Kenapa Jongin jadi suka menyuruh Daddy seperti ini? Hm?"

"Ya sudah kalau Daddy tidak mau." Dengan bibir mengerucut Jongin memasukkan tangannya kebalik selimut dan menggenggam penis kecilnya. Tangan lentik Jongin mulai bergerak dibawah selimut, memberi kenikmatan pada penisnya sendiri.

"Ckck, Jongin nakal sekali ya.." Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat Jongin yang beronani dihadapannya. "Lepaskan tangan Jongin.." Sehun memerintah.

"Ughh…jangan Dadhh…penis Jongin minta dikocokhh..uhh.." Jongin menolak dan terus mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan cepat, matanya menutup menikmati gesekan yang timbul antara dinding penisnya dan permukaan sounding rod yang kasar.

"Lepas sekarang, Jongin." Sehun memerintah lagi dengan suara lebih tegas.

"Mhhmmm…uhhh…ahhh…"

"Jongin lepas sekarang atau Daddy akan menghukum Jongin dengan cock ring selama seharian penuh." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi bergerak naik turun dibalik selimut. Mata Jongin terbuka dan wajah tampan Sehun langsung menyambutnya.

"Penis Jongin sakit Daddy…dia butuh dipijat dan orgasme…" Jongin cemberut.

"Jongin hanya boleh orgasme karena sentuhan Daddy." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan senyuman tertahan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin manis dan seksi secara bersamaan?

"Ta-tapi Dad—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Sehun menyeringai lebar dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin. Ia hembuskan nafasnya secara sensual disana hingga bisa ia rasakan tubuh Jongin menegang karenanya.

"Sabar Jongin, nanti dirumah Daddy akan memberikan Jongin orgasme yang sangat nikmat." Bibir Sehun mengecup kulit disekitar telinga Jongin perlahan. "Daddy akan mengikat tangan Jongin dan Jongin akan menungging, menunjukkan lubang Jongin yang sudah lapar akan penis Daddy.."

"Dad.." Pipi Jongin rasanya memanas mendengar dirty talk Sehun. Kalau seperti ini caranya bisa-bisa ia orgasme tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Salahkan Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya jadi sangat sensitif bahkan hanya karena dirty talk.

"Ya? Jongin mau kan menungging untuk Daddy?"

"Ma-mau Dad.." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Jongin akan menjadi anak baik dan menungging untuk Daddy."

"Good boy. Lalu Jongin ingin Daddy melakukan apa?"

"Hmmhh…Jongin ingin Daddy memakan pantat Jongin..uhh.." Jongin mengerang membayangkan lidah Sehun bermain pada lubangnya. "Jongin ingin lidah dan jari Daddy didalam lubang Jongin..ngghh.."

"Tentu saja Daddy akan mengabulkan keinginan Jongin karena Jongin adalah anak baik yang selalu patuh pada Daddy. Daddy akan memainkan tiga jari Daddy didalam lubang Jongin.."

"Uhh..lagi Dad..tusuk yang keras.."

"Jongin suka jari Daddy?"

"Suka Dadhh…mmhhmmm.." Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, berusaha menggesekkan vibrator dalam anusnya agar prostatnya dimanjakan.

"Daddy akan menusuk lubang Jongin sangat cepat dan keras. Jongin mau yang cepat dan keras?"

"Mau..mau..uhh…yang keras Dadhh…tusuk yang keras.." Jongin mendesah tertahan sambil terus mencoba mendapatkan kenikmatan dari vibrator dalam anusnya. Paling tidak prostatnya dimanjakan walau tidak secara penuh.

"Uh, lubang Jongin sangat ketat sampai jari-jari Daddy sulit bergerak."

"Mhhmm…Daddyhhh…shhh…nya-nyalakan vibratornyahh…nghhh…" Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu tersiksa dengan hasrat seksualnya yang sedang begitu tinggi. Dengan baik hati Sehun mengambil remote vibrator dalam kantong jaketnya dan menyalakan vibrator dengan getaran paling rendah.

"Ohh…te-terimah…kasih Daddy.." Jongin mengerang lega merasakan dinding anusnya mulai dimanjakan oleh vibrator berkekuatan rendah itu.

"Such a good boy, always say thank you after Daddy helped him." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin lembut. "Apa Jongin sudah puas? Apa Jongin merasa nikmat?"

"Mhhmm…bo-bolehkah dinaikkan satu lagi Dadhh…nghhh…shhh…."

"Tentu saja, because you're a good boy. Daddy's good little boy." Sehun menaikkan getarannya satu level lagi. Tubuh Jongin langsung menegang dan tangannya mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan keras.

"Nikmat? Prostat Jongin sudah dimanjakan oleh mainan Jongin?"

"Uhhh…Daddhhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras agar desahan tidak banyak lolos dari bibir penuhnya. Vibrator dilubangnya sungguh terasa nikmat, mungkin karena ia sedang merasa sangat terangsang jadi getaran dilevel dua saja sudah bisa membuatnya kewalahan.

"Bayangkan itu penis Daddy.." Sehun mulai berbicara nakal lagi. "Bayangkan penis Daddy menghujam prostat Jongin dengan cepat, kaki Jongin Daddy buka lebar-lebar agar seluruh penis besar Daddy bisa masuk kedalam lubang kecil Jongin.."

"Ohh..Daddyhhh…Dadhhh..Jongin mau penis Daddy.." Jongin mulai meneteskan air mata. Penisnya yang diisi sounding rod terasa penuh dan berkedut-kedut, memohon agar besi dingin itu dikeluarkan agar cairan cintanya bisa keluar.

"Shit.." Sehun merapatkan kakinya karena merasakan penisnya nyeri akibat permainan nakal yang ia mulai. Suara dan ekspresi Jongin selalu bisa membangunkan gairahnya. Sehun tersiksa oleh permainan yang ia mulai.

"Daddyhh..ahh..Jonginhh…Jonginhh….nghh.."

"Jongin mau keluar? Hm? Penis Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang Jongin yang nyaris mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Bo-boleh kah Daddyhh…penis Jongin sakithh…uhhh…mmhhmm…"

"Keluarkan kalau Jongin bisa.." Sehun mengenggam tangan Jongin dan Jongin langsung meremasnya kuat-kuat. Dada Jongin membusung merasakan orgasmenya sudah begitu dekat namun sounding rod menghalangi spermanya untuk bebas.

"Dadhh…Daddyhh..ahhh..ahhh…" Nafas Jongin terdengar sangat berat, desahan tertahan terus keluar dari bibirnya hingga tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tangannya diremas begitu erat. Sangat erat hingga Sehun meringis kesakitan.

Jongin baru saja mencapai puncaknya.

Bibir merah Jongin terbuka lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

Matanya tertutup rapat dan air mata mengalir dipipi gembilnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat membasahi dahi hingga lehernya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras melihat Jongin yang begitu menggoda, andaikan mereka hanya berdua, dapat dipastikan jika Jongin pasti sekarang sudah menikmati penis besarnya bukan hanya mainan sialan yang bisa merasakan remasan erat dinding anus Jongin.

"Nikmat Jongin?" Sehun mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah Jongin dan bertanya dengan lembut. Tangan satunya mematikan getaran vibtaror agar Jongin bisa beristirahat setelah ini.

"Lebih nikmat penis Daddy.." Jongin menjawab lirih dengan bibir cemberut. Kesal karena spermanya tidak bisa keluar meskipun ia yakin jika celananya pasti sekarang sudah basah kuyup karena cairan precumnya. Nyeri sekali sekarang penis Jongin rasanya, dan perjalanan masih berjam-jam lagi.

"Jongin.." Sehun memanggil nama Jongin yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Hm? Ya Daddy?"

"Apa Jongin senang bersama Daddy?" Sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan kepala Jongin keatas bahunya, membiarkan bahunya dijadikan bantal oleh seseorang yang paling berarti baginya.

"Tentu saja Jongin senang."

"Jongin tidak terpaksa mengikuti semua permainan Daddy yang kadang membuat Jongin menangis?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun tidak ingin Jongin hanya menurut dan mengikuti semua perkataannya. Sehun ingin Jongin mengatakan apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai.

"Tidak Daddy. Jongin…suka semua yang Daddy lakukan pada Jongin." Jongin berkata pelan dengan suara menahan kantuk. "Memang kadang Jongin menangis, tapi Jongin percaya pada Dadddy. Daddy tidak akan pernah menyakiti Jongin."

Sehun tersenyum, hatinya terasa lebih ringan.

Mungkin memang Jongin menyukai permainan-permainan kasarnya.

Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir jika Jongin akan terluka akan sikap kasarnya itu.

"Daddy punya kejutan untuk Jongin dirumah." Sehun berkata lagi.

"Kejutan?" Suara Jongin yang sudah terdengar sangat mengantuk sedikit bersemangat mendengar kata kejutan. "Kejutan apa Daddy?"

"Bukan kejutan kalau Daddy mengatakannya sekarang."

—

"Jongin siap?"

"Siap!" Suara Jongin terdengar penuh semangat. Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya terkekeh mendengar betapa semangatnya Jongin. Tangannya perlahan menjauh dari dua kelopak mata Jongin, membiarkan Jongin melihat kejutan yang ia buat untuk hybrid itu.

"Woah..apa ini Daddy?" Mata Jongin mengerjap melihat ruangan besar didepannya. Pandangannya takjub.

"Ini ruang bermain kita." Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan ikut memandangi ruangan itu dengan seksama. Puas dengan hasil kerja Park Chanyeol.

"Ru-ruang bermain?" Jongin tergagap mendengarnya. Jantung berdebar melihat ruangan besar dengan sofa besar ditengah-tengah, lemari kaca berisi berbagai macam 'mainan' kesukaan Jongin, sebuah kursi berlengan dengan borgol dikaki dan tangannya, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Jongin adalah sebuah kuda-kudaan yang biasa ada di arcade game. Hanya saja ditempat duduknya terdapat…dildo yang mengacung tegak.

"Daddy.." Jongin berjalan mendekati mainan itu sambil menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Jongin suka yang ini?" Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang berbinar-binar dengan mainan barunya.

"Kudanya lucu sekali Dad.." Pipi Jongin memerah mengakui mainan barunya yang pasti akan menyiksa sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan baginya nanti. Jongin menyentuh dildo yang berada dipunggung kuda-kudaan itu dengan bibir yang digigit.

"Kenapa sekarang Jongin nakal sekali? Hm? Sukanya mainan seperti ini." Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Tidak bisa ia sangkal jika melihat Jongin menyentuh dildo dengan wajah sensual seperti itu membuat nafsunya terbakar. "Apa sekarang Jongin lebih suka mainan plastik dari pada penis Daddy? Hm?"

"Ti-tidak Dad. Penis Daddy tetap yang terbaik dan yang paling Jongin suka." Jongin melepas pegangannya pada penis buatan itu dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. "Daddy ayo bermain.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan nafsu yang begitu besar.

"Daddy Sehun tidak bisa bermain dengan Jongin dulu." Suara lain menjawab Jongin, suara yang paling membuat Sehun karena sering sekali menganggu sexy time-nya dengan Jongin.

"Setengah jam saja Park." Sehun mengecupi rahang Jongin sambil bicara pada Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang bermain itu.

"Bahkan kalau aku bisa teleportasi ke kantor sekarang aku akan melakukannya karena kau benar-benar harus ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Chanyeol berdecak tidak sabar dan mendekati pasangan mesum itu, melepas Jongin yang sudah mendesah dari cumbuan penuh nafsu Sehun.

"Semuanya apa?" Sehun mengerang kesal, begitu juga Jongin.

"Chanyeol Hyung mengganggu." Jongin merengut kesal dan melempar pandangan sebal pada Chanyeol.

"Beri aku lima menit saja." Sehun bernegosiasi pada Chanyeol yang menarik lengannya agar segera ikut bersamanya ke kantor. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan memperingatkan Sehun agar jangan lebih dari lima menit.

"Daddy harus pergi kantor ya?" Jongin bertanya cemberut.

"Iya, maafkan Daddy ya." Sehun membelai pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kalau Jongin mencoba mainan ini dulu? Nanti waktu pulang Jongin bisa bermain dengan penis Daddy."

"Daddy lama dikantor?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Hanya tiga jam, tidak lebih." Sehun berjanji. Tangannya mulai bekerja pada pakaian Jongin. Melepasnya dengan cepat. "Shit, baru ku telanjangi saja aku sudah tegang." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Jangan cock ring ya Dad.." Jongin merasakan pipinya memanas hanya dengan berdiri telanjang didepan Sehun, sesuatu yang sangat sering ia lakukan.

"Sounding rod?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengecupi bahu telanjang Jongin.

"Ba-baiklah." Jongin mengiyakan. Kakinya sudah lemah hanya dengan bibir Sehun pada kulitnya. Sehun dengan cepat membantu Jongin untuk naik ke atas kuda itu setelah melepas vibrator yang sedari tadi ada didalam lubangnya.

"Nghh…ahhhh…Daddyhh…" Jongin mengerang merasakan mainan baru perlahan melesak kedalam lubangnya seiring Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya keatas punggung kuda sepenuhnya.

"Nikmat?" Sehun terus mengecupi kulit Jongin sementara tangan satunya memegang pinggang Jongin dan satunya memainkan penis Jongin yang sudah terisi sounding rod.

"Angghhh…uuuhhh…pantat Jongin penuh Dadhh…shhhh…" Jongin mendesah nikmat. Prostatnya yang sedari tadi hanya sesekali digoda oleh ujung vibrator yang berukuran sedang kini akhirnya disentuh sepenuhnya oleh dildo besar yang masuk begitu dalam ditubuhnya. Kaki Jongin yang menggantung dan tidak menyentuh lantai membuat berat tubuhnya jatuh sepenuhnya pada punggung kuda mainan tersebut dan dildo besar itu masuk sepenuhnya dalam anus ketat Jongin.

Sehun mengekang paha Jongin pada sebuah kekang besi yang berada pada mainan kuda itu pada kedua paha Jongin agar hybrid itu tidak bisa turun dari mainannya. Ekor Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah begitu kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali namun ia tidak menolak atau merengek untuk dikekang, yang berarti gerakan gelisah ekor Jongin bukan menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan tapi karena gairah seksual.

"Jongin siap?"

"Si-siap apa Da—anghhhhh! Dadhh..Daddyhhhh…ohhhhh….Daddyhhhh!" Tubuh Jongin melenting begitu Sehun memencet sebuah tombol pada tablet putih yang tadi tidak Jongin sadari keberadaannya. Dildo dalam anusnya bergerak naik turun.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi tubuh Jongin.

Jari-jari Sehun sibuk bergerak diatas layar tablet ditangannya dengan seringai lebar. Mainan ini benar-benar hebat, tidak rugi ia menyuruh Chanyeol memesannya jauh-jauh ke Amerika. Belum pernah Sehun melihat sex toy yang begitu modern sampai-sampai bisa mengontrolnya lewat tablet.

"Nah, Jongin tidak boleh orgasme lebih dari tiga kali selama Daddy tinggal. Daddy bisa mengetahuinya nanti kalau Jongin berbohong. Kalau Jongin patuh dengan Daddy kali ini Daddy akan mengajak Jongin kencan ke pantai tapi kalau gagal Jongin akan Daddy hukum." Sehun berkata lembut. "Selamat menikmati mainan baru Jongin." Sehun menambahkan sebelum mengunci tablet itu masih dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin sendirian diruang bermain mereka.

"Daddyhhhh! Daddyhhhh! Ahh…nyahhhh…akhhhhh!" Jongin menjerit kencang. Dildo dalam anusnya tiba-tiba berhenti naik turun dan mulai bergetar keras. Prostatnya digetarkan sampai ia rasanya bisa orgasme saat itu juga.

"Ohh…Daddyhhh…" Jongin menatap ngeri cairan precumnya yang sudah merembes keluar dari sounding rod yang berada pada lubang anusnya.

 _Tiga kali? Apa Jongin bisa? Baru sebentar saja Jongin sudah basah seperti ini.._

Didalam mobil berkecepatan tinggi, Sehun duduk dengan wajah tenang. Berkebalikan dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh karena marah akibat berita yang baru disampaikan Park Chanyeol mengenai penculikan Jongin dihotel.

Kini mereka tidak menuju gedung megah tempat Oh Sehun bekerja namun kesebuah daerah pemukiman elit di jantung Kota Seoul, ke tempat ibu dan ayahnya tinggal selama di Korea Selatan.

"KALIAN SEMUA BAJINGAN!" Sehun berteriak keras begitu ia masuk kedalam rumah besar yang berisikan pelayan-pelayan siap siaga. Seluruh pelayan itu tersentak melihat kedatangan seorang pria yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sama sekali, terlebih kedatangan pria itu langsung memaki dan marah-marah.

"KEMANA TUAN DAN NYONYA BRENGSEK KALIAN?"

"Me-mereka ada diruang baca Tuan.." Salah seorang pelayan menjawab dengan suara gemetar. "Biar saya antar.." Pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum menunujukkan jalan pada Sehun menuju ruang baca.

Begitu sampai diruang baca, Sehun memandang dingin kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sangat riang melihat kedatangan anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Jangan bersikap sok manis padaku." Sehun berkata dengan suara teramat dingin. "KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA? HAH? KENAPA KALIAN MASIH SAJA BERUSAHA MENGGANGGUKU?!"

"Me-mengganggu?" Pria berperawakan tinggi yang masih terlihat rupawan bahkan dengan uban dan keriput yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Tahun lalu kalian memohon-mohon padaku agar memaafkan seluruh sikap kalian tapi sekarang?! Kalian melakukannya sekali lagi! Menginvasi hidupku! Mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dariku!"

"Tu-tunggu Shixun, i-ibu tidak mengerti.." Wanita yang juga masih berpenampilan menarik di usia tuanya itu terlihat bingung.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! KALIAN BERUSAHA MENGAMBIL JONGIN! KALIAN BERUSAHA MENGONTROL HIDUPK! AKU BUKAN BONEKA KALIAN!" Sehun berteriak keras dengan wajah dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Jo-jongin…?" Wanita itu masih juga tidak mengerti.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!" Sehun begitu marah melihat dua orang didepannya masih bersikap sok tidak berdosa. Tangannya mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang Sehun yakin harganya pasti sangat mahal dan membantingnya keatas lantai.

"Shi-shixun.." Wanita berumur yang berstatus sebagai ibu Sehun itu terlonjak kaget.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU! AKU OH SEHUN!" Sehun menendang meja sekuat tenaga, membuat barang-barang yang berada diatas meja itu jatuh berantakan.

"Shixun kami sungguh tidak mengerti.." Ayah Sehun mulai angkat bicara melihat istrinya yang mulai ketakutan dan terisak.

"Shixun!" Pintu ruang baca terbuka dengan suara keras. Nama lahir Sehun disebut lagi oleh suara lembut yang sangat Sehun benci. Suara anak angkat orangtuanya yang selama ini mengambil kasih sayang dan perhatian yang seharusnya Kris dan Suho berikan untuknya.

"Shixun hentikan." Pria cantik layaknya barbie berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah takut. "Kau menakuti ibu."

"Dia ibumu, bukan ibuku." Sehun berkata dingin pada pria itu.

Luhan, itu namanya. Keluarga Sehun mengangkat Luhan menjadi kakak Sehun pada saat keluarga Luhan meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Luhan hidup sendiri dan itu menggugah nurani kedua orang tua Sehun untuk merawatnya.

Memang Luhan tidak didaftarkan sebagai anak keluarga Wu yang kaya raya, tapi ia menikmati seluruh kekayaan itu. Bukan hanya kekayaan keluarga Wu saja yang Luhan nikmati, tapi kasih sayang dan perhatiannya juga.

Kris dan Suho begitu mengasihi Luhan hingga mereka mulai mengabaikan Sehun. Dimata mereka Luhan jauh lebih sempurna, lebih pintar, lebih manis, lebih sopan, lebih dari Sehun dalam segala hal. Kedua orang tua Sehun mulai membandingkan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka terus menekan Sehun agar bersikap lebih seperti Luhan.

Sehun sering dihina dan dihajar orang tuanya karena mereka tidak puas dengan Sehun yang nilanya selalu dibawah Luhan, yang sering bangun kesiangan, yang lebih memilih berolahraga dari pada belajar seperti Luhan, yang lebih sering diam tidak seperti Luhan yang murah senyum dan ramah.

Semua itu membuat Sehun sangat membenci Luhan.

Mungkin memang Luhan itu sempurna tapi bukan berarti ia harus dihajar karena karakternya yang pendiamkan? Dulu Sehun sempat mengira dirinya iri pada Luhan yang selalu dipuji dan disayang kedua orang tuanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia memang membenci Luhan. Karena Luhan mengambil semua miliknya.

Dan Sehun membenci orangtuanya karena selalu menyiksa batin dan fisiknya.

Hingga puncaknya kebencian Sehun membuncah ketika Luhan berusaha membuatnya meniduri pria itu. Sehun bukan hanya benci, tapi juga jijik. Disaat itulah Sehun kabur dari rumahnya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap orangtuanya dan Luhan yang membuatnya muntah.

"Shixun, hentikan. Bukan ibu yang meminta Minho untuk mengintrogasi Jongin. Itu aku!" Luhan berkata pelan.

"K-kau..?" Kepalan tangan Sehun mulai mengeras. "KAU KEPARAT! TIDAK CUKUP KAU MENGAMBIL SEMUA HAKKU DULU?! SEKARANG KAU MAU MENGAMBIL SATU-SATUNYA YANG BERHARGA UNTUKKU?!" Sehun menerjang Luhan dengan kepalan tangannya. Menghantam wajah sempurna Luhan hingga pria itu tersungkur diatas lantai.

"Shixun!"

"Shixun!"

Kris dan Suho berusaha menarik Sehun yang sudah terlihat akan menghajar Luhan lagi. Luhan pun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang mengamuk. Para pelayan datang berbondong-bondong untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi didepan ruang baca.

"Kau keparat!" Sehun berusaha meraih Luhan lagi untuk mendapat pukulan darinya namun Kris menahannya dengan segenap tenaga dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu!" Luhan berkata keras dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku menyukai begitu lama hingga aku nyaris gila! Waktu kudengar kau tinggal dengan hybrid rendahan seperti Jongin kau tahu aku nyaris bunuh diri?!"

"Kau lebih rendah dari Jongin!" Sehun masih meronta-ronta, keinginannya untuk menghajar Luhan masih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku berusaha mendekatimu tapi kau selalu membuat jarak!" Luhan berkata dengan suara bergetar, air matanya merebak.

Sehun diam saja. Bukan dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan menyukainya. Luhan sudah berulang kali malah mengatakan hal itu namun Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menyimpan perasaan cinta pada Luhan, hanya ada rasa tidak suka dan kebencian.

"Menyukaiku? Kau tidak menyukaiku! Kau terobsesi padaku! Kau melakukan segala hal memuakkan untuk mendekatiku! Hal-hal bodoh dan tidak manusiawi! Kau bahkan membuatku dikunci digudang sekolah hanya untuk berduaan denganku!"

Terdengar suara penuh keterkejutan yang dikeluarkan Suho dan Kris. Sehun akhirnya bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Kris karena ayahnya itu begitu terkejut akan fakta baru tentang anak angkat kesayanganya.

"Kau dengar itu Kris? Dia bukan hanya sekali dua kali mencoba mencelakaiku karena obsesinya padaku! Dia pernah mencoba meracuniku! Dia pernah menabrakku dengan mobil! Semua itu ia lakukan karena sesuatu yang ia percayai sebagai cinta!" Sehun berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang menangis.

"Kau tidak jauh berbeda dariku Shixun! Kau mengurung Jongin diapartemenmu setiap waktu! Kau hanya menidurinya dan mencarinya saat kau butuh saja! Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari aku! Aku mencintaimu! Sedangkan kau—AKH!"

Sehun menampar Luhan dengan sangat keras hingga pria itu terjatuh lagi ke atas lantai. Pipi Luhan terlihat sangat merah dan ujung bibirnya menetes darah segar.

"Aku mencintai Jongin! Jongin mencintaiku! Kami sepasang kekasih! Jadi jangan samakan dirimu dengan aku atau Jongin! Kau adalah terendah dari yang terendah!" Sehun berkata tajam pada Luhan yang air matanya semakin deras begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun mengenai 'sepasang kekasih'.

"Shixun…Shixun…" Suho memanggil Sehun dengan suara bergetar. "Apa maksudmu kau dan Jongin sepasang kekasih? Dia itu hybrid dan—"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengatur hidupku lagi? Kau bahkan bukan ibuku! Jadi tolong jauhi Jongin, peringatan ini untuk kalian semua. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika seseorang menyakiti Jongin." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penghuni mansion mewah yang kini berkumpul di lorong depan ruang baca. Kedua orangtuanya, Minho, Luhan hingga pelayan.

—

"Ngghhh…ohhh…Dadhhh…" Sehun bisa menangkap suara desahan Jongin dari balik pintu yang akan ia masuki.

"Daddyhhhh….hiks…uhh…ba-bagaimana ini…ahhh…hiks.."

"Shhh…ja-janganhhh…janganhhh…hiks…ooohhhh…"

"Dadhh…Daddyhhh…hiks…mmmhhh…"

"Jongin?" Sehun masuk kedalam ruang bermainnya dan melihat betapa kacaunya Jongin. Sperma berceceran dilantai, di kuda-dildo, hingga tubuh telanjang Jongin yang juga dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah wajah merah Jongin, basah oleh air mata.

"Jongin kenapa menangis? Apa sakit sekali? Jongin mau orgasme?" Sehun segera mematikan si kuda-dildo dan melepas pengunci yang membatasi gerakan Jongin.

"Hiks..Daddy…hiks…" Jongin langsung menangis melihat Sehun yang sudah datang. Ini baru satu jam setelah kepergian Sehun dan ia sangat terkejut—juga lega—karena Sehun sudah kembali.

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun membantu Jongin untuk turun dari atas si kuda-dildo, menggendong hybrid manis itu menuju sofa besar.

"Huhuhu…Jongin sudah keluar empat kali Dad! Bagaimana ini? Huhuhu.." Jongin menangis hebat sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Jongin keluar empat kali?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin dan membelai-belai kepala hybrid itu lembut.

"Nanti Jongin tidak bisa kencan dengan Daddy…huwaaaa…"

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kita akan tetap pergi kencan." Sehun berbisik pelan pada telinga Jongin.

"Su-sungguh?" Tangis Jongin langsung berhenti mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan pergi ke pantai, ke gunung, ke taman bermain. Kemanapun Jongin mau." Sehun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi Jongin.

"Tapi kan Jongin nakal Dad, Jongin tidak patuh pada perintah Daddy."

"Jongin tidak nakal. Jongin adalah yang terbaik dari segalanya." Sehun mengecup hidung Jongin gemas dan menarik tubuh ramping itu lebih erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Daddy baik! I love you Daddy!"

Hati Sehun terasa hangat.

Jongin adalah rumahnya dan dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini selama hidupnya.

To Be Continue

Yoyo maljum!

Suka ngga sama alurnya? Hehehe

Engga enceh sih ya, cuma nambah mainan baru aja dari imajinasi liar Author hehe

Habisnya mau enceh kok udah mau 5k kata aja...

Lulu ternyata si barbie yang terbutakan cinta sampe jadi jahat

Nini sama Hunnie habis gini makin mesra deh pokoknya

Tungguin yaaa dichapter selanjutnya

Jangan lupa review! Please Please!

Kasih tau Author gimana pendapat kalian tentang seri maljum yang ini!

Gomawo!


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Ten

Day Sixty Eight

"Daddy mau kemana?" Seekor hybrid anjing berpakaian kaos longgar dan celana pendek menatap seorang pria tampan yang juga berpakaian santai seperti dirinya yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan Jongin sendirian." Hybrid itu memandang mata cokelat tua kekasihnya dengan siratan rasa takut.

"Daddy tidak akan kemana-mana kok, kaki Daddy sedikit kesemutan." Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan menggerakkan kakinya yang pegal karena dijadikan tempat bersandar oleh hybrid anjing bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Maaf Daddy.." Jongin menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari kaki daddy-nya yang kesemutan namun tidak lama kemudian ia mencari posisi lain agar bisa terus menempel pada daddy-nya.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau manja sekali?" Pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu mengelus rambut Jongin yang bersandar dilengannya.

"Jongin cuma tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Daddy." Jongin menjawab manja sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan pasir pantai. Sepasang kekasih ini memang sedang berduaan dipinggir pantai yang sepi di salah satu pantai cantik di Australia.

"Kenapa jauh-jauh kesini kau malah menempel terus pada Daddy? Bermain di air sana, bukan kah Jongin suka bermain dipantai?" Sehun tidak bisa melepas matanya dari wajah mempesona Jongin yang hampir dua bulan selalu ia lihat setiap ia bangun dan pergi tidur.

"Kenapa Daddy mengusir Jongin terus sih?" Jongin merengut kesal pada Sehun.

Duh, salah kan.

Sudah beberapa hari pula Jongin gampang sekali ngambek seperti ini.

Sehun kan berniat baik, ia tidak ingin Jongin hanya dirumah, menjahit, makan, nonton televisi dan melayaninya saja. Ia ingin Jongin hidup bebas seperti manusia, boleh melakukan apa yang hybrid itu suka. Berkat informasi dari tempat Sehun membeli Jongin dulu, Jongin menyukai pantai dan berenang tapi sayangnya setelah menghabiskan banyak biaya dan waktu, Jongin malah terus saja menempel pada Sehun begitu tiba di pantai.

"Bu-bukan Daddy mengusir Jongin, Daddy tahu kalau Jongin suka berenang maka dari itu kita ke pantai. Tapi setelah sampai disini Jongin sama sekali tidak mau berenang.." Sehun membelai-belai pipi Jongin mesra.

"Pokoknya Jongin tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Daddy." Jongin kembali bermain pasir dan memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dari Sehun selama liburan mereka. Sehun sih senan-senang saja Jongin menempel ketat padanya seperti ini, selain itu melihat Jongin yang membangun rumah dari pasir dan bermain dengan kepiting-kepiting kecil yang hidup didalam pasir pantai sangat menghibur Sehun.

Hanya saja kadang sifat manja Jongin yang belakangan ini keterlaluan membuat Sehun sulit untuk pergi bekerja. Bahkan Jongin pernah menangis meraung-raung ketika Sehun akan pergi bekerja, alhasil hari itu Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol mengantarkan pekerjaannya kerumah dan ia bekerja dengan Jongin terus berada dipangkuannya.

Masalah Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya sepertinya sudah mulai mereda karena tidak ada tanda-tanda ketiga orang itu berusaha mengganggu hidupnya. Meskipun Sehun tidak pernah lengah dan terus menjaga keselamatan Jongin agar jangan sampai kejadian di hotel terulang kembali.

Hal yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Sehun adalah tentang masa lalu Jongin, ia penasaran seperti apa Jongin dulu? Sehun tahu, hybrid memang masih dianggap sebelah mata oleh kebanyakan kaum manusia. Banyak hybrid yang hidupnya teraniaya dan mengalami kekerasan fisik sejak masih kecil. Sehun yakin jika Jongin mempunyai masa lalu yang menyakitkan hingga ia memiliki trauma.

Bagi Sehun yang penting masa depan Jongin, ia akan menjamin masa depan Jongin agar jangan sampai sama pahitnya dengan masa lalu hybrid itu. Bahkan jika boleh jujur Sehun memiliki rencana untuk menikahi Jongin. Namun ia ingin semua masalah selesai dulu, ia tidak ingin setelah menikah nanti keluarganya akan berbuat macam-macam atau Luhan kembali kedalam hidupnya dan membangunkan trauma lamanya.

"Daddy, Jongin mau itu." Jongin menunjuk sebuah bar kecil yang ramai akan pengunjung. Beberapa orang disana terlihat sedang menikmati es krim lolipop warna-warni yang tentu saja akan menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Biar Daddy belikan." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jongin ikuuut!" Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dari Sehun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk lengan Sehun erat-erat.

"Dasar manja." Sehun mencubit hidung Jongin gemas dan Jongin pun hanya tertawa kecil.

Bar kecil itu hanya berupa kotak kecil dengan dua orang bartender yang bekerja didalamnya, disekeliling bangunan kayu itu terdapat banyak kursi-kursi tinggi yang mengitari. Bar itu memang memiliki menu makanan dan minuman yang sangat cocok dengan cuaca panas dipantai. Begitu banyak ragam es yang dijual, bir, hingga makanan seperti pizza dan nachos.

"Jongin mau yang itu." Jongin berkata pada Sehun seraya menunjuk sebuah es krim berwarna merah muda dan ungu yang sedang dinikmati oleh pengunjung bar kecil itu.

"Kau mau yang ini?" Seorang bartender berwajah ramah menyodorkan es krim yang Jongin inginkan pada hybrid anjing itu.

"Iya!" Jongin dengan riang mengambil es krim itu dan langsung mencicipinya. "Woah, enak sekali! Terima kasih!"

"Kau orang Korea?" Sehun tersenyum ramah pada bartender itu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Iya. Semuanya dua dollar."

Sehun pun menyodorkan uang dua dollar sambil menarik salah satu kursi panjang dan menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk disana.

"Ah tolong aku mau bir dingin." Sehun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lagi untuk bir yang akan dibelinya.

"Tentu saja." Bartender itu dengan cekatan mengambil bir dari pendingin kemudian membuka tutupnya sebelum diberikan pada Sehun.

"Sudah lama bekerja disini?" Sehun menegak birnya sambil memulai pembicaraan dengan si bartender ramah.

"Lumayang, hampir dua tahun." Si bartender menjawab sambil membersihkan arena bekerjanya. "Liburan bersama kekasih?"

"Begitulah." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senang orang-orang tahu kalau Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Bagaimana orang bisa tidak tahu Jongin kekasih Sehun kalau mereka berdua terus-terusan berciuman setiap lima menit sekali?

"Sampai kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini." Sehun menjawab lagi. "Wisata apa yang kau rekomendasikan?"

"Kau ingin wisata yang bisa sambil bermesraan dengan kekasihmu?" Si bartender memasang senyum usilnya dan Sehun tertawa.

"Iya. Kalau bisa melibatkan banyak sentuhan fisik." Sehun menjawab sambil terus tertawa. Sehun dan si bartender itu pun terus mengobrol sementara Jongin menikmati es krimnya hingga akhirnya Sehun ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Jongin, Daddy akan ke toilet sebentar yaa." Sehun mengusak kepala Jongin yang masih sibuk memakan es krimnya yang ketiga.

"Ikuuuuut." Jongin meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan ikut berdiri.

"Daddy cuma sebentar, Jongin disini dulu ya." Daddy mengusap pipi Jongin mesra sambil meminta Jongin untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tapi…"

"Disini saja dengan Hyung, nanti es krimnya diambil orang lho kalau Jongin pergi." Si bartender ramah memberikan senyumnya pada Jongin dan Jongin pun terlihat ragu untuk pergi. Es krimnya masih banyak, kalau diambil orang kan sayang.

"Jongin disini sebentaaar saja. Daddy hanya akan ke kamar mandi." Sehun berkata lembut pada Jongin dan mengecup ujung bibir Jongin mesra sebelum setengah berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan es krimnya.

"Jongin, apa Se—Daddy itu pacarmu?" Si bartender ramah bertanya pada Jongin yang kembali disibukkan dengan eskrimnya.

"Iya! Daddy pacarnya Jongin." Jongin menjawab dengan suara senang dan bangga. "Keren kan pacarnya Jongin?"

"Iya, keren sekali." Si bartender tersenyum. "Tapi…apa Jongin tahu kalau Daddy itu sebenarnya sudah punya calon istri?"

"H-hah? Ca-calon istri?" Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya dari mangkuk es krim dengan alis bertautan.

"Iya. Calon istrinya sangaaaat cantik, namanya Lulu."

"Bohong! Daddy itu punya Jongin! Daddy tidak punya calon istri!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku itu teman masa kecilnya Daddy Sehun, dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan Lulu." Si bartender terus bicara sambil memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang perlahan berubah menjadi pucat. "Lulu itu sangat cantik dan manis. Daddy Sehun suka dengan orang yang kulitnya putih bersih lalu yang mungil dan kecil."

"Bo-bohong.." Air mata Jongin mulai merebak.

"Aku tidak bohong! Ini ada buktinya!" Si bartender mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang membuat aliran darah Jongin seolah berhenti. Foto Sehun yang dengan mesra memeluk seorang pria yang memang sangat cantik dari belakang.

"Mana mungkin Daddy bohong..hiks.." Bibir Jongin bergetar. "Daddy sayang Jongin kok, i-iya kan?" Jongin memandang si bartender dengan mata berkaca-kaca, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Uh, aku tidak tahu." Si bartender hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Mata ramah si bartender menunduk dan dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat hybrid anjing itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Berjalan menjauh dari bar.

—

"Did you see a guy with yellow t-shirt and black pants?" Sehun menghentikan langkah seorang pria yang sedang meminum birnya sambil berjemur.

Pria itu menggeleng.

"He has dark brown hair and tanned skin."

Pria itu menggeleng lagi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya frustasi dan mendatangi orang lain disana untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Sudah hampir dua jam Sehun mendapati Jongin menghilang dari bangku tingginya. Si bartender ramah yang bahkan Sehun lupa menanyakan namanya juga sudah tidak ada.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sehun mengumpat. "Pasti ulah si bartender sialan itu!" Sehun begitu yakin jika si bartender tadi adalah dalang dibalik kepergian Jongin kali ini. Jongin tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa sebab dan mereka tidak habis bertengkar atau apapun. Kalaupun mereka bertengkar, Jongin tidak akan pernah pergi begini.

Sehun mungkin baru mengenal Jongin kurang lebih dua bulan, tapi ia tahu Jongin. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Jongin kalau sedang marah, kecewa atau sedih. Dan menghilang bukanlah salah satu cara Jongin meluapkan emosi dihatinya.

Sehun benar-benar takut jika Jongin diculik lagi.

Pikirannya langsung menuju pada Luhan.

Dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Andaikan ia di Seoul atau setidaknya Korea Selatan, mungkin Sehun tidak sepanik ini. Ia punya Chanyeol dan juga orang-orang lain yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Tapi sekarang? Disini ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berlarian kesana kemari bertanya pada pengunjung pantai apakah mereka melihat Jongin atau tidak.

Dada Sehun semakin terasa sesak melihat matahari yang mulai turun ke barat dan ia sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung Jongin. Hampir enam jam berarti Jongin hilang dan otak Sehun sudah membayangkan banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Jongin. Diperkosa, diculik, disekap, disiksa, hingga dibunuh.

Cemas, takut, bersalah. Semuanya berpusar dalam dadanya. Apa susahnya tadi ia membawa Jongin bersama ke kamar mandi? Dan kenapa ia begitu percaya pada bartender yang baru ia kenal kurang dari setengah jam?

Hampir belasan tahun Sehun tidak pernah merasa sesesak ini didadanya, terakhir kali ia merasakan ini ketika ibu asuhnya meninggal. Kini ia duduk tidak jauh dari bar dimana Jongin tadi menghilang, berharap Jongin tiba-tiba muncul disana. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Sehun yang biasa terlihat tajam. Pria ini benar-benar takut kehilangan Jongin…

"—LESSON? DAMN YOU FILTHY PEOPLE. YOU MADE OUR COUNTRY LOOKS LIKE SHIT!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara teriakan begitu kencang dari belakangnya. Disana terlihat empat orang polisi membawa tiga orang kulit putih yang terlihat babak belur. Pasti ketiga orang itu baru saja ketahuan melakukan perbuatan tidak baik, mencuri misalnya. Suasana pantai yang penuh akan wisatawan memang menarik tangan-tangan usil.

Sehun baru akan kembali dengan lamunannya akan Jongin ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang sedang ia cari berjalan diiringi keempat polisi. Sosok itu masih memakai celana pendek dan kaus longgar yang kini terlihat lusuh.

Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat ada beberapa luka diwa—tunggu, luka?

"Jongin!" Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mendekati Jongin.

"Daddy…huwaaaa…" Wajah Jongin yang tadi terlihat begitu ketakutan langsung menangis begitu melihat Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Daddy? You know this guy?" Seorang polisi yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin memandang seorang pria tampan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"He's my boyfriend." Sehun berkata sambil menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

—

"Jongin masih belum mau bicara pada Daddy?" Sehun memandang Jongin yang tangannya terikat pada kepala tempat tidur dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Jongin diam.

"Jongin, kesabaran Daddy ada batasnya." Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Katakan apa salah Daddy atau apa yang Jongin inginkan. Kenapa Jongin pergi meninggalkan bar tadi?"

Jongin masih diam saja, ia tidak mau melihat kearah Sehun.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun menemukan Jongin dengan beberapa memar diwajahnya yang disebabkan oleh berandalan yang ingin memperkosa Jongin. Beruntung polisi yang sedang patroli memergoki para berandalan itu. Lebih beruntung lagi Sehun melihat huru hara itu dan bisa menemukan kekasihnya.

Polisi mengatakan jika Jongin terlihat berjalan-jalan sendirian ditempat yang sepi sehingga mengundang orang yang berniat jahat untuk melakukan tindakan tidak baik. Belum lagi kaus tipis dan celana pendek yang Jongin kenakan menunjukkan lekuk tubuh Jongin yang sempurna.

Sehun nyaris saja kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya melihat keadaan Jongin yang memar-memar, beruntung ia ingat jika polisi sudah menangangi para berandalan itu dan yang paling penting Jongin sudah kembali padanya meskipun masih menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

Sehun berusaha menanyai Jongin tentang kepergiaannya yang begitu tiba-tiba dan Jongin langsung diam. Tangisnya bahkan berhenti dan tangan ramping yang sedari tadi terus melingkari pinggangnya langsung dilepaskan.

Berbagai cara Sehun gunakan untuk membuat Jongin bicara namun kekasihnya itu masih saja keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengikat Jongin tanpa busana dikasur kamar hotel mereka. Sehun harus tahu alasan Jongin tiba-tiba pergi ketika sebelumnya Jongin bahkan tidak ingin berpisah sedetik pun dari Sehun.

"Jongin.." Sehun mengurut dahinya. "Daddy bisa menghukum Jongin kalau Jongin tidak mau bicara."

"Hukum saja." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Fine, karena Jongin benar-benar nakal hari ini jadi Daddy akan menghukum Jongin dengan keras." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, berharap hybrid itu berubah pikiran sebelum hukuman dimulai.

Bukannya Sehun ingin bersikap kejam, namun dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin, kekerasan memang sudah menjadi hal biasa meskipun Sehun tahu seberapa kuat Jongin sehingga tidak mungkin ia akan mencelakai kekasihnya itu.

"Daddy membawa banyak sekali mainan kemari, apa Jongin mau melihatnya?" Sehun berkata lembut meskipun tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan keras. Dikeluarkan sebuah kantong kain hitam yang berukuran lumayan besar dan dituangkan isinya keatas tubuh telanjang Jongin.

"Lihatlah, banyak bukan? Jongin mau yang mana dulu?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang. Keringat mulai mengalir didahi Jongin, menunjukkan ia sangat gugup akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Buka kaki Jongin yang lebar." Sehun memerintah dengan nada tegas.

Jongin bergeming.

"Sekarang Jongin benar-benar anak nakal yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan Daddy." Sehun mulai marah. Ada apa dengan Jongin hari ini? Menghilang tanpa alasan membuat ia nyaris gila dan sekarang hybrid ini sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Buka. Sekarang." Sehun kembali memerintah dengan rahang mengeras dan Jongin melihatnya. Jongin tahu jika ia tidak menuruti Sehun sekali saja ia akan disiksa sampai mungkin pingsan jadi ia memilih untuk membuka kakinya.

"Apa Jongin sudah tidak ingin bersama Daddy lagi?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Jongin yang terbuka lebar, tangannya merabah paha sintal yang tersisa bekas-bekas permainan mereka semalam.

"Hnghh.." Jongin sudah melenguh hanya dengan tangan besar Sehun menyentuh kulitnya. Penis kecil Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri dan mengeras seiring dengan gerakan tangan Sehun yang semakin naik dan semakin naik.

"Jongin mau pakai yang mana?" Sehun bertanya riang sambil memilih-milih berbagai macam mainan dengan berbagai ukuran dan fungsi. Jongin tidak menjawab karena apapun jawabannya pasti Sehun hanya akan melakukan apa yang pemiliknya ingin lakukan.

Sehun mengambil sebuah choker hitam dengan banyak spikes dipermukaannya dan memasangkannya pada leher Jongin. Pada choker itu terdapat sebuah rantai hitam panjang yang biasa Sehun kaitkan pada bedpost agar Jongin tidak bisa kemana-mana. Sehun tahu Jongin mudah sekali terangsang dengan choker dilehernya apalagi dengan rantai, hybrid itu merasa lebih seksi.

Dilepasnya ikatan pada tangan Jongin dan terdapat bekas merah disekitar pergelangan tangan kecil itu. Jongin yang mendapatkan kebebasan tangannya lagi hanya bergeming tidak berusa melepaskan diri dari hukuman yang ia yakini akan menyakitkan.

Hatinya masih kecewa dan marah juga sedih. Pria yang sangat ia cintai ini ternyata sudah memiliki calon istri dan ia hanyalah tetap sebuah mainan yang akan dibuang jika pemiliknya sudah bosan. Seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dibuang oleh pemiliknya terdahulu.

"Karena Jongin anak nakal, Daddy tidak akan menggunakan lube." Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Kini Sehun sudah berada diantara kakinya yang terbuka lebar lagi, ditangannya terdapat anal beads panjang dengan warna biru cerah. Sehun membuka pantat sintal Jongin dan lubang merah muda yang masih terlihat sama ketatnya seperti dua bulan lalu.

"Sshhh…sa-sakit Daddy.." Jongin langsung mengerang kesakitan merasakan sebuah bola berukuran lumayan besar memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang setengah kering—lubang Jongin hampir selalu ada lube-nya karena Sehun sangatlah mesum dan akan selalu bermain dengan lubang itu setiap ada kesempatan.

"Tentu saja sakit." Sehun memaksa bola kedua untuk masuk kedalam lubang ketat Jongin membuat tubuh hybrid itu mengejang. Tangan Jongin mencengkram bantal kuat-kuat berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

"A-ahh..mmhhmmm.." Jongin mendesah pelan. Salah satu bola itu sudah menemukan prostatnya dan kini penis kecil Jongin sudah sepenuhnya berdiri. Memang masih sakit lubangnya itu tapi Jongin menyukai rasa sakit itu karena setelah rasa sakit ia tahu ia akan mendapat kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Uhh…Daddyhhh…sudahhh..sshh.." Jongin mengerang tidak nyaman merasakan betapa penuhnya bagian tubuh bawahnya. Tinggal dua bola lagi yang belum masuk kedalam anusnya tapi Jongin sudah merasa penuh.

"Akkhhhh! Daddyhhhh!" Jongin menjerit merasakan Sehun memaksa dua sisa bola terakhir pada lubangnya. Prostatnya benar-benar tertekan oleh bola-bola berpermukaan kasar yang dingin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keadaan Jongin sudah sangat mengenaskan sekaligus menggairahkan. Lubang Jongin tidak hanya diisi oleh anal beads namun juga sebuah vibtaror hitam yang bergerigi. Penis mungilnya berisi sounding rod metal dan juga berhiaskan pita putih pada pangkalnya menahan peredaran darah juga sperma yang berusaha untuk keluar.

Sehun berdecak puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Keadaan Jongin yang sepenuhnya berada dalam kekuasaannya seperti ini membuat penisnya sangat bersemangat didalam celana pendeknya.

"Tinggal dua lagi sayang.." Sehun mengambil sebuah vibrator telur lalu menempelkannya pada kepala penis Jongin yang sudah basah. Setelah itu sebuah nipple massager yang akan mencubit dan menggetarkan dua tonjolan kecil milik Jongin.

"Such a pretty boy." Sehun bergumam senang ketika semua mainan sudah terpasang sempurna pada tubuh Jongin. Hybrid itu berbaring dengan wajah pucat dan sorot mata takut namun bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan penolakan sama sekali karena apapun yang akan ia katakan akan percuma. Sehun sudah marah dan satu-satunya yang bisa meredakan kemarahan Sehun adalah permainan mereka yang kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Jongin siap?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah riding crop berwarna hitam.

"Ja-jangan itu Da—AKH!" Jongin baru saja akan memohon agar Sehun tidak menggunakan riding crop yang akan meninggalkan banyak bekas pada tubuhnya. Perih dan memar dipastikan akan menghiasi tubuh Jongin besok.

"Count." Sehun berkata sambil menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Jongin karena pukulannya pada paha Jongin. "Dan buka kaki Jongin lebar-lebar, jangan sampai Daddy harus mengikat kaki dan tangan Jongin."

SPLASH!

"Sa-satu." Jongin berusaha menjaga kakinya tetap terbuka sambil menghitung juga menahan rasa pedih yang menyapa kulit kecoklatannya.

SPLASH!

"Duahh.." Jongin mengerang, pukulan kedua ini mengenai pangkal pahanya, begitu dekat dengan dua bolanya. Sehun menyeringai lebar mendengar desahan tertahan Jongin, penisnya semakin bersemangat setiap tubuh Jongin berjengit.

"De-delapanhh..hhh.." Kaki Jongin yang terbukan sudah gemetar menahan rasa sakit pada pahanya.

"Jongin suka Daddy perlakukan seperti ini?" Sehun menghentikan pukulannya untuk duduk didepan penis Jongin yang berdiri tegak. "Lihat ini penis Jongin basah sekali."

"Hngghh…Daddhhhh…" Jongin mengerang melihat tangan Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan penisnya.

"Apa Daddy perlu menyalakan mainannya sekarang?" Telunjuk Sehun mencolek cairan yang berkumpul pada kepala penis Jongin.

"Akhhh! Daddyhhh…" Mata Jongin langsung terpejam merasakan ujung jari Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun berpindah menuju perut rata Jongin, merabanya dengan gerakan sensual hingga sampailah pada puting Jongin yang sudah dihiasi nipple massager.

Lalu Sehun menyalakannya.

"Akkkhhhh…ahhhh…Daddyhhhhh…uuuhhhh…." Tubuh Jongin menggeliat. Rasanya lega sekali putingnya yang sedari gatal akhirnya digetarkan. Sehun tertawa senang melihatnya, sungguh Jongin yang sekarang seperti pelacur.

"Ckck, puting Jongin keras sekali." Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ditindihnya tubuh Jongin agar ia bisa mengamati puting Jongin yang sedang tersiksa. Beberapa kali Sehun menarik-narik nipple massager itu hingga Jongin menjerit kesakitan.

"Daddhhh…jangan ditarikhhh…shhhh…sakithhh…akkhh…Daddhhh!" Jongin yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit tiba-tiba memekik lagi. Sehun baru saja menggigit dadanya dengan kecang membuat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sekarang mainan yang selanjutnya." Sehun bergerak pelan sambil merasakan penis tegang Jongin menggesek lembut kaus yang ia pakai.

"Hngghhh…uhhhhh…Daaadhhhhh…" Tangan Jongin mencengkram lengan Sehun, memohon agar Sehun jangan berhenti menggoda penisnya.

"Such a slut, baru seperti saja sudah mendesah." Sehun langsung menjauh dari tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin melenguh kesal. Penisnya kembali tegak tanpa dimanjakan oleh friksi apapun. "Sabar little puppy, Daddy akan memanjakan yang bawah juga." Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan mendesah atau Daddy melakukan forced orgasm sampai Jongin pingsan." Sehun mengancam dan Jongin tahu kalau ancaman Sehun tidak pernah main-main. Digigitnya bibir penuh miliknya kuat-kuat sambil menunggu rasa nikmat yang akan menerpanya.

"Daddy ingin merasakan ini dulu, boleh kan?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Jongin lagi. Diciumnya kepala penis itu lembut namun reaksi Jongin sungguh luar biasa. Dadanya membusung dan Sehun bisa mendengar desahan yang nyaris keluar dari bibir hybrid itu.

"Lihat Daddy, Jongin." Sehun memberi perintah dan Jongin langsung berusaha untuk sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada dua sikunya. Didepannya, kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan sudah siap menyiksanya dengan memberi kenikmatan tidak terperi.

"Ha—Dad—" Jongin nyaris melepaskan desahan dari bibirnya namun pandangan tajam Sehun membuat ia kembali menggigit bibirnya keras. Didepannya Sehun mengulum penis mungilnya dengan begitu mudah.

Kepala Sehun bergerak naik turun dengan kecepatan pelan, menggodanya. Lidah panas Sehun juga ikut menggodanya didalam sana. Menjilat batang penis Jongin juga kepalanya. Sesekali ujung sounding rod ditekan pelan oleh Sehun dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan saat itu Jongin benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah.

Tangan Jongin yang semula mencengkram bantal kemudian seprai, kini berada dikepala Sehun. Meremas kencang rambut hitam Sehun untuk memberi tahu betapa nikmat kuluman Sehun pada penisnya.

"Ahh..Daddy..Jo-jonginhh.." Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya, ini semua terlalu nikmat. Kuluman Sehun selalu membuat Jongin menggila sama seperti sodokan penisnya.

Merasakan tubuh Jongin sudah sangat tegang dan menjelang mencapai puncak, Sehun menghentikan kulumannya. Ia menjauh dari Jongin yang berbaring dengan nafas putus-putus dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Yang paling cantik bagi Sehun adalah penis mungil yang tadi dikulumnya kini berwarna merah dan mengkilap.

"Dadhh…lagi pleasehh..Jongin sudah dekathh.." Jongin memohon dengan wajah sayunya.

"Tentu saja. Biar Daddy puaskan Jongin." Sehun mengambil benda plastik berisikan tombol-tombol dan memencet salah satu tombolnya.

"AAKKKHHHH! DAADDDYYYHHHH!" Jeritan Jongin begitu memekakkan. Tubuh langsing itu mengejang sebelum melingkar seperti bayi dalam kandungan. "Dadhhh…terlalu kencanghhh..akkhhhh…uhhhh…Daddyhhhh…Daddyhhhh…"

"Bukankah tadi Jongin ingin dimanjakan?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengecilkan getaran vibrator yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Getaran yang berikan pada Jongin langsung getaran paling kuat, tidak bertahap seperti biasanya.

"Uhhh…Daddhhhh…sakithhhh….akkhhhhh…." Tangan lentik Jongin menyentuh penisnya yang bercucuran precum.

"Jauhkan tangan Jongin." Sehun langsung memukul tangan Jongin dengan riding crop. "Terlentang dan jangan sentuh tubuh Jongin sedikitpun."

"Ahhh…uhhhh…Daddhhhhh…sakit sekalihhh..oohhhh…" Jongin terus merintih merasakan penisnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut. Getaran dianusnya begitu kencang sampai anal beads didalamnya ikut bergetar dan menggesek prostat Jongin.

Jongin berusaha melakukan perintah Sehun secepat yang tubuhnya mampu sementara Sehun menunggu dengan sabar agar Jongin berada pada posisi yang diinginkannya.

"Well, well. Penis Jongin sepertinya sudah siap meledak." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Disentuhnya ujung penis mungil Jongin dengan riding crop. Hal itu membuat Jongin menggigil ketakutan.

"Sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa orgasme malam ini karena Jongin sangat nakal." Kemudian bunyi keras terdengar.

Ketakutan Jongin menjadi nyata.

Penisnya baru saja dipukul dengan riding crop.

Rasanya begitu sakit sampai ia tidak mampu menjerit, mendesah atau mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Pita putih yang menahan jalur sperma Jongin sudah basah kuyup oleh precum dan ujung sounding rod itu mengkilap oleh cairan yang sama.

"Jongin tahu apa salah Jongin?" Sehun kembali mengelus kepala penis Jongin dengan riding crop.

"Ahh…Dadhh…it hurts…uhhhh…" Jongin merintih. Vibrator didalam anusnya terus bergetar kencang membuat dinding penisnya terasa digaruk cepat, anal beads juga semakin memperparah keadaan Jongin. Benda itu berputar-putar dalam anusnya menggesek bagian terdalam tubuh Jongin membuat hybrid ini menggila.

"Jawab Daddy!"

SPLASH!

Sehun memukul penis tegang Jongin lagi.

"AKHHH! Jo-jongin pergi tanpa ijin Daddyhhh…uhhhh…"

"Hanya itu?!" Suara Sehun naik satu oktaf.

"Jo—ahhh—Jongin disentuh orang lainhh…nghhh…akhhh…"

"Lalu?" Sehun membelai-belai paha Jongin dengan riding crop yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Rasanya geli dan nikmat namun ia tahu jika rasa pedih akan segera mendatangi kulitnya.

"Jonginhhh…sshhhh…mhhhmmm…Jongin tidak berkata jujur pada Daddyhhh…akhhh…DADDYYYHHHH!" Jongin menjerit lagi. Suaranya sudah serak karena terlalu banyak menjerit padahal belum juga satu jam ia dihukum. Paha dalamnya lagi-lagi dipukul dengan riding crop.

"Apa Jongin sengaja ingin dihukum? Apa Jongin ingin Daddy memukul Jongin semalaman seperti ini?"

"Tidakhh…akkkhhh…tidak Daddyhhh…hhhh…." Jongin terengah-engah. Setiap pukulan yang diberikan untuknya membuat tubuhnya semakin kepanasan, penisnya semakin berkedut dan lubangnya semakin gatal. Jongin sungguh menyukai rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan.

"Jadi katakan, kenapa Jongin meninggalkan Daddy?" Sehun menggeram marah. Begitu banyak bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang alasan Jongin meninggalkannya, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah Jongin tidak lagi mencintainya.

SPLASH!

"AKKKHHHHH! DADDDHHH!" Penis Jongin kembali menjadi korban.

"Cepat jawab!"

SPLASH!

"NYAHHHH! DADDYHHHHH SAKITHHHH!" Jongin menjerit lagi. Penisnya yang sudah sangat nyeri terus dipukul oleh Sehun menggunakan riding crop. Setiap pukulan yang diberikan pada penisnya membuat sounding rod dalam penisnya bergerak-gerak menusuk prostatnya dari depan.

Pukulan itu juga membuat seluruh otot tubuh Jongin mengejang terutama dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dinding anusnya akan mencengkram vibrator didalamnya dengan lebih kuat yang berimbas besar pada anal beads. Bola-bola itu terus menyerang prostatnya dari belakang tanpa henti.

"Hiks…Daddyhhhh…sakithhh….penis Jongin sakithhh…jangan lagi…" Jongin berusaha agar tubuhnya tetap berbaring dan kakinya terbuka lebar tapi siksaan Sehun kali ini sungguh luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Jongin masih belum bicara? Fine." Sehun meletakkan riding crop dan mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Jongin. Tangannya meraih penis kecil itu dan menyalakan vibrator telur yang ditempel dikepala penis Jongin.

"Noo…ahhh Daddyhhhh…ja-jangan Jongin bisa kelu—-ANGGGHHHH!" Jongin berusaha menutup kakinya ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba memutih. Kenikmatan dan kesakitan datang bersamaan membuat dadanya melengkung dan tangannya mencengkram seprai hingga kain itu lepas dari tempatnya.

Sehun suka sekali pemandangan tersebut.

Jongin yang begitu lemah dihadapannya.

Jongin yang dikontrol oleh dirinya.

"Daddyhh..su-sudahhhh…akkhhhh…sakithhh…ugghh…." Kepala Jongin berputar-putar merasakan tangan Sehun yang malah ikut mengocok penisnya bahkan setelah orgasme keringnya barusan.

"No Daddyhhh…penis Jongin sakithhh…shhhh…annghhhh.." Jongin dengan lemahnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari penisnya. "Daddyhh…pleasehhh…let Jongin cumhh.."

"Apa menurut Jongin, Jongin pantas orgasme?" Mata Sehun semakin berkilat. Tangannya yang lain meraba perut Jongin sensual dan berakhir pada dada bengkak Jongin. Ditariknya nipple massager yang tadi ia pasang dan reaksi Jongin sangat memuaskan. Namanya dijeritkan sekali lagi.

"Daddyhhh…pleasehh…pleasehhh…be-berhenti Dadhhh…" Jongin memohon sambil mendesah. Memang Jongin biasa menahan orgasmenya berjam-jam atau merasakan orgasme kering berkali-kali hingga penisnya berwarna merah tua. Namun penyiksaan Sehun kali ini sangat kasar. Prostatnya dimainkan dari depan dan belakang, belum lagi vibrator besar yang terus menggesek dinding anusnya. Dan yang paling parah adalah vibrator telur dikepala penisnya. Meskipun getarannya tidak kuat, kepala penisnya adalah bagian paling sensitif untuk Jongin dan sedikit rangsangan saja hybrid ini akan menggila.

"Uhhhh…Daddyhhhh…ahhhh…ahhhhh…jangan vibrator jugahhhh…nghhh…" Tangan Sehun kini memainkan vibrator dan sounding rod secara bersamaan.

"Akkhhhh…Jongin dekathhh…ahhhh…nyahhhh…Jongin cu—DADDYHHH!"

Jongin orgasme kering sekali lagi.

Penis mungil itu kini berwarna sangat merah dan terus mengucurkan cairan precum hingga paha dan pantat Jongin. Wajah Jongin sama merahnya dengan penisnya dengan keringat bercucuran dan mata yang sembab.

Sehun dengan baik hati mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang anus Jongin. Si hybrid mengeluarkan desahan lega dengan berkurangnya satu stimulan yang menyiksa tubuhnya. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena matanya bisa melihat Sehun melepaskan celana pendek dan juga celana dalamnya.

"Jangan Daddy, please. Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi." Jongin merengek. "Biarkan Jongin orgasme sekali saja."

Sehun sama sekali tidak tergerak dengan rengekan memohon Jongin. Dibukanya kaki Jongin lebar-lebar hingga lubang merah muda Jongin terlihat dengan jelas. Disentuhnya kepala penis Jongin yang masih dimanjakan oleh sounding rod dan vibrator telur.

"Daddhhhhh…pleasehh..hiks…Jongin menyesal—akkhhhhh!" Jongin meremas seprai begitu kepala penis Sehun mulai merangsek masuk kedalam lubangnya. Kepala penisnya saja sudah membuat Jongin kelimpungan seperti ini.

"Terlambat untuk menyesal Jongin. Daddy akan menghukum Jongin sampai Daddy puas." Sehun dengan mudah memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang anus Jongin yang masih terisi anal beads.

"Hnggghhhh…Daddyhhhhhhh….ohhhhhh…" Jongin mengerang keras begitu penis itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubangnya. Bola-bola sialan itu kembali bergerak menggoda prostatnya, sungguh sangat nikmat.

Sehun yang tahu jika Jongin mudah orgasme karena penisnya tidak menunggu lama untuk menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. Ditariknya kaki Jongin dipundaknya dan ia cengkram paha sintal Jongin sambil menghujam anus ketat kesukaannya.

"Ohhhh…Daddyhhhh…Daddyhhhhhh….Jongin sudah dekathhhhh…" Benarkan, penis Sehun memang sehebat itu sampai bisa dengan mudahnya membawa Jongin menuju nirwana.

"Dadhhhh…Jongin cummhhhh…akkkhhhhh…cummhhh!" Tubuh Jongin mengejang, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat rantai yang menghubungkan choker dan kepala tempat tidur berdenting keras.

Lagi-lagi Jongin orgasme kering.

Tidak ada cairan putih yang keluar dari penis mungil yang sudah sangat merah itu, hanya ada cairan bening yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengucur.

Sehun masih jauh, tentu saja. Baru sangat sebentar ia menghujam anus Jongin. Tubuh Jongin sudah seperti boneka kain, bergerak mengikuti hujaman Sehun yang kasar dan tanpa ampun.

Bibirnya tidak lagi mendesah keras, suaranya sudah habis. Bibir penuh Jongin hanya mengerang pelan, memohon dengan suara rendah juga mendesah tanpa suara. Yang paling membuat Jongin tidak kuat adalah pukulan-pukulan Sehun pada penis tegangnya tadi. Otaknya juga sudah tidak lagi menghitung berapa banyak orgasme kering yang ia dapatkan.

"Daddyhhh…hhhh…ahhh…" Jongin mengerang dengan suara seraknya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka bisa melihat Sehun yang bergerak seperti hewan buas. Jujur saja sebenarnya jika Sehun bergerak liar seperti ini, Jongin sangat menyukainya. Lubangnya akan semakin ketat dan Sehun akan memuji betapa sempit juga panas lubangnya.

"Damn, nikmat sekali..uhh.." Sehun menciumi kaki Jongin dengan ganas, menggigitnya dan menjilatinya. Membuat libido Jongin naik.

"Daddyhh..maafkan Jonginhh..le-lepas pitanya Dadhh…uhh.." Jongin memohon lagi.

"You should be sorry..akhh.." Sehun masih terdengar marah.

"Jo-jongin janji—ahhh..tidak akanhhh…tidak akanhh…nghhh…" Jongin mengejangkan tubuhnya lagi merasakan bola-bola anal beads menekan prostatnya begitu keras.

"Jongin tidak mencintai Daddy lagi?!" Sehun menghujam sekuat tenaga dan tubuh Jongin melengkung indah.

"Jongin ingin meninggalkan Daddy?!" Lagi. Sehun melakukannya lagi, membuat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata cantik Jongin. Sehun tahu itu bukan hanya air mata kesakitan dan frustasi karena tidak bisa orgasme, itu adalah air mata kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

"Ti-tidak Dad—ahhhh!" Jongin mencoba mengatakan alasan menghilangnya dia tadi namun penis Sehun membuatnya sulit berkata-kata. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, pandangannya mengabur.

"Jonginhhh…Jongin sayang Daddyhhhh.." Bibir Jongin menggumam desahan lirih. "Ta-tapi Daddy akan meninggalkan Jonginhh..nghh..ahh.."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Akhh..Daddyhhh…uhhh…Daddhhhh…Jongin dekathh…mmhhhmm…" Wajah Jongin benar-benar terlihat putus asa kali ini. Jika dia harus menahan orgasmenya sekali lagi bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan.

Sehun bisa melihat Jongin sudah diambang batas kemampuannya.

Tanpa memelankan hujaman pada anus Jongin, Sehun melepaskan vibrator kapsul pada penis Jongin lalu nipple massager dan yang terakhir pita yang sudah sangat basah oleh cairan precum Jongin.

"Dadhh…Daddyhhhh…ohhhh…disanahhhh…akkkhhhh…" Jongin mengerang. Orgasmenya sudah sangat dekat dan kali ini ia akan meraihnya. Sehun yang melihatnya memainkan sounding rod pada penis Jongin agar kekasihnya itu bisa segera mencapai orgasme.

Sehun juga sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan benihnya. Anal beads didalam anus Jongin ikut memberi andil dalam kenikmatan yang Sehun rasakan. Permukaan bergerigi bola-bola itu terus menggiling kepala penis Sehun. Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar tidak mencapai orgasme setiap bola-bola itu menggaruk lubang penisnya.

"Bolehkahhh..ahhh…akhhhhh…Daddyhhhh…" Jongin mencengkram lengan Sehun yang wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Begitu nyaman dan hangat pelukan Sehun, membuat Jongin merasa aman dalam dekap lengan kekar Sehun.

"Cum for Daddy. Akkhh..shit..shit…" Sehun menggeram rendah saat dinding anus Jongin mencengkram erat penisnya, seolah memohon untuk diisi dengan sperma hangat miliknya.

"AKKKHHHHHH! DADDYYYHHHH!" Jongin mencakar lengan Sehun ketika orgasme menerpanya. Penis Jongin sudah menunggu orgasme ini sejak tadi dan rasanya luar biasa. Bisa ia rasakan penis mungilnya terus menyemprotkan sperma hingga mengotori tubuh Sehun yang masih memakai kaos.

Keduanya diam. Menikmati orgasme yang begitu intens menghantam tubuh mereka. Jongin menutup matanya dan berusaha dengan keras untuk menormalkan degup jantungnya. Sementara Sehun ia memandangi wajah Jongin dengan penuh tanya, ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Daddyhh…Daddy akan meninggalkan Jongin dan menikah dengan pria cantik ya? Jongin…hiks…Jongin hanya mainan Daddy.." Jongin bergumam lirih dengan air mata menggenang dimata cantiknya begitu sensasi orgasme mulai mereda.

"H-huh?" Telinga Sehun yang hanya beberapa senti dari bibir Jongin menangkap jelas setiap gumaman lirih itu.

"Daddy…hiks…Daddy sudah punya pacar dan akan menikah…hiks…Daddy akan pergi…Daddy tidak sayang Jo…ngin…" Bibir Jongin menggumam lagi sebelum akhirnya pandangan hybrid itu menggelap. Kepalanya berputar-putar, tubuhnya kelelahan dan sakit semua. Namun yang paling menyakitkan dari semuanya adalah pria yang sangat ia puja ternyata hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan saja.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwk

To Be Continue

Yoooo Toy is back!

Maljum minggu lalu Author banyak kerjaan sampe Toy belum selesai nulisnya jadi…ya ga update deh. Huhu. Maafkan yaaaa :(

Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu huhu.

Dulu ada yang pernah req Jongin dienaena sampe pingsan hehe

Mohon maaf ya Author baru mengabulkannya sekarang.

Terus juga minta maaf kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

Kurang panas?

Kurang bagus?

5,5k lho wkwkwk

Sebenernya Author mau update dua sekaligus yang rated M mumpung maljum, maunya First Sight atau Midnight Customer, tapi dua-duanya baru setengah jadi :"

Seri ini mau berapa chapter btw?

Author tamatin chapter depan gimana? Wkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yaaa!

Kritik dan saran juga penting!

Biar ceritanya makin berkembang.

Yang terakhir, gomawo^^


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Eleven

Day Sixty Nine

"Jongin, apa kau percaya pada Daddy?"

Hybrid yang duduk diatas kasur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hanya diam saja, tangannya sibuk memainkan bantal yang berada dipelukannya.

"Jongin, jawab Daddy."

"Percaya Dad.." Suara hybrid itu terdengar lemah. Bagaimana tidak lemah? Semalam ia disiksa habis-habisan oleh pria tampan didepannya ini. Tapi memang dasar ia terlalu mencintai pria ini sampai-sampai marah pun ia tidak bisa.

"Percaya apa?" Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu memandang tidak yakin ke arah Jongin, seekor hybrid anjing yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sangat jarang bahkan Sehun yakin jika ia adalah orang pertama yang memiliki kasih seekor hybrid karena dimata masyarakat umum, hybrid memiliki kasta yang lebih rendah dari manusia. Hanya dijadikan, pelayan, pesuruh hingga budak seks.

"Daddy cinta Jongin. Daddy akan menikah dengan Jongin." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara masih lemah. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan rasa bersalah, sepertinya ia terlalu kasar semalam sampai tidak mempertimbangkan stamina Jongin yang belakangan ini menurun.

"Maafkan Daddy." Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. "Semalam Daddy terlalu kasar."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan lemah. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Sehun dan menghirup aroma Sehun yang begitu menenangkannya. Hatinya memang sudah tidak goyah akan cinta Sehun lagi, ia percaya jika Sehun memang mencintainya seorang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jongin minta maaf sudah membuat Daddy marah dan khawatir." Jongin bergumam pelan. Setelah mengetahui seluruh duduk permasalahnnya, Jongin merasa kasihan pada Sehun.

Lebih baik hidupnya yang tinggal tidak dipanti asuhan atau didaerah kumuh dulu, paling tidak ia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman baik hati. Sedang kan Sehun? Orang tuanya jahat dan mendapat saudara tiri jahat pula.

Otak Jongin yang sederhana masih belum bisa mencerna cerita kompleks tentang masa lalu sehun dan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi, tapi yang Jongin mengerti adalah Sehun mencintainya dan ada orang yang berusaha mengambil Sehun darinya. Jongin juga mengerti jika Sehun tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang tuanya meskipun alasannya Jongin kurang paham.

"Daddy, Jongin janji, Jongin akan selalu menemani Daddy selama-lamanya. Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Daddy lagi." Jongin mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Kenapa Daddy tidak menceritakan hal itu pada Jongin sejak awal?"

Sehun terdiam.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Well, Sehun tahu hanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Jongin tanpa menyakiti hati Jongin. Memang pada awalnya Sehun hanya ingin menjadikan Jongin sebagai peliharaannya saja, mainannya, pemuas nafsunya. Tapi kini ia sungguh tergila-gila pada Jongin. Dengan segala sifat manja dan keras kepalanya.

"Uh, dulu…Daddy, uhm…"

"Ingin membuang Jongin kalau sudah bosan?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata mengerjap. Sehun nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri, dari mana Jongin bisa tahu hal itu? "Teman-teman Jongin dulu selalu dibuang kalau pemiliknya sudah bosan. Bahkan ada yang umur dua belas tahun sudah dibuang."

Sehun mendengarkan. Ia tahu, banyak hybrid yang sudah menjadi budak diusia yang amat belia karena selera seks tiap orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menyukai hybrid bocah lima tahun yang terikat diatas tempat tidur hingga hybrid liar seperti Baekhyun.

"Jongin berusaha jadi anak baik supaya Jongin tidak dibuang Daddy dan Daddy benar-benar tidak akan membuang Jongin, iya kan?" Mata Jongin berpendar-pendar penuh harap pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja Daddy tidak akan pernah membuang Jongin." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Jadi dulu Jongin pernah merasa takut akan dibuang olehnya? Sehun jadi mengira-ngira, apakah Jongin masih sering berpikir dia akan membuang hybrid manis ini begitu saja? Apakah Jongin masih sering meragukannya?

"Daddy janji kan?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Daddy janji." Sehun menangkup wajah manis Jongin untuk menatap kedua manik cokelat Jongin. "Daddy janji Jongin akan hidup dengan Daddy selama-lamanya."

"Hihi, kalau Daddy bohong nanti—uhuk! Uhuk!" Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Jongin mau minum?" Sehun langsung khawatir melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba terbatuk. Jongin tidak menjawab dan berlari—dengan tertatih-tatih—menuju kamar mandi.

"Jongin? Jongin tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berdiri dibelakang Jongin seraya mengelus-elur tengkuk Jongin dengan khawatir.

"Hoekkhhh…uhkk…" Jongin muntah.

"Hoekhh…hoekhh.." Lagi.

"Ukh, Jongin mau air pu—hoekkhh…" Dan lagi.

Sehun mengulurkan segelas air putih pada Jongin yang diterima dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tangan langsing Jongin gemetar memegang tisu yang digunakan untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Kepala Jongin pusing Dad.." Jongin menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Tentu saja Jongin pusing, perutnya kosong dan muntah-muntah sebanyak itu. Yang dikeluarkan saja hanya air.

Sehun dengan cemas menggendong Jongin yang lemas kembali keatas tempat tidur. Dicarinya celana dan kaos seadaanya untuk dipakaikan pada tubuh telanjang Jongin. Selimutpun segera menutupi tubuh Jongin yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Daddy, Jongin kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"Uh, Jongin kelelahan." Sehun menjawab tidak yakin. Pria ini memiliki sebuah asumsi dan ia berharap jika asumsinya benar. "Jongin, Daddy akan keluar sebentar membelikan Jongin obat ya."

"Uh, Dad, Jongin mau es krim yang kemarin." Jongin menahan tangan Sehun.

"Ini masih pagi. Jongin tidak boleh makan es krim."

"Pokoknya Jongin mau es krim yang kemarin!" Jongin mengultimatum dengan bibir mengerucut, siap menangis jika Sehun tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan Daddy belikan." Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin lembut. Ah, sepertinya Sehun makin yakin dengan asumsinya.

—

"Hihihi."

Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hihihihi." Jongin terkikik lagi. Tangannya mengusap-usap perut ratanya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa Jongin senang?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja Jongin senang. Jongin akan punya anak! Hihihi." Jongin terkikik senang lagi. Hybrid itu terlihat begitu bahagia selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sorot matanya terus berbinar-binar dan senyum terus menghiasi wajah manis Jongin.

Saat ini Jongin tengah mengandung.

Yup, mengandung seorang bayi dalam rahimnya. Bayi dari Oh Sehun. Hal itu menjelaskan sikap manja Jongin selama seminggu terakhir. Sehun sangat senang melihat hasil test pack yang ia beli ketika sedang di Australia waktu itu namun rasa senangnya tidak bertahan lama. Ia segera diliputi rasa bersalah karena malam sebelumnya ia bercinta dengan sangat kasar hingga Jongin pingsan.

Belum lagi tragedi pemerkosaan Jongin. Sehun jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik. Dan tentu saja merasa bersalah karena tidak segera mengetahui ada janin dalam tubu kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di Seoul, Sehun langsung membawa Jongin kerumah sakit khusus hybrid. Disana Sehun sekali lagi memastikan jika Jongin memang hamil sekaligus Jongin diberi penjelasan oleh dokter tentang kehamilannya—yang Jongin terima dengan suka cita—juga Sehun diberi banyak pengertian dan peringatan tentang kehamilan hybrid yang membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian dari kehamilan pada manusia.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang bahagia akan kehadiran bayi dalam rahim Jongin tapi Sehun pun sama bahagianya. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan jika suatu saat dia akan menjadi seorang ayah atau bahkan memiliki pasangan hidup.

Sehun dulu tidak ingin menikah karena ia tidak mau hidup dalam kekangan seperti ayahnya yang selalu dibawah kekuasaan ibunya. Sehun takut jatuh cinta karena menurutnya jatuh cinta itu adalah hal bodoh—mencintai seseorang itu sebuah kelemahan begitu pikir Sehun.

Tapi kini semua berubah dengan kehadiran Jongin.

Sehun iri dengan hybrid itu. Biarpun Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang pahit—tumbuh dipenampungan dan tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua sepertinya—lalu Jongin banyak melihat teman-teman hybridnya yang disakiti oleh tuan-tuan mereka, Jongin masih bisa mencintainya. Jongin tidak takut jatuh cinta.

Kehadiran Jongin yang awalnya hanya teman tidur lama-lama berubah menjadi teman hidup. Sehun terbiasa dengan tawa dan kehangatan Jongin dalam hari-harinya dan kini ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Jongin.

"Daddy, perut Jongin dielus-elus." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya sendiri. Sehun bergerak agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Hybrid manis yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur itu tersenyum senang.

"Hai baby." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada perut rata Jongin. "Ini Daddy."

Jongin terkikik melihat Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana baby?" Sehun tersenyum sambil terus membelai-belai perut Jongin.

"Baby bilang diperut Jongin hangat." Jongin berkata senang.

"Daddy juga mau yang hangat.." Sehun mengecup perut Jongin penuh cinta.

"Sini, biar Jongin peluk." Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan Sehun segera menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Jongin. Tidur dalam lengan Jongin yang ramping.

"Uh, hangatnya." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

"Hihi, Daddy juga hangat." Jongin memeluk kepala Sehun dengan erat, seolah tidak rela jika Sehun harus bangun dan pergi bekerja nanti. "Daddy hari ini pergi bekerja lagi?"

"Jongin ingin Daddy dirumah?"

"Iya." Jongin menjawab manja.

"Baiklah Daddy akan dirumah bersama Jongin dan bayi." Sehun bangkit dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Cium Jongin lagi." Jongin tersipu dan menahan gerakan Sehun.

Cup!

"Baby juga mau dicium."

Cup!

Sehun mengecup perut Jongin.

"Jongin mau lagi."

Cup!

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lagi.

"Daddy.." Jongin menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ya?" Sehun menatap balik mata sendu Jongin sambil membelai rambut Jongin yang mulai memanjang.

"Jo-jongin ingin..uhm.." Jongin memandangi bibir tipis Sehun sementara hybrid itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun mengerti.

Hybrid dibawahnya menginginkan dirinya.

"Jongin, Daddy rasa akan terlalu berbahaya jika—mmmpphhh…" Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibir Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Bukan kecupan atau ciuman lembut penuh cinta namun ciuman menuntut dan panas.

Sehun juga tahu jika hormon hybrid—manusia juga—yang sedang hamil kadang bisa membeludak atau hilang sama sekali. Dokter sudah mengingatkan Sehun dan memperingatkan jika awal kehamilan adalah masa yang sangat rentan bagi hybrid maupun manusia jadi hubungan fisik lebih baik dikurangi atau ditiadakan sama sekali sampai janin lebih kuat untuk aktifitas yang menguras tenaga.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu, tangannya menarik tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Sehun kelabakan dengan ciuman itu, ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman Jongin namun tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya.

"Hmmpphhh…hnggghhh…" Jongin melenguh dalam ciuman panasnya, hybrid ini sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa ciuman menuju sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi. Sehun pun menyerah, ia sudah beberapa hari tidak menjamah tubuh kekasihnya tapi kini Jongin sendiri yang mengundangnya jadi….—imannya Sehun lemah amat elah :(

"Daddyhh..Daddyhh…" Jongin mendesah tidak sabar ketika merasakan tangan besar Sehun meraba-raba tubuhnya, mulai dari leher, dada hingga kini pada pahanya. Sehun menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertindak kasar dalam sesi bercinta mereka kali ini.

 _Kandungan Jongin, kandungan Jongin, kandungan Jongin. Jaga anakmu Sehun, jangan kasari Jongin kali ini.. Tahan, tahan. Kandungan Jongin.._

Sehun melepas perlahan ciuman menuntut Jongin membuat wajah manis hybrid itu cemberut menggemaskan. Jongin berusaha menarik leher Sehun agar pria itu kembali mencumbunya namun Sehun memberi tatapan agar Jongin sabar.

"Biar Daddy ambil lube sebentar." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin sejenak dan meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk mengambil lube. Sesuatu yang jarang Sehun lakukan, selama ini mereka jarang sekali menggunakan pelumas. Seringnya Jongin hanya akan mengulum penis Sehun atau membiarkan Sehun membasahi lubangnya dengan air liur.

"Kenapa pakai lube Dad?"

"Agar kau tidak kesakitan." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan membuka kaus yang ia pakai begitu juga dengan celananya. Biarpun tadi ia sempat menolak ajakan Jongin untuk bercinta tapi kini penis monsternya sudah nyaris berdiri dengan sempurna diantara kakinya.

Jongin baru saja akan membuka pakaiannya juga tapi Sehun menahannya. Pria itu dengan lembut mendudukkan Jongin diatas kasur lalu membuka kaus tebal milik Jongin sambil mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit Jongin.

"Dad.." Jongin merasa malu entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin karena sikap Sehun yang begitu manis dan lembut. Memang Sehun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut tapi tidak saat mereka bercinta. Sehun adalah monster diranjang dan Jongin sudah terlanjur terbiasa diperlakukan secara kasar setiap kali mereka bercinta jadi sikap Sehun yang lemah lembut seperti ini memberikan Jongin sensasi yang berbeda.

"Ya sayang?"

Jongin memerah lagi.

Bahkan panggilan Sehun untuknya berubah menjadi lebih manis.

"Jongin sayang Daddy." Jongin mengatakannya malu-malu.

"Daddy juga sayang Jongin." Sehun mengecup rahang Jongin seraya mendorong tubuh ringkih itu agar kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Diangkatnya sedikit pinggul Jongin untuk melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin mengerang pelan merasakan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang terkena udara dingin.

"Jongin keras sekali." Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya menekan penis mungil Jongin yang sudah keras.

"Hmmhhh…nnghhhh…uuhhh…" Jongin mendesah pelan. Tangan besar Sehun bekerja terampil memainkan penis mungilnya. Mata Jongin menutup rapat karena ia malu melihat Sehun berada diatasnya yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu.

"Dadhh..hnghh..he-hentikanhh..Jongin bisa keluarhh..uhh.." Jongin mendesah malu karena ia sudah bisa merasakan sperma mulai mengisi penisnya, siap untuk ia ledakkan jika Sehun tidak menghentikan permainan tangannya.

Sehun tidak peduli.

Ia suka sekali Jongin seperti ini.

Wajah memerah dengan desahan mengalir lembut dari bibir seksi itu.

Kaki terbuka lebar hanya untuknya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memanjakan hybrid manis ini. Kepalanya menunduk dan mengecup kepala penis Jongin yang kini sudah basah oleh cairan precum. Jongin yang sensitif mendesah semakin keras seiring dengan gerakan dan tatapan erotis Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Dadhh…ahhh…shhhhh…"

"Uhh…nngghhh…akkhhhh…Dadhhh…he-hentikanhh.."

"Daddyhh…anghhh…nyahhhh…." Jongin meremas seprai dibawahnya. Lidah Sehun nakal sekali menggoda lubang kencingnya, merangsang cairan sperma agar segera keluar. Dan well, itu berhasil karena Jongin kini sedang berada diambang batasnya menuju orgasme pertamanya hari ini.

"Cum Jongin, cum for Daddy.." Sehun menyeringai lebar. Tubuh Jongin semakin lama semakin sensitif atau mungkin karena kehamilan membuat hybrid ini semakin sensitif. Sehun hanya bermain-main dengan lubang penis Jongin dan hybrid ini sudah akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Daddyyhhh….hhhnnghhhh…ahhhh…DADDYH!" Tubuh Jongin melengkung menyambut orgasme pertamanya. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jongin untuk melihat keindahan Jongin yang sedang merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia.

"Uhh..Daddy.." Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun masih menatap kearah dirinya dengan sorot mata memuja. "Daddy yang disini.." Jongin membuka kakinya, menunjukkan lubang merah mudanya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Ckck, sabar baby.." Sehun terkekeh. Baru saja orgasme, Jongin sudah minta dipuaskan lagi. Untung saja Sehun memiliki stamina diatas rata-rata jadi bisa melayani permintaan kekasihnya yang sedang diselimuti hormon tinggi.

Jongin sadar jika kelakuannya sangat murahan tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Lubangnya sudah beberapa hari tidak diisi penis besar Sehun dan pagi ini Jongin tidak mau menahan libidonya lebih lama lagi, ia butuh Sehun, ia butuh penis besar Sehun.

"Tahan sedikit baby.." Dua jari Sehun yang berlumuran lube kini sudah berada dibibir lubang Jongin, siap untuk melonggarkan lubang ketat itu agar benda yang jauh lebih besar mampu menampungnya nanti.

Jongin mengangguk.

Dua jadi Sehun tidak akan membuatnya kesakitan. Lubang Jongin bahkan pernah menampung dua penis, tapi Jongin menghargai usaha Sehun untuk meminimalis rasa sakit yang nanti akan ia terima.

"Ce-cepat Dad.." Jongin menatap jari Sehun dengan tidak sabaran. "Lubang Jongin sudah gata—hhhnnghhhh…uuuhhhh…"

Dua jari Sehun akhirnya menerobos lubang sempit itu.

"Sempit sekali.." Sehun mendesis pelan merasakan dua jarinya seolah dijepit.

"Hmmhh…dikocok Dad.." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tersiksa. Kenapa foreplay kali ini terasa lama sekali? Jongin hanya ingin penis Sehun segera mengisi lubangnya, menghajar prostatnya, menggaruk dinding anusnya hingga ia menjerit-jerit penuh nikmat.

"Ahhh….ssshhh…Daddyhhh…lebih cepat.." Jongin mendesah lega. Dua jari Sehun akhirnya bergerak dalam anusnya meskipun Jongin masih belum puas, ia butuh yang lebih besar.

"Shit, Daddy sudah tidak tahan.." Ekspresi Jongin yang sensual dan menggoda membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dibentakannya kaki Jongin selebar mungkin dan dengan terburu-buru Sehun melepaskan boxer yang masih ia kenakan.

"Tidak usah pake lube lagi Dad, Jongin sudah tidak tahan.." Jongin protes melihat Sehun yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil botol lube yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

"Nanti sakit Jongin.."

"Please Dad…biasanya juga tidak pakai.." Jongin merengek kesal. "Ayo Daddy, cepat penuhi lubang Jongin, gatal sekali." Jongin membuka kakinya semakin lebar dan menggoyanggkan pinggulnya, membuat bokong sintalnya ikut bergoyang menggoyahkan iman Sehun yang memang dasarnya memang tipis jika sudah menyangkut tentang tubuh sintal kekasihnya.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun masih menahan diri.

Biasanya, Sehun akan menarik Jongin dengan kasar untuk menungging atau membanting tubuh itu di sofa, kasur bahkan dinding agar bisa segera ia nikmati. Kali ini Sehun hanya membuka kaki Jongin semakin lebar sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang anus Jongin.

"Uhhh….yahhhh…masukkan semua Daddyhhh…nnnghh…" Jongin mengerang keras saat penis Sehun mulai menerobos lubangnya. Nikmat dan sedikit nyeri tapi Jongin sangat menyukainya.

"Shh…ketat sekali.." Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat terheran-heran. Lubang Jongin kenapa tidak pernah terasa melonggar sedikitpun? "Lihat baby, penis Daddy ditelan habis.."

"Mhhmmm…lubang Jongin lapar Daddyhhh…" Jongin menatap betapa lebar lubangnya dipaksa membuka agar bisa menampung penis Sehun dan dimata Jongin hal itu sangatlah seksi.

"Jongin siap?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, tidak sabar.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Menikmati pijatan hangat yang diberikan dinding anus Jongin pada penisnya. Wajah Sehun mengamati bagaimana ekspresi penuh kenikmatan Jongin setiap seluruh penisnya tenggelam pada lubang panas itu.

"Dadhhh…aaahhh….hhnnghhh…" Jongin menatap balik mata Sehun yang sedari tadi terpancang padanya. Wajah Sehun luar biasa tampan dari bawah sana, lengan Sehun yang kokoh memerangkap tubuh Jongin, gerakan pinggul yang perlahan namun penuh kekuatan.

"Kenapa baby? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Sehun memandang Jongin khawatir.

"Tusuk yang keras Daddyhh…" Jongin kembali memohon. Gerakan Sehun yang lamban membuatnya frustasi. Ia butuh penis Sehun didalam tubuhnya, cepat dan kasar. Sehun yang awalnya ingin bercinta dengan lembut dan penuh cinta tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Jongin yang memohon akan penisnya adalah salah satu kelemahan Sehun.

"Seperti ini baby? Jongin ingin penis Daddy memanjakan Jongin seperti ini?" Sehun menggeram rendah sambil membisikkan kata-kata kotor ditelinga Jongin. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul Jongin sementara pinggulnya ia gerakkan dengan cepat.

"Hnghhh…uuuhhh…disanahhh…tusuk disana Daddyhhh…akkhhh…" Jongin mendesah keras. Prostatnya yang sedari tadi merengek ingin dimanjakan akhirnya dihujam juga oleh kepala penis Sehun. Kaki ramping Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, membawa penis Sehun semakin melesak kedalam tubuhnya.

"Shit babyhh.." Sehun mengumpat. Dinding anus Jongin menyempit dan ia tahu Jongin sengaja melakukannya agar Sehun menggila. "Lakukan lagi baby.."

Jongin menyempitkan lagi dinding anusnya.

Dan Sehun menghujamkan penisnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Gerakannya pendek-pendek namun cepat dan bertenaga.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…mmhhhmmm…penis Daddy yang ternikmathhh…uhh…" Jongin melolong. Prostatnya dimanjakan terus menerus tanpa jeda. Tangannya mendorong kepala Sehun agar memanjakan titik sensitif pada tubuhnya yang lain, puting.

"Mhhmmm..shhh…gigit Daddyhh…"

"Akkhh…yahhhh…hhhngghhh….tusuk yang cepathh…akkhhhh…"

"Daddyhhhh…jangan berhenti…jangan berhenti…lebih cepat Daddyhhh…" Jongin mendesah seperti pelacur haus penis. Salahkan hormon kehamilannya tapi Jongin memang selalu bersikap seperti pelacur jika bersangkutan dengan penis raksasa Sehun.

"Moan for Daddy.." Sehun sendiri menyukai desahan erotis yang selalu memanjakan telinganya setiap mereka bercinta.

"Daddyhh…uhhh…Jo-jonginhhh…nnghhh…." Jongin meremas kepala Sehun yang mengulum putingnya dengan rakus. Tubuh langsing Jongin melenting dan menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam memanjakan putingnya.

"Uhhh…yahhh…nyahhh…Daddyhhh…Daddyhhhh…" Jongin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun.

"Jongin dekat? Hm?" Sehun melepaskan sejenak puting Jongin dari bibirnya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang ia yakini sudah dekat menuju surga dunia.

"Ohhh…Jongin dekat Daddyhhh…ahhh….yahhh…uuhhhh…."

"Cum baby.."

"Uhhh…nyahhh…hhnnghhh….mmhhhmmm…"

"C'mon baby, cum for Daddy.."

Jongin pun meledak. Penisnya yang hanya tergesek kulit perut Sehun sedari tadi mengeluarkan cairan kental begitu banyak dan kencang hingga mengotori dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun mengerang rendah.

Anus Jongin ketika orgasme adalah yang ternikmat dari yang paling nikmat. Penisnya seolah diperah untuk meledakkan sperma juga dan Sehun pun mengeluarkan sari cintanya begitu banyak. Memenuhi lubang sempit Jongin yang berkedut-kedut puas.

Mata Sehun mengerjap pelan memandang Jongin yang tergeletak dibawahnya dengan nafas putus-putus. Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin lembut lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi dan pipi tembam Jongin.

"Jongin tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara sedikit khawatir. Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, ia memandang perut rata Jongin dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlalu kasar pada Jongin.

"Jongin sangat baik-baik saja." Jongin membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Jongin masih mau lagi Dad.."

"Tidak boleh, nanti baby akan—Jongin!" Jongin menghiraukan ucapan Sehun dan mendorong lelaki itu agar berbaring diatas kasur.

"Baby tidak kenapa-napa." Jongin mengelus dada Sehun sensual, penis Sehun terasa membesar didalam anusnya. "Uhh..penis Daddy besar lagi!" Jongin bersorak senang.

"Jongin.." Sehun baru akan protes ketika Jongin mulai bergerak memutar diatas tubuhnya. "Hmmhh.."

"Jongin mau naik kuda.." Jongin menyeringai nakal.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin.." Sehun berkata dengan suara khawatir. Tidak bisa menolak lagi kan dia dengan keinginan Jongin?

"Tentu Daddy." Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya yang masih berisi penis Sehun. "Ohhh…enaknyahhhh…hnnnghhhhh…."

"Shithh..pelan Jongin..baby..ahh…" Sehun meringis antara nikmat dan khawatir.

Hampir setengah jam Jongin mengendarai penis Sehun sebelum ia berbaring lelah diatas dada Sehun yang berkeringat. Jongin mendapat dua orgasme sementara Sehun hanya sekali. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah meminta Jongin untuk berhenti dan ia akan menyelesaikan ereksinya sendiri. Tapi memang dasar hybrid kelebihan hormon, Jongin tidak mau berhenti mengendarai penis Sehun sampai sperma Sehun mengisi lubangnya lagi.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Entah karena aktifitas yang baru saja ia lakukan atau karena hangatnya tubuh Jongin diatasnya. Kepala Jongin terkulai dipundaknya dan dada mereka saling bergesekkan.

Sehun mencium kepala Jongin perlahan dan Jongin semakin rapat menempelkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun. Jongin bergumam pelan tentang betapa ia merasa lelah dan ngantuk juga ucapan terima kasih karena Sehun sudah menyayanginya.

Tentu saja Sehun menyayanginya.

Mencintainya malah.

Sehun sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada pesona Kim Jongin.

Hybrid anjing yang awalnya ia beli hanya untuk kepuasan diranjang saja.

"Menikahlah denganku Kim Jongin."

"A-apa?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"Menikah denganku."

"Daddy.."

"Jongin, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Daddy kecuali kita sedang bercinta." Sehun yang masih terengah-engah menatap Jongin yang juga masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari orgasme. "Dan menikahlah denganku."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu sekarang. Disaat mereka baru saja bercinta dengan panasnya, masih terengah-engah, tanpa busana dan lengket oleh sperma.

Yang Sehun rasakan hanyalah buncahan rasa cinta dan egois untuk memiliki Jongin seumur hidupnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin, deru nafas Jongin, sentuhan lembut kulit Jongin, Sehun takut jika ia tidak segera melamar kekasihnya, hybrid manis itu tiba-tiba akan diambil orang lain walaupun ia tahu tidak seorangpun akan berani mengambil Jongin darinya.

Jongin diam saja.

Matanya mengerjap, menatap Sehun.

"Dad—"

"Panggil aku Sehun."

"Se-Sehun.." Jongin menyebut nama Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak terbiasa memanggil nama Sehun meskipun Sehun sering memintanya memanggil namanya saja ketika sedang diluar apartemen. "Jongin rasa menikah dengan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar da-dan Jongin tidak tahu apakah Jongin—"

"Jadi kau menolakku?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sehun. Jo-Jongin ingin—"

"Ah iya, seharusnya aku memberimu cincin dan berlutut sambil membawa bunga." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin turun dari tubuhnya dan bangkit menuju nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Bu-bukan itu maksud Jongin. Jongin bukannya ingin bunga ata—"

"Maaf Jongin, aku baru menyiapkan cincin saja."

Jongin terperangah.

Didepannya, Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan beludru merah yang berisi sebuah cincin berlian sangat cantik. Jongin sampai menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya jika Sehun ternyata sudah menyiapkan cincin untuknya.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Sehun yang sudah duduk kembali diatas kasur, menarik tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Di dunia ini aku hanya pernah mencintai satu orang saja yaitu ibu asuhku. Aku selalu berpikir jika aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta atau merasakan cinta lagi."

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Saat ini adalah momen termanis dalam hidupnya.

Pertama kali ia merasa begitu berharga dan diinginkan.

"Tapi sejak kau berada disisiku, aku merasakan kehangatan yang aku lewati seumur hidupku. Aku tidak lagi pulang dan menemukan apartemenku gelap dan dingin karena ada kau yang menerangi dan menghangatkan apartemen ini. Bukan hanya apartemen ini tapi hidupku, hatiku."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena sikapku yang kasar dan dingin pada awal pertemuan kita. Kini aku menyadari jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, membutuhkanmu, menginginkanmu dalam hari-hariku."

"Aku ingin kita membangun keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh cinta. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku selamanya dan satu-satunya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jongin sudah berurai air mata namun kepalanya mengagguk pelan memberi jawaban atas lamaran yang diajukan Sehun. Hidung mungil Jongin memerah dan pipinya dibanjiri oleh air mata kebahagiaan. Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin untuk menghapus air mata calon istrinya.

"Jangan menangis." Sehun menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya yang masih memerah akibat menangis. "Maaf aku melamarmu dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis."

Jongin tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Mereka masih belum memakai busana sama sekali.

Tubuh mereka bau sperma.

Dan kamar Sehun yang kacau akibat aktifitas pagi mereka.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?" Sehun tersenyum. Pria ini suka sekali mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Jongin. Seharusnya dari dulu ia menyuruh Jongin memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Jongin dan Sehun berbeda, apa tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Baby.." Sehun mengerti apa maksud Jongin. Memang mereka berbeda, Sehun adalah manusia dan Jongin adalah hybrid. Walaupun secara fisik mereka nyaris sama—hanya saja Jongin memiliki ekor anjing yang menggemaskan—tapi status mereka di masyarakat sangat jauh berbeda.

Biarpun Jongin tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah atau kemampuan otaknya yang biasa-biasa saja, ia tentu paham jika dirinya dan Sehun bukanlah pasangan yang lazim. Kebanyakan temannya akan dibuang oleh pemiliknya jika si pemilik sudah bosan tapi disini ia malah akan menikah dengan pemiliknya. Kebanyakan hybrid bekerja kasar tapi disini ia diperlakukan bak ratu oleh Sehun.

"Baby, aku mencintaimu tidak peduli apakah kau hybrid atau manusia. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai manusia manapun. Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, aku benci mendengarnya."

Jongin tersenyum malu mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Jantung Jongin berdebar kencang sekali oleh kebahagiaan.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan dimasa lalu sampai dia bisa bertemu dengan pria sehangat, setampan, sesempurna Sehun?

"Daddy.." Jongin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil Daddy kalau tidak sedang—"

"Ayo sekali lagi." Jongin naik kepangkuan Sehun dan langsung menyerang Sehun dengan ciumannya.

"Mpphhmm…Jongin—tu-tunggu—mpphh—bayiku…" Sehun sekali lagi tidak berdaya dibawah Jongin. Biarpun Sehun sedang bolos kerja hari ini, sepertinya hari ini little Oh Sehun akan bekerja lembut, memuaskan hormon calon istrinya yang meledak-ledak karena hamil.

—

"Jongin, ingat kata-kataku." Tangan besar seorang pria berparas tampan menangkup wajah mungil seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, Jongin ingat. Sehun sayaaaaaang sekali dengan Jongin." Seseorang itu tersenyum manis dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pernah lupakan hal itu. Oke?"

Si hybrid manis mengangguk.

Oh Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Jongin tersenyum lebar menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Calon suaminya semakin hari bersikap semakin manis.

"Undangannya sudah Sehun bawa?"

"Sudah." Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan menggandeng Jongin menuju lift yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobil. "Jangan terlalu gugup."

"Sehun yang gugup, Jongin cuma sedikit berdebar." Jongin tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat lagi. Jongin tahu betul jika Sehun sedang sangat gugup saat ini. Lift yang mereka naiki akan membawa mereka menuju sebuah apartemen mewah tempat ayah dan ibu Sehun tinggal.

Sehun dan Jongin akan menikah.

Seminggu lagi.

Hanya pernikahan sederhana yang dihadiri orang-orang terdekat saja.

Jongin tidak mengundang siapapun.

Sehun mengundang beberapa teman kuliahnya, koleganya dan juga teman-teman dekatnya. Lalu kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya Sehun tidak mau mengundang dua orang tua itu tapi Jongin memohon.

Jongin tahu hubungan Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya akan sulit diperbaiki tapi setidaknya harus dicoba kan? Sehun terlalu angkuh untuk mendekat pada orangtuanya lagi dan sialnya sifat angkuh itu menurun dalam keluarga. Baik ayah ataupun ibu Sehun tidak ada yang mau mendekati Sehun juga.

"Selamat siang Tuan Shixun." Pelayan yang membukakan pintu apartemen langsung mengenali Sehun. "Akan saya panggilkan Tuan dan Nyonya. Silahkan ditunggu sebentar."

Jongin dan Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen luas itu. Tangan Sehun menggenggam jemari Jongin semakin kuat, menunjukkan betapa tidak sukanya ia berada disini.

"Shixun.." Sebuah pria jangkung keluar dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kris." Sehun menyebut nama asli ayahnya.

"Selamat siang.." Jongin berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Biarpun dia hidup dijalanan, tapi Jongin memiliki tata krama yang baik.

"Ah iya, selamat siang….Jongin.." Kris memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengantar ini." Sehun meletakkan sebuah undangan berwarna keemasan diatas meja tamu.

"Apa ini?" Kris mengambil undangan itu dan membaca tulisannya.

"Shixun?" Suara wanita terdengar dari dalam dan dalam sekejap wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik jelita duduk disebelah Kris.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apanya?" Suho, si wanita yang merupakan ibu Sehun bertanya bingung lalu menatap undangan yang dipegang suaminya.

"Jongin hamil." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Wajah Suho terlihat begitu terkejut melihat dua nama yang tertera pada undangan ditangannya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dan ia seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa waktu.

"Di-dia bisa menggugurkannya.." Suho berucap pelan. Ucapan yang membuat Jongin menegang dan menyentuh perutnya takut.

"Aku menginginkan bayi ini, Jongin juga. Dan kami saling mencintai." Sehun terlihat sekali sedang menahan amarahnya karena ucapan Suho barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mengucapkan hal itu? Memiliki anak adalah sebuah anugerah bukan?

"Shixun, tolong pikirkan kembali. Dia adalah hy—"

"Aku rasa kunjunganku cukup sampai disini saja." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Jongin agar berdiri. Sehun tidak ingin Suho melukai perasaan Jongin, sudah cukup Jongin sedikit ragu dengan pernikahan karena statusnya sebagai hybrid. Sehun tidak ingin Jongin terluka baik fisik maupun mental, tidak ketika Jongin sangat sensitif karena kehamilan.

"Shixun.." Suho memanggil nama anaknya.

"Shixun, tinggallah untuk makan siang." Kris ikut memanggil nama anaknya. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur menyeret Jongin agar segera keluar dari sana. Mana mau Sehun makan siang dengan mereka? Apalagi ibunya tadi baru saja akan menghina Jongin.

Dan alasan terkuat Sehun adalah ia tidak ingin bertemu Luhan.

Sehun tahu Luhan masih di Seoul dan tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Sungguh tidak ia pahami bagaimana jalan pikiran kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan setelah tahu bagaimana bejatnya sikap Luhan padanya dulu, mereka masih saja mau menampung Luhan.

Hal itu sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun lebih sakit hati dengan orang tuanya. Jadi selama ini ia memang tidak pernah mereka sayangi. Selamanya Suho dan Kris hanya akan menyayangi Luhan bahkan setelah semua yang sudah Luhan perbuat.

"Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedikit melamun.

"Hm, tidak buruk." Sehun tersenyum, senang Jongin tidak mengambil hati ucapan Suho. "Yang diucapkan Suho tadi jangan terlalu diambil hat—"

"Jongin tidak marah kok. Jongin kan memang hybrid." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan melangkah masuk kedalam lift yang sudah terbuka menuju lantai basement.

"Tetap saja, hal itu tidak pantas diucapkan." Wajah Sehun terlihat murung. Jika Jongin tidak sakit hati akan ucapan Suho, maka ia yang sakit hati. Memangnya kenapa kalau calon istrinya hybrid? Sehun yakin setelah ia menikah nanti, akan banyak pasangan manusia-hybrid. Semua orang hanya terlalu takut mengambil langkah ekstrim seperti dirinya.

"Sehun, setelah ini Jongin mau makan ayam boleh?" Jongin memeluk lengan Sehun manja ketika terdengar bunyi denting menujukkan keduanya telah sampai pada lantai tujuan mereka.

"Kemarinkan Jongin sudah makan ayam. Hari ini makan sayur saja, oke?" Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin mesra. Dokter menyarankan agar Jongin lebih banyak makan sayur dan huah-buahan, tidak melulu ayam dan ayam.

"Nanti Jongin makan sayur juga." Jongin merengek. Sehun tahu ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Jongin apalagi kalau Jongin sudah merengek.

"Baiklah, tapi makan ayamnya jangan banyak-banyak."

"Yeay! Sehun baik!" Jongin melepas pelukannya dari lengan Sehun dan berlarian menuju mobil.

"Jongin jangan berlarian!" Sehun menatap khawatir kekasihnya yang meloncat kegirangan hanya karena ayam goreng.

"JONGIN!" Sehun menjerit keras dan Jongin terlonjak.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba muncul dengan kekuatan tinggi. Sehun berlari secepat yang ia mampu untuk menyelamatkan Jongin dari pengemudi yang Sehun yakini berusaha mencelakai kekasihnya.

BRAK!

Sehun kalah cepat, tentu saja.

Tubuh Jongin tertabrak mobil itu dengan suara keras. Jongin terpental hingga beberapa meter sebelum jatuh keatas lantai basement yang keras dan dingin. Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin.

Mata Sehun melihat wajah pengemudia dan entah mengapa ia tidak begitu terkejut. Disana Luhan duduk dengan wajah garang serta tatapan ingin membunuh. Luhan tahu jika identitasnya sudah ketahuan dan ia keluar dari mobil.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak seorangpun bisa memilikimu." Luhan berkata dengan suara gemetar, tangannya masih memegang pintu mobil yang belum ia tutup rapat.

"KAU BAJINGAN GILA! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" Sehun berdiri dan berlari ke arah Luhan, siap untuk menyerang pria cantik itu. Luhan kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan memundurkan mobilnya.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA BRENGSEK! KUPASTIKAN KAU MATI DITANGANKU SENDIRI!" Sehun berteriak keras. Ia tahu percuma mengejar Luhan karena pria itu menaiki mobil dan selain itu ia lebih mencemaskan Jongin.

Luhan bisa ia urus nanti.

Sekarang yang penting mengetahui keadaan Jongin dan juga bayinya.

"Jongin..Jongin.." Sehun kembali berlutut disambil Jongin. "Jongin bangun, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tangan Sehun gemetar menyentuh wajah Jongin sementara tangan satunya berusaha menghubungi ambulan. Ada sedikit luka didahi Jongin dan juga pipinya, hanya luka lecet dan mungkin akan memar. Mata Sehun yang mencari luka lain ditubuh Jongin tidak sengaja melihat genangan darah yang merembes dilantai.

Darah itu berasal dari daerah perut Jongin.

Jantung Sehun rasanya berhenti.

Bayinya…

Apakah bayinya baik-baik saja?

"Jongin…Jongin bangun…" Sehun mulai menangis. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada dada Jongin. Sehun tidak menyadari jika beberapa petugas keamanan berlarian kearahnya, kepalanya berputar-putar merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan bayinya.

Dan yang jelas ketakutan kehilangan calon istrinya.

To Be Continue.

Hohohoho.

Toy is here!

Gimana chapter ini? Hehehehe.

Nulisnya ngebut banget jadi maaf ya kalo biasa aja dan banyak typo.

Ada beberapa yang pengen main di play room.

Nanti ya dichapter terakhir hehe.

Author bikin yang super kinky dan panas wkwkwk.

Beberapa chapter lagi mungkin Toy akan tamat chingu.

Enaknya dibikin happy ending ngga? Mwahahaha

Uhm, Author mau sedikit curhat nih..

Ada beberapa orang yang mengkritik seri ini, harsly.

Author senang kalo ada yang mengkritik dan ngasih saran, tapi yang membangun. Bukan kritik yang bikin orang lain down.

There is a human behind this account and she has feelings.

Buat teman-teman semuanya, jangan suka nulis komen-komen jahat ya. Biarpun di ig, twitter, facebook atau dimanapun.

Seri ini adalah seri maljum.

Jadi mungkin banyak enaenanya, bahkan hampir disetiap chapter. Namanya juga seri maljum.

Kalo kurang suka sama yang ada mature content-nya atau masih dibawah umur mendingan ngga usah baca aja yaa^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya!

Happy maljum^^


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Twelve

Day Eighty

Sehun menatap nanar kekasihnya yang berbaring menatap hujan bulan Juli dengan wajah sendu. Sudah hampir sepanjang pagi hujan turun, dan sepanjang itu pula kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, duduk disofa ruang tengah memandangi derasnya air yang membasahi Kota Seoul.

"Jongin, ayo makan."

"Nanti."

"Ada ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin."

"Nanti saja. Masih belum lapar."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Diletakkannya piring besar berisi ayam goreng yang ia bawakan untuk Jongin tadi diatas meja. Dada Sehun rasanya sesak sekali melihat keadaan Jongin seperti ini..

Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah kejadian dimana Jongin ditabrak oleh psikopat yang terobesi dengan dirinya. Sudah dua minggu Jongin dan Sehun kehilangan bayi mereka dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Sudah dua minggu Jongin begitu murung dan menolak untuk melakukan apapun selain melamun.

"Jongin.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang dan ikut memandangi hujan bersama kekasihnya. Jongin tidak menjawab bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dada Sehun semakin nyeri merasakannya. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang selalu tertawa dan hangat, tidak ada lagi suara riang Jongin yang suka berceloteh, tidak ada lagi sinar kehidupan dalam mata Jongin.

Dokter memang sudah mengatakan pada Sehun jika sangat wajah bagi seorang ibu untuk depresi dan traumatis setelah kehilangan bayinya. Jongin pun akan begitu, hanya saja melihat Jongin yang dulu selalu ceria dan kini sangat suram membuat Sehun ingin berlari menuju si psikopat dan mencekiknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Andaikan ia bisa..

Sayangnya si psikopat itu sudah mati.

Lebih sayangnya lagi si psikopat itu tidak mati ditangannya.

Sehun berusaha meredam amarahnya. Paling tidak Luhan sudah mati. Paling tidak kini tidak ada lagi yang akan mencelakai Jongin-nya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, salah satu cara agar amarahnya tidak memuncak.

"Sehun, Jongin kedinginan." Jongin berkata pelan. Sehun mendengarnya langsung bertindak cepat, pria itu berlari menuju kamar dan menari selimut asal-asalan hingga tatanan kasur berantakan.

"Ini, pakai selimutnya." Sehun dengan lembut melingkarkan selimut pada tubuh ramping Jongin. Tidak lupa ia ikut masuk didalamnya dan memeluk kembali Jongin yang masih memandangi hujan.

Hari ini ada kemajuan. Jongin mau bicara beberapa patah kata setelah berhari-hari hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk lalu berkembang menjadi 'iya', 'tidak', 'nanti' dan 'terserah'.

"Sehun, Jongin ingin baby kembali." Jongin berkata lirih. Terdengar jelas jika Jongin menahan tangisnya. Sehun kembali merasa dadanya ditoreh pisau tajam. Ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya, marah, sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu mendengar suara Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Baby sudah tidur dengan Tuhan." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin dan berbisik lembut pada telinga Jongin. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya menahan tangisnya. Jika kemarin-kemarin ia berharap Jongin mau bicara padanya, mengeluarkan emosi padanya atau menangis meraung-raung, kini Sehun sepertinya tidak kuat menghadapinya.

Sehun sama terpukulnya seperti Jongin.

Hanya saja ia harus bersikap lebih kuat, untuk Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin belum bertemu baby." Jongin mulai terisak. "Jongin mau bertemu baby.."

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin agar menatapnya dan ternyata itu adalah kesalahan besar. Mata besar Jongin menyiratkan kepiluan mendalam, air mata menggenang disana dan siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku.." Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan berbisik dengan suara tercekat. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih baik."

Jongin menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, tangisnya terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bibir mungil Jongin berkali-kali memanggil 'baby' dan Sehun hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya seerat mungkin sambil menahan tangisnya.

Pernikahan mereka yang seharusnya dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi batal.

Kebahagian Jongin yang akan semakin lengkap dengan bayi dirahimnya sirna.

Dan suasana hangat yang beberapa bulan terakhir menyelimuti apartemen Sehun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya bayi dirahim Jongin.

Disatu sisi, Sehun lega. Akhirnya Jongin mau bicara. Mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya, mau menangis dan membalas pelukannya. Tapi disisi lain, melihat Jongin yang meraung-raung dalam pelukannya membuat Sehun marah dan sedih.

"Huhuhuhu, Jongin cuma mau baby.." Jongin masih merengek meminta anaknya kembali.

"Baby sudah tidak ada sayang. Baby sudah tidur ditempat yang lebih baik." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap rasa sakit yang diderita Jongin bisa berpindah padanya.

"Ta-tapi Jongin belum bertemu baby..hiks..Jongin mau baby.."

Jongin terus menangis dan menangis selama hampir satu jam. Bibirnya berkali-kali meminta Sehun agar membawakan baby mereka kembali. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengecupi kepala kekasihnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang akan menenangkan hati Jongin yang terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Sehun berbisik pelan sekali ditelinga Jongin yang kini sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Mata Jongin yang bengkak tertutup rapat dan pipi gembilnya masih basah oleh air mata.

Sehun dengan hati-hati menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Jongin. Dipandangi wajah manis kekasihnya yang belakangan ini tampak begitu muram. Sehun kembali bergumam meminta maaf pada Jongin yang tidak mendengarnya.

Usai memastikan Jongin sudah tidur dengan aman dan nyaman, Sehun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya yang semakin hari semakin berantakan. Tidak ke kantor membuat semua pekerjaannya tertumpuk di ruangan itu. Dengan hela nafas panjang Sehun mulai mengambil dokumen teratas dari tiga tumpuk dokumen yang menggunung.

Lima belas menit..

Tiga puluh menit..

Satu jam..

Sehun memijat dahinya lelah. Sudah satu jam tapi baru enam dokumen yang ia kerjakan. Masih ada puluhan pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun lelah bukan hanya karena tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggunya tapi rasa cemas dan takut jika Jongin terbangun tanpa ia disisinya.

Jongin mungkin memang tidak banyak bicara belakangan ini tapi Jongin hampir tidak mau ditinggal sama sekali oleh Sehun. Harus ada Sehun dalam jarak pandangnya bahkan ketika Sehun ke kamar mandipun Jongin ikut.

Kali ini Sehun tahu manjanya Jongin bukan karena hormon kehamilan tapi karena rasa takut dan trauma. Fuck, Sehun jadi ingat Luhan lagi kan? Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah berkas yang lumayan tebal dari dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Didalam berkas itu ada beberapa foto yang Chanyeol berikan padanya dua hari yang lalu. Foto-foto tubuh Luhan yang tidak bernyawa. Beberapa hari setelah tragedi penabrakan yang dilakukan Luhan, pihak polisi sudah menangkap Luhan dan mengurungnya dalam penjara.

Namun, belum sempat Sehun dan pengacaranya muncul untuk menuntut Luhan agar dihukum seberat-beratnya, Luhan ditemukan tewas dalam selnya. Sehun sempat terkejut mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol tapi kemudian dengan tewasnya Luhan maka ia tidak perlu repot-repot menempuh jalur hukum yang panjang untuk mengenyahkan Luhan.

Luhan tidak meninggalkan pesan atau apapun, hanya sebuah cerita pada teman sel disebelahnya. Tentang betapa ia jatuh cinta pada saudara angkatnya bernama Sehun dan ia berusaha melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Sayangnya semua usaha yang ia lakukan tidak pernah cukup. Pujaan hatinya itu malah jatuh pada pelukan hybrid rendahan dan kini mereka akan menikah.

Luhan mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa hidup dan melihat Sehun berbahagia dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Melihat Sehun menggandeng orang lain selain dirinya. Dan dihari ketika seharusnya pernikahan Sehun dilangsungkan, Luhan bunuh diri.

Satu hal yang membuat hati Sehun semakin sakit setelah kejadian penabrakan itu, orang tua Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Dalam hati Sehun yang paling dalam, ia hanya ingin sekali saja kedua orang tuanya itu membelanya. Terlebih, Luhan sudah terbukti melakukan banyak tindakan-tindakan tercela dan melanggar hukum.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel memecah keheningan apartemennya siang itu. Dengan malas Sehun membukakan pintu dan ia menemukan Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun disana.

"Aku ingin membawakanmu berkas baru." Chanyeol masuk begitu saja sambil menggandeng Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja pada lengan pria jangkung tersebut.

"Damn, yang kau berikan saja belum ku selesaikan." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk saja setiap hari.

"Daddy boleh kah Baekhyun bertemu Jongin sekarang?" Baekhyun, hybrid anjing peliharaan Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada suara manja.

"Jongin sedang tidur." Sehun menjawab pelan dan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Jongin?

"Aku menceritakan pada Baekhyun kalau didalam perut Jongin ada bayinya dan dia ingin sekali bertemu Jongin." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau gila? Tadi pagi dia baru saja menangisi bayinya dan kini Baekhyun ingin kesini melihat bayiku yang sudah tidak ada?" Sehun melotot marah pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Mana Jongin dan baby?" Baekhyun merengut kesal karena Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Baby—"

"Sehun? Kenapa Jongin ditinggal…" Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan Jongin berdiri disana dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Maaf sayang, ini sedang ada—"

"Baekkie!" Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun berdiri diruang tengahnya. Jongin dan Baekhyun memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Chanyeol yang kadang mengunjungi Sehun sering membawa Baekhyun untuk makan malam dirumah Sehun.

Hanya untuk makan malam, bukan untuk bermain permainan panas seperti dulu. Karena sebenarnya Sehun masih menyesal dulu sudah membiarkan merasakan ketatnya lubang Jongin, sampai mengeluarkan spermanya didalam sana pula!

"Jongin kata Daddy disini ada baby ya?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya penuh antusiasme begitu melihat Jongin.

"Uh..iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri tegang mengamati Jongin, menunggu hybrid itu menangis atau menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kemana?"

"Kata Sehun, baby-nya pulang ke surga."

"Surga?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Tapi kan Jongin masih bisa membuat baby lagi!" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Memangnya bagaimana cara membuat baby?" Jongin bertanya lugu.

"Ish, Jongin kan sering membuat baby." Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Jongin agar duduk di sofa dan menaikkan kaus yang Jongin kenakan sementara celana pendek yang Jongin kenakan diturunkan.

"Ba-baekhyun!" Jongin berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba ditelanjangi oleh Baekhyun. Mata Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sorot takut. Tubuhnya kan hanya punya Sehun, mana boleh orang lain menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa ijin Sehun?

Jongin malu karena Baekhyun dengan kekuatan besar membuka kakinya untuk memperlihatkan lubang serta penisnya yang cantik. Mata Chanyeol langsung membesar melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lubang dan penis Baekhyun memang cantik, tapi sesekali melirik milik tetangga tidak apa kan?

"Baekhyun, Jongin malu." Jongin berusaha menutup pahanya namun tenaga Baekhyun ternyata lumayan kuat belum lagi Jongin belakangan ini susah makan, tubuhnya sangat lemah.

"Kenapa malu? Sehun Hyung ayo masukkan penisnya." Baekhyun menatap Sehun agar segera membuka celananya juga. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, belum pernah ia melihat hybrid yang begitu kurang ajar dan berbuat semaunya seperti Baekhyun, bahkan Jongin pun tidak meskipun Sehun sudah hampir tidak pernah melarang-larang Jongin untuk berbuat apapun.

"Sehun Hyung lama.." Baekhyun dengan gemas mendekati Sehun dan berusaha menurunkan celana panjang yang Sehun kenakan. Melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang semakin tidak bisa diatur, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Sehun.

"Maaf, dia semakin nakal." Chanyeol bergumam maaf pada Sehun. "Baekki, apa yang pernah Daddy katakan agar tidak sembarangan menyentuh orang lain?" Chanyeol langsung menghardik Baekhyun dengan suara tegasnya.

"Tapi…tapi…Baekki cuma mau kasih tahu Jongin cara membuat baby.." Baekhyun merengut karena mendapat omelan dari Chanyeol.

"Apapun itu! Daddy tidak pernah mengajari Baekki untuk membuka pakaian orang lain! Lihat itu Jongin tidak pakai baju! Kalau sakit bagaimana?!" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin yang masih tidak pakai baju dan berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan bantal sofa.

Tidak butuh lama sebelum Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar apartemen Sehun, meninggalkan Jongin yang menunduk malu dan Sehun yang keheranan. Hebat sekali Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diatur seperti itu.

"Ayo pakai baju Jongin lagi." Sehun mengambil kaos dan celana Jongin, berusaha memakaikan pakaian itu pada Jongin.

"Sehun, memangnya bagaimana cara membuat baby? Jongin mau baby." Jongin menahan lengan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata polosnya.

"Memangnya Jongin tahu bagaimana cara membuat baby?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Membuat baby itu lewat sini.." Sehun meraba bongkahan pantat Jongin dan jari-jarinya masuk membelai lubang anus Jongin yang pasti sudah ketat sekali karena lama tidak dilebarkan. "Pakai penis Daddy."

Pipi Jongin langsung merah padam.

"Ja-jadi.." Jongin terbata, baru tahu dirinya jika kegiatan yang sangat ia sukai bersama Sehun itu adalah kegiatan membuat baby.

"Manisnya.." Sehun menatap wajah memerah Jongin dan membelai pipi Jongin yang lebih tirus dari biasanya. "Jongin ingin membuat baby?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dengan pipi semakin merah padam.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"A-apa?" Jongin bertanya pelan. Kepala Jongin sudah membayangkan jika Sehun akan memintanya menungging, memakai pakaian wanita atau mengikat dirinya pada rantai dikamar bermain mereka yang sudah lama tidak mereka gunakan.

"Jongin harus makan dulu."

"Makan?" Jongin terkejut.

"Iya, ayo makan dulu lalu kita akan membuat baby." Sehun memakaikan Jongin kaosnya dan menarik kaki Jongin agar memakai celana pendeknya lagi. Bohong jika Sehun tidak ingin menyerang Jongin sekarang, tubuh molek kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membangunkan gairahnya. Tapi saat ini Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Jongin.

Hybrid itu nyaris belum makan sama sekali sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Pipi yang biasany terlihat berisi kini tirus dan Sehun juga tidak suka bagian-bagian tubuh Jongin yang biasanya terlihat sintal jadi kurus.

Sehun senang sekali dengan kemajuan Jongin hari ini. Sudah menangis, sudah mau bicara dan sudah bertingkah manja seperti Jongin yang biasanya. Bahkan Jongin sudah mengajak bercinta. Akh, akhirnya little Sehun bisa merasakan kehangatan rumahnya lagi.

"Jongin mau makan ayam?"

"Mau!" Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan hati Sehun berdesir. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum manis itu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Sehun segera menyambar ponselnya dan mencari nomor kedai ayam kesukaan Jongin.

"Jongin mau mandi." Jongin berkata pelan pada Sehun setelah pria tampan itu selesai memesan ayam.

"Baiklah, akan ku siapkan air hangat." Sehun bangkit namun tangan Jongin menahannya.

"Aku cuma akan menyiapkan air hangat sayang.."

"Temani Jongin mandi.." Suara Jongin begitu lirih ketika mengatakannya namun Sehun masih mendengarnya. Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Uh, akhirnya ia bisa bermesraan lagi dengan Jongin. Dikamar mandi lagi! Dan mereka akan sama-sama naked! Kekasihmu baru saja sembuh Hun! Otakmu sudah mesum saja!

"Baiklah, ayo mandi bersama-sama." Sehun menyeringai lebar dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Gendong." Jongin mengulurkan lengannya agar Sehun menggendong tubuhnya.

"Tentu baby." Sehun menggendong tubuh kurus Jongin seperti ibu koala menggendong anaknya. Kaki langsing Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun begitu juga dengan lengannya yang melingkar dileher Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang seiring langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya tidak bisa ia cegah untuk tidak meremas pinggang dan juga pantat Jongin yang masih saja sintal meskipun berat badan Jongin sudah turun beberapa kilogram.

"Hmmh.." Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. Malu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Jongin merindukan hal ini sama besarnya dengan Sehun.

Jongin tahu jika ia tidak boleh terlalu lama bersedih karena sesungguhnya melihat wajah putus asa Sehun sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin. Memang ia sangat terpukul karena bayinya harus digugurkan tapi lebih menyakitkan melihat Sehun yang biasanya terlihat begitu kuat dan tegar harus menangis dan lemah didepannya.

"Daddy.." Jongin berbisik lirih ditelinga Sehun. Sudah lama Sehun tidak mendengar sebutan itu dari Jongin dan begitu kata itu keluar dari bibir Jongin, gairah Sehun langsung membuncah.

"Tahan Jongin, kau harus makan dulu sebelum kita membuat baby." Sehun masih menggunakan akal sehatnya meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin membanting tubuh Jongin keatas kasur dan segera menelanjanginya.

"Daddy.." Jongin berkata pelan dengan senyum nakal diwajahnya.

"Hey baby jangan menggoda." Sehun melihat senyum itu dan terkekeh. Jadi Jongin ingin menggodanya? Baru saja sembuh beberapa jam yang lalu, Jongin sudah nakal seperti ini.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, tubuh Jongin diletakkan didalam bath up oleh Sehun setelah ia lepas semua pakaian yang menempel. Sehun menyalakan keran untuk mengisi bath up dan juga memasukkan sabun beraroma bubble gum kesukaan Jongin.

"Ayo mandi bersama Jongin." Jongin merengek manja. Sehun tentu saja mengabulkannya. Dalam sekejap Sehun sudah bergabung bersama Jongin didalam bath up. Keduanya saling berhadapan, saling tersenyum dan sesekali Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Sehun belum bercukur." Jongin mengelus dagu Sehun mesra.

"Nanti akan ku cukur."

"Tidak usah. Jongin suka." Jongin merangsek maju dan naik keatas pangkuan Sehun. Wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajah Sehun hingga keduanya bisa merasakan panas nafas satu sama lain.

"Daddy.." Jongin berkata lirih dan menempelkan dadanya pada dada telanjang Sehun. Ah sial, Jongin sepertinya sudah binal lagi. Kalau begini Sehun bisa-bisa lupa diri dan menyerang Jongin sekarang juga.

"Jongin, nanti dulu. Kau harus makan dulu, lalu minum obat." Sehun mendorong lembut wajah Jongin yang sudah akan menciumnya.

"Jongin tidak lapar." Jongin berusaha mencium Sehun lagi.

"Jongin, dengarkan Daddy atau Daddy hukum nanti." Sehun akhirnya mengikuti permainan Jongin. Terserah bagaimana caranya, yang penting setelah mandi nanti Jongin harus makan dan meminum obatnya dulu. Baru setelah itu Sehun akan menghabisi hybrid ini.

"Baik Daddy."

"Good boy, kalau begitu setelah ini Jongin harus makan dan minum obat." Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan menatap mata cokelat Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Daddyyyy…" Jongin protes dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Jangan merengek." Sehun menurunkan Jongin dari pangkuannya lalu keluar dari bath up.

"Daddy mau kemana?" Jongin semakin merengut.

"Daddy tidak mau bersama anak nakal yang suka membantah Daddy-nya." Sehun berjalan menuju bagian lain kamar mandi dimana shower berada. Mata Jongin terus memandangi Sehun yang telanjang bulat sepertinya. Tubuh Sehun yang terlihat begitu kokoh dan perkasa sangat memikat Jongin. Otot tangan yang sempurna, dada bidang, perut berotot, juga punggung yang begitu lebar. Bibir Jongin cemberut karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan saat ini juga. Hm, sepertinya Jongin terlalu Sehun manja, bukankah begitu?

"Jongin tidak nakal Daddy.." Jongin memandang penuh nafsu Sehun yang sedang membilas tubuhnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar merabai pahanya sendiri.

"Tidak nakal? Benarkah? Coba lihat dimana tangan Jongin sekarang." Sehun bisa melihat gerakan kecil Jongin meskipun busa-busa menutupi tubuh Jongin yang berada didalam bath up.

Jongin langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari paha dalamnya.

"Ayo kemari, biar Daddy bersihkan tubuhmu." Jongin menurut dan bangkit dari bath up. Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat benda mungil diantara kaki Jongin yang berdiri tegak. Sebegitu bergairahnya kah Jongin sekarang?

Sehun membersihkan tubuh Jongin tanpa menggodanya sama sekali. Sehun masih sedikit khawatir akan kesehatan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin sudah berubah menjadi Jongin yang seperti dulu lagi tapi fisik Jongin setelah kecelakaan belum benar-benar pulih. Apalagi Jongin sempat mogok makan.

"Sekarang Jongin makan sandwich ini. Harus habis." Sehun meletakkan sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu dihadapan Jongin yang sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur hanya mengenakan kaos milik Sehun.

"Hm." Jongin menjawab kesal. Sehun mendengarnya hanya mengacak rambut Jongin sebelum keluar kamarnya. Sehun ingin menghubungi dokter yang merawat Jongin terlebih dahulu, apakah aman bagi Jongin untuk bercinta saat ini? Well, Sehun memang sangat teramat mencintai Jongin sampai kini ia rela meredam nafsunya demi kebaikan hybrid itu.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dan menghubungi dokter serta menjelaskan kejadian hari ini yang baginya luar biasa. Reaksi dokter pun membuat Sehun lega, berdasarkan penjelasan dokter setelah mendengar cerita Sehun, Jongin sudah selesai melalui fase tertutupnya.

Yang berarti masa kritis dalam psikologis Jongin sudah terlewati namun Sehun harus tetap berhati-hati karena kehilangan seorang bayi selalu meninggalkan luka mendalam yang tidak akan pernah hilang seumur hidupnya. Belum lagi fisik Jongin juga pasti belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi Sehun diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan kegiatan fisik yang terlalu menguras tenaga.

"Jongin sudah selesai makan." Pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka dan Jongin berdiri diambang pintu masih dengan kaus kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sehun segera menyudahi panggilannya dan memandang Jongin dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Susunya sudah Jongin minum?"

"Sudah."

"Obat?"

"Sudah." Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang bagi Sehun sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menepuk pahanya agar Jongin duduk dipangkuannya. "Jongin masih mau bermain dengan Daddy?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan setengah berlari menuju pangkuan Sehun.

"Hmmhh...Jongin wangi sekali.." Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin yang duduk menyamping dipangkuannya. "Kenapa Jongin belum pakai celana?"

"Nanti juga dilepas, buat apa pakai celana?" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jongin baru sembuh nakal ya.." Sehun mencubit hidung mungil Jongin.

"Hihi, Jongin ingin segera punya baby. Ayo membuat baby!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat dan Sehun pun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa hatinya tercabik. Sehun teringat kata-kata dokter jika kemungkinan Jongin akan hamil lagi itu sulit. Bahkan pada wanita normal, kehamilan setelah keguguran hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil dan rapuh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo kita membuat baby." Biarpun Sehun sudah diperingati dokter jika Jongin akan sulit untuk hamil lagi, ia akan tetap mencoba. Sehun akan mengusahakan segala cara agar Jongin hamil lagi. Karena jika ingat senyum dan tawa bahagia Jongin ketika hybrid itu berbadan dua, Sehun merasa dunianya begitu indah dan sempurna. Sehun ingin Jongin kembali bahagia seutuhnya. Sehun akan berusaha menepati janjinya untuk memberikan masa depan yang sempurna bagi Jongin.

Bibir keduanya bertemu perlahan.

Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam dan dalam. Sehun menarik kaki Jongin agar hybrid itu menghadap dirinya lalu tangan besar Sehun memeluk posesif tubuh ramping Jongin, pelukannya begitu rapat hingga bisa saja keduanya akan melebur menjadi satu.

God, Sehun sangat merindukan tubuh diatas pangkuannya ini.

Ingatan Sehun kembali pada malam-malam panas yang sudah lama yang tidak ia rasakan. Bagaimana Jongin berlutut diantara kakinya, mengulum penisnya hingga tersedak lalu ketika Jongin merintih kesakitan saat ia menghukum hybrid itu.

Astaga, Sehun sangat merindukan rintihan Jongin.

Menghukum hybrid itu dengan denial orgasm atau forced orgasm

Damn, Sehun rasanya lama sekali tidak merasakan kepuasan dengan melihat Jongin yang tersiksa. Memang sudah lama sih, setelah Jongin hamil dan setelah Jongin keguguran. Lebih dari satu bulan Sehun tidak melakukan petualangan seks seperti dulu dengan Jongin.

Bibir Sehun sudah tidak lagi mencium bibir penuh Jongin. Kini Sehun dengan rakus mencumbu leher dan bahu Jongin, tidak butuh lama hingga bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi dada Jongin yang berisi. Kaus Sehun sudah lepas sejak entah kapan.

"Hnghh..Daddyhhh…" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun, mendorong kekasihnya agar memanjakan dada montoknya yang sudah lama tidak dijamah.

Gairah Sehun semakin membara merasakan pantat Jongin menggesek pahanya. Desahan Jongin memenuhi telinganya. Sehun menarik puting merah muda Jongin dengan serakah, seolah ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi besok-besok. Jongin sampai sesekali berjengit karena Sehun sangat kasar memainkan kedua putingnya.

"Daddyhh..akkhh…perih Dadhh.." Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun agar menghentikan kulumannya. Putingnya yang biasanya sudah sensitif jadi lebih sensitif karena sudah lama tidak dirangsang.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan celananya terasa semakin sesak.

Wajah Jongin ketika kesakitan adalah salah satu favoritnya.

"Jongin.." Sehun berkata dengan suara seraknya.

"Yes Daddy?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan malu. Jongin malu kalau Sehun sudah menatapnya seperti ia adalah santapan lezat seperti ini. Jongin selalu merasa diinginkan dan dipuja oleh Sehun bahkan jika Sehun menyiksanya berjam-jam dengan berbagai macam sex toys.

"Jongin mau bermain dengan Daddy dikamar bermain?" Sehun membelai bibir bengkak Jongin dengan sensual lalu turun pada puting Jongin yang basah oleh liurnya.

"Ka-kamar bermain?" Pipi Jongin terasa semakin panas mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hm, Jongin mau?" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat tubuh Jongin yang begitu molek. Perut rata Jongin yang mulus, dada Jongin yang sedikit membesar karena efek kehamilan kemarin lalu penis mungil yang sudah setengah tegang juga paha jenjang yang, ugh, ingin sekali Sehun tandai.

"Apakah Jongin boleh pakai mainan favorit Jongin?" Jongin bertanya malu-malu. Sehun bersorak dalam hati, kekasih manisnya ini mau! Walaupun kalau Jongin tidak mau pasti Sehun akan tetap memaksa hybrid itu.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sehun menyeringai lebar sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman. Bertepatan dengan itu bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi. Siapapun itu, Sehun akan langsung mengusirnya nanti.

"Jongin kekamar bermain dulu dan pakai semua mainan kesukaan Jongin. Daddy akan membukakan pintu sebentar, oke?" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi lalu bel berbunyi kembali. Tidak sabaran sekali sih tamunya ini.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Daddy." Jongin berkata malu-malu. Duh, Sehun jadi tahu kan kalau Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk dijamah.

"Tentu saja." Jongin dengan tidak rela turun dari pangkuan Sehun karena bel terus berbunyi. Sehun juga tidak rela, tapi selain ia perlu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang membunyikan bel berkali-kali itu, Sehun juga ingin minum vitamin.

Sehun ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan peringatan dokter untuk tidak membuat Jongin terlalu lelah. Toh sepertinya Jongin juga tidak masalah ia buat lelah semalaman. Sudah lama juga kan ia tidak bermain di ruang bermain mereka? Membayangkan tubuh Jongin yang jadi lebih sensitif karena sudah lama tidak dijamah membuat Sehun semakin tegang.

—

Sehun berjalan memasuki ruang bermainnya dengan Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. Bukan hanya karena ia tahu Jongin sedang menunggunya didalam sana tapi juga karena kunjungan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ayah Sehun, Wu Kris, datang dengan wajah cemas. Rupanya ayah kandung pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk memberontak dari kekuasaan istrinya yang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun merong-rong dirinya.

Kris meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki dan memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul bersama teman masa kecilnya. Membuka sebuah toko roti yang memang sudah sejak lama Kris inginkan. Kris mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas sikapnya dan sikap istrinya selama ini. Menanyakan kabar Jongin dan bagaimana keadaan bayi dalam kandungan Jongin.

Sehun tidak mampu berkata banyak karena sudah sejak lama ia tahu kalau ayahnya sangat tertekan. Meskipun begitu Sehun tidak langsung menunjukkan sikap ramah, karena bagaimanapun juga dulu Kris sering diam saja ketika ia dipukul oleh ibunya bahkan sesekali Kris ikut memukulnya.

Sehun merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Semua masalah yang ia alami seolah selesai dengan sendirinya tanpa ia perlu campur tangan. Luhan yang bunuh diri lalu ayahnya yang datang dan meminta maaf dan juga kesehatan Jongin yang berangsur-angsur pulih.

Sehun tidak mau berharap banyak pada ibunya.

Tapi dengan meninggalnya Luhan, Sehun berharap ibunya agar wanita itu membuka mata, melihat jika anak yang selalu ia puja adalah iblis yang membuat anak kandungnya menderita.

"Daddy lama sekali!" Suara jengkel Jongin menyambut Sehun ketika pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang remang-remang tempat dimana Sehun akan bersenang-senang. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh membuat Sehun terkesima.

Jongin yang naked duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Lubang ketat Jongin terlihat disumpal sesuatu yang Sehun yakini berupa vibrator merah yang dulu sering Jongin mainkan ketika Sehun sedang keluar kota atau ke kantor. Lalu penis mungil Jongin terlihat diisi oleh sesuatu yang mengilap.

Sial, Jongin sudah memakai sounding rod.

Sehun mengerang tertahan.

Sisi liarnya kini benar-benar terbangun. Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan kaus yang masih ia pakai. Jongin sepertinya butuh ke rumah sakit besok karena Sehun benar-benar akan menghabisi Jongin malam ini.

"Daddy ayo! Penis Jongin sudah sakit!" Jongin merengek manja.

"Jongin kenapa tidak sabaran sekali? Hm?" Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin dan membelai lembut pipi Jongin.

"Tadi Jongin sudah disuruh makan, sekarang Daddy menerima tamu. Lalu bermain dengan Jonginnya kapan?" Jongin semakin merengut karena Sehun bukan mencumbunya malah berjalan menjauh.

"Jongin sudah mulai berani?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin seraya ia membuka laci dimana ia menyimpan tali dan borgol. Jongin diam saja karena melihat apa yang Sehun keluarkan dari laci.

"Jongin tahu kalau Jongin harus dihukum bukan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Jongin masih diam saja.

"Jongin tidak tahu apa salah Jongin?"

Jongin bukannya menjawab malam membuang muka. Well, Jongin sepertinya memang ingin dihukum oleh Sehun.

"Mungkin ini akan membantu Jongin mengingat apa salah Jongin." Mata Jongin melebar melihat apa yang berada ditangan Sehun. Sebuah cock ring getar. Cock ring saja sudah sebuah mimpi buruk, cock ring yang bergetar adalah yang terburuk.

"Dad—" Jongin baru saja akan memberikan pembelaan namun Sehun sudah bergerak cepat duduk diantara kaki langsing Jongin yang terbuka lebar. "Hnghh..Daddyh…ahhh..ja-jangan cock ringhhh…"

"Be a good boy Jongin." Sehun bangkit setelah memasang cock ring pada penis kekasihnya. "Sekarang Jongin kesana dan duduk yang manis." Sehun menunjuk sebuah kursi metal seperti yang ada di dokter-dokter gigi. Perbedaannya, tempat duduk itu membuat Jongin harus mengangkang lebar.

Jongin berjalan dengan tidak nyaman menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Sehun. Lebih baik menurut dari pada ia tidak dibolehkan orgasme semalaman seperti waktu itu. Jongin memandangi Sehun yang melepaskan celana panjangnya, menyisakan boxer hitam dimana Jongin bisa melihat tonjolan besar disana.

"Minum ini." Sehun menyodorkan segelas air pada Jongin. Tentu itu bukanlah air biasa tapi bukan juga obat perangsang. Air itu adalah air vitamin agar Jongin tidak mudah lelah. Jongin menurut dan meminum air itu sampai habis.

Tidak berapa lama Sehun sudah mengikat kaki Jongin pada kursi 'hukuman', begitu Jongin menyebut kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Tangan Jongin diikat keatas dan dikaitkan pada tali panjang yang dipasang dari langit-langit.

"Daddy jangan gag ball." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Tidak sayang, Daddy ingin mendengar desahanmu." Sehun menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekali. "Apa Jongin siap?"

Jongin merasa darahnya seolah berhenti melihat apa yang Sehun pegang ditangannya. Sebuah riding crop yang ia yakini akan membuatnya kesakitan nanti. Baru saja Jongin akan protes dan merengek namun wajah dingin Sehun membuat hybrid ini ingat kalau ia akan dihukum.

"Si-siap Daddy.." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Jongin akan dapat dua puluh malam ini. Hitung!"

PLAK!

To Be Continues

Yeay lanjut!

Setelah vakum sebulan karena bulan Ramadan akhirnya Author bisa ngelanjutin seri maljum lagi hihi.

Mohon maaf ya karena lama menunggu, buat menghormati bulan puasa gitu jadi Author milih hiatus nulis rated M dulu..

Ceritanya Luhan mati bunuh diri gara-gara stress hahaha

Kris juga udah tobat nih, nungguin Suho doang yang belum tobat.

Maapin ya baby-nya Jongin harus gugur, tapi kan habis gini mereka bikin baby lagi hahahaha.

Chapter ini engga full M yaaa, namatin alurnya dulu baru habis gitu Author kasih full M yang bdsm wkwkwkw

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawoooo!


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun baru saja membeli mainan baru yaitu seorang hybrid anjing manis bernama Jongin. Kini ia bisa menjadikan seluruh fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk fantasi masa kecilnya yang tidak ia sangka akan terwujud yaitu jatuh cinta. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Yaoi. Jongin!Hybrid. Rated M.

Part Thirteen

Day One Hundred

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan hari bertemunya Jongin dengan kekasih hatinya, Oh Sehun. Sudah seratus hari mereka saling mengenal dan selama seratus hari itu, hidup Jongin rasanya seperti naik roller coaster ekstrem yang pernah ada.

Jongin yang dulu hidup direruntuhan rumah kosong kini tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah dengan kasur empuk dan memiliki shower dengan air panas. Dulu Jongin hanya bisa makan sehari sekali kini ia bisa makan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Yang paling penting, dulu Jongin hidup sendiri dan selalu berpikir jika ia akan mati esok hari, selalu dirundung rasa takut. Kini ada lengan tempat ia berpulang setiap hari. Lengan yang selalu memberinya rasa hangat dan aman setiap saat.

Oh Sehun merubah hidup Jongin.

Begitu juga dengan Jongin, hybrid anjing berumur sembilan belas tahun, yang mengubah hidup Sehun. Mengajari Sehun untuk mencintai lagi dan mengisi hari-hari Sehun yang semu.

Jongin berdecak kesal.

Dia sudah menunggu dilobi sebuah gedung besar selama hampir satu jam dan orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung muncul juga. Pasti karena ada rapat dadakan lagi, begitu terus alasan Sehun kalau terlambat pulang atau terlambat menjemput Jongin.

Tapi harusnya hari ini berbeda!

Harusnya hari ini prioritas Sehun adalah Jongin.

Karena ini hari keseratus mereka bersama.

Jongin memang selalu dimanjakan oleh Sehun. Terlalu dimanjakan malah. Sampai-sampai Jongin kadang bisa jadi nakal dan kalau Jongin sudah nakal Sehun akan menyeret hybrid manis ini kedalam kamar luas tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu sepanjang akhir pekan bersama. Kamar bermain, sebutan untuk kamar itu.

Dulu Jongin sering takut kalau Sehun memerintahkannya untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu namun sekarang Jongin malah sering mencari-cari alasan agar Sehun bisa menghukumnya dikamar itu.

Seperti saat ini.

Kepala Jongin menemukan sebuah ide yang akan membuat Sehun sangat marah sampai-sampai Jongin merinding membayangkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun kepadanya saat mereka sudah dirumah nanti.

Salah sendiri Sehun sibuk terus belakangan ini. Mengabaikannya terus, meninggalkannya di apartemen sendiri terus, bekerja didepan komputer terus. Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu agar perhatian Sehun padanya kembali seperti dulu.

Dengan senyum lebar Jongin kembali masuk kedalam gedung tempat ia menghabiskan waktu setiap siangnya untuk belajar fashion dengan serius—Sehun mengijinkan Jongin untuk keluar dan bersosialisasi diluar sekaligus belajar fashion secara mendalam. Jongin membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengubahnya menjadi video mode.

"Hai Daddy.." Jongin memandang wajahnya dilayar ponsel pintar miliknya itu. "Daddy sedang apa?" Jongin terus merekam wajahnya sembari berjalan menuju toilet belakang dimana hanya beberapa pengunjung tetap seperti Jongin yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Jongin sudah selesai kelas lho. Daddy kenapa tidak menjemput Jongin?" Jongin memasang wajah sedih. "Daddy pasti sibuk dengan kertas-kertas jelek itu! Bahkan dihari anniversary kita, Daddy tetap memilih pekerjaan Daddy!" Bibir Jongin mengerucut pertanda kalau ia kesal.

"Padahal kalau Daddy disini Jongin ingin bermain bersama Daddy." Jongin mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang hanya memiliki dua bilik itu dan mengunci pintunya. Karena hari ini Hari Senin, dapat dipastikan jika bagian gedung yang sedang ditempati Jongin sepi dari pengunjung.

"Daddy pasti menyesal karena lebih memilih kertas-kertas jelek itu dari pada Jongin." Jongin terus berbicara pada kamera dan meletakkan tote bag-nya diatas wastafel. Mata Jongin mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuk meletakkan ponselnya secara strategis.

Sebuah spot didekat kaca tempat sabun cair disediakan menjadi spot pilihan Jongin. Disana Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dengan kamera yang masih merekam setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Karena Daddy sedang sibuk, Jongin akan bermain sendiri." Jongin berjalan mundur agar kamera bisa menyorot tubuhnya dari leher hingga setengah pahanya. Jongin tahu benar apa yang akan membuat Sehun frustasi dan Jongin akan melakukan hal itu sekarang.

Tangan ramping Jongin bergerak sensual membelai perutnya yang masih ditutupi oleh kemeja biru muda. Jongin dengan sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya sementara tangannya mulai bergerak menuju putingnya sendiri.

"Hngghhh…Daddyhhh…ahhh…" Jongin menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga ia kamera mampu merekam wajah manisnya yang kini berubah sensual. "Daddy mau lihat dada Jongin? Nipple Jongin sudah keras…hmmhh…"

Jongin berdiri tegak lagi, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan. Tahu jika hal itu membuat Sehun kesal karena yah…pria itu tidak pernah sabaran dalam kegiatan semacam ini.

"Lihat Daddy…hmmhhh…" Jongin mencubit putingnya yang menegang. Ia pijat dengan gerakan lambat dan itu mengirimkan rasa geli pada seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. "Kalau ada Daddy pasti Daddy akan mengulum nipple Jongin, iya kan?"

Jongin membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan melepas kain itu hingga hanya tinggal celana hitam longgar yang tersisa ditubuhnya. Memang dasar hybrid nakal, Jongin meremas tonjolan diantara kakinya sambil mengeluarkan desahan manja.

"Ohh…Daddyhhh…coba tangan Daddy yang meremasnya pasti akan lebih nikmat." Jongin menggosok tonjolan itu dengan gerakan perlahan. "Hmmhh…Daddyhhh…uuhhh…bo-bolehkan Jongin melepas celana Jongin?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan kemudian membuka kancing celananya. Jongin sengaja memutar tubuhnya agar pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat ketika celananya sudah lepas adalah pantat sintalnya.

"Hngghh…mmhhmmm…" Seusai Jongin melepas kancing celananya, tangan Jongin kembali memanjakan dua putingnya yang terasa gatal. Suara desahan yang ia keluarkan juga masih ia tambah-tambahi agar Sehun semakin frustasi nanti.

Jongin menggoyangkan pinggulnya sensual untuk menurunkan celananya. Yap, dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya celana kain berwarna hitam itu perlahan-lahan mulai melorot kebawah.

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya sedikit agar pantatnya yang sudah sintal terlihat semakin menggoda didepan kamera. Jongin mengerang perlahan ketika udara dingin menyapa kulit bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hybrid nakal ini tidak memakai celana dalam.

Dan Sehun akan memaki jika melihat video ini nanti.

Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menunjukkan bongkahan pantatnya lebih jelas. Woah, apa itu disana? Sesuatu berwarna merah muda menyembul dari sepasang daging sintal milik Jongin.

"Hngghh…lihat apa yang ada didalam sini Daddy? Ini adalah mainan baru Jongin dari Daddy kemarin.." Jongin menggoyangkan pantatnya hingga dua daging itu bergoyang menggoda. "Butt plugnya sangat cantik Daddy, Jongin suka sekali!"

Sudah selama beberapa hari terakhir Jongin selalu menggunakan butt plug kemanapun dan kapanpun. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati membelikan bermacam-macam butt plug karena benda itu akan membuat ia bisa menyerang Jongin kapanpun. Tidak perlu melakukan peregangan, penis Sehun bisa pulang kapan saja kerumahnya.

"Mhhmm..tapi…butt plugnya tidak cukup besar untuk menyentuh prostat Jongin.." Jongin berkata pura-pura sedih. "Lebih enak penis Daddy..hngghh.." Jongin mendorong lebih dalam butt plug sambil terus berbicara.

"Hari ini Jongin juga jadi anak baik.." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berputar, menunjukkan bagian depan dirinya.

Perut rata dengan beberapa bercak merah kebiruan, pinggul aduhai yang seksinya melebihi gitar Spanyol, paha jenjang yang juga sintal serta penis mungil berhiaskan cock ring memenuhi layar smart phone yang disenderkan pada dinding wastafel.

"Jongin tidak akan mengotori celana Jongin.." Jongin berkata dengan nada ceria. Jongin tentu juga tahu jika Sehun suka sekali melihatnya menggunakan cock ring. Bahkan saat mereka sudah selesai bermain, Sehun akan memasangkan kembali cock ring atau mengikatkan pita warna-warni pada penis Jongin.

Awalnya Jongin merengek dan menolak namun kini ia ketagihan. Orgasme setelah menahan sakit seharian adalah orgasme ternikmat apalagi jika orgasme karena tumbukan penis raksasa kekasihnya.

"Daddy..bolehkan Jongin bermain sebentar?" Jongin menunduk dan menunjukkan senyum manjanya pada kamera. "Hanya sebentar saja. Jangan marah ya Daddy, salahnya Daddy tidak menjemput Jongin..hihi.."

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tote bag-nya.

Sebuah dildo.

Damn, Sehun pasti akan menghukum Jongin sangat berat karena berani membawa dildo besar keluar apartemen. Terlebih membawanya kedalam kelas fashion. Berarti sudah berniat nakal kan hybrid manis kita ini?

"Hmmhh…besar sekali.." Jongin dengan ekspresi sensual membungkuk hingga wajahnya dan mulutnya yang sedang mengulum dildo terekam oleh kamera.

"Mpphhmm..ahh..hhnmmpphh..nnhh.." Jongin sesekali memejamkan matanya, menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda. Bibir penuh Jongin terlihat basah karena liurnya sendiri, begitu juga denga setengah dari dildo tersebut.

"Uhh..Daddyhh.." Jongin melepas kulumannya dan menjilati kepala dildo seolah itu adalah penis Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan precum. Jongin mengulumnya lagi untuk membasahi benda menyerupai penis itu agar nanti bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Daddy.." Jongin memandang kamera dengan wajah sayu. "Lubang Jongin gatal, boleh kan Jongin bermain dengan ini sejenak?" Jongin mengocok dildo perlahan seperti ia biasa mengocok penis Sehun.

Jongin terkikik seperti gadis sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Membawa benda itu kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Jongin menutup kloset duduk pada bilik tersebut dan menempelkan dildo karet pada tutup kloset.

"Ooohh..Jongin sudah tidak tahan.." Jongin terus merekam wajahnya sendiri yang memerah karena terangsang. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia duduk menghadap pintu bilik kamar mandi dan tangannya yang lain meraih bagian tubuh belakangnya.

"Hmmhhhm…lubang Jongin basah Daddy…" Jongin mendesah lirih karena gesekan antara dinding anusnya juga butt plug saat ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuhnya.

Jongin dengan sedikit terburu-buru mendudukkan dirinya diatas tutup kloset yang sudah ia pasangi dildo. Desahan nyaring memenuhi seluruh bagian kamar mandi, beruntung Jongin sudah mengunci kamar mandi sehingga tidak seorang pun bisa masuk kedalam sana.

"Ohhh…ngahhh…Daddyhhhh…." Tangan Jongin sedikit gemetar menyebabkan gambar yang terekam pada kamera sedikit bergoyang. Lubang Jongin memang sedang gatal bahkan sejak tadi pagi saat ia berangkat menuju kelas fashionnya.

"Hmmhhh…Da-daddyhhh…Daddy menyesal bukan tidak menjemput Jongin? Ohh…akkhh…nyahhh…hhngghhh…" Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas dildo tersebut.

"Ka-kalau Daddy disinihh..ahhh…pasti penis besar Daddy yang Jongin manjakanhh..ngahh…ahhh…nyahhh…" Jongin menurunkan sedikit tangannya agar bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedang diisi oleh penis karet masuk kedalam kamera.

Pada layar ponsel Jongin terlihat jelas bagaimana kerut merah muda anus Jongin terbuka dengan lebar karena dildo yang sedang ia tunggangi. Batang dildo itu terlihat basah dan mengilap akibat lube yang tadi pagi Jongin gunakan untuk memasang butt plug. Penis Jongin yang mungil sudah berdiri tegak dan bergoyang naik turun seiring dengan gerakan pemiliknya.

"Hmmhh…oohhh…Daddyhhhh…nyahhh…en-enak sekali Daddyhhh…anngghhhh…" Jongin melonjak-lonjak diatas kloset semakin cepat. Prostatnya terus ia tumbuh dengan dildo tersebut, menyebabkan desahannya semakin keras dan cairan precum mulai meleleh dari penisnya.

"Daddyhh…Daddyhhh…nyahhh…ahhh…" Tangan Jongin mulai kelelahan memegangi ponsel agar terus merekam lubangnya yang memakan habis dildo. Matanya mulai tidak fokus dan hanya kenikmatan yang bisa Jongin rasakan.

Hingga…

"Yahh..ahhh…hngghh…oohhh…Daddyhhh…uuhh…" Desahan kenikmatan Jongin berubah menjadi lenguh kesakitan. Penisnya mulai terasa nyeri karena cock ring masih mengikat erat pangkal penisnya.

"Da-daddyhhh…hnngghhh…" Jongin memandangi penisnya yang memerah dan memukul-mukul perutnya menyebabkan kulit perutnya kotor oleh cairan precum. Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan kembali kamera pada bagian bawah tubunya. Kedua kakinya ia naikkan ke atas kloset sehingga lubangnya semakin terlihat jelas pada kamera.

"Daddyhh..yahhh…sa-sakit Daddyhhh…akkhhhh…hangghhh…" Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin toilet dan bergerak secepat mungkin diatas dildo. Tangannya terus merekam lubang anusnya yang semakin menyempit.

"Ohhh…Daddyhh…shhh…Jo-jongin dekathhh…" Jongin meraih penisnya dengan satu tangan yang lain, menggosok kepala penisnya yang sudah sangat basah dan sensitif. Bunyi berisik timbul akibat kegiatan kotor Jongin bahkan bisa dipastikan jika kloset tersebut nanti akan patah jika Jongin terus melonjak-lonjak disana.

Jongin mulai menetaskan air matanya.

Sakit sekali penisnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa melepas cock ring dipenisnya dan mendapatkan orgasme yang ia damba namun ia tidak seberani itu. Mungkin memang Jongin nakal dan binal sekarang tapi ia tahu batasan. Sehun sangat amat tidak suka jika Jongin orgasme tanpa dirinya jadi biarlah ia mendapatkan orgasme kering kali ini.

"Hnngghhh..akkhhh..Da-daddyyhhh…Daddyhhhh…yahhh..mmhhmmm…"

"Daddyhh..Jongin wants to cumhh…nnghhh…"

"Akkhhh…nyahhh…anngghhh…Daddyhhh…ohhh…Daddyyhhhh!" Jongin orgasme dengan desahan nyaring. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras. Kamera yang sedari tadi ia pegang tergeletak diatas lantai kamar mandi, merekam langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Hahh..ahh..mmhhmm…" Jongin meringis kesakitan karena orgasme keringnya barusan. Sangat menyakitkan memang tapi ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu, rasa sakit yang juga memberikan rasa nikmat.

—

"Chan, berhenti menatapi ponselmu!" Oh Sehun, pria tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka mendengus kesal melihat sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya terus-terusan menatapi layar ponsel. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sexchat dengan Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana pria itu tahu?

"Cepat laporkan padaku agar aku bisa pulang. Jongin akan membunuhku kalau aku terlambat menjemputnya lagi." Sehun mengurut dahinya dengan frustasi.

"Ooh, kau saat ini sudah jadi tuan yang lemah dihadapan peliharaannya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa. Dulu Sehun selalu mengejaknya karena ia begitu lemah dihadapan Baekhyun, selalu memaafkan Baekhyun apapun kenakalannya. Kini sepertinya Sehun mulai begitu. Bahkan kini Sehun takut jika terlambat menjemput Jongin!

"Sudahlah cepat laporkan!" Sehun melirik ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdenting nyaring. Pertanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

My Jongin.

Sehun terbelalak dan melihat jam pada ponselnya.

Sial ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dari waktu kepulangan Jongin.

Sehun buru-buru membuka pesan dari Jongin untuk mengabari jika ia terjebak macet. Yah, harus sesekali berbohong kan kalau tidak mau nanti ia akan dihujani oleh pukulan-pukulan atau wajah dingin kekasihnya?

Tapi…kenapa sebuah video?

Sehun menyentuh opsi putar dan wajah manis Jongin terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Dahi Sehun berkerut, Jongin memanggilnya Daddy? Shit, Sehun langsung tahu video macam apa yang dikirim Jongin.

Dari suasana didalam video, Sehun bisa langsung tahu kalau Jongin masih didalam gedung tempat ia mengambil kursus. Dan Jongin masuk kamar mandi! Fuck! Itu kamar mandi yang sama tempat mereka pernah bercinta dulu saat Jongin merengek meminta penis Sehun sebelum kelas fashionnya dimulai.

"Park, kirimkan lewat email saja. Aku ada urusan penting!" Sehun menyambar jasnya yang ia sampirkan dibahu kursi tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal.

Sehun mengambil headset yang selalu berada dikantong jasnya dan memasang benda itu pada ponselnya. Layar ponsel ditangannya menampilkan Jongin yang sedang topless dan merabai putingnya sendiri.

Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Jongin tahu benar bagaimana menggoda dirinya.

Walaupun darahnya saat ini mendidih karena sikap binal Jongin yang begitu berani melakukan hal kotor tersebut dikamar mandi umum, ada rasa bersalah terbersit dihati Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hari ini adalah hari anniversary mereka?

Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga darurat karena pukul empat sore seperti ini elevator akan sangat ramai. Sehun harus membeli bunga dulu setidaknya untuk menutupi rasa bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya. Dan ia harus membeli sesuatu di apotek untuk malam ini. Malam panjang yang akan melelahkan untuknya dan juga Jongin.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Sehun baru tiba di apartemennya. Salahkan kemacetan Kota Seoul yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Sehun membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah besar dan sekotak cokelat dikedua tangannya.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak dengan dahi berkerut. Jongin yang biasanya banyak menghabiskan waktu diruang tengah untuk membaca atau menonton televisi tidak ada. Sehun mengecek ruang menjahit Jongin juga tidak ada.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak lagi. Dikamar tidur mereka juga tidak ada. Sialan, masa Jongin belum pulang? Tapi tadi sandal rumah Jongin sudah tidak ada didepan, berarti pemiliknya sudah masuk kedalam rumah kan?

Berbagai pikiran buruk mengisi kepala Sehun. Bagaimana jika tindakan nakal Jongin tadi ketahuan orang? Lalu Jongin diperkosa? Lalu Jongin di—akh! Sehun tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena hanya akan membuat perutnya melilit.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak sambil menelusuri apartemennya yang terbilang lumayan besar. Sebelah alis Sehun naik ketika melewati kamar luas dimana ia biasa menyiksa peliharaan yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"—shh…akhhh…Daddyhh.." Telinga Sehun sayup-sayup mendengar desahan dari kamar itu. Desahan yang sangat ia kenal. Sehun menyeringai, jadi kini Jongin sudah benar-benar berani ya?

Selama ini Jongin tidak mau masuk kedalam kamar bermain jika tidak bersama Sehun. Malu katanya. Tapi ini? Jongin dengan suka rela masuk kedalam sana tanpa menunggu perintah Sehun. Lalu suara desahan itu? Jongin yang dulu sering menolak jika disuruh memanjakan dirinya sendiri kini sedang beronani didalam sana.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang bermain dengan suara pelan.

Mulut Sehun menganga melihat penampilan Jongin didalam sana.

Pemuda hybrid itu mengenakan celana dalam wanita berupa g-string hitam dengan penis terjepit dalam segitiga kecil yang seharusnya menutupi sedikit dari vagina wanita yang memakainya. Tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya memakai crop tee berwarna putih yang basah oleh keringat. Kulit halus dan perut ramping Jongin yang mengilap karena keringat sangat menggoda dimata Sehun.

"Daddy.." Jongin yang sedang menunggangi kuda-kudaan dengan dildo berhenti dan tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maafkan Daddy terlambat menjemput Jongin." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan sebuket besar bunga pada Jongin. Hybrid ini bingung. Harusnya kan Sehun marah dan menghukumnya? Tapi kenapa malah minta maaf dan membawakan bunga?

"Uh..i-iya.." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung seraya tangannya meraih buket bunga yang pasti sangat mahal.

"Ayo turun dan makan malam dulu." Sehun tersenyum dan menyentuh paha Jongin lembut. Jongin semakin bingung. Sehun tidak marah? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dalam video tadi? Dan kini ia ketahuan bermain sendiri di kamar bermain?

"Ba-baik Daddy.." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah kenapa ia malah jadi takut kalau Sehun luar biasa baik seperti ini. "Hmmhh..shhh.." Jongin mengerang perlahan saat ia berusaha turun dari kuda-kudaan dengan dildo tersebut.

Sehun memandang lekat-lekat bagaimana lubang Jongin bergerak perlahan melepas dildo. Darahnya langsung mendidih membayangkan jika penisnyalah yang tadi Jongin tunggangi. Tapi..jangan pikir kelembutan dan kebaikan Sehun kali ini tidak ada maksud sama sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Sehun berjanji jika malam ini Jongin akan menangis dan memohon maaf karena sikap binalnya yang semakin hari semakin tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Tadi aku membeli ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin." Sehun menggandeng Jongin mesra menuju ruang makan.

"Te-terima kasih Dad—Sehun.." Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman karena pantatnya terasa lengket oleh lube dan sejujurnya ia sedikit malu dengan pakaiannya. G-string hitam dan crop tee putih yang basah oleh keringat.

"Biar ku ambilkan cola dulu." Sehun menarik kursi meja makan agar Jongin duduk dan berjalan menujur dapur untuk mengambil sebotol besar cola.

Diruang makan Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan memikirkan sikap Sehun yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Padahal biasanya ia genit sedikit diluar rumah, Sehun akan marah-marah dan menghukumnya semalaman. Akh, Jongin jadi pusing sendiri! Makan ayam goreng saja deh!

"Bagaimana kelasnya tadi?" Sehun duduk didepan Jongin dan meletakkan segelas besar cola untuk kekasihnya.

"Uh, baik. Jongin belajar membuat beberapa model kerah hari ini." Jongin berkata pelan sambil menyantap ayamnya.

"Hm begitu. Hari ini dikantor sangat sibuk jadi terlambat menjemput Jongin. Jongin tidak marah kan?" Sehun memasang wajah bersalahnya dan malah Jongin yang merasa semakin bersalah. Dia hari ini sudah jadi anak nakal tapi malah Sehun meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Jongin tahu pasti dikantor sedang sangat sibuk." Jongin meraih gelas colanya dan meneguk banyak-banyak.

"Jongin, apa besok Jongin mau jalan-jalan denganku? Kita akan pergi kemanapun Jongin mau. Untuk merayakan hari jadi kita. Walaupun terlambat sehari." Sehun berkata lagi dan kata-kata itu membuat Jongin semakin merasa sangat sangat bersalah.

"Tentu! Jongin mau jalan-jalan!" Jongin menjawab penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Kita akan jalan-jalan kalau Jongin bisa bangun besok." Sehun tertawa kecil dan memakan ayamnya kembali.

"Jongin akan memasang alarm supaya tidak kesiangan! Memangnya besok kita pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" Jongin bertanya dengan lugunya.

"Ehm tidak juga. Makanlah dan habiskan minumannya." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Ah, andaikan Jongin tahu apa yang sudah ia berikan kedalam gelas cola itu…

—

"Daddhhh…Daddyyhhhh…" Suara Jongin terdengar putus asa diruang tengah.

"Yes baby?" Sehun menyahuti Jongin dengan suara sok polos, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Jo-jongihh..akkhhh…badan Jongin panas Daddy…" Jongin berjalan sempoyongan mendatangi Sehun yang sedang memakai pakaiannya setelah mandi.

"Panas?" Sehun melempar handuk yang baru saja ia pakai sembarangan. "Lepas baju Jongin kalau panas."

Jongin melepas kaosnya dan kini tinggal g-string hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"D-daddy kenapa…kenapa…punya Jongin keras?" Jongin menatap penis mungilnya yang terjepit g-string dengan mata terbelalak. Jongin berani bersumpah ia tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi…kenapa penisnya bisa tegang seperti ini?

"Coba Daddy lihat." Sehun berpura-pura khawatir dan menurunkan g-string Jongin hingga penis Jongin terpampang jelas dimatanya. Penis yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hngghh…D-daddyhhh..uhh..gelihh…" Jongin melenguh tertahan saat Sehun memijat penisnya. Sehun melepas genggamannya pada penis Jongin dan menyeringai lebar.

"Jongin sepertinya harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Daddy masih punya pekerjaan." Dengan liciknya Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang sangat bergairah dikamar tidur mereka menuju ruang kerjanya.

"D-daddy! Ta-tapi.." Jongin nyaris menangis mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan penisnya begitu tegang sampai terasa menyakitkan belum lagi sesuatu dibawah sana mulai merengek untuk ditumbuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Jongin sekarang lebih suka bermain tanpa Daddy? Jongin kan punya banyak mainan." Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kerja. Sehun nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak karena bisa mengerjai Jongin.

Sehun tadi memang memberikan obat perangsang pada Jongin.

Bukan obat perangsang biasa, tapi obat yang bisa membuat Jongin begitu frustasi dan baru bisa merasa puas paling tidak setelah enam sampai delapan jam. Kejamnya lagi, Sehun sudah menyembunyikan semua vibrator dan dildo yang berukuran besar, hanya mainan-mainan yang bisa menggoda Jongin yang ia sisakan. Mainan yang tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang Jongin cari.

Baru saja Sehun duduk dan membaca dua lembar kontrak yang harus ia tanda tangani pintu ruang kerjanya sudah terbuka dan Jongin masuk dengan wajah merah serta air mata berurai.

Tangan kanan Jongin membawa sebuah vibrator ungu berukuran sedang sementara tangan satunya membawa nipple sucker. Dan woah, Jongin masih telanjang bulat.

"Daddyhhh…Daddyhh…please bantu Jonginhh…" Jongin merengek disela-sela isakannya. "Jongin mau Daddyhh…Jongin mau Daddy…"

"Jongin sekarang kan sudah mandiri, sudah tidak membutuhkan Daddy." Sehun berkata santai sambil mengambil pena dan mencoret beberapa kata pada kertas dihadapannya.

"Hiks…Daddy marah ya? Hiks..Jongin minta maaf.." Jongin berjalan perlahan menuju Sehun. "Jongin nakal sekali hari ini.."

"Hm.." Sehun hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen kerjanya.

"Daddyyyyy…" Jongin menggoyangkan lengan Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Jangan diamkan Jongiiinnn…" Jongin menarik kursi Sehun agar pemuda itu menatapnya. Begitu Sehun akhirnya menatap wajahnya yang memerah akibat menangis dan juga terangsang, Jongin naik begitu saja ke atas pangkuan Sehun.

"Daddy, maafkan Jongin.." Jongin memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat.

"Apa menurut Jongin, Daddy bisa memaafkan Jongin?" Sehun mengusap pinggang telanjang Jongin lembut.

"Daddy…Daddy harus menghukum Jongin dulu.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata besarnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Good, sekarang duduk disini." Sehun menepuk meja kerjanya setelah menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen kantor. Jongin yang memang sudah sangat bergairah tidak peduli hukuman apa yang akan ia terima. Yang penting Sehun tidak mengacuhkannya lagi dan ia mendapat pelepasan akan nafsunya.

"Buka kaki Jongin yang lebar." Sehun memerintah lagi dan Jongin mematuhinya. Mata Jongin terus memandangi Sehun, berharap pria itu segera melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat panas ditubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

"Ckck, Jongin pakai mainan apa saja hari ini?" Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat lubang Jongin yang terlihat sedikit longgar dari biasanya. Pasti sebelum kemari, Jongin sudah memasukkan sesuatu kedalam lubangnya.

"Pa-pakai ini Daddy.." Jongin menyerahkan vibrator ungu yang tadi ia bawa.

"Apa Jongin suka mainan yang ini?"

"Tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurang besar." Jongin menjawab dengan suara lirih, malu akan kenyataan jika lubangnya sangat serakah dan rakus. Sehun terkekeh dan membuka laci meja kerjanya tempat ia menyembunyikan mainan-mainan berukuran besar dari Jongin.

"Daddy tidak akan mempersiapkan lubang Jongin, juga tidak akan memakai lube." Sehun mengambil sebuah anal beads yang dipermukaan bolanya terdapat gerigi-gerigi kecil yang akan menggiling prostat dan dinding anus pemakainya.

"T-tapi.."

"Ingat ini hukuman." Sehun berkata tegas dan membuka kaki Jongin semakin lebar. Satu dari empat bola anal beads yang berdiameter nyaris empat sentimeter itu mulai didorong masuk oleh Sehun.

"Akhh…hngghhh…Dadhhh…" Tubuh Jongin menegang merasakan rasa nyeri menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memang ada sisa lube dalam lubang anal Jongin namun dilebarkan oleh anal beads berukuran empat senti meter tanpa persiapan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Satu bola sudah ditelan oleh anus Jongin.

"Akkhh…hnnghhh…sudah penuh Daddyhh…" Pinggang Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman. Ekor anjingnya yang mungil mengibas karena rasa aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehun tentu saja tidak menggubris ucapan Jongin, bola ketiga dengan kasar ia masukkan kedalam lubang Jongin.

"Mhhmm…su-sudah Daddyhh…" Tubuh Jongin mengejang. Tiga bola itu benar-benar membuat lubangnya terasa penuh.

"Lihat ini, lubangmu luar biasa sayang." Sehun berdecak kagum.

"Hangghhh…akkhhh..oohhh Daddyhhh…." Dada Jongin melengkung ke atas saat bola terakhir pada anal beads itu memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya. "Akkh..hngghh…Daddyhh..tidak enak pantat Jongin.."

"Hukuman tidak ada yang enak Jongin." Sehun mengecup penis Jongin yang sudah tegak dengan cairan precum mengalir dari ujungnya. Tangan Sehun meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci dan Jongin merengek lagi.

"Lubang Jongin sudah penuh Daddyhhh…" Jongin berusaha menutup kakinya namun Sehun lebih cepat. "Hmmmhhh…uuhhh…akkhh Daddyhhhh…"

Jongin menatap lubangnya yang kini tersumpal oleh butt plug lucu berwarna merah muda. Sehun menekan-nekan butt plug itu membuat Jongin berjengit tidak nyaman karena butt plug itu membuat anal beads didalam anusnya bergerak-gerak.

"Sekarang Jongin ke kamar bermain dan tunggu Daddy disana." Sehun menepuk paha Jongin perlahan dan membantu Jongin untuk berdiri.

"Akhh..hmmhh..uhh.." Jongin nyaris tidak mampu berdiri karena anal beads dalam tubuhnya sangat mengganggu. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan membuat anal beads menggiling dinding anus juga prostatnya. Nikmat dan juga menyakitkan.

"Dan jangan sampai Jongin orgasme, oke?" Jongin mengangguk kecil dan berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar ruang kerja Sehun.

Jongin mengerang setiap langkah yang ia lakukan.

Anal beads dalam tubuhnya sungguh sangat sialan. Gerigi-gerigi kecil pada anal beads itu menambah rasa geli dan nikmat pada prostat Jongin. Penis Jongin semakin keras dan cairan precum mengalir semakin deras.

"Uhh…ahhh…Jongin pasti bisa.." Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil meraih penisnya untuk ia genggam agar tidak begitu terasa nyeri karena bergoyang-goyang.

Jongin baru sampai ke dalam kamar bermain setelah lebih dari lima menit. Jongin tidak bisa duduk karena anal beads akan menekan prostatnya secara maksimal dan itu akan berbahaya. Jongin akhirnya memilih menungging pada sofa lebar yang ada diruangan itu.

"Such a good boy I have." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan dan Jongin bisa merasakan debar jantungnya naik. Sehun pasti akan menghukumnya habis-habisan malam ini.

"Berlutut dilantai." Sehun memberi perintah dan mengganti lampu putih yang terang menjadi lampu kekuningan yang menjadikan suasana lebih hangat dan romantis. Jongin sekali dengan kepayahan berusaha mengganti posisinya menjadi berlutut.

Sehun mengambil sebuah borgol berbulu yang disambungkan dengan choker yang juga dihiasi bulu-bulu. Tangan Jongin disatukan dibelakang dan sebuah rantai menyambung antara borgol dan choker.

"Woah, Jongin sudah basah sekali.." Sehun mengambil pita merah dan duduk didepan Jongin.

"Mhhmm…Daddyhh…shhh…akkhhh…" Jongin melenguh. Baru beberapa detik Sehun meremas penisnya tapi rasa nikmat sudah menjalari seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Remasan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun kini mengikatkan pita merah itu pada pangkal penis mungil Jongin, menahan jalur uretra Jongin agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan apapun.

"Cantiknya!" Sehun berkata riang melihat Jongin yang sudah siap untuk ia ajak bermain. "Nah, sekarang Jongin pasti haus karena banyak menangis dan mendesah." Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Jongin sejenak untuk mengambil sebotol besar air minum.

"Jongin tidak haus." Jongin menjawab lugu.

"Tapi Jongin harus tetap minum dan harus habis." Sehun berkata dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Akh, permainan malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan!

Jongin dengan patuh menghabiskan sebotol besar air putih itu dalam beberapa menit dan kini ia menunggu karena itu perintah Sehun. Jongin ditinggalkan sendiri didalam kamar bermain masih dengan berlutut dan tubuh dipasangi berbagai macam mainan.

"Uhh..Jongin ingin pipis.." Jongin bergumam kecil setelah hampir dua puluh menit ia berlutut dan menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun masuk dan melihat Jongin yang sudah gelisah.

"Daddy, Jongin ingin ke toilet." Jongin memandang Sehun dan berkata dengan wajah lugunya.

"Jongin tidak boleh kemana-mana. Jongin sedang dihukum." Sehun mendekati Jongin dan menarik dagu Jongin agar mendongak, menatap wajahnya.

"Tapi…tapi nanti Jongin bisa mengompol."

"Tahan pipis Jongin seperti Jongin menahan orgasme." Sehun melepaskan dagu Jongin dan berjalan menuju laci-laci berisi sex toys.

"A-apa?" Jongin terbelalak.

"Nah, hukuman Jongin yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai." Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebuah vibrator kapsul ditangannya. Sehun berjongkok dan memasangkan mainan itu pada kepala penis Jongin dan mengikatnya dengan erat disana.

Jongin mengerang tidak nyaman merasakan penisnya disentuh ketika ia sedang menahan hasrat untuk buang air kecil. Dipandanginya setiap gerakan Sehun dan menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Hukuman Jongin akan berakhir ketika Jongin bisa mengeluarkan empat bola anal beads tanpa mengompol atau orgasme. Jika Jongin gagal, akan ada hukuman yang menanti Jongin selanjutnya."

"Da-daddy..jangan begituuu.." Jongin merengek dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Itu hukuman Jongin karena terlalu nakal hari ini." Sehun meraih butt plug yang terpasang dianus Jongin dan melepasnya. "Sekarang, mulai!"

Sehun berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa lebar sambil mengambil sekaleng bir dingin. Biarpun Jongin berlutut membelakangi dirinya, ia masih bisa memandang wajah manis yang kini sudah memerah karena ingin menangis lagi.

"Daddy..Daddy jangan lakukan ini pada Jong—ahhh! Ohh..akkhh…Daddyhh…" Jongin baru saja akan memohon ampun Sehun namun vibrator kapsul dipenisnya bergetar, melumpuhkan kemampuan otaknya sejenak.

"Lakukan Jongin, atau hukuman Jongin akan semakin berat." Sehun menegak birnya untuk mengurangi dahaga yang ia rasakan. Bukan karena hawa diruangan itu panas, namun Jonginlah yang membuatnya kepanasan.

"Uhhh..Daddyyhhh…mmhhhmmm…akhhhh…" Jongin mulai mengejan dan mendorong keluar anal beads namun rasanya sulit sekali. Keempat bola anal beads itu terus menggoda dinding anus dan prostatnya, menggesek bagian-bagian tersensitifnya.

"Ohh…yahh..akkhhh..ngaahhh…Daddyhhh…" Baru saja setengah dari bola pertama anal beads akan keluar, Jongin merasakan kantung kemihnya semakin penuh dan mendorong air seninya untuk keluar. Jongin tanpa sengaja menarik masuk anal beads itu membuat prostatnya digesek sempurna oleh permukaan anal beads yang kasar.

"Ahhh…Daddyhhhh…ooohhh…Jongin ingin ke kamar mandi pleasehh…sakit Daddyhhh…" Jongin menatap kaca dan melihat pantulan Sehun yang duduk santai seraya menggosok tonjolan penisnya yang masih terbalut celana pendek.

"Nope." Sehun berkata tegas.

Jongin hanya bisa terisak dan berusaha mendorong bola-bola itu keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa mengompol atau orgasme. Anal beads itu sudah buruk dan vibrator kapsul ini membuat Jongin merasa puluhan kali lebih buruk. Setiap Jongin berusaha mendorong anal beadsnya keluar, otot-otot dipenisnya akan menegang dan getaran yang diberikan vibrator kapsul itu jadi lebih terasa.

"Dadhh..Daddyhhh…ohhh…nyahhhh…akkhhhh…hangghhh…" Jongin meremas tangannya sendiri dan juga memejamkan matanya seraya berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan bola anal beads. Penisnya yang tegang mulai terasa nyeri karena air seni dan sperma mulai berebut untuk keluar.

"Good boy, tiga lagi." Sehun melepaskan celananya karena pemandangan indah didepan matanya. Oh, Jongin yang menangis dan tersiksa seperti ini adalah kesukaannya. Penis Sehun sama tegangnya dengan penis Jongin, cairan precum juga sudah banyak menetes dari sana.

"Daddyyhhh..Jongin tidak kuathhh..akkhhh..penis Jongin sakit Daddyhhhh…" Jongin menangis dan merengek. Penisnya serasa akan meledak. Vibrator kapsul itu dengan telak menggetarkan bagian paling sensitif pada penisnya.

"Jongin bisa. Coba dorong lagi." Sehun menyemangati Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

"Hngghhh…akhhhh…angghhhh…Daddyhhhh…hiks..akkhhhh…" Cairan mulai keluar dari penis Jongin. Entah itu sperma atau air seni, Jongin juga tidak bisa membedakannya lagi. Jongin hanya terus mendorong anal beads keluar agar hukumannya cepat selesai.

"Shit.." Sehun mengumpat melihat Jongin yang mengejan dengan rengekan juga tangisan. Bisa-bisa ia langsung orgasme hanya karena pemandangan didepannya.

"Ohh…Daddyyhh…no..no..it's leakinghh…anghhhh…no…" Jongin memandangi penisnya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih kekuningan yang encer. Sehun mendekati Jongin dan memandang penis cantik Jongin yang memerah dan menyentilnya pelan.

Sehun mengambil sebuah riding crop dari lantai.

Mata Jongin membesar oleh rasa takut.

PLAK!

Bokong Jongin yang sedang berusaha menekan anal beads keluar menjadi korban pertama spanking dari Sehun.

"Akhhh..Daddyhh!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Daddyhhh…su-sudah Daddyhh…" Jongin menangis dan terus menangis. Setiap pukulan yang menyentuh pantatnya membuatnya lebih bergairah. Lalu, sialnya, pukulan itu membuat anusnya berkedut-kedut dan meremas anal beads! Akh, betapa sakit dan nikmat!

Sehun berjalan memutar dan berhenti didepan Jongin. Tangannya meraih dagu Jongin dan menarikanya agar melihat ke atas, melihat kearahnya. Wajah manis itu…shit, bagaimana ada wajah yang begitu manis dan sensual disaat bersamaan?

PLAK!

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jongin dan memukul perut Jongin.

"Akhh!"

PLAK!

Dada Jongin selanjutnya menjadi korban.

Pantat Jongin sudah memerah.

Dan kini bagian depan tubuh Jongin yang mulai memerah. Dada gemuk Jongin semakin bengkak karena pukulan-pukulan Sehun pada bagian itu. Sehun sesekali akan meremas dan menarik dada Jongin sampai sang hybrid merengek nyeri.

"Akkhhh! Daddyhhhh! Sa-sakit Daddyhhh…" Bibir Jongin tidak henti-hentinya memohon pada Sehun untuk menyudahi pukulan-pukulannya. Namun Sehun tidak akan mengabulkan karena ia sangat menyukai ketika Jongin memohon seperti ini, memohon seolah ia adalah pemilik raga dan jiwa Jongin.

"Daddy it hurts so muchh…ohhh…hentikan Daddyhhh…" Jongin merengek lebih keras saat Sehun berjongkok didepannya dan mulai mengocok penisnya. Jongin berusaha keras menahan cairan dalam penisnya agar tidak keluar sama sekali namun tangan Sehun begitu nakal dan terus menggodanya.

Sehun bukannya berhenti malah meraih pantat Jongin dan menamparnya keras. Erangan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan dan tangan Sehun semakin basah oleh sperma cair dan air seni Jongin.

"Daddyhhh…please let me..let me..akkhhh…ohhhh…" Jongin berusaha memohon tapi Sehun lagi-lagi malah menggodanya. Sehun menekan-nekan dua anal beads yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya menyebabkan prostatnya yang bengkak ikut tertekan dan tergesek.

"Daddyyhhh…stop it..stop ithh..uhhh…Jongin ingin cu-cumhhh..uukkhhh…nyahhh..ahhhh…" Jongin menangis karena rasa sakit pada penisnya mulai tidak tertahankan.

"Matikan getarannya Daddyhhh…anggghhhh…akkkhhhh…sa-sakit Daddyyhhhh…" Tubuh Jongin mulai gemetar.

"Daddyhhh…Daddyyhhhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…oohhhh…HANGHHHH!" Jongin mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya hari ini dengan sangat menyakitkan. Cairan mengucur begitu banyak dari penisnya, cairan itu merupakan campuran antara air seni dan sperma yang sudah ia tahan seharian.

Bertepatan dengan orgasme kekasihnya, Sehun menarik keluar dengan kasar dua bola anal beads yang tersisa dalam anus Jongin. Teriakan melengking memenuhi ruangan, tubuh kekasihnya itu semakin bergetar. Entah oleh rasa sakit atau rasa nikmat.

"D-daddy maafkan Jonginhh..hiks.." Jongin jatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehun hanya mengecup kepala Jongin sekali tanpa ada niatan untuk mengurangi hukuman Jongin malam ini.

—

"Karena Jongin sudah gagal dengan tugas pertama, Daddy akan berikan tugas kedua." Sehun mengelus paha Jongin yang gemetar.

"Hiks Daddy sudah hukumannya…" Air mata Jongin menetes lagi, hidungnya memerah dan matanya sedikit bengkak. "Jongin dihukum dengan penis Daddy saja.."

Sehun terkekeh.

Pasti, pasti Jongin akan ia hukum dengan penisnya tapi nanti. Setelah ia puas menyiksa dan melihat betapa mengagumkannya Jongin yang sedang dilanda gairah namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menuruti perintah-perintahnya.

"Jongin suka bukan hukuman Jongin yang ini? Pakai mainan kesukaan Jongin.." Tangan Sehun menelusuri kulit halus Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin merinding oleh sentuhan sederhana seperti itu. Mungkin karena efek obat perangsang yang tadi Sehun berikan membuat Jongin lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Hiks..Jongin mau penis Daddy saja.." Jongin takut sekali pada Sehun yang sekarang. Mungkin Sehun sedang tersenyum padanya namun Jongin tahu senyuman itu palsu. Sehun akan membuatnya kelimpungan dengan hukuman kali ini.

"Nanti Jongin pasti dapat penis Daddy. Tenang saja." Sehun mengecup paha Jongin lembut dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin yang sedang duduk diatas kuda-kudaan alias rodeo mainan berdildo.

Kaki Jongin diikat agar menempel pada seluruh punggung kuda plastik tersebut. Penis Jongin sudah tidak lagi berhiasakan pita namun sebuah sounding rod memenuhi lubang uretranya. Puting Jongin yang tadi sudah dihisap, dipilin dan digigit Sehun terlihat semakin cantik dengan nipple clamps berwarna merah muda.

"Jongin hanya harus menahan orgasme selama lima menit. Jika gagal maka hukuman ditambah lima menit. Jongin mengerti?" Sehun berdiri dengan sebuah tablet ditangannya. Tablet itu merupakan pengendali rodeo mainan itu, mulai dari kecepatan, ketinggian hingga jenis getaran.

"Hiks..Daddy…" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon, berharap Sehun akan luluh dan membiarkannya lolos kali ini. Tapi mengingat betapa beraninya ia hari ini, Jongin rasa kemungkinan Sehun akan mengampuninya begitu saja sangat kecil.

"Jawab Daddy."

"Jongin mengerti Daddy..hiks.." Jongin meremas pegangan pada rodeo plastik itu, bersiap untuk hukumannya.

"Sshh..hmmhh…" Jongin sedikit berjengit ketika kuda-kudaan plastik itu mulai bergerak. Gerakannya seperti naik kuda, membuat dildo yang bersarang dianusnya menusuk-nusuk prostatnya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Nikmat bukan?" Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Hmmhh…a-ahh..Daddyhhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bagaimana prostatnya dimanjakan dengan tusukan-tusukan perlahan yang memabukkan. Sayangnya Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin merasakan kenikmatan terlalu lama.

"Akkhhh…uhhhh…Daddyhhh…nyahhh…" Suara Jongin sudah mulai serak. Kuda-kudaan itu bergerak semakin cepat membuat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ohh..Daddyhhhh…hahhh..uuhhh…mmhhmmm.." Jongin tahu ia tidak mungkin jatuh dari kuda-kudaan itu karena pahanya sudah diikat erat pada tubuh mainan tersebut tapi tetap saja menakutkan terlonjak-lonjak diatas kuda-kudaan dengan tubuh lemas karena kenikmatan yang terlampau tinggi.

Sehun puas sekali melihat Jongin.

Penisnya yang sedari tadi belum mendapatkan servis apa-apa berdiri semakin tegak. Untung saja ia sudah tidak memakai celana karena rasanya akan sangat nyeri. Sehun duduk lagi dan memandagi Jongin yang mendesah, memohon dan menangis.

Betapa puasnya Sehun melihat Jongin dalam kendalinya secara penuh.

Sehun menyentuh sebuah remote lainnya yang lebih kecil. Remote biasa dengan beberapa buah tombol, remote untuk sounding rod yang dikenakan Jongin. Jongin memang menyukai sounding rod tapi hybrid itu tidak suka jika mainan itu didalam penisnya terlalu lama.

"DAADDDDYYYHHHHH!" Jongin menjerit dengan suara melengking sarat akan kepiluan. Penisnya yang sedari tadi sudah nyeri karena permainan mereka sebelumnya kini digetarkan lagi dari dalam oleh sounding rod.

"Ohhh…Daddyhhh…he-hentikanhhh..hentikanhhh…nyahhh…akkhhhh…" Jongin yang sudah sangat sensitif tahu jika sounding rod ini terus bergetar seperti ini dalam penisnya ia akan mendapatkan orgasme dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Tahan…tahan…" Sehun berdiri dan mendekat Jongin yang tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Mata Sehun tidak lepas sedikitpun dari tubuh kekasihnya, ia menatap lekat-lekat bagaimana ekspresi lelah dan frustasi Jongin, bagaimana penis mungil kekasihnya ikut bergerak berantakan seiring dengan gerakan pemiliknya, lalu bagaimana lubang Jongin dipaksa menelan dildo yang ukurannya termasuk besar.

"Daddyhh..pleasehhh..he-hentikan Daddyhhh…Jo-jongin dekathhh…anghhhh…" Jongin mulai merasa pandangannya mengabur. Sensasi nikmat dan menyakitkan berpusar pada bagian bawah perutnya, pertanda jika denial orgasm-nya yang kedua malam ini akan segera datang.

"Akkhhh…bi-biarkan Jongin cum Daddyyhhh…se-sekali sajahh..mhhmm…nyahhh…" Jongin tahu ia akan kalah. Sounding rod memang kelemahannya, benda itu selalu membuatnya orgasme dalam waktu singkat.

"Dad-Daddyhhh…ANGHHHHH!" Jongin memandang nanar penisnya yang hanya bisa bergetar menyakitkan dan hanya ada sedikit sekali cairan yang keluar dari sana.

"Lima menit lagi!" Sehun tentu saja tahu jika Jongin akan kalah. Sehun tahu semua kelemahan Jongin dan ia selalu bisa membuat Jongin orgasme dengan mudah. Jongin terisak keras saat gerakan rodeo plastik tidak juga kunjung berhenti. Prostatnya masih dihajar tanpa henti dan penisnya masih digetarkan oleh sounding rod.

Jongin terus-terusan kalah.

Prostatnya yang sensitif membuat Jongin orgasme setiap dua menit dan itu sangat menguras tenaga. Sehun juga tidak membantu, pria itu malah sesekali memijat penisnya dan menciumi kulitnya. Jongin yang masih dipengaruhi obat perangsang tidak bisa mengontrol orgasmenya yang semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

"D-daddyhh…hiks.." Kini Jongin sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat dan juga spermanya sendiri. Jongin berhasil menahan orgasmenya selama empat menit dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi hukuman. Well, Sehun tentu tidak ingin Jongin terlalu lelah untuk permainan inti.

"Sudah selesai, jangan menangis..jangan menangis.." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang tubuhnya masih gemetar. Penis Jongin masih tegang dan kini sudah berwarna nyaris biru karena terlalu lama menahan orgasme.

"Sa-sakit Daddyhhh…hiks.."

"Rasa sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi.." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin sekali sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk basah. Sehun kembali dengan handuk basah ditangannya dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Jongin.." Sehun memanggil nama kekasihnya lembut. Tangannya mengusap wajah manis Jongin dengan lembut menggunakan handuk. Bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis tentang betapa cantik dan hebatnya Jongin malam ini.

"Hmmhhh…ge-geli Daddyhh…" Jongin merinding saat handuk basah itu mengusap dadanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun membersihkan tubuh Jongin, ia ingin menyentuh, mengamati dan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin yang menurutnya sempurna.

"J-jangan Daddyhh…gelihh…" Jongin awalnya sudah sangat lelah dan nyaris tertidur namun tangan nakal Sehun yang menggelitik dadanya membuat ia terbangun lagi. Akh, bagaimana bisa ia istirahat sejenak saja jika ada monster seks disebelahnya?

"Puting Jongin sangat cantik." Sehun berkomentara melihat dada Jongin yang bengkak dan memerah akibat pemakaian nipple clamps. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Sehun mengecup puting bengkak Jongin.

"Ohh..Daddyhh…mmhhmm…" Jongin mendesah lirih. Jangan lupa efek obat perangsang yang sampai saat ini masih bekerja. Tidak peduli betapa lelahnya Jongin, ia akan selalu mudah terangsang jika seluruh tubuhnya digoda seperti ini.

Sehun tidak lagi mengecup, bibirnya melumat rakus puting Jongin. Ia tarik, gigit dan hisap secara bergantian hingga dada Jongin terus membusung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan lirih.

"Mhhmm…Da-daddyhh kenapa tubuh Jongin seperti ini…" Jongin sudah merasa tubuhnya mendidih lagi saat tangan Sehun mulai membersihkan bagian perutnya. Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus menikmati dada kekasihnya.

"Akhh…shhh..panas lagi Daddyhhh…ahhh…nyahhh…" Jongin yang tadi berusaha menolak sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya karena terlalu lelah kini mendorong kepala Sehun agar mengulum dadanya semakin dalam.

Tangan Sehun bergerak semakin ke selatan.

Tidak lama kemudian tangan itu sudah sampai pada paha dalam Jongin.

"Ckck, basah sekali disini.." Sehun melepas kulumannya dan pindah ke antara kaki Jongin, membuka kaki itu lebar-lebar.

"Ahh..Jo-jongin malu Daddyhh.." Jongin berusaha menutup pahanya karena tatapan Sehun yang seperti predator mengamati mangsanya.

"Malu?" Sehun terkekeh. Sejak kapan Jongin malu-malu begini? "Biar Daddy bersihkan dulu yang disini."

Sehun tentu tidak hanya berniat membersihkan paha dalam Jongin. Dia ingin merangsang Jongin lagi. Ia ingin Jongin terbakar gairahnya hingga memohon dan menangis agar lubangnya diisi dan dilebarkan oleh penis raksasa milik Sehun.

"Hmmhh…ahhh…sshhh…" Jongin melenguh lagi. Lidah Sehun bergerak sensual dikulit pahanya. Mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Sehun mendorong pinggang Jongin naik dan meletakkan bantal disana sehingga ia bisa melihat lubang Jongin yang sedikit lecet.

"Disana geli sekali Daddyhh..uuhh…" Jongin merengek pelan dan berusaha menutup kakinya lagi namun tentu saja Sehun tidak membiarkannya. Sehun membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin agar bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan.

"Lubang Jongin masih ketat sekali.." Sehun memuji kekasihnya sebelum menjilat permukaan anus Jongin lembut.

"Ohh…akkhh.." Jongin mengejang. Jilatan lembut itu membangunkan seluruh syaraf Jongin, menjadikan mereka waspada dan bersemangat.

Sehun menjilatnya sekali lagi.

"Daddyhhh…mmhhmmm…lagihh…" Tangan Jongin menyentuh kepala Sehun dan mendorong kepala itu agar semakin dalam memanjakan anusnya. Ck, beginilah efek dari obat perangsang yang diberi Sehun. Atau mungkin lidah Sehun yang begitu berbakat memanjakan kekasihnya? Atau memang pada dasarnya Jongin yang selalu haus seks membuat ia tak pernah lelah menghadapi permainan-permainan kekasihnya? Apapun itu keduanya kini sudah terhanyut dalam malam panas yang baru saja dimulai.

"Patient baby." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Jongin yang seolah memohon untuk segera diperkosa.

"Daddyhh..Jongin sudah menunggu seharian untuk penis Daddy.." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah manjanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kepala penis Jongin yang bengkak sekali, menghasilkan lenguhan lirih dari bibir bengkak Jongin.

Sehun berbaring diatas kasur dengan Jongin diatasnya, kepala menghadap penisnya dan penis Jongin berada diwajahnya. Begitu penis Sehun berada tepat didepan wajah Jongin, hybrid itu dengan cepat mengulum dan mengocoknya.

Sebesar itu kau haus akan penis Daddy-mu, Kim?

"Hmmphh..mmhhmm…oohh…" Jongin menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri saat mengulum penis Sehun. Rasa sesak pada dada dan kerongkongannya membuat Jongin merasa begitu bahagia.

Sehun mendesis pelan dan mulai memanjakan penis mungil yang menggantung didepan wajahnya. Sehun mengamati bagaimana cairan precum terus menetes secara perlahan dari sela-sela sounding rod.

Sehun menjilat kepala Jongin sekali.

"Hmmpphh…" Jongin mengerang dengan mulut penuh penis. Sehun menjilatnya lagi dan Jongin mengerang kembali. Erangan Jongin memberikan rasa nikmat pada penisnya, seolah ada getaran yang membuat syaraf-syaraf Sehun semakin sensitif.

Sehun tidak mau memberikan kenikmatan sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Lidah panjang Sehun hanya sesekali menjilati penis Jongin atau tangannya mencubit kepala penis Jongin sedangkan dibawah sana, Jongin bekerja keras untuk menelan habis penis besar Sehun.

"Daddyhh..penis Jongin dikulumm…" Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya sejenak.

"Jongin akan keluar jika Daddy melakukan hal itu." Sehun dengan santainya membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin dan menekan-nekan bibir lubang Jongin.

"Shh..uuhhh…geli Daddyhhh…" Jongin tidak habis pikir, Sehun tidak mau mengulum penisnya tapi malah mempermainkan lubangnya yang juga sensitif. Sehun yang sudah menahan diri sedari tadi membuka pantat Jongin lebih lebar dan menekan jari tengahnya masuk kedalam sana.

"Hngghhh…ahhhh…Daddyhhh…" Jongin sudah tidak konsentrasi mengulum penis Sehun. Posisi mereka yang semula saling menindih perlahan mulai berubah, Jongin menungging dengan pantat menghadap wajah Sehun yang sedang duduk. Sehun dengan rakusnya melahap, melumat, menusuk dan menyedot lubang ketat Jongin. Mengaduk-aduk lubang itu dengan jari atau lidahnya, membuat Jongin berteriak dan menjerit penuh nikmat.

Sehun melahap anus Jongin seperti orang kelaparan.

Lidahnya mengorek dinding lubang bawah Jongin dengan lincah, kedua jarinya sesekali membantu memanjakan Jongin. Berkali-kali Sehun dengan sengaja menusuk anus Jongin asal-asalan hanya ingin menggoda hybrid tersebut.

"Gyahhh..ahhh…Daddyhhhh…tusuk disana Daddyhhh…ahhh…"

"Ohhh…yeshhh..ahhh…nikmatnyahhh…hmmhhh…"

"Daddyhhh…Daddyhhh…jari dan lidah Daddy sa-sangat enakhhhh…anghhh…" Jongin tanpa sadar mendorong pinggulnya agar Sehun semakin dalam memanjakan dirinya. Sehun pun dengan senang hati melakukannya karena desahan dan erangan Jongin sudah merupakan candunya. Apalagi ketika ia yang membuat Jongin mendesah dan mengerang.

"Daddyhhh…ssshhh…uuhhh…akkhhh…hhnngghh…" Jongin meraih penisnya dan menekan-nekan ujung sounding rod agar prostatnya semakin dimanja dari arah belakang juga depan.

"Jongin, ingat no cumming before Daddy tells you to." Sehun bergumam pelan mengingatkan peraturan mereka yang paling dasar. Jongin tidak boleh orgasme tanpa seizin Sehun.

"Ahhh…shhh…hnnghhh…mhhmm…oohhh…D-daddyhh…" Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari penis mungilnya sendiri. Jongin tidak ingin rasa nikmat ini berakhir namun ia akan segera mencapai puncak jika Sehun terus memanjakan dirinya seperti ini terus.

"Yahh…ahhhh..Dad-daddyhhh…Daddyhhh…no…no…ahhh!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun saat sebuah gelombang memabukkan datang menerpanya. Namun usahanya terlambat, gelombang itu menghempas Jongin kedalam langit ketujuh. Penis Jongin menyemburkan sperma begitu banyak hingga sounding rod yang berada dalam penis mungilnya terdorong keluar.

"Da-daddy I'm..I'm so-sorry.." Jongin duduk dengan tubuh gemetar akibat orgasmenya barusan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

"Daddy maafkan Jongin.." Jongin menatap penisnya yang tergeletak lemas dengan sperma berceceran disana serta paha dan juga banyak sekali diatas kasur. "Jo-jongin tidak sengaja. Lidah Daddy terlalu nikmat jadi..jadi…hiks.."

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Kemarilah." Sehun menepuk tempat dimana tadi Jongin menungging.

"Ja-jangan hukum Jongin lagi…" Jongin yang tadi melarikan diri menuju ujung tempat tidur berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Sehun. Kaki Jongin mulai turun dari kasur dengan gemetar, antara masih lemas dan juga takut.

"Tidak, Daddy tidak akan menghukum Jongin lagi." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Hiks..sungguh?" Jongin masih tidak percaya. Kini Jongin sudah merangkak menuju salah satu sudut kamar.

"Jongin, kembali kemari. Atau Daddy benar-benar akan menghukummu." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Hiks..jangan hukum Jongin..hiks.." Jongin mulai menangis dan duduk disudut kamar, tepat didepan lemari kaca besar milik Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jongin…" Sehun berkata lebih lembut lagi.

Jongin malah semakin menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Jongin.." Sehun berdiri dari kasur dan mendekati Jongin yang duduk meringkuk didepan lemari. "Daddy tidak akan menghukum Jongin.."

Jongin mendongkkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Sehun tepat didepan matanya.

"Daddy malah ingin memanjakan Jongin.." Sehun dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Jongin agar hybrid itu menungging dengan wajah menghadap kaca besar yang menempel dipintu lemari.

"DADDY!" Jongin terkejut namun ia tidak melawan karena Jongin adalah anak baik yang selalu patuh pada daddy-nya.

"Daddy hanya ingin memanjakan Jongin." Sehun membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. "Memanjakan Jongin seperti ini."

"HANGHHHH! Dad—ahhh!" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat saat sesuatu yang luar bisa besar dan keras merangsek masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Jongin tahu betul jika itu adalah penis Sehun, penis yang ia rindukan seharian ini.

Sehun tidak menunggu agar Jongin terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda raksasa dalam tubuhnya. Persetan dengan itu, penisnya sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk bisa masuk kedalam lubang rapat Jongin.

Jongin meremas bulu-bulu lembut pada karpet dibawahnya, ia berusaha berteriak atau mendesah namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Itu semua karena tidak ada teriakan atau desahan yang bisa mewakili betapa besar nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Lihat ke depan Jongin…" Sehun menggeram rendah ditelinga Jongin karena sungguh, bagaimana dan berapa lama pun ia memainkan lubang Jongin, lubang itu akan selalu meremasnya setiap kali ia masuk kedalam sana.

"Ohhh…Daddyhh…" Jongin membuka matanya dan pipinya langsung terbakar. Sehun terlihat seperti serigala yang kesetanan. Sehun bergerak cepat dan kasar dibelakangnya, dengan wajah tampan yang berkeringat dan tangan berotot meremas pinggulnya kencang.

"Hangghh…ahhh..Daddyhhh…disanahh..disanahhh…" Jongin sudah menemukan suaranya kembali dan segera menyuarakan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Disinihh? Hmh?" Sehun menghujam keras-keras hingga Jongin nyaris tersungkur kedepan dan menabrak kaca.

"Ohhh…yeshhhh…ahhh…terus Daddyhhh…terushh..pleasehh..ohhh…" Jongin mendesah keras hingga bisa saja para tetangga mendengar suaranya, menunjukkan bagaimana buasnya Sehun ketika bercinta.

Sehun mengecupi pundak dan leher Jongin sebelum menarik wajah Jongin agar menoleh ke belakang. Bibir Jongin diraupnya dengan serakah, ia gigit dan lumat tidak peduli jika bibir kekasihnya terasa pedih.

"Hnghh..ahhh…morehh..morehhh…Daddyhhh…so-so gooodhhh…akkhhh…" Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penis Sehun memanjakkannya semakin dalam. Dinding anusnya ia rapatkan agar Sehun juga merasakan nikmat berkali-kali lipat.

"Shit..tighten your boy pussy like that..ohh.." Sehun semakin menggila. Tangannya yang tadi hanya meremas pinggang Jongin bergerak menuju bongkahan pantat Jongin dan menamparnya kasar.

"Akhh! Lagi Daddy!" Rasa perih yang menyapa kulit Jongin menjadikan hybrid ini semakin bergairah.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Ohh…Daddyhhh…spank Jongin harderhhh…akkhhh…mmhhmmm…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melolong. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan terasa ringan, sungguh hebat permainan Sehun. Belum ada sepuluh menit menghujam lubangnya, Jongin sudah merasa orgasmenya mendekat.

"Cumming baby? Hmmhh?" Sehun meraih penis Jongin dan mengocoknya secepat mungkin. Jeritan Jongin semakin melengking. Tubuh Jongin mulai gemetar dan ia yakin jika Sehun tidak memegangi tubuhnya, ia sudah terkapar diatas karpet karena seluruh otot tubuhnya sudah lemas.

"Daddyhhh…Jo-jonginhh…akhhh….mmhhmmm..hnghhh…OOOHHHH DADDYHHHH!" Jongin mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi dengan cepat. Sperma kembali keluar deras dari penis mungil Jongin, mengotori kaca, karpet dan tangan Sehun.

Jongin terengah-engah.

Nafasnya panjang pendek dan kakinya gemetar.

"Jongin cantik sekali saat orgasme." Sehun mengecup bahu Jongin lembut seraya menggerakkan penisnya yang masih terbenam dalam anus Jongin dengan kekuatan lambat. Membiarkan Jongin menikmati orgasmenya.

"Daddy.." Jongin bergumam lirih.

"Hm?"

"Jongin mau lagi." Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas. Jongin mendorong Sehun agar berbaring diatas karpet sementara matanya tidak pernah lepas dari penis Sehun yang masih berdiri tegak dan juga keras.

"Jongin.." Sehun terkejut dengan Jongin yang kini sudah bersiap-siap akan mengendarai penisnya. Bukannya Sehun ingin menolak, tapi ia bisa melihat jika kedua kaki Jongin masih lemas dan gemetar, pertanda jika hybrid itu kelelahan.

"Ohhh…besarnyahhh…akhhh…shhh…" Lubang Jongin menelan penis Sehun dengan mudah bahkan Jongin sudah mulai menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun. Menusuk prostatnya dengan kepala penis Sehun yang membengkak. Penis Jongin yang sedetik lalu masih lemas sudah mulai menegang kembali.

"Fuck…ohhh..still so tight..ahh…" Sehun memegangi pinggang Jongin agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan Jongin merabai perut dan dada bidang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Jongin terus menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya sambil menunduk dan menggigit leher dan bahu Sehun rakus.

Sehun suka jika Jongin seperti ini.

Liar, binal, nakal.

Sehun ikut mengentakkan pinggulnya keatas agar Jongin semakin menggila dan benar saja. Lolongan Jongin semakin keras mengisi kamar mereka. Sehun yang tidak tahan ingin menguasi Jongin sepenuhnya mengaitkan lengan Jongin pada lehernya dan kaki Jongin pada pinggangnya. Dengan mudah Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Jongin yang masih menempel erat pada tubuhnya, masih dengan penis tertancap dalam pada anus Jongin.

"Hngghh…Daddyhhh…it's so bighh…ahhh…" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun dan melonjak-lonjak lagi karena ia tidak ingin kenikmatan yang ia rasakan terhenti barang sejenak. Sehun sedikit kesulitan berjalan, namun ia tetaplah pria perkasa dan Jongin pun tidaklah terlalu berat.

"Akkhhh…Daddyhh…ple-pleasehhh..fuck me Daddyhhh…fuck me so hardhhh…fuck me..fuck me…fuck me…" Jongin putus asa saat Sehun membantingnya diatas tempat tidur. Kaki Jongin ditekan Sehun agar menempel erat pada dadanya. Posisi ini membuat Jongin tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan frustasi. Lubang sempitnya masih ingin dimanjakan tapi Sehun malah menahannya seperti ini. Penis Sehun memang masih tenggelam dalam anusnya namun pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, malah menatap wajahnya dengan begitu intens.

"Daddyhhh…pleasehh..I've been a good boy please give me my reward!" Jongin mengerang frustasi.

"I will baby boy.." Sehun mengecupi kaki Jongin dengan ciuman-ciuman sensual yang semakin membuat Jongin frustasi. Sehun masih ingin mendengar Jongin memohon dan merengek jadi ia akan terus menggoda kekasihnya sampai ia puas.

"NYAHHH! AHHHH!" Suara Jongin memenuhi kamar. Akhirnya Sehun memberikan apa yang Jongin ingin sejak tadi. Suara perpaduan cinta mereka sungguh luar biasa, liar dan panas.

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari bibir Jongin tiada henti. Memuji kehebatan Sehun yang mampu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Mampu terus menghujam prostatnya yang sudah terlalu bengkak dan sensitif.

Sehun juga serasa terbang dilangit ketujuh. Setelah berjam-jam hanya melihat dan memperhatikan lubang Jongin menelan berbagai macam mainan, akhirnya kini penisnya lah yang dimanjakan. Matanya memandang lubang merah muda Jongin yang dipaksa membuka selebar mungkin untuk menerima penisnya. Pemandangan yang menggairahkan!

"Daddyhhh…ca-can I..akkhhh…uuhhh…"

"Yeshhh..cum for Daddy…" Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dan pendek-pendek. Pertanda jika ia juga sudah dekat. "Cum for Daddy and Daddy will fill you good."

"Ohhh…Daddyhhh! Hanghh…akkkhhh…yeshhh…nyahhhh…"

"C'mon princess..cum for Daddy!" Ucapan Sehun menyentak seluruh syaraf Jongin untuk segera orgasme. Dan sebagai anak baik, Jongin pun mencapai puncaknya lagi. Seperti yang Sehun perintahkan.

Dada Jongin melengkung ketika mendapat puncaknya kali ini.

Air mata merebak pada ujung kedua matanya.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Namun Sehun tahu Jongin dilanda nikmat tiada duanya karena dinding anus Jongin meremas kencang penisnya. Membuat ia tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi. Hanya berselang beberapa detik dari Jongin, Sehun ikut menyemburkan cairan cintanya kedalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hahh…ahhh..mmhmm…" Jongin lemas. Tenaganya sudah habis dan ia sangat lelah. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya putus-putus. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you Sehun. I love Sehun so much."

"I love you baby." Sehun yang terjatuh menindih tubuh Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil kemudian mengecup dahi Jongin yang berkeringat. Keduanya saling memandang dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis sebelum…

"Daddy." Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan suara lirih. "Ayo sekali lagi!"

Sehun mengerang pelan.

Pasti ini karena efek obat perangsang yang ia berikan tadi.

Jongin sudah mendorong Sehun agar berbaring, siap untuk mengendari penis Sehun lagi. Namun Sehun menahan gerakan Jongin, ia berkata pada Jongin untuk duduk dengan manis diatas tempat tidur sementara ia keluar sejenak.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kamar bermain, mengambil beberapa mainan berupa vibrator, bullet vibrator, cuff dan juga riding crop. Ah iya, jangan lupa ia minum suplemen penambah tenaga.

Siapa bilang Sehun akan menolak keinginan Jongin?

Sehun baru orgasme sekali!

Dengan seringai lebar Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali dan menemukan Jongin sedang memainkan penisnya dengan gerakan lambat, menggoda dirinya sendiri. Melihat Sehun sudah datang, Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari benda privatnya itu dan memasang wajah sok polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Not so patient." Sehun tersenyum nakal. "Lihat apa yang Daddy bawa untuk Jongin!" Sehun dengan cerah menunjukkan mainan-mainan yang ia bawa.

"Yeay!"

Dan permainan panas mereka dimulai kembali.

—

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sayang?"

"Bisa Sehun, Jongin bisa melakukannya. Hanya mual biasa. Mungkin karena Jongin gugup." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun, senyum manis yang bisa membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin kedalam genggamannya, wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Bagaimana Sehun tidak cemas? Hari ini Jongin menggelar fashion show pertamanya dan sudah beberapa hari terakhir Jongin sering mual juga muntah.

Sehun berpikir jika Jongin hanya terlalu lelah dan gugup karena yah, bagaimanapun Jongin adalah hybrid pertama yang pernah berjalan sejauh ini. Memiliki fashion line sendiri, menikah dan berkeluarga. Jongin pasti gugup dan hybrid manis itu masih selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan media.

Satu tahun terlewat sudah setelah insiden Jongin kehilangan bayinya. Kini mereka sudah menikah—baru dua bulan yang lalu—dan menjalani kehidupan pasangan yang bahagia. Pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin disorot dunia karena mereka adalah pasangan manusia-hybrid pertama yang menikah.

Sehun tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi semua orang. Bahkan saham perusahaannya pernah anjlok karena pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Namun sekali lagi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada Jongin dan Jongin dan Jongin.

Dua minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, beberapa pasangan antara manusia dan hybrid mulai berani menikah secara terang-terangan. Sehun tentu saja sudah memprediksi hal ini. Semua orang takut menjadi yang pertama seperti dirinya. Semua orang takut mematahkan tradisi yang mengecap jika hybrid memiliki level lebih rendah dari manusia dan kini Sehun telah mematahkannya.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin memang banyak mengubah dunia. Sebuah organisasi muncul di Amerika Serikat untuk melindungi hak-hak hybrid yang juga merupakan makhluk hidup dan Sehun diundang kesana saat peresmiannya.

Hidup Sehun dan Jongin sendiri tidak banyak berubah.

Pagi Sehun akan berangkat bekerja dan Jongin akan pergi ke tempat kursus fashion-nya. Siang mereka akan makan siang bersama lalu malam mereka akan bermesraan sampai mereka tertidur dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Kehidupan Sehun dan Jongin sempurna.

Hanya saja…ada kalanya Sehun menemukan Jongin termenung sendirian. Memandangi iklan popok bayi atau susu bayi yang berada di koran atau televisi. Sehun tahu jika luka hati Jongin tidak akan pernah terobati. Namun Sehun tahu bagaimana membuat luka itu terasa lebih baik.

"Ayo ku antar. Hari ini aku akan bolos bekerja saja." Sehun melepas jas kerjanya dan melempar dasinya. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain biru tua, Sehun terlihat lebih kasual.

"Jangan Sehun! Jongin sungguhan tidak apa-apa!" Jongin melarang Sehun yang sudah mengambil kunci mobil.

"Baby, ku antar dan ku tunggui atau kau tidak boleh pergi sama sekali." Sehun berkata mengancam dan menghabiskan kopi paginya. Jongin menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, senangnya kalau Sehun posesif seperti ini.

Hari ini berjalan sangat sibuk dan Jongin senang ada Sehun yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Jongin sibuk menata para modelnya hingga kebagian paling detail dan Sehun duduk di sofa yang terletak dipojok ruangan sambil memandangi Jongin yang bekerja.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Mungkin awal hubungan mereka tidaklah romantis dan indah namun yang penting akhirnya. Kini hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna. Jongin yang sabar dan penuh kasih sayang selalu bisa membuat hati Sehun hangat dan nyaman.

Sehun mengajari Jongin banyak hal. Membaca bacaan-bacaan berat, berhitung dan berbagai macam kemampuan yang dimiliki manusia terpelajar pada umumnya. Setelah ia amati, sikap bocah Jongin ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu bukanlah bawaan dari gen Jongin. Hybrid memang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah atau bersosialisasi yang layak dan sopan layaknya manusia jadi Sehun kini paham jika hybrid nyaris tidak berbeda dari manusia.

Namun Jongin mengajari Sehun lebih banyak lagi.

Jongin mengajari bagaimana caranya berlapang dada. Bagaimana caranya selalu menemukan kebahagian kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bagaimana rasanya bersyukur dan tidak pernah menyimpan rasa dendam. Bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai.

Jongin mengajari begitu banyak mengenai kehidupan.

"Tuan Jongin! Tuan Jongin!" Lamunan Sehun buyar saat nama Jongin diteriakkan oleh orang-orang dalam ruangan itu. Sehun dengan sigap mendekati kerumunan dan mendapati Jongin tergeletak diatas lantai kayu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Shit, Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

Beruntung setiap acara fashion show yang digelar dari tempat kursus Jongin selalu menyiapkan dokter, polisi hingga chef untuk para model dan juga pekerja disana. Seorang dokter bergerak cepat dan memerintahkan Sehun agar membaringkan Jongin diatas sofa.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tenang meskipun telapak tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Sehun menyingkirkan jauh-jauh kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi pada Jongin karena Sehun tahu jika Jongin akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Tuan Jongin tidak apa. Dia hanya kelelahan." Sang dokter berkata pelan dan menenangkan. "Dengan kehamilan muda seperti ini seharusnya Tuan Jongin tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Ha-hamil?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya. Hamil. Aku rasa kau dan istrimu sama-sama belum tahu tentang kehamilan ini. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Pikirannya sedang berputar pada kejadian-kejadian yang mulai masuk akal dan menjadi sebuah kesatuan. Jongin yang belakangan ini sering mual dan muntah, lalu nafsu makan Jongin yang kadang sangat besar atau hilang sama sekali dan yang terakhir mood swing Jongin yang jelek sekali. Pernah suatu ketika Sehun pulang dari kantor dan Jongin melemparinya dengan kerikil. Katanya Jongin bermimpi jika Sehun selingkuh dengan roh wanita dari Jepang dan melempari Sehun dengan kacang-kacangan akan membuat roh wanita itu pergi. Absurd bukan?

Satu jam kemudain Jongin siuman.

"Baby?" Sehun menyambut Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Fashion show—bagaimana—model nomor tujuh dressnya kepanjangan—akkhh kepala Jongin.." Jongin gelagapan dan duduk dengan terburu-buru hingga kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Sayang semuanya baik-baik saja. Asistenmu sudah mengurus semuanya. Sepuluh menit lagi, brand-mu yang akan tampil." Sehun menarik Jongin agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jongin, tenanglah." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin. Asisten Jongin berjalan mendekat Jongin ketika melihat atasannya sudah bangun dari pingsan.

"Tuan, semuanya sudah saya selesaikan. Anda tenang saja." Si asisten wanita yang cantik tersebut tersenyum. "Dan selamat atas kehamilan Anda?"

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Kau hamil baby. Dua minggu." Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik Jongin kedalam dekapannya dan mengecupi wajah istrinya penuh suka cita. Selama beberapa detik Jongin terlihat bengong dan bingung namun begitu otaknya sudah bisa mencerna, air matanya mulai merebak dan tangis Jongin pun pecah.

—

"Jongin mau makan apa malam ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengamit lengan istrinya mesra. Saat ini hari sudah malam. Fahsion show sudah selesai dan keduanya memilih untuk tidak datang ke after party meskipun banyak yang menyayangkan hal itu. Brand pakaian yang dikeluarkan Jongin mendapat sambutan antusias dari masyarakat dan media. Kebahagiaan Jongin semakin lengkap dengan kabar jika ia tengah mengandung. Hari ini hari yang sempurna bagi Jongin.

"Jongin mau makan ay—"

"Tidak boleh ayam!"

"Uh, kenapaaa?" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Karena aku tidak ingin baby kita jadi maniak ayam sepertimu." Sehun mencubit hidung Jongin gemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pasta!"

"Pasta here we go!" Sehun dengan bahagia merangkul Jongin agar semakin dekat dengannya. Sehun berjanji ketika ia menunggui Jongin pingsan tadi, ia akan menjaga Jongin semampunya. Bahkan jika ia bekerja Jongin harus ikut bekerja atau ia akan bekerja dari rumah. Pokoknya Jongin tidak boleh lepas dari pengawasannya sedetik pun.

"Shixun? Jongin?" Sebuah suara wanita mengejutkan pasangan itu. Jalanan yang masih lumayan ramai membuat mereka tidak yakin dengan suara tersebut.

"Shixun!" Suara itu lagi. Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jongin, takut sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya. Karena nama itu..nama itu adalah nama yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya saja dan Sehun sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarganya. Well, sesekali mungkin Sehun menghubungi ayahnya.

"Shixun, Jongin." Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sudah memutih berjalan mendekati pasangan itu dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya.

"Shixun.." Suara wanita itu terdengar serak. "Shixun maafkan Ibu.." Wanita itu menangis.

"Suho.." Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tidak pernah dalam bayangannya ia melihat dan mendengar ibunya meminta maaf.

"Maafkan ibu tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu.." Suho berkata disela-sela isakan tangisnya. "Maafkan ibu tidak datang ke pernikahan kalian.."

"Hiks.." Jongin yang melihat Suho menangis mulai ikut menangis.

"Sayang.." Sehun meremas bahu Jongin lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Suho meminta maaf lagi dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin keras. Jongin yang memang berhati lembut langsung memeluk Suho dan menangis keras-keras.

Suho sedikit bingung dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Jongin. Belum pernah mereka berbicara panjang lebar, tiba-tiba sudah dipeluk saja dirinya. Suho memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

"Uh, dia sedang mengalami hari yang mengharukan dan mungkin juga karena hormon kehamilannya." Sehun berkata dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Jika ia tidak terlalu menjaga image-nya, Sehun mungkin juga akan melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Suho. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu mudah memaafkan ibunya.

"Ha-hamil?" Suho terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk memandang wajah menantunya. "Oh astaga!" Mata Suho berkaca-kaca mendengar kabar itu. Berkaca-kaca bahagia.

Dari kejauhan, mata Sehun bisa melihat ayahnya berlari dengan jas kebesaran dan rambut yang berantakan. Tangannya juga membawa buket bunga yang kemungkinan besar akan diberikan untuk Jongin sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya meluncurkan brand pakaian.

"Ma-maaf..akuhh..hahh…toko rotiku baru tutup jadi..." Kris yang sudah tidak muda lagi terengah-engah dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya.

"Kris.." Suho melepas pelukan Jongin untuk melihat pria yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama setahun terakhir.

"Suho.." Kris mengerjap terkejut.

Sehun merangkul Jongin yang masih sesenggukan. Hatinya tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sempurna dan ia tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur karena semua ini bisa terjadi karena adanya Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin, ia tidak akan mampu menjadi Sehun yang sekarang.

"Uh, aku dan Jongin akan makan pasta. Apa kalian akan ikut?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah (sok) juteknya.

"Ya, tentu."

"Ide bagus! Aku ikut."

Pasangan suami istri yang lebih tua itu menjawab bersamaan.

"Ibu bersama Minho jadi Ibu akan naik mobil Ibu sendiri saja." Suho tersenyum kecil. "Kris, mau kesana bersama-sama?"

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin masuk kedalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada istrinya. Begitu ia duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri, Sehun tak kunjung menyalakan mesinnya. Hanya diam dan memandang kearah depan.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara cemas.

"Aku..aku…" Sehun berkata terbata-bata. "Aku hanya merasa bahagia." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku merasa bahagia bertemu denganmu, aku merasa bahagia melalui ini semua. Aku merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

"I love you Sehun." Jongin memiringakn tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. Jongin bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya namun Sehun tahu setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin adalah kesunguhan.

"I love you more."

The End.

Akhirnya :')

Seri ini selesaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii :")

Setengah tahun lebih baru selesai wkwkwkw maapin yaaa

Karena ini chapter terakhir jadi Auhtor bikin super panjang dan banyak enaenanya hahaha.

Kalo encehnya kurang hot maapin hehe. Bikinnya ngebut banget jadi mungkin kurang berkenan :"

Terima kasih buat semua saran, masukan dan kritiknya teman-teman sekalian.

Udah mau sabar menanti juga, kalian sabar sekaliiii :")

Seri ini masih banyak kurang disana-sini, maafin ya Auhtornya juga manusiaaa hehehe.

Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya yang banyak ya buat chapter terakhir ini.

Kasih tahu gimana pendapat kalian tentang seri ini hehehe

Saran, kritik juga sangat diterima buat seri-seri selanjutnyaaa

Gomawooooo^^


End file.
